Castaway
by DwDoJo
Summary: Chelsea finally finds a chance to rid of all the debts. One thing though - She has to be a GUY to do it. Sounds simple enough... As long as she isn't figured out right?
1. A Profitable Chance

**Chapter One! WHOO. **

**To New Peoplez: Hey! Castaway is just a simple story inspired from random asian dramas using a really overdone plot (in dramas). And I thought, 'Hmm, let's bring it to FanFiction!' and viola, this is it. Hope you do enjoy~**

**To all who have read it before: Yeah, this is me, going through all these chapters again and revising them. Not a lot changed (psshh, I didn't change anything actually). But I'll give a heads up if I did. I'm sorry, to the people who put this on alerts, if you suddenly got a gajillion updates for this. All I did was just revised them and replaced the chapters. Actually, I'm wondering right now if you do get an update about it, but if you do, I apologize as it does become quite bothersome.**

**A Profitable Chance**

**-x-**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

My limbs are aching. My body is screaming... ugh.. so is my face, burning under the heat. Crusty.. terrible for the skin.. Gross. And my underwear is wet! Fantastic...

So here I was, laying on the freaking hot white sand with pebbles and pointy rocks to go along with it. Then there was also my wet underwear and sand going up my crotch. Needless to say, it was terrible..

If I recalled right, I might as well start off where it did start. I was desperate for money which concluded to my decision of using the leftover money I had and go on a boat hoping to find some sort of job to pay off all those crappy debts and loan sharks for my family. Then of all things glorious, a storm decides to come and shipwrecked am I, but it turns out I might not be alone.. where ever I was..

I felt something poke me at my shoulder repeatedly, like a stick or something that soon knocked at my head. I slowly sat up to find the blue-ish green ocean wave before me with scattered pieces of wood floating about and some laying around me. Water was already creeping up my legs and pitiful shoes so the lower half of my body was basically drenched while the upper part was flaming by the sun.

"Ah, you're awake!" A hoarse voice said behind me. Turning around, I find this somewhat short, old, crusty face, almost hairless being with a super thin neck and huge oval shaped head person sort human thing standing before me. Blue overalls, red shirt, and mighty wooden long stick/ rod with a curling knob at the top. I might sound like I'm exaggerating, but if you were to see yourself, you might also think the same...

"What are you staring at, girl? Stand up!" He demanded loudly. I looked at him with a raised brow that caused my forehead to hurt. He immediately knocked me on the head with the stick until I obeyed. This was a funny old man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Taro." His voice was still hoarse, but seemed to be in a much nicer tone somehow. "Now, what is your name?"

I thought I blanked out for moment, completely forgetting my name, but found it quite easily. "Um.. Chelsea." Taro huh? What an interesting name... but isn't that some sort of root or something? A plant...

"Chelsea, quite an interesting name indeed. From the city, I see..." He continued mumbling to himself.

Okay, I guess it was obvious that I was from the city. What I was wearing would always be seen in the city, but it looks so messed up and torn that it's barely recognizable for a simple city girl. Looks more for like some hobo or something. I sighed.

"As you may now already, that shipwreck was some terrible one. The rest of my family is here on this island as well since we were also aboard. We found this to be an uninhabited island and as I was doing my survey of the island, I came across you, concluding that you were also apart of this wreck. Thank Harvest Goddess that you survived. " He nodded toward me and I nodded back, not really knowing why exactly. He continued, "So, come, Chelsea, come. My family and I will tend to you." He began to walk off ahead, expecting me to follow him.

I had no other choice than to follow him. I might need all the help I need to get. And also with being shipwrecked and ending up in some foreign island with no souls on it until now, then having to still think about getting a job somehow. This might get frustrating...

"I can't give up! Who knows? This might be it! I can do it!"

I was determined. I was focused. I was sure. I am persistent. I will keep on going! I will not be beat!

Immediately, I felt another whack on my head and instantly yelped in response.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing? Here raising your arms and talking to yourself when no one is around. If anyone else were to see this they might think you're crazy..." That old man continued scolding me and beckoned me forward.

Either way, I would still have followed him. We passed by this old, run down shack and passed by in between these really huge rock walls that opened to a large clearing. There was more shacks ahead and the path that we walked on was just a trail of rocks embedded deep in the dirt and dust. The grass was amazingly green and crisp, probably sharp enough to cut a finger.

Ahead, I heard some murmuring of a woman. I soon found her as that old man stepped next to her, probably talking about me.

She had.. a sort of pink hair, which was amazing. Never thought that some person would pull off pink hair. Anyway, she seemed much older than me, not as old as Taro. She seemed like a kind woman, and from my distance, her voice sounded gentle and quite cheerful. Nice Lady with a dress that I would probably pick out as her style. I'm surprised it's not as messed up as mine though. I soon found her to be nearing me.

"Mercy! Look at you. Such a adorable young lady. We must get you some clothes." She raised her hand to her face with a worried look. "Natalie!"

"But... ahh.. my luggage.." Actually, truth be known, I didn't bring anything with me other than my backpack...but I shouldn't tell them that.. and whose Natalie?

"No worries at all. My daughter and give you some clothes that she never uses." She smiled "Please call me Felicia."

I bowed slightly. "Oh, mine is Chelsea. Nice to meet you." I think I said that too quick...

"Mom? What's up?" Another woman appeared with a boy trekking behind her.

They both looked quite the same. Same color shade of hair (like reddish in a way), same eye color, and if both had the same expressions, their faces might look the same, but you can tell quite easily. Better yet, both seemed my age except the boy looked older. But the girl seemed more dignified than the guy. The boy seemed to be ... looking hopeless compared to his probably sister. I quickly noticed that both were staring at me.

"Chelsea, I would like you to meet my son and daughter." Felicia looked at her children, expecting them to answer.

The girl stepped up toward me. "My name is Natalie and this my older bro, Eric."

"It's Elliot!" He corrected quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you klutz." She looked at me. "But what happened to you? I know we were shipwrecked and everything, but you turned out worst than us...?"

I agreed with that statement and shrugged. "Probably ended up with the wrong side of the boat."

"Natalie, seeing that Chelsea needs some clothes, could you lend her some of the clothes you don't use anymore?" Her mother asked.

Natalie nodded and linked arms with me. "A third of my clothes were washed away in the storm, but half of the ones I have now, I barely use. You can have them."

I instantly smiled, glomping on to her. "Oh, really? Thanks!"

"It's awesome to know there's another that's the same age as me on here. Come on. We need to get you cleaned up and find some clothes that fit ya well. Now get off.." She pushed me off and began dragging me to her house that looked like a pitiful shack, but I didn't say anything about it. I mean.. look at me, I have no where to stay so it's better than nothing.

She slowly creaked open the front door of what she called their house. I heard her complain saying that she had to be careful with that door or else she might pull it off its rusted hinges. She led me to this certain room that had four beds, two on the right and two on the left, ends facing the other across from it. It was perfect for them.

I saw her rummaging in this huge chest sitting in the far back wall from where I was. As i neared her, she began to toss random clothes at me. Looking at the clothes she tossed at me, I was surprised to see how crisp they were, not a single tear or evidence that it was used. I sat down at a nearby bed seeing that the pile of clothes had piled on me. Soon Natalie closed the chest and turned to look at me.

"There isn't much of a privacy place around here... nor in this house. I'll stand at the entrance of this room to make sure no one will come in. You can just change here..." Natalie dropped a towel on my head which was probably the only place vacant. "Wash yourself up to. There's a sink in the back over there." She walked to the other end of the room and stood at the entrance.

I placed the clothes on the bed I was sitting on and looked at all the kinds of varieties of clothes she threw at me. I could probably understand why she didn't wear most of these clothes. To old fashioned, to young for her age, some looked tight, others were out of style... Yeah, a fashion designer might freak to see some of these clothes. I began to strip myself down, feeling some sand scratch at my back and front.

My underwear didn't seem any better which led me to sprint to the sink and wash myself down. I squeaked as I felt the instantly freezing cold water pour down my legs. I wasn't expecting it to be so cold, but either way, it left me off better. Sand and dirt free. But this led me to wish I had a warm, soothing bath at the moment.

It was a good thing that Natalie was around though. She figured that I would have some underwear problems and like an angel, she left me extras on the bed while I was washing myself. I quickly exchanged my dirty and sandy ones to the seemingly looking brand new ones. I probably have to thank Natalie a million times over now..

In the end, I really could not find any clothes that fit my taste other than a red bandana, a elbow length yellow shirt, an orange shirt that I left unbuttoned, blue shorts that I rolled up and some red boots with a yellow band around each top. I guess this would work for a while.

I heard Natalie's foot steps on the creaking wooden floor and looked up to find her examining my choice.

"Wow... It's not bad. Pretty good on you actually." She took the red bandana from my hands and tied it around my hair that was flying all over. "Since your hair is a mess, this would be best to cover it all up."

"Ah, thanks!" I smiled trying to fix my hair in a certain way for it to all fit in the bandana.

I was surprised to see that it wasn't too tight to suffocate my brain, but it wasn't loose either, where it felt that it would loosen and fall to the ground.

"Natalie, you're heaven-sent" I began to playfully tear up. "You and your family are amazing…"

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" She linked arms with me again. "Come on, we better go check out what the rest of my family is doing."

We both exited the room to see that Felicia was working on an open space within the house. It looked as if she cleaned up, making the place a little better, not giving you the idea that the place was a run down shack. The woman looked at us and said, "Natalie, Chelsea, what do you think of the table being here? I'm planning to start decorating soon."

The area was big and it seemed like a good spot. I looked at Natalie who seemed to be thinking the same.

"Yeah, it would go good there… or probably over there. Mom, it's your choice.." Natalie answered. "Chels and I are gonna go look for Grandpa and Elliot."

"Oh, be sure to bring them back. We are going to have dinner soon…" Dinner? Wow… already?

Both of us nodded and left the house to take sight of the same environment. There were trails that I finally noticed leading in all directions. We both found Elliot and Taro walking out from the trail toward the north.

"Elliot, how about you tend to the ranch up there?" We heard the old man say.

"I dunno, Gramps… I think it would be better if I help out with you and Mother instead."

"Yeah, that is if you don't mess up, Bro." Natalie called out.

Elliot's expression seemed rather hurt and I watched him sigh pitifully. I felt quite sorry for him as I knew now that the brother and sister relationship was quite complicated.

In my curiosity, I asked Taro," What is up there anyway?"

Their grandfather stuck his rod into the dirt and nodded, "There's a ranch up there. If we could start it up, we would be able to ship the items from the farm and what it could grow and sell. Also, whoever will run that ranch will receive much profit…"

Profit? Which means money right? The word rang throughout my mind as if angels were singing praises. It was perfect. It may not be the best nor what I was expecting but I could run that ranc -

"But a Man must be able to run that ranch…" Taro finished. That totally burst my bubble.

I feebly mumbled, "Wait… does that mean a woman can't run it? Like for instance… me?"

"NONSENSE! Why would a woman do such a heavy tasked job? It would be best for a boy to run the ranch. Like for instance my grandson, Elliot."

I heard Natalie snicker behind me and I nudged her with my elbow in response.

"Grandpa… Really, I don't think I would be capable…"

"Very well, I won't force you But I shall ask Felicia to find a suitable boy to take the job of the ranch, as well as start up with the shipping business. Soon this place will prosper as we start life here." He grabbed his wooden rod and entered the house.

I stood there a moment completely zoned out. This means I can't take the farm… What could I possibly do? That ranch could give me so much money to pay off everything… I really didn't want to be a girl at the moment.

"Chels, are you that desperate for money?" I heard Natalie ask softly. Elliot seemed to be listening in also. "You sounded so… desperate to have that ranch. I even saw your eyes light up to the mention of it."

"Yeah…. But now there's nothing I can do about it…" I sighed, patting my back for my backpack, but my hand found only my back. I gasped and franticly started to pat my back searching for the pack.

"Is your back itchy?" Elliot asked, looking at me with a confused face.

"No.. no, it's not that… My backpack. I think I lost my backpack." I sighed again.

Elliot's eyes seemed to flash and he took off the backpack on him. "Is this it? I found it lying around earlier on the beach."

I took the backpack from him and marveled to see that it was the exact one I was looking for on me. I zipped it open to find all the things which I had brought along including my cousin's, Jack's, hat. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind as I stared at the cap. It was a really good idea, but it would be too risky…

I stuffed the hat inside again and said, "Hey, we should get inside. It's getting dark and your mom is making dinner." The siblings nodded at me and we all entered inside the house.

Dinner was fantastic. Even if it was only made out of herbs and a few pieces of meat, I was surprised at how well Felicia prepared and improvised so quickly. Her cleaning and decorating were amazing too. The house looked much better and there was already mats a few decorations out up.

"Felicia, good job on the food and house." Taro nodded to his daughter. "You did wonderful today."

"Should I say the same to you and Elliot, Father. And Natalie and Chelsea as well." The woman chuckled with a smile. I was surprised to hear my name seeing that I really didn't do anything.

"Did you find anything about this island?" Natalie perked in, biting on her piece of meat.

"There's some broken bridges around this part of the island and that they lead to other places to. If we could find some carpenter to build some as well as some of these run down shacks…" Elliot explained. "Then there's also that ranch we found up north from here. It seems to be complete with it's own house, but the field is a mess with huge rocks and stumps. But there's this huge rock at the other end of ranch."

"Hmm… we would need a carpenter for the bridges.. And we also need some …" Felicia looked at her father who mouth 'boy' to her. "Some young man to work on the farm."

I felt like melting in my seat. Imagine how much money I could get, paying off all those loan sharks. Gah… The thought of the idea again sprang up in my mind and I shook it away, knowing how much trouble it may cause in the end.

"How about we just let Chelsea do it?" I heard Felicia say from their conversation.

"Ridiculous. This young woman is small and has been tainted with the city. It would be best if she were to work here with us." Taro inputted. I really felt that he was being sexist at the moment.

"Very well, father."

Dinner did not last long after and soon it was time for us to go to bed. I ended up sleeping on Elliot's bed as he insisted me to. He was quite the gentleman which caught me off guard seeing him quite depressed and demoted because of his sister's mocking remarks.

As I snuggled under the warm covers, I began to hear Taro's loud snoring roaring nearby and heard Natalie groan in the background. I felt bad that Elliot slept soundly on the cold floor with a blanket and a pillow. I felt like a total hindrance.. Like an extra that shouldn't even be here.

I quietly picked up my backpack from the floor, happy to see that I had cleaned it out from dirt and sand earlier before bed time. I slowly pulled out Jack's hat and cuddled it close nest to me.

Jack was absolutely my favorite cousin. I didn't exactly know where he was now since he ran away from home, but I'm sure he's enjoying his life. We would always communicate with each other so often, but now that I ended up being shipwrecked, who knows if he'll find me or not.

I quickly found myself to fall asleep entering to a dream, but there was this one phrase that stuck on to me until morning.

_Chelsea, you look like a boy with Jack's hat on!_

**Early Next Morning…**

"Chelsea, are you sure about this?" Felicia raised her hand to her face with a doubtful look. "I'm sure my father would say something about you."

"Mom, you gotta trust that it will work. Anyway, Chelsea really needs the money. She's determined…" Natalie clenched her fist before her face. "She totally can fool Grandpa anyway. I mean look at her, she looks exactly like any other male I've seen, except somehow more … strangely handsome… uhh…"

I laughed as I heard this, her not knowing which are the right words to choose. It happened a lot when I did this before. I dusted off my blue shorts that were below my knees. My shirts were exchanged with a white flannel shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to my elbows. Over the shirt, I wore a sleeveless dark unbutton shirt that made sure it didn't show any of my curves, that is if I had any.. And it will protect me from any flying water that might show my true identity.

My chocolate hair was tied in a special way that even if I were to remove my hat, it would like any other men style of hair, short cut, the simple hairdo like my cousin's. It was a secret all of my own so I didn't have to cut my hair. But I would wear my hat over it anyway. And that red bandana, I decided to tie it around my neck.

Overall, I looked like any other young man. And good looking too. But one thing was that I was small and skinny, which was the problem. But overall, I was proud of myself, that I still had my charm. And the handmade chest-protector helped out tons. It's good I didn't have any Mount Everest on me… just flat lands now…which were hills then..

"You need more muscle. You look like a puny man compared to men our age." Natalie remarked.

"Yeah, I know that, but I can't really do much about it.."

"And your voice…"

"Yeah, that's a problem too." I sighed. "Maybe I should make it lower.. Manly, gruff, rough." I roared.

"It's amazing. When Chelsea's a boy, she's good looking and quite charming in its own way, but when she's a girl, she looks adorable and cute. That's talent." Felicia praised.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Natalie sighed. "If only you were a boy, then I wouldn't mind…" She laughed. "But I got to remember that you are a girl."

I nodded. "You two, I really need you not to say anything about my identity. Or else, Taro wouldn't allow me to work on that farm…"

Felicia asked, "Yes, but what about Elliot? I'm sure he will notice that Chelsea is gone."

"I'll just tell him that Chelsea left early this morning." Natalie said. "He's sure to believe me."

"Now," I began to narrow my brows. "What about my name?"

"Yeah, Chelsea doesn't sound much of a guy's name…" Natalie laughed at the thought of a guy being named Chelsea.

"Oh, I know!" Felicia ran out of the room and came back in again with a fat book in her hands. "This is a baby name dictionary. We can find a name in here."

Natalie took the book and began to flip through the many pages. "What kind of names are these?"

I peered over her shoulder to find some names that I haven't even heard of before. Some I preferred to be last names and others… I didn't even know what to think.

Felicia took the book and looked over it, flipping through more pages. "How about Lucas? It stands for luminous."

"Reminds me of mysterious…" Natalie pinched my cheek. "She ain't mysterious."

"Ian?"

"I like the name but it reminds me of a nerd way back when…" Her daughter answered.

"Braden."

"Oh," I suddenly squeaked remembering that name. "My younger sister's boyfriend's name was Braden." I grimaced as I went through a train of thoughts.

"Do you like that name?" Felicia asked me.

_Braden, huh? Ugh.. _

"Let's keep it!" Natalie urged me. "It totally works!"

_That name gives me a fiery ambition since I didn't like that boy at all. _

"Alright it's settled then.."

_And plus to say that name doesn't fit me at all… BRADEN?_

"Okay, Chelsea. From now on your name is Braden." Natalie announced before me.

"What?" I whacked myself in the head mentally to see that I wasn't listening to their final decision. "O-Okay…"

Now my name is Braden… It would probably stick on after a while… or not. Dear goddess so help me..

The three of us heard both Elliot and Taro groan to the morning sun. Felicia scurried to her father's side, waking him up with excitement.

Natalie dragged me over to the table to pretend that I just came in and started eating breakfast in their home. Then she ran to her brother, lightly kicking and telling him to wake up.

I leisurely took a fork and heard the crunch of the crisp herbs that were for breakfast. Then I instantly remembered I was a male, and stuffed it down my mouth, quickly regretting it. As I struggled to swallow, I saw Elliot and Taro enter the living area followed by Natalie and Felicia.

I thumped my chest and gulped down the food I was choking on, feeling small tears well up in my eyes. I regained my composure and looked at the men as if it were the first time. Elliot looked groggy eyed, but I felt Taro's stare burn down on me immensely.

"Boy, what is your name?" He sternly asked.

"My name is … Braden." I slightly frowned knowing that I wasn't used to the name.

"Stand up.." I did so and he began to examine me from head to toe. He circled around me, took my arms, giving each a hard squeeze which did not really affect me much, and reached for his rod. He began thumping my legs and shoulders and back and head. I really didn't know why.

I saw that Natalie and Felicia looked quite hesitant and had hopeful looks on their faces and Elliot who seemed to sleepy to care. Taro soon came to stand in front of me again, guessing that he was ready to make his conclusion.

"This young man is obviously quite smaller than what my expectations give, but seeing that there's no one around to take on the job, other than my grandson, he will have to do.."

I felt happiness immediately glow within me and I felt that I wanted to jump and embrace each of them with death hugs, but I decided not.

With the fact I was trying to sound like a boy, I asked, "Is this the approval to work on the ranch up north?"

"Yes, it is. Wait for a while for me to get ready and eat breakfast, then I'll show you the ranch and teach you things you would need to know." He returned back into the room to get changed out of his pajamas.

I saw the two girls smile at each and at me happily. This idea worked… but this would mean I would have to be a guy for as long as I stay here. I might stop the ranch once I get all of the debts paid off so I guess there isn't too much to worry about. I smiled to myself until I saw that Elliot was watching me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, trying to not sound like a girl at all.

"Natalie, you told me that Chelsea left earlier right?" He asked.

His sister walked up to him and whacked at his back. "Yeah, she left, but this guy was on the boat that came to get her. Mother told this dude that we needed a rancher and ba-da-bing, he's the rancher!" She laughed and walked over to me, whispering, "Alright, seems like you got Gramps approval."

"Yeah, thanks to you and your mom of course."

-x-

So that's basically how I became the farmer… rancher of this place. But it made me to be and act and dress and speak like a boy. It's easy to be a gentleman so I don't think it would be hard. Anyway, the reason why I need to do this is to pay off some money and loan sharks. Once that's all over, someone else, better than me can take over.

But I was quite overwhelmed with all the things Taro told me to do for the ranch and all the other extra things that were to happen later like having animals and such. And the first sight of the field wanted to make me scream my lungs out. It was going to take a lot of work, but no matter. I am a hard worker anyway and I AM DETERMINED!

But no one was to figure out my identity.. Other than Felicia and Natalie since they already knew. And I don't think it will be that hard since it was only us on here and I wasn't expecting much either to suddenly reveal my identity. Probably it was going to be easy.

But I think I spoke and thought too soon…

-x-x-x-x-

**Ew. Gosh, I just read my earlier note and it makes me cringe. Do expect the end notes to change. PRONTO. :D **

**Anyway, thank you for trying out this story. Hope I delivered well.**


	2. Two Fathers, a Growing Support

**I know that Chen and Gannon don't come to the island at the same time, but for the sake of the story, they will. The two fathers become good characters for the main girl (whom is disguised as a boy) and plus I thought of some funny scenes with the two men getting into quarrels a lot. **

**-x-**

_Chelsea entered her newly clean house, making a big sigh and pulling off her hat, undoing her hair. Out of no where, she heard this tinkling noise and light steps before her. She quickly tossed and turned and jerked her head to find nothing._

"_Down Here!" A small voice said. Looking down, she found a little elf in a red suit._

"_Hi! My name is Noe. I live here in the ranch!" It said._

"_Oh my gosh, it's an elf!" She freaked._

"_I'm not an elf! I'm a Harvest Sprite!"_

**-x-**

**Chelsea's POV**

Light was filtering down from the window right next to my bed, shining straight down on my face which caused me to groan. I slowly sat up, pushing away the layers of covers and blankets that Felicia threw at me to put on my bed. I actually felt sorry for my bed, its four little wooden legs holding up the pounds of weight that the blankets gave. But at the moment, my bed was a mess, with some pillows on the floor and blankets scattered everywhere except the bed…

I stood up, feeling the need to stretch my tight muscles. They quickly began to ache and I dropped my arms immediately to my sides before a cramp could fire up and make me wail my arm off, just like it did in my leg during the middle of the night. Boy, did I scream like a mad woman, making sure the world could hear me.

Picking up a piece of a shattered mirror up to my face, I saw that the sandman came by and obviously judging by my look, I was still tired and wanted to plop down on my rumbled bed and sleep like a rock. My hair was flying and waving as I moved my head side to side.

That's when I began to look at my beloved house, my home until then…

We cleaned it up a few days ago. The first time I entered, I thought it would never look as good as it was now, but if it wasn't for Felicia and her amazing cleaning skills and Taro's bossing around, then who knows how it could have ended up.

It looked much better now. A small table planted down in the center of the house, my bed which was a total wreck at the moment, a kitchen that Natalie and I found under a mass of soaked cardboard boxes which was now clean and sanitized, and tons of cabinets and a tool box that had its own items. It seemed that this house already had everything it needed, except a bathroom to my dismay…

Oh, and I can't forget the calendar that Taro found and hammered down to the back wall of my house. It didn't look so great next to the window, but it will grow on me one day..

I walked over to my kitchen and turned on the faucet, washing my face with a good smelling soap that Felicia lent me. Natalie and Felicia are so good to me. So are Elliot and Taro, but they don't know that I'm a girl.

I quickly got used to my normal routine to dress up as a young man. I just wore what I wore that first time or something similar to that. Sometimes it got hot during this certain time of the day and I just plainly changed into this light blue t-shirt that no one could see through no matter how hard you squinted. And the pants or shorts weren't any problem either.

The only things I mainly had to keep my focus on was my hair and my chest area.

One: my hair had to be specially tied in this certain way and if I messed it up while putting it up, then the hairstyle would be whack and people would say, "What the heck? That's not a guy!" Boy would that be bad… Even one strand missed would be like the end of the world, figuratively speaking.. But if I tied it right, no matter how much you ruffle up my "short cut hair", it would NEVER fall out and it would look like and act like any other "men's hair". But I couldn't exactly trust that fully.

Two: My chest… Like I said, I have no Mt. Everest, only hills, but sometimes I tie the cloth around my chest to tight making it hard to breathe. And I could possibly faint from that, a very bad thing especially if men were around. But Felicia made me some extra cotton chest protectors that compress them hills down so I think it would be okay.

Then there was Jack's hat and the red bandana. Both marks to show that Braden is here…. Braden.

I grimaced again while putting Jack's hat on. I truly didn't like the name Braden, but now it's stuck… gah, of all names. But no matter, it's just a little thing anyway.

I quickly fixed my bed when I heard knocking on my door. It couldn't possibly be Taro since he came by yesterday to teach me more about the farm and the tools that were in the tool box. But then it couldn't be Felicia either … or Natalie and Elliot…. Who is it?

"Come in.." I called and immediately heard my front door click to see a man with black hair with a matching beard come in. He also had a mustache that connected with the beard and I giggled quietly to myself as it reminded me of an inside joke way back when (if he had a unibrow then I would not stop myself from laughing so loud.. Anyway…). He seemed to look from the country.

A red sash tied around his waist, a purple top with a white long sleeved shirt under, brown pants that matched with a band tied around his head, and tan boots. I also noticed that his hair had a small bun tied at the top back of his head. What surprised me though is that his eyes were closed, but he acted as if he knew where he was going… weird.

"Ah, my name is Chen." He bowed slightly and raised his head asking, "And you must be Braden, the new rancher here for the island that Felicia told us about."

"Um, yes." I bowed slightly, also feeling that a huge strand of hair fell from my bundle under my cap. I began to freak, but seeing I had no place to retreat too.. It was pretty hopeless now, other than hoping that he wouldn't notice, but what did he mean by 'us'?

"There's also a large fellow whom I met aboard the ship here." Chen whispered to me." He may not look like it at first, but he's just a huge teddy bear in disguise.."

"What?" I was confused, until I saw the massive muscle walk into my house. I was nearly flabbergasted at this point. He was huge, big…. Tall… broad, muscular. Nothing close to a teddy bear that I would think was in disguise. If he really was a teddy bear, than this has got to be the best disguise in the whole world…

I watched the big guy look at me, possibly from head to toe. I immediately froze as he stepped near me. It felt like the ground trembled under my feet. And I also didn't notice that I was holding my breath too.

"He really is a girl…" He said quietly.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. How? When? What? We just met…? …. Felicia…

The massive muscle smiled at me and Chen, which made him slightly look like the reference that Chen gave earlier. "You can call me Gannon, nice to meet ya." He extended out a large hand, expecting me to shake it.

I hesitated on taking the hand thinking he might crush my poor tiny one, but when I accepted the hand, his grasp was unbelievably gentle.

Chen nodded and smiled himself. "There's a reason why we know you're a girl. Felicia told us about it."

I gritted my teeth as I mouthed Felicia in my thoughts.

Chen continued. "You see, I used to have this very popular shop in the city, but it got too busy over there and I decided to close it down, looking for a better place to open up the shop. I happened to be on the boat with this big guy and Felicia who knew they were going on this island. Felicia told me about them needing a supermarket, so I decided to start up my shop here."

Gannon decided to input his story. "Felicia found me somehow and persuaded me to go back to being a carpenter. I denied her offer at first thinking it was going to be in the city, but when she told me it was going to be on an island that just started up with broken bridges and such, I decided to come knowing I'd probably be busy."

My eyes fell to the ground, following an interesting piece of dust that slowly rolled across the wooden floor. This was why Felicia told them about me being a girl… I really needed them for things… personal things..

"We were actually surprised to hear that you were a girl to start up a ranch, but when the lady told us you were a girl disguised as a boy, it made us think other wise." Gannon said. "We ended up amazed by the thought."

"I believe it is a good thing that she told us though. Both of us will be providing for many things you may need and knowing about feminine needs…" Chen nodded understanding the needs. "If there is anything you need, I would be happy to provide for you."

Gannon nodded also. "Same here. Since I will be building things around here and on the island.. I also think it was best that she told us."

I smiled happily and took off my hat. "You may know my name as Braden but my real name is Chelsea. You also know of my situation, right?"

"Yes, Felicia told us everything that we would need to know. If you need any help, just come to us." Chen assured.

Both men seemed nice and I think I really can trust them.

"We promise to keep quiet about it, but I'll give ya this as a warning." Gannon's expression became quite gruff and serious. "Chen and I were talking about this earlier. This island is going to become quite populated soon and there will be much more people. You better be careful."

"Yes, that too. There might also be tourist coming to town also. They would think that the rancher here was a guy and it would be a big thing too…"

"Why?" I wondered. Why would it be a big thing? I mean I could understand that me as a girl being a guy taking care of a ranch is a thing, but what's so big about it other than keeping it a secret that I was a girl?

" There were rumors a long time ago that this ranch belonged to a legendary farmer then. His crops were known throughout the lands and cities, but one day all connections to this very island were cut off and no one could leave the island or go to the island." Chen explained.

Gannon continued on. "A lot of tourists are going to keep their eyes on ya and probably test ya too.. Us being fathers and understanding that you just started life here in the country after living in the city for so how many years… "

"I guess you could say we're pretty worried ourselves…"

"Awww… you two are worried?" I smiled, feeling quite happy to be worried over. "But don't worry! I can cope! But.. You two are fathers?"

I saw Chen's expression change as if he had just realized something. "Ah, yes. My son, Charlie, he's outside right now. But the thing is that he doesn't know that you are a girl." He began to head toward the door. "I'll go get him. Make sure he isn't breaking anything yet.." He dismissed himself out the door.

I nodded understanding that if a boy were to know, he might leak it out to everyone.

"I have a daughter, but right now I left her with he grandmother until then." Gannon sounded a bit sorrowful and seemed quite gloomy about it. I felt like giving the big lump a hug, but then I tried to imagine his daughter… there's no way that she could be as big and as muscular right? … It was hard to imagine…

We both heard the door click open and there entered a miniature Chen. I guessed he was Charlie.

"Hey, mister! My name is Charlie!" He piped up and jumped toward me. "You must be from a huge city!"

I blinked, then tried to instantly change my voice to be like a guy's but I squeaked instead, "Yes!"

The boy laughed and looked at his father who stood behind him. "Big brother is funny!"

The three of us chuckled. I guess it wasn't that bad to let these two know about my problem and situation. I also think it was a good thing and now I'll have to thank Felicia for it too… aaahh..

"Well, then. We better get moving and let the farmer work." Gannon decided.

"Yes, that would be good. We shall take out leave now, Braden." Chen began to lead his son out of the house.

"See ya, Big Bro!" Charlie called out to me. I waved back slightly.

"Oh, and if you're lookin' for us, our places will be right next to each other. Both will be near the trail that lead toward the entrance of the beach." Gannon nodded and turned, leaving my house.

I sighed and fell back to the floor, letting my butt meet with it.

Okay, so now there were four people that knew about me and my beloved flip-side. Joy…Gah, so much for keeping this a secret… I gotta be careful

**In Taro's house; Elliot's POV**

I dropped the last of those heavy boxes that were ordered by Grandpa. I really had no idea what they were, but after all that I loaded and carried, I was pretty sure I was done.

I suddenly jumped when I heard Natalie yell into my ear.

"What was that for?" I reacted hysterically which caused her to laugh. My ears were ringing. I wasn't exactly happy with this treatment from my sister, nor was I used to it.

"It's fun to scare you." She laughed, then suddenly tossed a bag of seeds toward me. As it came toward me and landed on my palms, it fumbled, falling to the ground. "Klutz, Mom wants you to go help Braden clear out the field."

As I bent down to pick up the bag of seeds, I asked, "Couldn't he just fix up the field himself? I'm sure he can figure it out on his own."

"Nah, he'll probably need all the help he can get, with all those boulders and such…" She trailed off as if she were thinking.

It suddenly occurred to me that Natalie had some certain interest about the new farmer. "Why would you be worried that he needed help? And plus, he looks strong.. Sorta… I'm sure he can pull it off. And wouldn't I be of some hindrance to him?"

She glared at me. "Would you stop asking questions and move your tush? Mom wants both of us to go and help. And you would also need some help if you were to start up a farm suddenly, even some help from you.." She began to tug me by my sleeve and dragged me out the door, heading towards the farm.

It was strange. Why would a boy need help? Any guy could make it on his own. It's like instinct to men. But that day when Natalie woke me up suddenly by kicking me, she told me that Chels had already left… There's no way that a person could leave an island that quickly.

And also this guy, Braden was it? It is totally unusual for a guy and some others with this boat to immediately come this quickly after hearing that there was a shipwreck. And for him to have sudden interest about taking care of this farm.. It would take days of persuading to take it unless you were stupid..

"Natalie, you told me that Chelsea left on a boat the next day early in the morning, right?" I asked her, but it came out quietly, softer than I expected.

My sister could have not heard me or she just ignored me because she just kept pulling me along. She suddenly let me go and ran up to Braden who seemed to have started out on his field already, seeing a hammer in his hands and an axe laying on the grass nearby. I guess he found those items in that tool box that we found in his house.

"Hey, Braden!" Natalie ran up to him. I saw from my distance that she was whispering something to him quietly, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Oh, you two are going to help me?" His eyes seemed to gleam the same way that I remembered Chelsea's eyes brightened up the way she heard that there was this ranch and money.

Natalie nudged my shoulder and said, "Don't just stand there… Come on!" She pushed me forward.

"Ah, but I don't have gloves!" I raised my bare hands to prove the fact.

Braden looked up from his hammer and answered, "Oh, there's some that I found in my tool box. You should also grab some for Natalie too." I watched him begin to pick up the heavy tool, lifting it up half way, then letting it fall to the ground again. "Dude, this is heavier than I thought…" Both he and Natalie laughed as I went ahead inside his house.

The front door seemed to be good within its hinges making me not worry about ripping it off. I opened the door to find the tool box sitting nearby. Walking toward it, I noticed that the house looked the same as both Natalie and I had left it with him. I lifted up the top of the chest to find some gloves laying within the box as he had said.

I quickly got out of the house, knowing it was rude to just stay in there to long. I didn't want them both to get suspicious of me, especially since it was a man's house anyway.

As I trotted outside, I saw that Braden had moved on to plucking weeds out of the field instead. I stood next to Natalie and handed her the gloves.

Natalie quickly slipped them on and ran next to Braden. She looked at me and said, "Elliot, hurry up! You can start breaking the stones and stuff. Braden already finished some of them."

Looking at the field, she was right. There was this section that was already empty and it seemed pretty big.

I heard Braden laugh. "Man, I woke up early and had nothing to do. I ended up clearing that whole section to my surprise." He looked at me. " You can just move the stones and branches into a pile over there. "

I looked over and saw that there was already piles of either branches and stones.

"And I'll take care of the rest." I saw Natalie look at Braden and tug him by his shorts with a serious expression on her face. Braden looked at her and shrugged assuring her he can do it.

"Let Elliot do it. He doesn't do anything for the rest of the day anyway." I heard Natalie urge him.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Nah, it's fine! Anyway, this is my farm. I gotta show them what I got to prove to them I'll be an awesome rancher!" I pumped my fist and felt that same ache from earlier, but I shrugged it off quickly, hoping it won't affect me later.

Natalie sighed and continued plucking at a stubborn weed. I bent down and scooted nearby her.

"You shouldn't worry you know…." I smiled. "You've been trying to prove yourself to Grandpa Taro way longer than I have…"

"I know…" She suddenly jerked the poor weed out of the ground, turning up soil all around it. "I'm just pretty annoyed at how we as women have to prove ourselves that we are as good as guys."

She began romping around the field kicking helpless rocks and sticks around the place and yelling her complaint to specifically no one..

I found Elliot standing nearby me, also staring at his sister. He noticed that I noticed him and said, "Don't worry too much about Natalie. She gets like that a lot." He tossed a bundle of branches onto the pile I told him and wandered off to another section of the field.

I sighed. Man, this brother-sister complex has got to be fixed.

**No POV; West Town**

Gannon looked up at the huge rock sitting behind the line of trees. "If I were to clear out that rock, I'm sure we'd find something behind it."

Both Taro and Chen nodded in agreement.

Taro stamped his rod into the ground and asked, "What are you to do about it?"

Gannon turned at the small senior. "I …. don't know."

"Don't know?" Taro whacked one of his arms, seeing no affect on the man whatsoever, but excused it.

"Perhaps… no, that would clog up the stream. Maybe … no, bad idea also.." Felicia mumbled on.

In the end, it became a mystery how they were able to clear out that huge boulder. And by the end of the day everyone was tuckered out. But it was learned that another broken bridge was hidden behind the rock.

Gannon and Chen slowly walked back to their homes, Charlie closely following behind. Both men noticed that the sky was already pink and orange and that clouds created a wonderful scene as if painted by a magnificent, skilled artist.

"Boy, that boulder was somethin', alright…" Gannon walked toward his house. "I'm turnin' in for the night."

"Have a good first night!" Chen called out, unlocking his door.

"You too!" Gannon answered back, disappearing behind the door.

"Charlie, come in. It's getting cold." Chen allowed his son in before entering himself.

**In the farm…**

"Say, Braden?" Natalie started.

The three of them laid on the field, covered with dirt.

"Yeah?" Chelsea answered with her normal low tone.

"What are you going to name this ranch?"

Elliot wondered the same as the two siblings waited for an answer.

"I … really don't know.." She answered sitting up, turning to look at them. "It has to be something that deals with our situation though."

"Shipwrecked Ranch?" Elliot suggested.

Natalie sat up throwing a weed at him. "Only you would name a ranch that…"

"Well, I don't think I'm much different. I'd probably name it like.. The Prancing Pink Unicorn or something." Chelsea laughed.

It was silent for moment as each were thinking.

"Well, at the moment, we are all castaways right? How about Castaway Ranch or Castaway Farm?" Chelsea mumbled mindlessly.

Natalie mumbled. "Probably take out Ranch… Leave it as Castaway.."

"But what kind of name is that?" Elliot remarked.

Chelsea shrugged. "I dunno. I'm too tired to think of a name right now. But until we can think of a better name, Castaway it is…"

"Natalie! Elliot!" Taro's voice roared. The three saw the senior enter within the premises, immediately examining the work that has been done. "Ah, I see that you have started planting that bag turnips. Yes, yes. Very good indeed."

Chelsea brimmed happily, but was too weak to celebrate. The other two felt the same as they continued to lay pitifully there.

Taro neared them and said, "What are you accomplishing just laying there?" He nudged each of them with his rod until they all stood on their aching feet. "Natalie and Elliot, get going home and wash up. You also, Braden. We are to have dinner tonight and I don't want mud getting on the food. You must also join us for your work is well done."

Natalie and Elliot were already trotting away, but Chelsea couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

-x-

**Well then… thanks for reading!**


	3. A Lone Ranger, my Companion

**So… Begins Chapter 3... **

**-x-**

_The other day, Natalie asked me how I learned how to use my tools so quickly. I told her I was a quick learner, but that wasn't all of it._

"_So Chelsea, how did it go using the tools?" The little Harvest Sprite known as Noe asked me as I was sitting on the grass that afternoon._

"_I couldn't even pick up them up. Way to heavy for these poor aching bones." I raised my arms to find them fall again to my sides. _

_I would've told them during dinner, but I don't think they would have believed me…_

_-x-_

**Chelsea's POV**

I adjusted quickly to my new life and was glad that I was a quick learner and adjusted to things easily. The only thing that does disturb me now is the racking on the door that Taro does with his rod sometimes and how I have to bathe in the river where I would normally refill my watering can, which was on the west side of my ranch. I'd have to wake really early to bathe.

It's already been a week and a few days since then. Natalie and Elliot don't come by as much as they did for the first few days since I don't really need the help as much, but Natalie comes by to chat with me. Taro's been giving me a few ideas about going around and shipping some grass and herbs we can find throughout the island and other things, Felicia finally got a boat to come by and now she's looking for some other certain people that she said could help out the ranch really well.

As for me, I've been doing my own thing. I was able to buy more seeds from Chen since he put them up for sale, but he gives me a discount now since I don't have much money in my pockets. I told him he didn't have to do that, but he bribed me saying that it was for the sake of the money. And Gannon, well, he doesn't give discounts, but he told me I look pretty handsome which made me laugh.

I picked up my watering can and checked to see if there was any water left. The water splashed around in the can loudly which told me there wasn't much. Leaving the house, I began to jog down toward the river. I looked across the field to see there was still so much that was still littered with weeds and branches and stones. I didn't know how long it would take to take care of that.

As I trotted up to the edge of the water, something caught the sight of my eye which made my insides twist and flip. There dangled my bra that Natalie lent me, dangling by a weak looking branch that poked out from the water. I immediately dropped my watering can and backpack and crashed into the water hysterically as if it was the end of the world. The water wasn't very high so it probably looked like I was prancing in the water and enjoying the valuable free time, but I knew there was some certain person on the island who wouldn't like that…

And lo and behold, he just had to appear at the precise moment.

"Braden!" Taro's voice bellowed. I instantly froze, the bra raised up to my face as I freaked. I turned to find my backpack sitting nearby the edge of the water which was quite for away from me. And I realized that going for it and stuffing the valuable into my backpack would not work since the old man was seen within the premises.

He looked down at me in the water as he trotted up to the side where my watering can and backpack were. "What are you doing there?"

I clenched on the bra which I hid behind my back. "Uhh… you know…" I looked around trying to find some excuse and found that a fish was nibbling on the strap of the bra behind me. "Uh, I was .. FISHING! Yeah.. Fishing…" I smiled sheepishly hoping he would fall for the terrible lie.

"I see… I'm quite surprised since I came by here today to give you a fishing pole."

"A fishing pole?" I repeated. Wow, what a coincidence.. Heh.

He pulled out the fishing pole from behind him and said, "Aye, indeed. I thought it would be of some good use to you and here I find you fishing with your bare hands. Good, very good."

I jerked the bra strap from the nibbling fish and seized the little critter into my hands. "Oh, hey. Look at that, I caught one."

I saw him look at me with amusement. "You must be skilled with fish. Come and get your new fishing pole."

"What?"

"Wade over here and get yer' fishing pole, lad. Do you expect me to go into the water?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, no…" I knew that the bra was still in my other hand and I couldn't stuff it in my shirt since it was tucked in. Gosh..

I slowly waded through the water, finding my steps and making sure I wouldn't fall. As I neared the edge, I suggested, "How about I just give you this fish. I'm sure Felicia could cook up something with this."

"Very well." He agreed with my thought.

I gave him the fish and received the pole in return, but boy did it feel like forever. I never thought a man could be any slower.

"Now, I shall leave, but you better hurry and finish watering your crops. They will need the water."

"Oh, yeah. I know…" I smiled.

He nodded and began to leave.

"Oh, and thank you for the fishing pole! I will surely use it!" I said.

I was pretty sure he heard me since he raised his wooden rod in the air in response of my gratitude. I looked at both of my hands, a fishing pole in one, my bra in the other…

How in the world could I forget my bra? I sighed, praying that it wouldn't happen again. It could remove ten years of my beloved life…

I stuffed my bra into my backpack and was surprised to find that I could put my fishing pole in there too. Wonderful! I have a Mary Poppins backpack, able to stuff so many things. I laughed and joked, reminiscing about the old movie as I refilled my watering can.

All there was for me to do at the moment was… water the plants and tend to the field with the weeds and junk. Then I could go foraging and talk with the other townspeople. There really wasn't much to do…

I tried my best to make my … chores last for once.. But each seemed to have ended quickly. Now I was playing with Charlie at the beach.

"Big brother?" The boy began.

"Yes?" Answering quite happily since Charlie began to give the feel of a younger brother to me, except for the fact that he called me big brother.

"What is all that green stuff on that big rock?" He asked pointing to a huge rocked that sat at the far end of the beach. "It looks gross.."

"I don't know." I walked over there and saw that it was seaweed that covered the rock. I began picking some, but realized I had nothing to put it in.

"Ew.. Seaweed." I heard Charlie say from the other side of the rock.

"Um, Charlie. Do you have some sort of uhh.. Container?" I asked holding a bunch of seaweed in my hands.

"I have a bottle… will that work?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I took the bottle from his hands and pushed down the slippery seaweed into the hold. I nearly cried as I noticed that I dropped some.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked curiously, eyeing at the green bottle as we began to leave the beach.

"Probably going to ship it. I can make money out of it!" I laughed proudly to myself with the thought of money, but slowly ended to a stop as my mind slowly began to think again

Money was basically everything, wasn't it? I worked so hard in the city, having a day job and doing other things during the night. I basically didn't have a life of my own, only having the interest of money in mind. But though it was something, it was also the something that broke my mom and dad apart…huh..

"Braden?" I heard a soft tone snap me out of my thoughts and turned to see Chen standing outside his door. "Is there something wrong?"

I waved my free hand toward him. "No, everything is fine."

He didn't seemed content with my answer and I knew those fatherly instincts clicked on. I soon noticed that there were tons of crates outside his house.

"What are those for?" I pointed to them, seeing that Charlie had noticed before me as he was examining them closely.

"Ah, yes. Felicia told me it was the shipment I had ordered some earlier. " Chen answered. "Would you mind helping me put them into my shop? "

I nodded and found myself get to work quickly. I could tell you that there was actually something I learned about myself while being here. I was unusually stronger and faster than I expected. I guess all those various jobs in the city got me this way.

After a while, I heard Chen say, "My, Braden, you work so seriously."

I placed a box down on the ground and wiped off some sweat that accumulated on my forehead. Taking off my hat, I felt the air cool my head as I responded. "When I was in the city, I was a workaholic, having so many jobs.."

"Like?"

I began numbering my jobs. "Milk delivering, working at a shop, teaching and tutoring, stocking in the supermarket, baby sitter, and doing any other job I could find. But mostly in the city, I did delivery service and service work."

"Phew, thank goodness you're a decent child.." Chen wandered away

"What?" I asked in confusion. Probably he meant that I was decent for being such a hard worker or something… Or am I wrong?

…. But I really did a lot for money, but it didn't do much to keep my family together..

I shook it off, knowing if I kept thinking about it I'd probably end up bawling or something, but it's been years since I cried over it so I doubt I could let it happen again.

**The Next Morning…**

"My name is Mirabelle and this is my daughter, Julia." The plump woman said, showing a hand to a young lady next to her.

I looked at both as I introduced myself carefully, examining who they are and what they were here for.

The plump woman seemed nice and she had eyes that were as blue like glass. And her hair was short and she wore a blue dress that had a red shirt under it. Her daughter had the same hair color and eyes, like a much younger or should I say my age version of her mother. She wore a blue tied shirt, a white one under that with matching boots and a dark blue skirt with a black belt.

Julia smiled at me. "It's very nice to meet you." I would've panicked right now if I hadn't convinced myself that she blushed slightly.

"Ah, it's very nice to meet the both of you as well. And you say that you are opening an animal shop?" I said moving along.

"Yes, we hope to be of good service to your ranch. Also come visit us sometime, too. I'm sure my daughter would love the company." Mirabelle smiled.

"Mom! You shouldn't say that!" She whispered.

"Well, you must admit that this boy doesn't look that bad, Julia. I mean look at that face!" Her mother continued.

I sweat dropped, keeping a laugh to myself. How much I would love to tell them I'm a girl…

"Ah, Braden, I think we should go now and stop bothering you." Julia insisted.

"Oh," I said, thinking to be polite. "No, you two are no bother at all. Please come again sometime and I'll be sure to visit." I smiled knowing how it would look like since I looked in a mirror. It looked pretty handsome when I looked at it.

She blushed. "Oh, I see. Well then, see you around!" She waved good-bye.

I saw her mother wave also as the door shut behind them.

"NNNOOOO…" I took off my hat and began whacking my face. "Curse my handsome face!" I couldn't convince this time that I didn't see her blush.. Great. A good first impression on a girl like that could mean lots of things…

But either way, there was more people on the island and I would have met them either way.

Suddenly, I heard my front door open again to see Julia poke her head through.

"Yes?" I wondered what she wanted.

"Um, Braden… I should tell you that there is this guy."

"Okay…What about this guy?" I beckoned her inside and she did so.

Once she stood nearby she continued. "His name is Vaughn."

"Vaughn?" I paused, wondering if I heard of him somewhere. "Never heard of him around here."

"Yeah. My mom and I don't know when he's coming so mind me asking if you look out for him?" She asked with a little hint of hope.

"Sure. What does he look like?"

"Mmm… He has grayish, silver hair, really stern looking, and… dressed up like a cowboy-ish sort of way."

"I don't think that will be too hard to find." I've never heard of a cowboy with silver hair before, but seeing that I lived in the city for oh… 99 percent of my life, I could understand what I've missed since then.

She nodded, turning for her leave. "He also doesn't really say much. Anyway, that's all I want to say. Oh," She turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry about how my mother acted earlier. She sorta gets like that sometime. It's totally embarrassing.." She chuckled. "Well, I better go. Bye!"

She quickly scurried out my door. I actually found it quite cute, referring to see that I'm actually a girl.

Anyway, another thing in my to-do list… Find a person… no… a cowboy to be exact, named…

-x-

**Vaughn's POV**

"Vaughn!" I heard a sailor call out.

Rolling my eyes, I continued grazing through the horse's chocolate colored mane. "What?"

"The ship has been cleared so you can start bringing them animals in." I saw him look at all the cattle and the crates full of chickens. "No pigs?"

"To much of a fuss if I had them." Taking the rope, I began leading the horse to the dock. Judging by how it was reacting to the shifting waves, I concluded that the guy didn't like water. Setting my hand on its head and stroking it gently seemed to have calmed it for the better.

It was going be some time until we reach that island that Aunt Mirabelle was talking about. And what's worst is that I didn't tell them when I was coming. I don't see why they had to move to an island though… It was now going to be a hassle moving and transferring these animals. Especially since it's over the sea. I'll get over it sometime… or not.

I watched as the crates of chickens were being stacked against each other and wondered if the chickens would be alright stacked up on each other. I'll know if they make a huge fuss, then do something about. As I held a lamb in my arms and watched its parents jump into the ship, I thought about what would happen if one of these animals were to die on board.

Goddess, would I be annoyed..

At least all of them were onboard now. I didn't like how the ship rocked. I didn't like how the waves bothered the animals. I also didn't like how the sailors were talking about a cowboy was on board a ship. There was I didn't like… which also included what I wearing.

It's not like I wanted to wear these clothes. I sat down as I entered my room, pulling off my hat and ruffling my hair. Hmm.. My hair is longer…I should cut it soon. I began striping myself down, taking off the black jacket, undoing my belt, taking off my shirt and son on, so forth.

It would be best to turn in for the night. No storms were forecasted so I'm sure the animals will be okay and when I wake up to the morning glories, we'll finally reach this Sunny Island and meet this new rancher that Mirabelle and Julia speak of…

**The Next Morning…Way Early Morning**

I found the shoreline to be bleak. Already I see an abandoned shack, but there wasn't much to expect since.. Well, this island just started. To my surprise, the animals were pretty easy to move along with… or more that we just all decided to play follow the leader and I happened to be the said leader.

As I walked along, the horse followed after me, then followed the rest, except for the chickens which were still on board the ship, being unloaded. The main part of the island wasn't that great itself. I saw the shop the two women were talking about that was opened by a popular tradesman in the city and the carpenter's place they also spoke of. I guessed that the place with a mill and big space next to it was where Mirabelle and Julia decided to stay.

I lead the animals through the back fence and segregated them, making it easier for the ladies to handle. I also made sure they were all okay and not like… damaged. Closing the fence behind me, it would be best to let them all sleep and have my time of peace and quiet roaming around the island.

I slowly followed each trail up to where they lead… no where. Except the one leading south led to the beach. While I was there, I told the sailors that they should go and put the crates of the feathery delights at. Then there was the trail leading north which led who knows where. But just to have more unnecessary entertainment, let's go up there anyways.

As I strolled in, I figured it was the said ranch that I heard of. Something about a legendary rancher used to be taking care of this place. I walked up to the edge of the littered field, but in the open space that was cleared with planted crops, there was something that caught my eye and interest.

I began to walk slowly passed the rows of crops to find a small body laying on the ground. I would've turned and walked away, but the thing that stopped me was that there was no breathing coming from the body.

It didn't rise or fall like I would think a breathing body would. And plus, why would a rancher be foolish enough to sleep outside on a cold night.. Unless..

I instantly went down on my knees and turned over the dead body to check out his face. I listened silently for breathing and realized that the young man was having trouble breathing. Setting him down, I began to unbutton his shirt, loosening it down so he could breathe better, but I quickly came to a stop once I reached the fourth or fifth button.

**Chelsea's POV**

I didn't know why, but my head ached so badly. But I was unusually warm and slowly opened my eyes to find covers over me. I guess I was in bed… but wait? Wasn't I in my field? I slowly peeked through my covers to find a cowboy sitting on a chair nearby with his hat over his face.

WAIT. Why exactly is there a cowboy in my house? … WAIT. Cowboy = the Vaughn dude that Julia was talking about…Yeah, it has to be him since this guy has silver-ish hair.. Oh Yeah.. Found him alright… Here.. In my house..

WAIT… I felt unusually loose.. Looking down at my chest I found that three of my buttons were only loosened … WAIT. My Hair? .. Oh, it's still in place… WAIT!

"Gah!" I instantly sat up and heaved in air. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Vaughn answered me. He took his hat off his face with his hand and set it back on his head. He looked at me with surprisingly violet looking eyes. "I found you in the fields, between your crops. You must've passed out or something."

Out of no where, my stomach roared and we both clearly heard it.

"Umm…"

"Yeah…" He shook his head, but released his gaze on me to something else where. "The name is Vaughn. I'm an -"

"COWBOY!" I answered for him, subconsciously pointing at him.

He raised his hand and pushed my hand downwards. "No.. not that. An Animal-dealer. I'm also related to Mirabelle and Julia here so…"

"Ah.. I see.." I eyed at him. "Then why do you dress up like a cowboy?"

"Why does a guy like you need to know?"

I coughed at his response. "Well, I'm just saying…" I heard his foot stamp on the ground and found him standing up.

"Next time, take better care of yourself. See ya." He began walking to my door.

"Oh, wait!"

"What?" He snapped.

I blinked, trying to remember my name. "My name is Braden.. Just to let you know… "

"Uh-huh.." The door closed behind him and at that moment I yelled with my normal tone,

"What's his problem? Sheesh…" I ruffled my hair and let my head fall back to my pillow, but instead, it met with the wall.

**Outside the door; Vaughn's POV**

I heard him yell, not really making out what he was saying. Actually,,, more like what.. _she_ …was saying. As I began to walk out of the ranch area, I chuckled to myself.

A girl? Disguising herself as a guy? Unbelievable…

I found myself chuckling more as I thought about the incident that just happened within minutes.

-x-

_As I unbuttoned the fourth or fifth button, my hands suddenly came to a stop as my eyes sent a message to my brain that came out as,_

"_Oh my goddess, he's a girl…" I still found my hands holding on to her shirt and immediately let go, falling back. The image rolled over my head once again and I shook it off, ignoring it._

_Thinking things like those end up wrong, Vaughn. So don't even think about it_

_Well, overall, I was busy thinking about how this girl was crazy enough to pass out in her fields. What was she thinking? _

_I slowly grasped on her shirt beginning to button them back up again, looking else where, but heard some cracking noise that made my senses go alert. It could be a wild animal, a wild dog. I picked up the lifeless body bridal style and quickly ran for her house. _

_As I shut the door behind me, I thought about how the wild dogs didn't find her during the night. She surely is one lucky one tonight…. Letting me to take care of her and all those animals waiting out there._

_I sighed and set her down on her bed, deciding to forget to button up the rest of her shirt. As I covered her up with the covers, I finally figured what was making it hard for her to breathe. That chest protector. Now, if only she wasn't a girl… no, doing it for a guy wouldn't be as innocent either. Goddess, this was frustrating._

_But I knew that chest protector had to be loosened or else she would still have a hard time breathing. But I had enough manners enough knowing that a guy shouldn't invade such privacy._

_In the end I came to the decision of unloosening it for her. I moved the covers and rolled her over to her back. Lifting her shirt I saw where the protector was tied, but… how was I supposed to unloosen it anyway? My mind was running faster than I ever thought it could go. I unclipped the lock and slowly began unzipping it, but didn't unzip it all the way. I quickly rolled her over and covered her with the blankets._

_-x-_

I coughed, concluding my rambling thought. I was NEVER to do that again, but since I am an animal-dealer.. I would have to meet up with her.. A lot. Great. I guess I should keep quiet about it for a while. It would quiet entertainment for me anyway..

I found myself in front of Aunt Mirabelle's shop and noticed the door was unlocked. Entering in, I immediately heard my name.

"Vaughn!" Both women called out to me and I watched as they looked at each other.

I knew Aunt Mirabelle was studying me, or more like studying my clothes. "Ah! You're wearing the clothes I told you to wear! I always knew that Vaughn was such an obedient boy." She laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you." Julia smiled. "Was the trip hard?:

I looked at her with a cocked brow and she giggled.

"Yup, this is Vaughn alright. Always having trouble with the water." She beckoned me toward a different side of their shop which looked to be their house.

I don't know why I had to end up with them, but they surely knew me well….

**Chelsea's POV**

"Ah… I feel so much better." I mumbled. I really didn't understand why girls feel so much better when they're clean, but the feeling felt great. The incident early this morning didn't allow me to have much sleep at all, but either way I was wide awake.

I slipped on some overalls and wore a red flannel shirt under. I picked up my newly found by Natalie yellow bandana and wrapped it around my neck. She also lent me an extra comb which came in handy. I put up my hair in its special tie and covered my head with my hat, this time backwards with the bill pointing back. Some of my hair poked out in that hole like my cousin's hair did so I felt somewhat special.

I raised my hands for the final check. I began drumming my chest and found it to be neatly flat. "Good," I imitated Taro. "Very Good, Indeed." I didn't know why, but when I woke up, I found my chest protector to be already unzipped. I'm pretty sure Vaughn didn't do anything, seeing that he looked… decent, but I couldn't really trust that.

So since I already finished my chores… I will visit Julia and Mirabelle like I said, but … there shall also be interrogation time. I cackled playfully as I left my home heading south to Mirabelle's shop… which was at the left from where I was facing. I slowly walked up to the door, not really knowing what to do now.

Entering this door could mean lots of things. A woman who wants me to "woo" her daughter, a daughter whom I've made a first good impression too, and a man who could have possibly done something, but looks too much of a decent person to have not. So frustrating…

I opened the door and greeted as I saw the woman standing behind the counter. "Hello, Mirabelle."

"Oh, Braden. It's good to see you." She chuckled. "And what brings you here today?"

"Just giving that visit like I told you and Julia I would." I wanted to pat myself on the back since I finally mastered the ways of speaking like men.

"My, a young man who knows how to keep his words. How wonderful." She smiled. "If you're looking for Julia, then she's on the other side of the shop. Also, Vaughn.. He came in early today so if you would like to meet him as well. It would be good if you two were to be close friends, you know."

"You don't say…" I chuckled, but grimaced mentally. Here we come, Vaughn… be prepared for the worst…. Well, not really.

I walked over to where Mirabelle had said and looked over to find Julia sitting at a table with Vaughn across from her. His back was facing me, but Julia's direction was toward me and she spotted me first.

"Hey, Braden! Come join us for some tea." She invited, moving another chair to the table. Vaughn didn't seem to care.

"Thank you, Julia." I leisurely walked over and sat down next to her. She seemed quite content with that as she poured me a cup.

"Here for that visit you told us about yesterday?" She asked quietly, sipping on her tea.

"Yep, just like I said." I stared down at my tea wondering how I should hold it. Was there a certain way that men held it? Oh, dear. If I were to hold it wrong and they notice, then all my work is futile. I seized the handle in one hand that brought the edge to my lips, sipping softly as I felt the hot tea roll in my mouth. I slowly set it down, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me worriedly, judging by her face.

I stuck out my tongue. "I Bwurnth mwy thongue."

Julia began to laugh and Vaughn snorted.

I withdrew my tongue and asked leaning forward. "Is he sleeping?" Julia leaned forward on her chair as well. "I really don't know." Both of us silently stared at him for a while.

"What are you two staring at?" We suddenly heard him say.

Both of us slowly slid to the back of our chairs.

"Um, Braden. Have you met Vaughn yet?" She asked, sipping on her tea once again.

"Yeah, early this morning. Really early in the morning." I noticed he seemed to roll his eyes and I looked at him. "Do you have something to say about it?" It looked as if he was thinking deeply about his answer which made me think also. What was he to say? It couldn't be possible he already figured me out right?

"I have absolutely no comment other than that you have to start being careful." He stood up and knocked me on my head. "I'm going out for some fresh air." He quickly left the room.

"Is he always like that?" I asked quietly.

"He's a lot like that since he's not that sociable. It would be good if he were to have more friends." Her eyes lighted up. "Say, Braden?"

"Yeah?" I wondered what she wanted. But I could probably guess.

"Would you mind being that friend? He may not like it, but if he were to have a new best friend.. Other than me, it would be cool if it were you instead. Mom and I have been wanting Vaughn to make new friends, but it doesn't seem to be happening on his terms alone." She seemed hopeful about it.

A person like me couldn't say no, right? No matter how much I would like to say, "Oh, that sounds like a bad idea." or "I don't think I'm the right person to ask." My big mouth decided to blurt,

"Sure, why shouldn't I anyway?" I chugged down my tea and said, "I should go and not bother you any more. I'll be sure to visit again though." She waved good-bye to me as I thanked her for the tea. Saying good-bye to Mirabelle was harder, but I managed.

Just when I was planning to avoid him, I ended up taking on the job to get …closer to him. Being a young man is something….

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yes you may celebrate. Vaughn made an unexpected arrival… EARLIER than I expected. NOW… where's my favorite fisherman?**


	4. Suspicious About Fishes

**Omo. Chapter four, kora!**

**-x-**

_Chelsea crossed over the newly made bridge. It was late, the stars were out and you could clearly hear howls of the wild dogs. She couldn't really see much since there was no lights, but for all she knew, it was a big open space before her. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she began to run around wildly, happy for her accomplishment of building a new bridge._

_Suddenly, a familiar tinkling noise was heard. "What are you doing?"_

_She immediately stopped in her tracts, loosing her footing and falling forward. In front of her face appeared two small feet and she looked up to see another Harvest Sprite that was instead dressed in blue._

"_My name is Ben." It said . " I've been watching you afar so good job! And keep it up!"_

_She blinked as it suddenly twinkled away. _

_-x-_

Chelsea quickly grabbed her towel (given by Felicia of course) and some extra clothes quite franticly. She knew she was running out of time to bathe in the water and was absolutely freaking out. She flew out her door and dashed across the south side of her field. Looking around as she stood at the side of the water, she dipped her foot in to see how cold the water was, but soon her whole body was in the water.

She finally found a good routine and new her timing well. She knew when everyone woke up. She knew when people would start moving around town, well except for Vaughn since he just comes on Wednesday and Thursdays. So she didn't really need to worry about going in naked and not being seen. But she would bathe her whole body in the morning, then wash her hair during the night which means her hair was already up in its special tie.

But today, she just happened to be late and woke up later than she would, which means she had to rush today.

She quickly scrubbed her face but immediately lost the soap. She didn't dare open her eyes to allow the soap to get in. "Where's the soap? …Soap…." She waded around in the deep water, making sure it was above her chest area.

"Oh, you need the soap?"

"Yeah…I can't find it.."

"Well… hold on."

She heard some splashing in the water and realized that someone was there.

'Omigosh, I thought that was my conscience speaking! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!' She dunked her face in the water and rubbed her eyes. Peeking out above the calm flowing water, she found a tan man with a purple bandana , taller than herself obviously swimming toward her. She screamed in her thoughts.

"Hey, I found the soap." He took her hand that was in front of her and placed the soap in her hands.

"W-Who are you?" She managed to say.

"Oh, me?" He smiled. "My name is Denny."

"Braden." She shoved him away with her feet. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What?"

She lost all control of her roaring emotions at this point as well as security of privacy.

"Okay, Okay! I'm out." He stood on the edge of the water, his clothes drenched.

'A pirate… First a cowboy… now a pirate..' Chelsea grimaced.

"What's wrong? Both of us are guys you know. Is there a problem?" Denny asked, squatting down.

"NO! Uh.. It's just… uh.." She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Rash! Oh.. Yeah.. You see I have this terrible rash and don't want you to get it…"

"Contagious?"

"Contagious."

"…Oh, I'm sorry then." Denny slowly stood up and said, "Well…. I better go. You know, to let you- "

"Yeah.. You should.. Go. Shoo.." She insisted, hand gestures to go along with it, but suddenly she felt bad and said, "Um.. Before you go.."

He turned around, looking at the rancher. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about how rude I am being…"

_But he shouldn't even have barged in here in the first place!_

"No worries. All is good." He assured.

"I'll probably come by later... To you know, make up for being rude…" She finished.

"Really?" He crashed in the water again. "Awesome! My place is in the beach!"

"AAAHH, GET OUT OR YOU'LL CATCH MY RASH!" She wailed.

He jumped backwards. "Gah.. Sorry." He brimmed. "Alright! I'll see ya later!" He began to jog out of the ranch.

Chelsea sunk in the water wondering why all her risk-ful moments happens while she's bathing…

"Well… there goes ten years of my life.."

-x-

Denny trotted down happily down the trail toward the beach. He had already met with everyone in town, but the most interesting one to him was the last visit, to the ranch. As he passed by the house closest to the ranch he found Natalie looking at him.

"Is there something ya need?" He stopped next to her.

Natalie stared at his drenched clothes and horror filled up her face as she knew of Chelsea's routine. "What did you do?"

"What?" He blinked. "I didn't do anything…"

She moved her head up and down and raised two fingers to his eyes. "I'm watching you.." She kept pointing at him until she retreated within her house.

He blinked again and chuckled. As he walked, he knew that water dripped from his clothes and he shook them off, squeezing away extra water. He continued walking down until his sandals sunk down in the earth, sand.. He trotted up to the door and looked back to find his footsteps surrounded with water marks. He chuckled again and entered the house, stripping off his shirt and jacket.

"That rancher is funny. More like he acts funny. Heh." The fisherman sighed. "Actually, he looked cute. A pretty boy really. Hard to believe it's a guy." He turned around to find a black bird lying on a bundle of clothes, its body rising and falling.

"Hey, Kuu. Wake up, bud." He poked at the bird, but found it to be cooing asleep. "Mmm… It musta been a tough ride for ya, huh?" He leaned back on his arms and sighed. "I dunno if you can hear me, Kuu, but I met the strange rancher we've been hearing about. It seems to be the only other thing that's interesting.. Well, other than the fish that are still undiscovered…"

"Kuuu~"

He gently patted the bird's back and said, "Keep sleepin. I'll go check our stuff until then."

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

I slipped on the short sleeve button up that I was planning to wear yesterday. Buttoning it up, I sighed for the fifteenth time. I couldn't believe that he was sooo close… He couldn't have seen anything. Probably my skin… but nothing else.. Hopefully.

I banged my head on the wall while I grabbed my watering can and trudged out my door. Suddenly I heard my name being yelled by two strong voices.

"Braden!" Chen called out again. Gannon followed closely behind and passed the tradesman, studying my figure.

"Did that fisherman do anything?" Gannon looked worried and stern at the same time.

"Huh? … Oh, that? …" I blinked. "How'd you figure out?" I knew that the four people, which included these two, knew about my normal routine.

"Well, we saw the boy pass by out places and up to your farm early this morning. And since we knew your routine, we got worried…"

"Really worried…" Gannon inputted.

"When we saw the boy walk out with his closed drenched and dripping…" Chen sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Really.. He didn't do anything.. Like that. And plus, I don't think he would do something like that.. Right?"

I watched both men look at each other and shake their head slowly. They simultaneously said, "We'll have our eyes on him." They looked at each other again with surprise. It made me laugh.

"Well, thanks for worrying about me again, but really, I could handle something like that, and if he were to see, I would just knock him out cold and make sure he doesn't remember." I laughed some more, but both looked at me seriously which made my laughing seem feeble and numb.

"O-Okay.. I'll be more careful next time…" I nodded pitifully.

"Good." Both said at the same time again, and as they turned to leave, I heard Gannon say, "We gotta stop doin that…"

I turned for my crops and readied my watering can. The turnips I grew earlier with Natalie and Elliot ripened a few days earlier which gave me big bucks that I would've sent for my family, but Felicia told me to hold on to it until the time is right. So as of now, I have new turnips that are almost ripe and another row of potatoes.. Then there's the cucumbers, which are coming along slowly. Ah, I am so very content.

I grinned as I took out my small handy bag that I kept all my profit within. Unzipping the top, I grinned as I eyed at it. I found myself laughing and immediately stopped noticing that I would look stupid if someone was watching me laughing at myself and money… gah… I had to focus watering my crops..

I heard the water pour out of the watering and felt somewhat relaxed to hear that it was the only thing that was making sounds. It was quiet in my farm which I found to be satisfied with. It wasn't as loud and bustling as the city, no women to throw cans at you when they think you're a boy going in a public women's bath to deliver some sushi. Yes, I was good with this.

Oh, yeah… then there's that guy, Denny, was it? He looks familiar, but I couldn't exactly name where it seems to remind me from. But I would have to meet with him like I said. Then say sorry.. A lot. And he thinks I have a contagious rash too. The image of him have disinfectant sprays and standing like five yards away from me came up which made me laugh.

-x-

I strolled down toward the beach, doing my best to avoid Natalie's house as I knew that she might be suspicious herself and drown me with questions, but I would have to meet with her anyway. As I passed through the two large boulders that marked the entrance to the beach, I saw not far off in the distance a purple bandana moving above the sand on it own. As I walked over to the mound of sand, I found that a working body was making a hole on the shoreline.

"What are you doing?" I asked bluntly, jumping behind him.

He stood up and knocked over some sand behind him as he whirled around. "Oh, it's you! I was wondering when you would come."

"I have to work on my ranch, y'know." I chuckled and extended my hand. "Let's do this again. My name is Braden." He clasped on to my hand and gave it a short shake.

"Mine's Denny! It's good to meet ya." He smiled, fixing his bandana.

We both let go and I studied his attire. Oh, yeah. I was right. A pirate. Purple bandana (that seems oddly familiar), black sleeveless undershirt, a white.. Sorta tan-ish sort of thing around his neck, a purple plaid shirt tied around his waist and blue pants with darker blue boots. It was a sort of amusing style of choice for a pirate.

"Here to look for treasure?" I guessed chuckling.

"Nah, the other thing that could be found in the sea. Fish." He nodded with a big grin

I knocked my head, remembering that Gannon said earlier he was a fisherman. "Is fishing your hobby?"

"Yeah.." He looked at me. "More like my life in some way."

I nodded my head. "I see…well, not really, but you know…"

He patted my hatless head. "Yeah, but I must say, you were acting weird earlier.."

"Oh," I flustered. "Well, once again -"

He cut me off. "I know. You're rash… " He raised his hands as if he was pleading himself innocent. "Keep my hands to myself or else you'll freak."

I pushed him. "Well, you don't have to treat me like I'm some freak."

He laughed and looked around. "It's quiet here…"

"It's still a growing island, Denny. But I hope it gets bigger for some reason. Ever since I built that new bridge to the west, I've been quite bent on building another bridge to the Meadow for over there." I smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Once I pay Gannon to build that bridge.. Which I might soon, we can celebrate festivals and stuff. It's sure to bring more people, no?"

He nodded. "Then it won't seem as quiet. I wouldn't have to make jumps to the other side like I thought I would have to. And you'll probably get more income too."

More income? … I never thought of that…

"Aw! Now, I'm totally gonna build that bridge!" I balled my fist in front of my face, feeling the determination spark up again. "Thank you, Denny for the inspiration."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Nevermind…" I shook my head, knowing he probably wasn't listening anyway. I suddenly felt something hit my head and felt it cling on there. Whatever was on my head was oddly warm and when I touched it with my hand, I surprisingly felt this biting pain. "AH! OW! What is this?"

"Kuu!" Denny screeched and grabbed for whatever that was on my head which turned out to be a black looking bird with an incredible biting beak. I looked at it with big eyes, then at my poor fingers that had fresh biting marks on it with bruises and scratches in the background.

"Kuu, I can't believe you just bit him!"

"Kuu! Kuu kuu!" Translation: "That's not a boy!" It flapped its wings repeatedly and jumped up and down on his hands.

I blinked. "It looks angry…But It's so cute!"

Denny frowned. "I'm sorry that Kuu.." He looked at my hands.

"Oh, don't worry about it. My hands are messed up anyway. They'll heal!" I smiled.

I saw Kuu look at its owner then sighed.. If an animal can sigh, then that's what it just looked like. It then looked at me and jumped on my head.

"Awesome! Kuu seems to like you, too. But that's weird."

I took the ball of black into my hands and cuddled it. "What's weird?"

"Kuu only likes me and girls."

I instantly felt that a huge pot fell on top of my head, figuratively speaking. "G-Girls?"

"Well, you must be an exception, huh?" He laughed. "You surely are something, Braden!"

"Ahh… I guess…"

We both then heard the water splash louder than usual and saw that the boat was coming up to the dock. As it stopped and the door of the boat lowered and fell on the dock, we both saw Felicia step off with some older looking people follow after. Senior Citizens upon our island are taking over…

"Who're they?" I heard Denny say behind me.

"Well," I began my answer. "I know that the younger looking woman that stepped off first was Felicia, but the others.. I don't know who they are.."

We both looked at each other and shrugged.

For the rest of the day, I hung out with Denny. He seems to be a pretty cool guy, easy going and always seeming to be in a good mood. He also showed me his fishing rig, with lots of poles and other fishing needs. I was amazed at how much he knew. He also seemed to be quite the joker. It was a pretty fun time hanging out with him.

-x-

It was a few days later that all sorts other places just popped out of nowhere on the island because of the denomination of old people, well old people basically. It kinda caught me by surprise as a Café and Diner appeared out of nowhere, but it finally gave me a different place to eat.. Better than herbs and grass.

And when I built the bridge to the Meadow, Taro came storming in my house saying that we could start celebrating festivals and celebrations and that we were to have a celebration with everyone in town soon. It was sort of funny in a way since he was spazzing… in a way. Soon an Inn called Original Inn (which made me laugh) and all sorta of other people popped out too after building that bridge, but no festivals were celebrated yet.

As those days came by, I found knocking on my door again later and opened the door to find a girl with blonde hair and a green hat sort of thing outside. She looked busy with her dress.

"Ah, come in. It's getting cold." I lead and watched her come in, staring and fixing at her cute green dress, it was really cute.

"My name is.. Lanna and," She finally looked up at me with her mouth open, but she paused and stared at me.

I blinked wondering if something was wrong.

"Whoa, this is different." She giggled. "I was expecting you to be less.. Good looking since you are a rancher, but I guess I was wrong huh?" I saw her cheeks brighten up with a shade of scarlet and sighed mentally.

Great. I did nothing and I've already made a good impression.

I smiled anyway, deciding to be nice. "Would you like to continue?"

"Oh, yes! My name is Lanna and I was known to be a pop star in the city."

I raised a brow. "Came here for some relaxation?" It was a guess, but I could understand.

"Haha. Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." I extended out my hand. "You can just call me Braden. It's nice to meet you and it's more than an honor as well."

She accepted my hand. "My, and also a gentleman too. But you're oddly as short as I am. How convenient."

Oh, well, if only you knew, Lanna, then you wouldn't have to wonder why a boy is so short for this age.

"Well, of course." I looked outside to see that it was dark out. "How about I take you home? I'm also guessing the house in East Town built near the Meadow is yours right?" We both walked up to my door and I slowly opened it, letting her through first.

"Good guess." She smiled. "But I think I would be okay -" A howl of a wild dog was heard and she instantly froze at the spot. "Um.. Maybe it is a good idea…"

I chuckled. "Well, then. Let's go."

We silently walked down the path and passed by Taro's house. Lanna told me as we were passing by that Taro freaked her out at first with his sudden outbursts. It made me laugh as I told her that he does it a lot.

She also seemed to babble about how this island seemed to be growing to and explained about her pop star life and how hard it was to get new hits and … other things… which she babbled to fast for me to catch. We soon found ourselves at her door, but she was still talking.

"Then I don't think anyone would want to watch a pop star who's favorite hobby is fishi-" She abruptly stopped and covered her mouth with a flushed face. Her eyes trailed up to mine as if she were hoping that I didn't hear anything.

"What? You're hobby is fishing?" I asked, hinting it with a sort of surprise.

She slammed a hand on my mouth. "Shhh, Braden. You mustn't tell anybody I like fishing." She said with a hushed tone.

I took her hand and lowered it, whispering, "Alright. I promise I won't, but actually, I find that quite interesting."

"What?" She seemed to start getting angry. "What do you mean by that?"

I smiled at her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, Lanna. We should go fishing sometime. You could give me a few tips too."

She slapped me on my shoulder. "Braden! That wouldn't do any good to my reputation!"

"But .. It would be good to be yourself, right?"

She seemed affected by my counter. "…Your right… Thanks, Braden. I'm glad I got time to speak with you. Good night!" She unlocked her door and waved good-bye at me before closing for the night.

So much for giving such information about being yourself and yet look at me.. I'm the one who needs to be herself and yet I'm a total lie walking around and responsible for this island. Now, I'm the lonely girl going against the scary wild dogs. I laughed as I moved along, heading back for the ranch.

As I walked leisurely along the path in West Town, the night seemed to be quite still. The stars were clearly seen and there wasn't much movement made at all.

"Chelsea, what are you doing out so late?" I heard Chen's voice. I was shocked to hear my name called out for quite a while now. "You should be home. It's late and wild animals are out."

"Mmm.. Yeah, but I can't sleep. And I just walked a new islander home."

He chuckled. "You're doing well aren't you? Well, then. If you're not busy with anything right now, would you like to join Gannon and I? We're planning to have dinner."

"I would like that." I followed him into his house and saw the big carpenter sitting within. I was quite surprised since he's such a big fellow and he fitted in a small space.. No, I found it quite amazing.

I sat next to him and saw that Charlie was fast asleep on his bed on the other end of the room. I took off my hat and pulled down my hair which made my head feel so much better.

"How's the farm work going?" Gannon gruffly asked me.

"It's been going well. I think I'll be ready for the upcoming festival. The Crop Festival… It's turnips this year and my turnips are growing great." I smiled, feeling quite accomplished.

"You've been doing well providing me with the lumber and money to build."

"Yeah, that too. I'm planning to provide you with the things for the bridge to the forest as well." I shifted my weight to my side and felt my stomach rumble as the scent of food welled up in my senses.

Chen came in with a large pot filled with.. What I guessed correctly.. Stew. My luck must be good today since my guessing is.. Pretty correct. The stew looked absolutely delicious and I didn't notice that when we started eating, I stuffed my food down my throat.

"My, Chelsea. I didn't know you had such an appetite…" Chen chuckled.

"Well, a hard worker deserves to eat her fill right?" Gannon took another serving after I did.

"It's sooo good, Chen. Your stew is wonderful!" I drank the soup of my third helping. I mean really, it was GOOD.

"You should probably slow down, Chelsea. You could get sick from eating so much."

"Bah humbug! Let the girl eat her appetite til she's eaten her fill, Chen."

Chen seemed to have taken this into affect and set down his bowl. "But I'm worried that if she eats too much that she could get a terrible stomach ache tonight. We have to watch out for her health."

"Yeah, that and she's probably extra hungry tonight. She'll know when her tummy has gotten filled to the top."

"But eating this fast could also cause her stomach to revolt as well."

I saw Gannon put down his bowl too and thus began their quarrel on whether or not I should eat more… or less. It was funny listening to their excuses and backfires and counterattacks. Some even made me laugh silently.

"She could probably end up being anorexic if she watches her food like that, Chen! If she's gonna work her farm then she'll have to keep from hunger."

"Yes, but if she overeats she could knocked out for the whole day."

I stood up and patted my belly, letting some air escape from my mouth. "Boy, that was good!"

Both looked at me and I knew that it interrupted their quarrel.

I continued. "I would have eaten more, but… I would've finished the stew. Thank- you for the dinner! It was great! " I quickly left, hoping that their fuss would end soon.

Gannon looked down at the bowls which were stacked up next to where Chelsea had sat. "Wow… that girl can eat more helping that I can… That's unhealthy…"

Chen sweat dropped. "Aren't you just contradicting what you just said?"

-x-

Spring was ending soon, but there was still the Crop Festival to look forward too. I was absolutely excited since Felicia said that I will be representing the island. Too bad that at the last moments the butterflies came and so now I'm sorta apprehensive. What would I do if I lost?

What impact would it do to the island? Everyone .. Now that I notice… seem to think it's a big thing for the island. And if I lost, wouldn't they compare me to that legendary farmer then that EVERYONE seem to know about?

… but I couldn't let that bring me down, right? …

-x-

**Avoiding Homework. :D Thank you, thank you.**


	5. The First Test

**Chapter Five: The First Test**

**-x-**

_Two days ago we celebrated Gannon's birthday with tons of food cooked. It was just Gannon, Chen, me and Charlie that celebrated, but it was very fun, and Gannon looked to have enjoyed it._

"_Braden, when is your birthday?" Chen asked me as I was picking out some chocolates from the shelf._

_I looked at him and answered, "It's on Fall 14th__ . A long ways til then."_

_Gannon nodded. "We should think of a great gift for you then." _

_I smiled, not knowing what to expect._

**-x-**

**Chelsea's POV**

I ruffled my specially tied up hair as I paced around my single roomed house. I kept pacing until the door suddenly opened up with a familiar fisherman's voice saying, "Hey, Braden.. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." I replied and watched him come in. "What's up?"

Denny has been oddly visiting me lately, like.. Ever since that day we met really. I wasn't annoyed by it - I enjoyed the company. It made me watch appearance more though, but oh well, I would have to watch my back all the time anyway so it really didn't matter.

"Ah nothin' much… but Natalie really wasn't kidding about keeping an eye on me, ya know?" He chuckled, sitting down on my (newly-bought-from-Chen-and-Gannon-without-me-knowing-it) couch. It was a nice thought though, but they really didn't have to do that for me. I thanked them much for it.

"Well, Natalie is one to keep her word.. One of the reason's why I like her!" I nodded, smiling.

"WHAT?" I saw his expression drop. "You.. Like Natalie?"

I blinked and raised my hands, waving. "Oh, no… Not like that…We're just friends!"

He brightened up again and leaned back on the couch. Weird.. Why would he be alert by it.. Me "liking" Natalie? … Well, never mind that.

"Say, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "It's pretty early…"

"Oh," He jumped to his feet. "I meant to cheer you on. You know, for the festival today! It will be your first one right?"

I nodded slowly with regret. Yes, today is the Crops Festival, but…

He continued. "I wanted to cool down those jumping frogs that form in your tummy before the contest.. Cool down those fluttering nerves that back you down.." He got behind me and began pushing me. "It's almost ten! You can't be late, Bray!"

I stomped down my feet, making sure I won't move. "I didn't say I was going.."

"Aww, why not?" He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Earlier this week you looked so excited for the new celebrated festival, bud. Don't tell me your backing down now?"

I looked at him also and sighed. "I dunno, Denny. What if I lose? Then I would let all the townspeople down.. And that includes you too.. And imagine what Taro would say.." I frowned as I found the old senior yelling at how all my hard work was no good.

He narrowed his brows. "That's what if…I don't think any one would look down on you. You'll be fine! And you'll still my best buddy no matter what happens!"

"Kuu!" The black bird screeched, appearing behind Denny's purple bandana.

I didn't know why, but I think I found the bird to be somewhat disliking me. But it was nice to me. I didn't know why I had the feeling though.

"Ah, well. You'll still be my number one bud right, Kuu?" He took the bird and petted it gently. Then he looked at me. "Is it because your turnips turned out bad?"

I thought about it. They were really clean looking and white. No gnaw marks from bugs and they were really squeaky when I rubbed them together (like that big turnip monster thing on Spirited Away). "W-Well.. No. They look great! Probably A-grade-"

He interrupted, "Then why are you like this?" He suddenly disappeared from my view and I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. Soon enough, I was staring at his butt…

"H-Hey! Let me down!" I began pummeling and whacking at his amazingly strong looking legs..

"No." I heard him say. "We're going to that festival and I'm bringing you no mater what you say."

I pouted as we walked out my door; after that, I had no idea where direction was so I crossed my arms as I dangled upside down.

"Wow." I heard Denny's voice again. "Not only are you skinny looking, but your light for a guy too."

"You know what, Denny? Nobody asked you.." I responded, whacking at his back.

He laughed as he continued to walk, hopefully anywhere but the meadow.

-x-

So here I am.. In the freakin Meadow.. With some stupid turnip in my hands. I shot a glare at Denny who waved back with a huge smile. I then noticed that Vaughn was standing next to him too, which sorta surprised me since I hardly ever see him around.

I peered slowly behind my back and found all sorts of other people too. I was guessing the ones near Felicia in a line were the contestants. I didn't need to sign up since they ALREADY signed me in.. so much for choice. Then there was some other people too standing where Denny and Vaughn were, probably the audience.

I sighed again, then felt a tap on my shoulder… which made me jump.

I started with my karate chop, which happened to land on a very hard sort of metal. I regretted the move as I felt pain swell up in my fingers.

"That was stupid.." I looked up to find that the person that I chopped at was Vaughn.

"Eh.. Well. Gotta keep myself ready, ya know.. Huh." I chuckled sheepishly until it dawned out as he still stared at me. "Uhh.. Is there something ya need?"

"Good luck today." He turned and began walking, muttering something I couldn't hear.

I blinked. "Um.. Thanks?"

-x-

**No POV**

Felicia stood up before the audience. "It's so wonderful that we had so many contestants today! But the results are in and we finally have out winner!"

Denny, Natalie, and Elliot leaned forward, waiting to hear the results. Vaughn looked at all the contestants, standing next to Chen and Gannon who were muttering words of hope, knowing how Chelsea felt. Taro stood expectantly also, watching the eyes of each contestant

Chelsea felt her stomach rumble immensely and felt like crying. 'Oh, man.. I didn't like how the judges looked at my turnip. GAH, there must've been like a hole somewhere in it or something…' Her mind kept rambling on with disappointing thoughts.

"Aaaanndd … the winner is…" The suspense filled up everyone's insides. It was sooo suspenseful to everyone's disliking, except Felicia… who already knew who it was.

"BRADEN FROM CASTAWAY RANCH!"

Chelsea sighed and began to walk away. "I knew it.. I lost.." She mumbled.

"NO, BRADEN, YOU WON!" Denny and Natalie yelled, both looking at each other with surprise.

"I'm not Braden!" The rancher turned and yelled back.

"…" Everyone was silent.

"… Oh, wait." Chelsea blinked. "I.. I am.. Braden." She grimaced, but suddenly filled up with a burst of happiness as she found Felicia walking toward her. "I won?"

Felicia smiled. "Yeah, you won!" She pinned the ribbon on her shirt and hugged the rancher, whispering in her ear, "Good job, Chelsea! I'm so proud of you!" They both separated with smiles on their faces. Taro also came by Felicia's side and nodded saying, "Well done. You worked hard and diligently."

Out of no where, Denny jumped on to Chelsea with a big hug. "Oh Yeah! I knew it! You totally won!"

Natalie pushed Denny off and sighed. "Braden, you really got to keep this monkey boy off of you. He kept jumping up and down, it was hard to see."

Denny stared at Natalie and pouted. "I don't see why Natalie is so mean to me.."

Elliot sighed. "I know how you feel.."

Chen and Gannon found themselves with smiles on their faces too.

The carpenter nodded. "I knew she would win."

Chen agreed. "She worked very hard and deserves it."

Vaughn chuckled to himself as he walked away, hearing the two men speaking. He walked up to the farmer and knocked her clad-hat head. "Good job."

Chelsea looked up at him and said, "Thanks for the luck!"

All of them celebrated with the leftover snacks that were left behind.

Elliot looked around. "Wow.. All the contestants already left."

"Yeah, so much for being a sport though. But forget them, our little Braden won anyway!" Natalie rocked Chelsea by her shoulder.

"It was funny how Bray here didn't react to his name though!" Denny laughed.

Both Chelsea and Natalie chuckled nervously. Vaughn took another sip to his fruit punch and set it down on the table, looking at them.

"Um.. What did my mom give you anyway?" Natalie asked.

Chelsea dug through her backpack to pull out a yellowish sort of stone. "It's called a yellow wonderful. I hear that Charlie could equip these things on my tools…"

"Natalie! Elliot! Would you help me clean up here?" Their mother called.

"Yes, Mom!" Elliot patted Chelsea's back. "Good job today, Braden! Your crops are great! See you later!" He ran off ahead to his mother's side.

Chelsea set down her cup on the table and followed after Natalie. "Oh, wait. I'll help!"

Natalie held her back with a hand. "Nah, you won! You deserve the rest for all you did! See ya later!" She ran off too.

"Soo, should we get going, Bray?" Denny asked. Vaughn looked ready to go too.

Chelsea nodded and began walking ahead of the two men, putting away the wonderful in her backpack. "Mmm.. I didn't think I would win today. I feel soo… uhh… Exhilarated!"

"Using big words now, are we?" Denny swung his arm around her shoulders. "You really were awesome today! And there was no reason to worry either!"

"Well, if it wasn't for you forcing me in.. probably then I wouldn't have won!"

They both laughed as Vaughn trailed behind them. He gradually slowed pace on the trail as he soon saw a group of seniors, both men and women, gathered behind Gannon's shop. It was pretty unusual to see them clustered together suddenly and he might as well not miss the chance of listening in.

Chelsea popped in next to him. "Hey, Vaughn. Why'd you stop?" Denny followed after and Vaughn pointed toward the cluster of old people.

One of the old women has said, "Today was a fine win for the rancher for Sunny Island, yes?"

Another crusty voice answered, "But I heard he only passed because the other contestants had it sudden on them. "

"Yes, I heard the same. They didn't know a contest was to come up so quickly and they weren't prepared. This rancher must have known and prepared for it."

"Yes, very unfair indeed. I'm sure that if the other's were prepared, he probably would have lost. He's only but a rookie as well."

Vaughn looked down to Chelsea's face to see her expression change immensely. Her eyes seemed quite shocked as they heard the conversation and her smile died down to be but a line across her dimmed face. He also noticed that Denny was listening intently as well.

The group continued.

"The rancher before was much better. His crops were delicious - known throughout the cities and other islands!" An old woman praised. "The turnip that he had didn't look that great anyway."

"I hear the farmer now is from the city. It might take him a while to get used to such work."

"Also, to mention that he's also small and weak looking. He could break those thin arms of his!"

Denny clenched his fists. "HE- mmffm!" Vaughn clamped his hand on his mouth before he could catch the attention of seniors and began dragging him away. With his other free hand he tugged Chelsea's sleeve and pulled her.

**Chelsea's POV**

Once we were off at a distance, Vaughn let go of us.

I heard Denny growl, scowling and turned to look at Vaughn. "Why'd you stop me? Didn't you hear those hags talking bad about Braden?"

Vaughn groaned, his expression showing he was expecting this. "Of course I did, but we can't interrupt them. It would be rude -"

"RUDE? You're telling me that interrupting them is rude and there those crusty-faced hags making dirty insults behind Braden's back!" The fisherman rolled up his falling sleeves. "I'm gonna go over there and -"

Suddenly, my hand reached out for his sleeve and pulled him. ".. wait. Please don't.."

He looked back at me and held my arms. "But they shouldn't speak that way to you like that. It's wrong. They don't know -"

"It's alright, Denny. It's okay if they don't know what. They don't need to know. And because of that, they said what they said. But please.. I'll show them myself. I'll work harder and show them. Then they will think otherwise. So you don't have to do anything."

"But still. They shouldn't be saying such things, especially since you won.." His warm hand ruffled my chestnut hair.

I sighed and smiled, balling my fists. "I'll get better! And I can't let that bring me down now, can I? I'll just have to improve! Then it will surely show them for good!" I tried my best to cover it up, but it seemed to not fool either of them. I dropped my arms in my hopeless attempt to lighten the mood. "Ah..mmm.." I noticed Vaughn looked at Denny with thought and it began to make me wonder.

"Hey, Denny." The dealer, to my surprise, started.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Earlier as I was unloading some things off the boat.. I found your place to be open."

Denny gasped. "What?"

"The door was creaking open. I was about to go ahead and close it, but I was already dragged away to go to the festival." Vaughn fixed his hat and brushed away some loose hair. "You might want to check out the place and make sure you didn't lose anything."

"Right." Denny looked back at me. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay and cheer you up, but.."

I shook my head and weakly smiled. "It's okay. I can cope. But thank you, Denny!"

He smiled slightly and walked over to Vaughn, slamming down a hand on his broad shoulders.

"VAUGHN! I want you to cheer up Bray as much as you can! Do anything until he laughs! This is your mission!"

Vaughn stared at the fisherman. "Do I look like the type who's able to lighten the mood?"

Denny bluntly answered, "No, but I leave you with this task anyway." He nodded and quickly left for the beach.

Just the thought of Vaughn trying to cheer up anything, even rocks, was humorous. I turned my attention to him as he was standing there in thought. Hmm.. Him trying to make me laugh.. Somehow, that sounds impossible to some extent. Unless some miracle happens…

I began chuckling silently.

"What are you laughing about? I haven't done anything yet." Vaughn said quietly.

"Just the thought of you trying to cheer me up makes me laugh. Ha, and your stern looking glare could even makes rocks cry." I laughed some more.

"How insulting.." He mumbled.

My laugh gradually died down as we both began walking toward my ranch. But what they said… all of it is true, but… it's still bothering me… I knew that Vaughn took notice to my glumness.

I looked at him and randomly asked, "If you were to describe me now, what would you say?"

He paused in his steps and looked at me. "It looks like the word gloomy is trailing behind you and that a rain cloud is storming above you."

"Eh… that's how I feel right now.." I sighed again, not really knowing why. I had that feeling, the feeling you get when someone critics your work harshly as if they could care less about your feelings and said it could be so much better, and then you say that it doesn't affect you at all and that you could do so much better.. Yeah, that putrid feeling. I totally.. Abhor it.

"Braden?" I blinked hearing my name and looked at Vaughn who withdrew his hand that was waving from my face.

"Ah.. Sorry."

"Forget it, but come over here for a second." He began walking toward the trees that surrounded my ranch.

I followed after seeing that his longs strides were hard to keep up with. He abruptly stopped and I bumped into his back, stumbling backwards a bit. Then the pain began to fill up my nose and my hands instantly came up to my face as small tears formed on the sides of my eyes.

He turned around and frowned. "What's up with you?"

"My nyose…ow." I rubbed it and pouted. "dude, you have a back of steel or something."

He ignored this and raised his hands as if he was holding something small in them. Light was glowing from the cracks of his hands and I blinked.

"Oh, wow, Vaughn! I didn't know you had powers! That's so cool!" I took a second glance at his face to see that he seemed irritated. "What? Frustrated that I figured out? Well you should've never -"

"I don't have powers you idiot." He sighed.

"Ah… well. That makes sense…" I fiddled with my fingers in embarrassment.

"You really have some imagination. Weird. Eccentric. Loud. … For a boy."

I gulped seeing that I lost my guard. "Ah, well.. Er-hum."

He moved next to me and lifted his hand that covered the glowing light. Inside was a worm… an icky, slimy looking squishy glowing worm…

"Egad! Why are you holding that?" My eyes grew wide as I stared at it, watching it inch around his palm.

"Egad?" He repeated looking at me with his darting violet eyes.

There was some silence between us as wind rustled my crops and the grass.

".. You worked hard." I looked at him and saw that he stared right down at the insect, allowing his face to glow.

"This little guy works hard, too. He works so hard that he's glowing.."

I sweat dropped. "Oh.. So you are comparing me to a worm?"

His gaze moved to me. "Yes."

I frowned. "You didn't have to be so frank about it." He ignored this too.

"You worked hard. And even now, you still say that you want to work harder. But back there, during the festival, your hard work shone. You shined and glowed brightly with inspiration and pride." He pointed at the worm. "Just like this guy."

I'm pretty sure my expression clearly showed that I was confused. "I'm not sure whether your serious or not…"

"I am in a non-serious way." He replied.

I ran my hand through my hair annoyed.

"Like I said, you worked hard, And there's lots of things you've done. So stupid little things like that shouldn't bring you down like that." He bent down and laid the glowworm on the grass. Standing up again, he continued, " And if that does affect you continuously, then I might have to punch your senses back in."

"…"

"I was joking.."

"Oh." I coughed.

He shuffled as if he were thinking of what to say next. ".. I'm not really great with these inspirational speeches.."

"Yeah.. I kinda.. Got that." My voice trailed away.

"But to tell you something.. It was because of _you_ that all of us are on this island anyway and without you, none of this could have happened. So.. It doesn't matter if your performance was… bad. Or that you aren't as good as others… It doesn't even matter about the money either." He looked at me again with an expression that asked, 'Do you get it cause I don't wanna say anymore and keep dropping you hints to something so obvious…' (if an expression could mean that much)

I looked at him and quickly came to realize. "You're right! What am I doing moping around? Yaaa-" His hand covered my mouth and he said, "Please.. Quiet." He let go and looked else where.

I brought my hands down. "R-Right…" I began pouting. Why doesn't he want me to be active? I mean really…

He complained about something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He looked at his watch. "It's late. I better get going."

"Oh…" I smiled. "Vaughn, thank you! You spoke more than I thought you could!" I really meant that last sentence. Who knew?

He snapped. "Don't ever expect me to do this again though…"

Eh.. I really wasn't expecting actually. I laughed as he disappeared from sight. I wasn't expecting him to be the kind that would cheer up someone, but I guess there's those who have their own.. Interesting way to cheer up others… and he's one of them.

-x-

**Vaughn's POV**

_It's tough watching over you…_

It's a good thing she didn't hear me say that. I growled under my breath as I walked southward, going to Aunt Mirabelle's. The group of seniors still stood there as I slowly walked by, but then something irked me and I found myself walking toward the cluster instead.

Their conversation about the contests began to be whispers as I neared them. I stopped in front of them and waited for them to take recognition of me.

"Young man, what do you need?" A croaky voice asked.

I lifted up my hat and looked at each of them defiantly. "I would like it if you would stop making insults of the rancher. And since you do not know a thing about the rancher here, I wouldn't start saying such comments." I began to walk away.

"What give you the right to say that to us?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Because you don't know anything. So shut your brittle yaps up and leave the guy alone."

I heard some gasps from my comment and knew that they probably won't like me for it at all, but I just realized what affect it could do to "Braden". I'm the idiot now… Great.

I opened the door to the shop and found Julia standing nearby with an angry face. I knew it was coming.

"Vaughn! Why'd you say such things to the elders?" She crossed her arms and looked away. "You've always had a problem with saying what's in your thoughts.. You're going to get into big trouble with that foul mouth of yours… "

"And what are you? My mother?" I retorted.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes and gave me a slip of paper. "Here, my mom told me to give this to you. She needs you to go to the dock and get some supplies left behind there." She made a smile. "But that's a good thing you did there. I think Braden really has affected you."

I took the paper and slipped away. If only you knew Julia then you would do the same.. And what affect could that girl do on me anyway?

_Then tell me why you stood up for her?_

Do I have to answer that?

_The only time I've seen you use your mouth was for yourself. _

… I agree with that statement no matter how selfish it may sound at the moment.

I headed toward the beach and found Denny laying out on the sand. I felt my boots sink some way down in the sand to my disliking. Once, I neared the sleeping figure, I nudged him with my foot on his head.

His eyes peered open and he pushed himself up. "Heya, Vaughn. So.. How was your mission?"

"He's better. But I had a little help from a glowworm.. If I hadn't found them, I don't know how I would have accomplished your task." I found them just lying there on this huge leaf. It was hard to miss, but her bumping into my back startled me, making the conversation quite bothersome.

"Wow, really?" The fisherman stood up, brushing away some sand. "I didn't think you could actually do it."

"Neither did I…"

He laughed. "I'm glad that he's in a better mood. If I didn't have to sprint to my shack to make sure nothing was missing, I would've been the one to cheer him up."

I raised a brow as a thought came to my head. "Why do you sound as if you care so much? Don't tell me you've -"

His face brightened. "What? No.. I can't .. tch. No, Vaughn. That'll never happen.."

I leaned back. If Denny does.. Mmm… that wouldn't be good. Goddess. Then he would become quite a nuisance too. I need "Braden" .. or whatever her real name was for my job. Without her, Mirabelle and Julia wouldn't have much income coming and without them having money would mean that I would have to stop and take off another few months of having now money either.

I needed her to let me continue on with this job, and if anyone were to figure out and she were to suddenly stop then it's over. I don't think of her as a friend and I doubt it will be that way, but I do think of her as a way for me to get money… as well as stay in touch with Mirabelle and Julia.

It is crude, but that's how it is. Sure, I can't get money alone, but I surely can work alone. It's the best way and the way I've been since then. So all that then was just benefit for me, but it really doesn't matter at all if her feeling get hurt.

Suddenly, I saw something fly in front of me to find that it is Denny's clammy hands.

"Dude.. You totally zoned out on me." He said, lowering down his hand.

-x-

**The Next Day… Chelsea's POV**

"A pony?" I cried. There stood Chen, and a smiling Charlie, sitting upon a big chocolate horse. Charlie cried out, "Only girls call horses ponies.." He laughed, but Chen gave him a alerting look and he quieted down.

"You're giving me a horse?" I stepped closer to it and raised my hand, finding it to respond kindly, nuzzling against my glove clad hand.

"Of course. Find it as a reward for your hard work this Spring.." Chen nodded, patting the horses flank.

"Thank you.. But-" I gave him a look and he understood what came to my mind.

"I was talking with Mirabelle and Felicia some days ago and Mirabelle told me how the horse took up too much space in her barn. She needed to find this guy a new home."

"Soooo.." Charlie continued for his dad. "Papa decided to let you have it for your win yesterday! He suggested it to the old ladies and they agreed."

I placed a hand on my hip and stroked the horses mane with the other. "Well, I guess it can't be helped considering he has no other place." I smiled and nodded, but what flared in my mind was,

Oh, YAY! I've always wanted a pony.. Like.. Ever since I first saw one.. But they happened to be too big to live in an apartment. BUT this is awesome! I have a horse!

"What are you going to name it, Big Brother?" Charlie's voice asked loudly.

"Huh? …" I looked at the horse again with deep thought… "I don't know…"

Chen handed me the leather rope and smiled. "We'll leave now to let you think. Please enjoy the horse and tell us later what his name is."

Charlie hopped off my horse and stomped toward me, pointing a finger. "Take care of Mr. Horse okay?"

I nodded watching the boy quickly follow after his dad. As soon as they disappeared from my sight, the horse neighed and shook its head. I patted it softly and blinked…

"What am I going to call you?" I asked, not really expecting it to answer.

It looked at me and stared.

"Mmm.. Uh…" I looked at it finding that it was quite a big horse too. I walked up to its side and figured that jumping on top of it wasn't such a good idea, but it was tall - too tall for me to even swing myself over.

"Can't get on?" A low voice spoke, startling the daylight out of me.

I tossed and turned my head, but couldn't find anyone. Then my head paused as some big hand took grasp of it and tilted my head back, my eyes falling upon a black hat and silver hair.

"Vaughn!" The horse neighed at my yell and jerked, making me lose my balance and falling to my butt.

Vaughn immediately seized hold of the horse and calmed it, looking at me as if I had another eye forming on my forehead.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be gone since today is -"

"Thursday. I was here earlier dropping off some food for the horse in your stable without knowing the reason why -" He patted the horse. "Until I saw this horse…"

"…" I stood up and dusted my butt off. "I see, but.. You were here earlier?"

"I knocked on your door. No answer. Decided to do what I had to do, but then some yelling about a pony caught my attention." He eyed at me mockingly.

"Well…" I looked at him and found him to be treating the animal nicely, as if he was a totally different person.. Than to the one everybody else sees that's hardhearted, serious, and difficult to start a conversation with.

"Well what?" He continued tending nicely to the horse.

A frown came to my face. I did say to Julia that I would somehow find a way to be Vaughn's "best friend" without his keen eyes and wit figuring me out (but I still didn't see how I was to accomplish the task).

I quickly noticed his gaze averted from the horse, burning down to my soul instead.

"Well.." I started again, deciding that I might as well try while he's here. "Do you have anything to do?"

"Not really. I hang out at the beach for the rest of the day." He answered.

"Then teach me how to tend to this horse." I said, quite demandingly to my surprise. I decided to add, "Since you got nothing to do … and because you're here.. For the moment."

He raised his brow and his hat for once… Shocker. Suddenly I noticed his lips mustered a grim smile for a second before turning to the horse… Now that's scary.

"Why are you secretively hiding a smile from me?" I asked, stepping up to my horse.

"If I was "secretively" smiling, then how was it that you were able to see it?"

Ouch. That's good.

I looked at him, trying to stare at him they way he can, burning your soul. I finally caught his eyes that looked malignly.

"Eh? What?" I hated asking this question, but his eyes seemed sorrowful.. And malicious.

"I'm afraid."

I was flabbergasted as I repeated, "A-Afraid?"

"Yeah.. Afraid that you would be the death of this horse.."

…. For the rest of the day, we ranted on and on about various stuff.. As the teaching of tending to the horse progressed slowly.. Very slowly to my expectations. Who knew such a guy could be such an annoyance? But not in a bad way.. Just like the way Denny is.. Except different. And I get the feeling that -

"You're way to small to do that. Let me do it." He insisted, going ahead and doing the "HARD" task.

"Why do I get the feeling you treat me as a girl?" I bent down leveling up to his bent over shape.

He turned his head at me and opened his mouth slightly, for me to find it shut again. He quietly mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "Do you want me to think you're a girl?"

… I absolutely hated his comebacks. It was annoying.. And I couldn't figure out what to say afterwards. His attitude seemed quite the same, but showed in various ways, even in a lame humorous way at some points. Also, it feels like he can read me a like a book. It's kinda scary.

-x-

"Whoo. You worked so hard." I said as he sat down on the grass. The sky was colored with pastels of red, orange, and pink.

He didn't look my way as he asked, "So.. What are you going to name the guy?"

I sat down next to him, legs spread apart - Like a guy. ".. You told me you crossed him over the ocean when you brought him here right?"

"How else would he be able to get here other than flying?"

I bit my lip, thinking hard. "Sea biscuit!"

"Lame."

I glared at him. "So much for thought."

We both watched silently as the horse ran a distance before us. The sunlight glowed upon its hair, changing from a chocolate to chestnut to this really smooth color of scarlet.

"_As she ran upon the fields, _

_I watched her lovingly. _

_Her hair shining in the sun, _

_as she flared crimson in the light."_

I blinked and took my gaze to Vaughn who laid back on the grass, now staring at the sky. "What was that?"

"…Something that came to mind from long ago…" He mumbled.

What he had just said.. It was exactly what view I saw of the horse. "My horse just now.. She flared in the sun. How about Flare?"

"Cheesy."

"Look who's talking, quoting such a cheesy poem." I retorted.

He immediately sat up and sighed in response. "You're no good at making names are you?" He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vaughn stood on his feet and ruffled my hair. "Gotta go. See ya."

I sat up as well, wondering why he had to suddenly leave. My horse came from behind me and cuddled to my face. "You know. That's exactly what I'll name you. Flare."

-x-

**Mrr… Chelsea's birthday is the date I always tend to use for my games. Fall 14. :D Also, just to let you know… I can't write poems to save my life. I can't tell a joke to save me from fire either. **


	6. Summer's Heat and Unsuspecting Passion?

**Chapter 6: Summer's Heat and Unsuspecting Passion?**

**-x-**

_I found the hot air in the Meadow to be much windier than usual. More blew into my face and I sighed, wondering why exactly Noe, that red Harvest Sprite, wanted me to come here… And what exactly was it I was looking for? _

_Out of nowhere, the wind picked up and blew strongly against me and I found a flash of purple in front of me. Whatever it was ran into my face and I whimpered in reaction. As the gust died down, I heard some muffling sound beneath me and looked down to find another harvest sprite, except it was dressed in purple. How many of these guys were there?_

_Bending down I picked up the little guy in my hands and he apologized softly. He then introduced himself, his name being Kalen. _

_I didn't really understand what was up with these harvest spites. I wonder if anyone else could see them…? _

_-x-_

**(Chelsea's POV)**

I leisurely trotted down the road to the beach, noticing that Gannon fixed up the roads in West Town pretty well. I sighed though, wondering what was up with the weather. It was too hot for comfort. I almost passed out again in the fields yesterday, not because of the tightness around my chest, but because of the hot weather. I hope my newly planted vegetables are happy…

And even at this very moment, it felt like the sun was only a yard away from me. More sweat rolled down my cheeks and I lifted my hat, feeling some salt fall out. Disgusting… But as I continued urging my "burning" body to move forward, I began to pick up a conversation ahead of me.

"What exactly are we waiting for? Can't we just go already? The boat's right there…" It was Lanna's voice, sounding quite annoyed.

"Just be patient.. My mom's just being slow as usual." Natalie said with a bored tone.

"It sounds like you don't seem as excited as we are." Julia laughed.

"Of course I'm not. Shopping is not something I would do."

"What? Oh, but shopping gives us an opportunity to reveal ourselves! It's like bonding with one another!"

Each soon noticed me come up on the dock and their faces filled with surprise.

"Braden, what are you doing here?" Lanna asked loudly with a flushed face. Her outfit was different, summer like and less frilled dress with a white summer hat with a lime band around it. The dress was up above her knee and she pulled it down with her hands, as if embarrassed.

Julia's outfit didn't change much compared to Lanna's new light green dress and Natalie.. The only thing different with Natalie was that she wore shorts instead.

"Oh," I brought my hand up behind my head and grinned. "I saved up lots of money and thought this would be a good time to pay for my family."

Natalie's eyes lit up and she suddenly asked, running over to me and pushing me over. "How about Braden goes with us?" Her face looked slightly desperate as I caught my balance.

Lanna frowned. "But this was just supposed to be for us three to bond together and be such wonderful friends!"

Julia smiled. "We still can fit more room on the boat. It would be fun with Braden."

I titled my head to the side. "Oh, you three were to go hang out together for today?"

"Yeah, but…" Lanna beamed. "I guess it would be more fun with you huh?"

"Oh, Braden?" A soft voice said behind me and I turned my head to find Felicia standing nearby. "What brings you out here today?"

"I'm here to get on the boat… To send some money to the family. I got tons of money since the last harvest during Spring soo."

"Yes." She nodded. "This would be a good time. How about you join me and the girls? We are planning to head off too."

I looked at her, then at the three girls, then at the boar. "Well, I guess it can't be helped… why not?"

Julia and Lanna smiled brightly and Natalie sighed with relief, probably from knowing she wasn't alone in this whole shin-dig. And Felicia seemed quite content.

"Ah, fantastic. Well, lets go!"

-x-

**Denny's POV**

I peered out of my window as I wiped away my drooling from my slumber. Kuu still slept warmly in his pile of pillows and cooed loudly asleep. Suddenly, I jerked up forwards as I saw what I'm pretty sure I saw. My nose collided with the glass and my eyes widened.

There was Braden at the dock talking with the girls. I had no idea what the conversation was about, but there was laughing and smiling and …. Her…. What was her name? .. Lanna. Yeeaah, that's the one. That wench saying this and that about Braden. I still watched though, no matter how much of that green monster made my eyes bleed.

Braden was now talking to Felicia and they seemed to have agreed on something. The rancher began leading toward the entrance of the boat, Lanna clinging on his arm like a leech. I growled under my breath watching them enter the boat, disappearing from sight.

I sighed and sunk down on my wooden creaky floor. So Braden is going to the city today.. With that flirty popstar. Ugh, how that girl disgusted me. It was annoying, watching her talk about Braden as if she knew him her whole life, and how she praised him and talked about him. It was nerve-wracking.

Wait, why was I even saying this? I couldn't possibly be jealous right? I mean what's so wrong about a girl praising my other number one bud? There's nothing wrong with that right?

The image of Braden in a tux waiting down the red carpet with Lanna dressed in white suddenly popped up and I gasped.

"There is NO way that is going to happen…" I chuckled feverishly and sighed.

"What am I thinking?"

There was no response and I sighed again. I thought I could get along with that popstar, like when Braden first introduced me..

-x-

…**Flashback…**

_I opened the doors to the diner to find Braden sitting nearby with a girl that had long blonde hair. My first thought was, 'Who is she?' At the moment, all I knew was that Braden wanted to invite me here just to talk, but I wasn't expecting someone else on our table._

"_Hey, Denny! Come here and eat." Braden waved toward me and grinned. "It's my treat."_

_I walked over to the table and sat down on a chair across from them. "What's up?" Braden pushed a plate of food toward me and I thanked him, taking my spoon and giving thanks._

"_Well, I wanted to introduce you to somebody. This," He patted the girl's shoulder, "This is Lanna. She's new in town and I've come to learn that you two have a lot in common!" _

"_Braden!" She growled and glared his way. _

"_What? It's not like I said anything yet.."_

_I didn't like the feeling I got from them. It was too… close. And the way she looks at him… It's quite disturbing for some odd reason. I slowly put my spoon down and nodded, saying with a low voice, "Nice to meet you also. The name's Denny."_

_She looked at me strangely and shrugged. "Nice to meet you too."_

We got along pretty well after that. We both laughed and exchanged, but it wasn't too long…

"_Mmm…" Lanna smiled more than usual_, _happily biting into a sashimi._

"_What are you so happy about?" I asked leaning my arms on the table._

_She looked at me and blinked a few times as if she spaced out. "Oh… "_

_I raised a brow, kinda scared of what to expect._

"_I-It's…" She started nervously. "It's Braden."_

_I tilted my head, thinking as if something suddenly got my senses alerting. "What about Braden?"_

"_He's a wonderful guy…" She bit into her food again and said, "But I don't think you would be interested in hearing such girly things…"_

_I shrugged. "Whatever…"_

_There was a moment of silence between us and I noticed that she could no longer hold it in._

"_Okay.. Fine! I'll tell you." She pouted._

_Well, It's not like I asked her to. Or made any gestures bribing her to tell me, but I guess these types of girls are -_

"_BRADEN IS AMAZING!" She screamed quietly between us. "He's so nice and sweet. And he's very gentlemanly too!" She blushed, raising her hands to her cheeks. "I wonder if he would like to be my boyfriend…"_

_I didn't know why, but it felt like something in me clicked and that bothered me.. Immensely._

"_Yeah, right. Braden is to busy to have a love life right now. He can't have anyone pulling him down since he just started…"_

"_What?" She looked quite dismayed from my comment. "Are you telling me I'll just be in the way?"_

"_Basically. Anyway, I don't think you're his type anyway. "_

"_Oh, so you know what type I am?"_

"_You've been flirting with him and been trying to catch his attention. I think it's pretty obvious,"_

_After a while of a bitter quarrel of what type she is, it soon became to be.._

"_Hmm…." She looked to be thinking hard, quite frustrated ._

"_What?" I snapped quite irritated myself._

"_Well, if you keep saying that Braden shouldn't be with those many types of girls, are you saying that he should be with a guy instead?"_

"_That's ridiculous, Lanna. He's not gay. He just can't be with someone right now."_

"_But it's so unfair, Denny." She puffed her cheeks. "You're always hanging around him as much as I do! And why do you care so much?"_

-x-

Since then, we'd been bickering like a cat and a dog, I being the dog of course…

Geh… That was the only question I couldn't answer (but then again, she stomped on my foot and walked away before I could answer.) But up until now I still don't know what that answer would be. I laid back and bit my tongue.

Probably I was thinking to much about it. After all, Braden is my best friend here. We, men, have to watch each others' backs. A good friend would worry over another. And they would also think of the person they would end up with right?

…. Great… I'm making excuses….

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

I was thrilled to be able to go back to the city. Not only do I get to see my old life again, but probably because things will be in a much faster pace AND … the most important.. TO SEND MONEY TO MY FAMILY AND PAY OFF THOSE STUPID DEBTS! MUAHAHAHA -

"Braden? Why are you laughing evilly in the corner?" I heard Lanna ask.

I sweat dropped. I was laughing out loud? Also to mention evilly too..

"You were laughing to yourself… Maliciously… in the corner.." Natalie appeared next to me which scared me out of my skin. "You're a suspicious one." I twitched watching her closely.

Julia sat nearby. "I'm curious, Braden. You said earlier that you wanted to send money to your family. Is that why you started up the ranch?"

"It was the main reason, but I guess I have other reasons now too.. Well, since the island has been growing now." I mentally cried, knowing that leaving the ranch would be harder now with all that I have to do and whatnot.

It felt quite nice just going across the sea again, unlike the first where we happened to be attacked by an outrageous storm that caught us to be shipwrecked. This boat looked much more developed and sturdy than the other I was on, but that storm was still no joke. Probably it was destiny for me to get shipwrecked… or that I was just with my unlucky charm again.

It seemed like quite a while until we reached the city since all we saw was blue. The girls decided to wander throughout the corridors of the ship for a while, but got caught by some of the sailors and were threatened to be thrown off board. I also seemed to be catching the eyes of some other women on board, but the three girls were making them veer away. It was until such events that we were finally there.

"Girls, we are nearing the city. Please get ready." Felicia informed, standing up and brushing off her skirt. We stood from our seats as well, standing nearby her. The loud speaker went on and the captain informed us that we have reached the city and that the bridge from the ship will be going down.

We heard a loud THUNK on the dock and carefully walked across the bridge, finding that the city was sitting before us. It surely wasn't the city I was from and it didn't look much like it either. It looked like a small town, with rows of shops and cute cobblestone paths leading throughout the city. Once we left the pier, we found that some entertainers were nearby. There was children all around with smiles and laughs and the adults seemed to enjoy as well as the performers did their tricks and stunts.

I also noticed that Julia and Natalie watched with interest as well, but Lanna was already thinking ahead of which shops to enter. Felicia seemed to be thinking too.

"I am sure this is the place." I heard the woman mumble. She turned to the look at the four of us and said, "Girls, Braden, I'll be going off in what I have to do. You may go of and do your tasks as well, and at around 3 o'clock we'll all meet up here again. This city is quite smaller compared to others and the people are quite nice. I believe you'll enjoy it." She spoke a little more, describing the small city before nodding and leaving us on our own.

"Soooo…." Lanna started, quickly slipping on some sunglasses. "What are you two gonna do?" She seemed to refer to Natalie and Julia.

Natalie shrugged. "I guess I'll just hang out with Braden." Her eyes flicked over to me.

Julia looked around. "I might go around and look for some clothes…"

"And what about you, Braden?" Lanna twirled on her heels to look at me now.

"Ah, I'll be…" I touched my pocket to make sure my money sack was still there. "I'll be checking out to see if there's a place here that could send my money to my family."

The popstar seemed a little disappointed, but smiled anyway. "Alright. I was hoping to hang out with Braden, but I guess it's a not, huh?" She walked to Julia's side and said. "I guess we'll be the ones that will be shopping."

Natalie had a bright smile on her face. "Okay. That's fine with me."

Lanna stared at her. "I'll get you next time." Both her and Julia began to walk off in the directions to the shops, but before they completely left, Lanna yelled, "Natalie, you better not do anything funny with Braden too!"

Both of us sweat dropped. I looked at Natalie to see she was already leading ahead of me.

"Hey," My greeting seemed to catch her attention and I continued, "why didn't you tag along with them?"

"Nah, I'm not much of a fan for shopping, Chels." I blinked upon hearing my name and smiled. "So, ya gonna finally send some moo-la to your folks? You must be happy."

I nodded. "I'm immensely happy to send some money. I didn't think I would get so much, but it sure is worth it. Farm work wasn't as easy as I thought, but it surely pays off."

We both passed some other stores and I found my stomach to be rumbling. Natalie gave me a curious look and sighed.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning?" She patted my back. "With your appetite, I'm surprised your not fat."

I patted my belly. "A hard worker need the food, dearest Natalie. And, yes, I did skip breakfast. I was too excited to send money." I sniffed the air and knew exactly what it was. "Say, Natalie? Have you ever had a -?" A honk of a truck blocked out my last words.

"A what?" I heard Natalie ask once the truck left.

-x-

**Denny's POV**

I was now picking out some new bait from Chen's store. The bait worms were very wiggly and slimy, just to my liking. I mostly enjoyed watching them inch around my palm and fall over and roll when I shake my hand. But putting that aside…

"How much is the bait, Chen?"

He looked at me from his counter that he was washing off and answered, "Hmm… About 500g a can."

"Awesome." I took a few cans of bait and set them on the counter side that wasn't washed off yet. Giving him the money owed, he took the cans one by one and gently placed them in a plastic bag.

"Where's the little tyke?" I looked behind the counter to find that Chen's son wasn't around.

"Charlie? He's playing outside like usual. I hope he could find a friend his age soon." Chen handed me my goods and smiled. "Please come again."

"I surely will!" I nodded and exited out the shop to find the clearing of green again and the summer heat pelting my skin. It surely has been hotter than usual…

As I walked along the road to the beach, I found myself to be quite disturbed once again. I decided to take a detour to Chen's shop than my normal route, not to only get more fresh bait, but to get my mind off of thinking something so wrong… It ain't working..

I found Charlie playing nearby my shack and waved toward him. He noticed me fairly quickly and ran toward me, immediately asking, "Big Brother! Where's Big Brother Braden?"

I flinched on the spot and answered, "He left for the city today, with the girls."

"Oh…" He seemed rather disappointed, digging one foot in the sand. "I was hoping to play with him today, but Daddy said that he left early this morning."

I ruffled his hair to learn that it felt like fire. "Ah, he'll be here!" He looked up at me and nodded.

Then a wonder came to my mind. "Charlie, what do you think of Braden anyway?"

"Well, he's my big brother! And I have much respect for him too!" He balled his hands and continued, "He's also a hard worker. And strong like my dad! … He also is fun to play with!"

I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you think of big brother?"

I raised a brow. "Me?" I wasn't expecting the same question reflected back to me.

Braden.. He's a great friend. Lively, and quite different from other guys I've met. He also somehow can make anyone around him in a better mood. He's kind and funny in his reactions and things. And I agree he works hard, but he has something that makes you remember him and not forget the feeling…What am I saying?

.. But now that I think about it, it surely is something…

I looked down to find the boy had disappeared and shrugged, continuing on to my house.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

"C'mon Natalie! It's not like it's going to kill you." I pestered her, urging her on.

"Really, Chels… You really don't expect me to." She eyed at me, holding the food in her hands. "Is this really food? And how does it fit in your mouth anyway?"

I laughed. "Yes it is food. A hotdog with chili, two kinds of pepper, 5 toppings, and the extravaganza list!" I beamed at the wonderful sight. The taste was ever-lasting, and I truly wasn't expecting this to be in such a small town, but whatever. It's here and now this city is wonderful to my eyes.

"What the heck is the extravaganza list?" Then she smirked. "And what are you? A pig? I have to wonder why you aren't fat… And, " She turned the hotdog to one side then to another. "How exactly do you eat this?"

I set my hands on my hips. "Man, you ask so many questions. Just eat it already…"

She eyeballed me and opened her mouth as wide as it allowed her to. He teeth chomped down into the hotdog and retreated, her mouth obviously full and struggling to chew. After a few moments and her gulp, she puffed out some air and looked at me with a slight sparkle in her eyes. "It.. This… This is delicious!" She took another bite with much enthusiasm.

I smiled. "Fantastic! I knew you would like it." I was glad that Natalie and I shared many interest. She wasn't as girly, but knew how to be feminine. And she liked to prove herself as well. So.. It's easy to predict what and how.

Natalie then hand gestured to me and I leaned forward as she whispered in my ear, "There's lots of girls looking at you…"

I looked around and found a group of two looking at me for a moment, and when they noticed I noticed them, they both freaked at the spot. I smiled slightly and waved toward them, watching them flinch and move away.

It was interesting being a boy, but it's sorta annoying at the same time. I didn't really liked these types of boys who try to get the attention of girls… For example, the most popular guy in high school known to be this and that and every girl likes him for some apparent reason. Yeah.. That type, but now I guess I know how they feel, except the fact that I'm not trying to catch their attention.

After eating lunch, I was finally able to find some place that could send money to my family. I smiled brightly as I slipped the money into the envelope that was to be sent for my family, knowing that strangers around me would think I was mental since I was smiling at an envelope. Inside the envelope was not only the money, but a note for my family too. Hopefully Erika would be the one to get first hold of the money…

We both left the shop and now walked down a cobblestone path surrounded with other shops, hoping to find Julia and Lanna soon.

"Say, Chelsea…" Natalie whispered my name as we walked side by side. Once I looked at her, she continued, "I've been wanting to ask you something… if you don't mind."

"Shoot." I replied.

I felt her finger poke at my head and pull my hair. "How exactly do you keep your hair up like that? It's like you cut your hair to look like a boy, but I know you didn't cut it…"

"Actually.." I started reminiscing. "I've always had my hair short and I liked it short too since no wind could make your hair death whips to your face, but I decided to grow it out this time. And the way I tie my hair?" An image of the past popped into mind and I smiled. "A wonderful friend told me how to do it since she had to do the same as me. But I mixed it up with different styles so this one is all my own."

She seemed content with my answer and nodded, looking forward. "There's a lot of people here huh?"

"There's tons more in huge cities too, like where I'm from." So loud and fussy… but this, I was okay with.

Out of nowhere, a man in dark clothes ran by Natalie, making her tumble over toward me. I caught her and immediately asked, "Are you okay?" She didn't reply, but looked at the guy who almost ran over her.

Right after that, Lanna's voice cried out, "My bag! He stole my bag!"

Somehow I got the feeling that we were in some kind of movie set and this was all planned, but either way, I was bound to do the same. I helped Natalie to her feet and dashed off after the stealer, seeing that he wasn't too far away. My feet pumped against the ground and I found myself right behind him. Then … THWACK!

He stumbled to the ground, Lanna's bag flying up in the air and landing in my hands. He jumped to his feet and turned to look at me, but directly fell back on the ground again with groans coming from his mouth. I walked over him and nudged his body, realizing that I might have hit his pressure point too hard.

"Braden!" Natalie called, running toward me with Julia following right behind and Lanna trying to keep up with her heels.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked worried. She stepped up and examined me, but I told her I was fine.

I came up to Lanna who trailed behind them nervously. "Here's you bag, Lanna."

"Oh, thank you, Braden. I had all my things in here and if I lost it…" She trailed away and I noticed she was staring at the unconscious body laying on the ground. "What happened to him?"

I frowned looking at the thug as well. "I think I hit him too hard on his pressure point."

There were murmurs coming around us and I realized that we had a crowd around us. Most, especially noticing Lanna's presence.

"What are you kids doing?" A policeman appeared between the crowd, followed by two others. The guy that yelled out to us was a round-bellied, puffy cheeked, plump man with small legs and constricted arms compared to his circular form. I tried my best not to laugh as his belly jiggled while he came toward us.

"You, boy, what happened to this man?" He pointed to the hoodlum who was picked up by the other policemen.

I was about to reply, but Lanna interrupted me saying, "That man stole my bag. And Braden, he retrieved my bag from the thief."

The policeman's round eyes narrowed. "Then how'd he end up like this?"

"Sir, I trained in kickboxing and it came into affect. I also happened to hit his pressure point, which might be the main reason why he's down." I answered quite sternly.

The three girls repeated loudly, "Kickboxing?"

"It's a long story.." I sighed.

"I see… Consider you kids lucky this time. And make sure you take care of these girls, boy." He glared at me before he jiggled away.

As the girls were talking to me about the recent incident, I was busy with the crowd that closely watched us. Their buzzing was louder, some about Lanna, some about what just happened and what I did, and some considering that I was Lanna's boyfriend. Other comments were mainly from girls saying how "heroic" and "handsome" I looked… or something around that.

But I came to understand another thing… There's a lot about me that hasn't been said.

-x-

**Denny's POV**

I heard the diner bells ring to show that the diner had a new customer. Of course, I wasn't exactly "new" since I come here almost every night. I saw Lance sitting where he normally sat and always wondered whenever I looked at him.. I wondered if he had his own life other than here…

I walked up to the counter to find Luke wiping off some glass mugs. He looked up at me and immediately said, "Welcome, Denny! You're quite early than usual." This was Luke, the owner of the Diner and who cooks my fish and other cuisines very well. He was easy going and east to tlak to about things…

"Geh.. Yeah." I brought up the fish he ordered atop the counter and he studied them. "Here's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, this is perfect. As expected from a skilled fisherman from a long line of fishermen." He took the fish and went to the back to store it wherever.

As he was gone, I looked around to find that the place had upgraded quite a bit and that the place looked livelier than usual. Luke returned from the back and washed off his hands.

"Is there something wrong with you? You seem quieter than usual." Luke looked back at me as if he was reading me like a book. "I'm always free to listen. I always have that old man over there telling me things 24/7 too." He pointed to Lance and chuckled.

I decided to go right out and ask, but I found my tone to squeak out and I grimaced, attempting a second try. I gave up and decided to go for it in a different perspective. "What do you think of the town?" Oh, yeah… nice way to start it off..

He looked puzzled for a moment, but pasted that smile on his face again. "It's quite nice. Peaceful and quieter, yet there's still business everyday. But I wouldn't have gotten here if it weren't for that farmer.. Braden, was it?"

"Yeah. That's him." Well, this turned around better than I expected.

"You seem to hang around him a lot. You two good buds?"

"Yeah. He's an awesome friend." I noticed his eyes flickered and I knew his instincts clicked on, being able to read me out so clearly. Great…

"I see…" He smiled again. "Braden comes around here sometime before you, but he seems to always surprise me. He's quite the nice and unexpected kind for a guy."

I raised a brow. "How so?"

The owner picked up a cup and began to wipe away flecks of water. "He comes an hour or so earlier than you do, and yet all he gets is a piece of bread and water. I also talked with Anabelle, the owner of the café, and she tells me that she buys the cheapest things on her menu as well."

I paused for a moment, thinking. Braden only gets that much food? … Does he even eat to his fill at all? I frowned, my thoughts still running.

"It surprises me. It was because of that farmer that I came here since the fee he paid allowed us to come here, but then with all the money he has, he just buys bread…" He shrugged. "It was also because of him that Gannon decided to take my offer and upgrade this place. That young man is quite capable no?"

I knew where this was going. He also knew where it was going too, after all he was the one leading this conversation along. It was frustrating to know how predictable I was. My frown reached low to my chin now.

Luke chuckled. "Since your not going to say it, I might as well. You've got Girl… and Boy problems don't you?" He set down his cup and continued, "I watched how things hit off with you and Lanna. You seemed to start getting irritated once she talked about Braden. Then…" He pulled out his thumb and pointed it downward until it hit the surface of his wooden counter.

"I don't know why though." I looked at Luke and asked seriously. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"Actually quite the opposite." He immediately answered. "There was tons of girls that liked the way I cooked once we found out that it was my talent, but my younger brother was furious and made them run away with fear. So .. I know how it feels for the one who's receiving such attention, but I'm no where close to see how it the other way around, Denny."

I dropped my head to the counter and deeply sighed. "I don't know what it is…"

"I don't either." His tone seemed to change as he said, "But then again, I find Braden… different from other guys, myself. Maybe that's what caught your attention."

"But…" I rested my aching head on my arms. "Wouldn't friends who are good buds be quite like this too?"

"Well, you've only known him for …" He looked at me and shrugged. "… Braden is lucky to have a friend like you then that feels this way."

I felt my insides lighten up on me again and not such a heavy burden on my shoulders anymore. I sat up straight. "Yeah, that's probably it…" I bowed my head slightly. "Thanks for listening." I stood up and began for my leave.

"I'm always here, Denny." Luke's voice then said, "But aren't you going to eat since you're already here?"

My stomach grumbled and roared, and I sweat dropped, but my intuition denied. "Nah, I'll be fine! See ya!" I opened the door again and walked down the path to West town. I felt so much better. Maybe what I felt this whole time was … brotherly love. Nothing like what was bothering me..

As I walked down the path, I found Lanna pass by me quickly with a jacket slung around her shoulders. The jacket looked familiar… It was the one that Braden wore this morning! Yeah… but why did she have it?

Continuing on toward the beach, I saw that Natalie, her mother, and Julia were returning to their homes too. They must've just returned. I looked around to see if Braden was nearby, but I caught no sight of him. Soon, my feet sunk into the sand and an unusual scent filled my senses… and it was coming from my house?

I glanced toward my house from my viewpoint to only find thin legs moving side to side on the sand. Beginning to walk toward the scent and legs, my brain could only comprehend one person who would be that very person sitting in front of my house. It even sent me a picture image just for me to understand.

"Braden?" I guessed, looking down to find his chocolate hair ruffled by the wind. His face lifted to look at mine and I instantly found his blue eyes stare into me and I hesitated, my breath cut short. I felt my heart pound loudly and coughed.

"Denny? You okay?" He asked, standing up. I waved to assure I was fine, but really I wasn't.

What was this feeling? It couldn't possibly be that feeling toward this guy right? No, I … Braden is like my little bro! Gah…

I tried to think of something before anymore silence could fall down upon us. "Sooo… came back from the city?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do something and tagged along with Natalie, Lanna, and the others." He bent over to pick up his hat and slapped it down on his head. A small grin came from him and I veered away.

"I see. And what brings you here?" I asked curiously. What exactly was he here for?

"Well, I thought I should pay you a visit since I've been gone for the most part of the day. And," He brought up a plastic bag that held the wonderful smelling scent. I stared at it for a while and quickly came to notice, as I accepted it, that Braden's hands were unusually smaller than I expected.

"What's this?" He gestured for me to open it and I did.. To find fish shaped taiyaki?

Braden began laughing, probably because of the face I made when I gaped at the taiyaki. "I figured you might like this. And this is also a token of gratitude for always being around!"

Suddenly, my stomach growled repulsively and we both paused. I chuckled, "Well, thanks… Actually I skipped dinner today.."

"Oh, then hopefully this would fill you up." He smiled again and looked at his watch. "Oh, crap! This late already?" His face looked frantic and he apologized. "I'm sorry but I can't stick around. Bye-Bi, Denny!" He began running off, almost tripping over a mound of sand, but regained balance and dashed out the beach into town.

I couldn't help but smile when I looked at the food in my hands. It smelled wonderful…

…..geh….

I faced my house and banged my head against it.

Braden… I hate you so much…

-x-

**Hope you enjoyed this installation. Let the gay begin… XD**

- Do Jo


	7. Where Did Braden Go?

**Chapter 7: Where Did Braden Go?**

**-x-**

"_It's finally built!" Chelsea screamed, after she proudly crossed over the bridge and walked well into the forest. Looking around with a big smile gracing across her face, she quickly came to frown. _

…_._

" _NO.. I'M LOST!" She wailed. "And I just got here!" She began to walk around to see if she can find her way back, but after several attempts, she always ended up in the same area. _

"_You're lost? Mehihi!" A small voice giggled quietly. Chelsea turned to find a small light orange colored harvest sprite that stood upon a huge leaf. The little guy looked younger than the ones she had met earlier._

_She dropped her arms to her sides defeated. "Yes…"_

"_My name is Neil! I'll help you!" He began to lead the way and Chelsea followed with a bit of hope._

-x-

Vaughn stepped off the boat, quite upset. Of course, he always felt this way whenever it came to the ocean and as usual, he would scratch the back of his neck and say dully, "How annoying." Looking around, he found a long blonde headed girl and the purple bandana fisherman. They looked to be quarreling.

"What is this?" Denny yelled, forcefully poking at a newspaper and glaring at Lanna.

"I don't know!" She shifted weight to one leg and smiled, happily. "It must've been when Braden and I went to the city a few days ago…"

Denny growled. "Then why does this say that He's your boyfriend?" He began to read the paper to learn of Braden's heroism of saving Lanna, the obviously known popstar, and her bag from some perpetrator, whom was beaten up by Braden's mad kickboxing skills. The fisherman wondered how this was found out.

"Well, wouldn't this be a good thing anyway, Denny? That means more people could come here and acknowledge Braden."

"Omygoodness, woman! They'd only be coming here because YOU have a "BOYFRIEND"." Denny made air quotes to emphasize his meaning. "And he's not even your boyfriend!"

"Let me see that." Vaughn snatched the newspaper from Denny's arm and read it himself, a deep frown coming along his face. The two were silenced about his presence and a strong invisible aura began to radiate off of him.

"See.. Even Vaughn doesn't like this." Denny proudly said, patting the animal dealer on his shoulder.

"Who?" Lanna looked at Vaughn, but immediately backed away when the dealer shot darts at her. Then again, he didn't know about this popstar either.

Chucking away the paper, he walked in between them, muttering, "Whatever."

Both watched him walk off, then Denny grinned at Lanna, making her cross her arms.

As Vaughn continued walking off, he found the little tyrant he was hoping not to bump into and that quickly followed his name being yelled out.

"BIG BROTHER VAUGHN!" Charlie yelled, running and pouncing toward him with incredible speed. But before he could even touch the elder brother, Vaughn had already caught him by his shirt and began to carry him over his shoulder.

"Hey Big Brother! Hey, hey Big Brother! HEY!" Charlie kept babbling on his name until the man stopped in his tracks and acknowledged him with an angry, "What?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Big Bro!" The boy beamed, but it didn't reflect to Vaughn's expression. "Ooohh, there's something I wanna show you so put me down!"

The animal dealer quickly implied before letting go of his shirt when his feet touched the ground, "You won't pounce on me?"

"No, no, I won't!" The boy flung his arms around not knowing why he couldn't move. His shirt was let go and Charlie immediately whirled around. "Okay, Big Brother Braden taught me something a few days ago."

Vaughn had no interest, but he nodded anyway.

"He taught me how to look like you!" The boy continued, quite determined as if he wanted to get it right.

Vaughn still nodded with slight interest, wondering why they wanted to look like him. He still watched the boy as he turned around for a moment, but when he turned around again, the boy's face caught Vaughn off guard, making a small laugh creep up his mouth, but he quickly covered it up by making his throat rumble.

"That doesn't look anything like me." He curtly said. It was truth, but he did find it humorous.

"What? But Big Brother said it looked exactly like you!" He pouted, kicking a nearby pebble. Suddenly, Chen's voice called out for him and he sighed. "Well, I gotta go. And I'll still be working on it too!" He dashed off, disappearing into his father's shop.

After a while, Vaughn turned and chuckled with a small smile on his lips. That farmer girl who dresses herself as a boy truly made him wonder. He then wondered how her face would look like when she impersonated him since she taught Charlie…

**After a Few Hours…**

Natalie and Elliot walked up to Mirabelle's door and opened it slowly. Julia looked up toward them with surprise on her face since it wasn't everyday that the two would come by.

"What brings you here?" Julia smiled, putting away the book she was reading. Both Natalie and Julia began talking with one another.

Elliot looked at Julia and blinked, not noticing how pretty she was, but averted his glances elsewhere to find Vaughn sitting near the table reading a book.

Vaughn immediately felt eyes on him and looked up to find Elliot, glaring at him subconsciously. Elliot flinched on the spot and shuffled his feet with fear.

"What? Braden's Missing?" Julia gasped, raising a hand to her face with a worried expression upon her face.

Vaughn and Elliot's eyes quickly went to the girls' way.

"Yeah, but the work on his farm has already been done. That would mean he was still around during morning, but my mom said there was no possible way that he could have gone back on the boat since the boat doesn't come today."

"And what reason would he have to go back to the city anyway…" Julia called for her mother and explained the situation. Mirabelle nodded with a serious face.

"Okay, Mom said I could go look for Braden with you." Julia shifted her eyes to Vaughn and said, "You should help us too!"

Vaughn raised a brow and looked down at his book. "Nah, go ahead without me." He watched the three shrug it off and lead out the door, also noticing that Elliot had no idea what was going on until now.

"Where could our little farmer be?" He quietly mumbled, continuing to read.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

"Neil! I thought you knew where we are going…? Don't you live here too?" I pleaded with frustration. I looked around, having no idea where we stood now.

"But… But.. I never go out this far…" He looked as if he was about to cry and I felt sorry for the little guy. I picked him up and gently patted his head.

"Ah.. never mind." I looked around again, still not very hopeful. "Um… I'm sure we can find our way back." Or not…

I placed Neil on my shoulder and continued walking down the trails marked out by pebbles and darker stones. The trees all looked the same and after five minutes or what seemed longer, I felt as if I've been going around in circles. I felt like going crazy and running wherever, but I was smart enough to know that my unlucky charm would make that a huge predicament.

So.. I was officially lost… and here with Neil, who happens to be the youngest of all the harvest sprites, however many there were of them. Hopefully no one would notice my disappearance and I am sooo happy I finished my work before I came here. Too bad this looks like I may never see it again.

Ahead I heard mumbling from a woman's voice. "No… that wouldn't… probably.." I never heard that voice before. Peering from behind a tree, I found that a woman with long wavy dirty blonde hair wearing a black cloak had her back facing us. Neil suddenly gasped and was about to say something, but I immediately covered his mouth with two of my fingers.

She began walking away and I decided it was best to follow her since.. It was basically the best chance for me to find my way home. Then again, I had no idea who she was… Nor have I ever saw her in town.

I continued to cover Neil's small mouth as he we tracked after the woman. Suddenly I slipped behind a tree as she turned to look behind her. She had a pretty face with .. Red eyes? … Oh well, it looked good on her anyway. Once she turned around and began walking, I began to follow again.

Neil kept squealing and I finally let him go, whispering, "Shhh.. Don't be loud."

"But.. Braden. That woman -"

I cut him off, "No matter who that woman is.. She's the best chance for us to return home. Now, lower your voice or else she'll hear us."

The orange Harvest Sprite looked at me worried, but nodded, and leapt on to my head, lightly grasping on to my hat.

I looked at where she was to see she had disappeared, but suddenly this blast of yellow sparkles flew before me and I "eep"-ed a little before covering my mouth.

"GAH! Why won't it work?" I heard the woman's voice again and had second thoughts about following her.

"…No, we won't know until we try." I encourages myself. Swallowing a hard lump in my throat, I slowly stepped forward, knowing that what to expect will not be expected now.

-x-

**No POV**

Soon, the news of Braden's disappearance spread around town, one person to the next. It was like the nervous system in out bodies, telling us if something was wrong with our bodies and whether or not we were burning or freezing our buns off.

Chen and Gannon met outside, both feeling uneasy.

"You heard about Chelsea too?" Gannon asked quietly.

"Yes, but she isn't the type to suddenly disappear." Chen looked around the town to see a bridge that he hadn't seen before to the west. "When did you build that?"

Gannon answered, "I built it just yesterday.." He found Chen's gaze and immediately knew what he was thinking. "Yeah… she might be there…"

Chen sighed and said, "We should inform Felicia of this."

The two began to head off to Taro's house. Natalie and Julia passed by them, heading toward the beach quickly.

"It's good that Lanna teamed up with Elliot." Julia said, feeling that her heels were hurting.

"Yeah, they went to the Meadow, but I doubt that Che- .. Braden would be there.." Natalie bit her lip, afraid that Julia might have heard her mess up, but Julia took no notice to it at all.

-x-

Denny sat on the side of the dock feeling the waves splash against his feet. He felt some tugging to his fishing rod and yanked hard to find the water splash before him and a medium sized fish wriggle and struggle at the end of his line. Grinning, he took the line and brought the fish toward him and plopped it into a bucket that sat next to him.

"DENNY!" He nearly jumped when his name was called out with a shrilly voice. Turning around, he found Natalie and Julia scampering over the mounds of sand toward him.

Once they were nearby, he waved to them and greeted, "Yo, what's up?"

"No time to have greetings and chatting, Denny." Natalie took a breather allowing Julia to finish up for her. "Braden's gone missing."

"What?" Denny's face dropped and he looked out to sea. "There's no way he could've gone out to sea since I woke up early today to go fishing out there."

"Yeah, we already figured out that much." Natalie sighed. "Where could that guy gone off to?"

-x-

"Vaughn, don't you think you should join them in their search for Braden?" Mirabelle asked, sitting down across from him. "I'm sure you're worried at least a little bit."

Vaughn flipped to the next page of his book, ignoring the woman's urging.

The door bells rang and entered in Chen, Gannon, and Felicia.

Mirabelle stood with a worried face. "What brings you all here? Did something bad happen?"

"Well," Felicia started off, "We still haven't received any news about Braden, but we do have an idea to where he might be."

Chen nodded. "There is a possibility that he may have crossed over the bridge leading to the forest. He may have gotten lost in there."

Vaughn snorted under his breath, slowly closing his book to listen to their conversation.

"That's why we were wondering if you have any good ideas on who to send into that forest. It may be dangerous though since it's unknown land that hasn't been explored yet." Gannon informed quite sulkily.

Mirabelle's eyes trailed toward Vaughn who slightly flinched on the spot. "Vaughn?"

The animal dealer sighed and stood from his seat. "Fine. There's nothing else better to do anyway."

Felicia and Mirabelle seemed quite content and Chen and Gannon seemed to approve.

Gannon advised, "Be careful out there. There will be tons of wild animals roaming around. Also, when you find Braden.."

"Yes.. I know." The young man tilted his hat to show his leaving and exited out of the shop.

**(Vaughn's POV)**

Well, I guess I was bound to go off and find that girl anyway. She is too troublesome to watch over and now everyone in town is freaking over her disappearance. If she were to die out there, would that cause so much trouble for me as well. Goodness..

"Vaughn!" That voice was … from that fisherman. I turned my head to see that I was right.

Denny seemed breathless. "I bet.. You heard too…"

"Yeah. That stupid farmer disappeared." I looked at him for a while and thought that it wouldn't be that bad to bring him along. "I heard from some of the adults that it's possible that Braden may have gone there." I flicked my eyes to the newly built bridge.

Denny looked over there and nodded. "Braden can get adventurous like that. I'll go along with you."

"Who said I was going in there?"

"And who said you weren't?" He began to jog away toward the bridge, clearly not even caring whether or not I would go look for that girl.

I sighed and followed after him, letting him lead the way.

"Heh. I knew you would tag along." Denny chuckled.

"Whatever." I remarked. Anyway, it didn't really matter to me. She was bound to be found anyway.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

So… Turns out that following the woman didn't help at all…

"Oh no…" Neil pulled at my shirt and tried to hide. "This is her house."

I stared at the house with wonder. Somehow.. It reminded me of that story of Hanzel and Gretel.. When they found that ginger bread house with candy decorations all over it. Yeah… but this time was reality. I had to wonder what taste this woman had.

I touched the knob of the door and gulped, unsure of what to expect. Turning it slowly, I stepped in closing the door, bet when I turned, I flinched… to immediately see sparkles of beaded eyes look at me… lots of eyes..

"Eep!" Neil hid behind my head in fear and I blinked.

"Teddy Bears?" I whispered.

With the sound of snapping fingers, the lights turned on, showing unending rows of teddy bears, of all sizes, colors, and shapes. And following immediately after that…

"Who's there?" The woman's voice rang throughout the house, startling me. Her steps echoed against the hard wood floor and she appeared beside the largest of the teddy bears.

"Uh… Hi." I feebly greeted.

Her appearance looked … well, it still reminded me of that Hanzel and Gretel story. She surely looked like a witch. Black cloak, narrowed piercing red eyes, and a costume none other than I have seen around here, but either way, she was a pretty woman.

"Who are you?" She asked with slight amusement.

"Umm.. My name is .. Braden." I answered, looking behind her to find shelves of bottles and potions and on the other side, a desk covered with books and papers. The decorations surely were a sight as well.

Her facial expression rose and it filled with entertainment. "Hmm.. How strange. Normal people wouldn't be able to find my house. And that Harvest Sprite on your shoulder… You must be different from other humans."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You must contain some type of power within you. And I see you haven't been stained by that rival of mine."

"Who?" Okay.. I really had no idea where she was getting off to. "You're mistaken…I'm just a normal human. I don't have powers and if I did, I doubt I'd even know how to use them. All I am is the rancher of this place."

Her eyes widened and she yelled, "You're the new farmer?"

I stiffened as she stomped toward me and I felt some sort of aura radiating off of her.. Not a nice one either.

"So that's the reason why you can see those little munchkins and me." She stopped once she was only a few feet away from me. "That power that is bestowed upon you, I must take it… then I will surely be stronger than that Harvest Goddess… I'll bite you to death."

Her hand rose and began glowing to my surprise. And at that instant I knew it was no joke. I heard Neil yelping behind my ear, "Master, you must run!"

The glowing light sparkled and I knew it was that same blast she had used earlier. The light flickered and I immediately raised my arms to protect myself, expecting the blast to hit me straight on, but even when I saw the light shine brightly, I felt nothing. A familiar sparkling sound was heard before me.

Lowering my arms I found another light, the color of red and blue deflecting the sparkling blast. Looking down to see where it was coming from, I found Noe and Ben standing before me, beaming lights from their hands.

Once the light dispersed, the witch was on the ground. I was about to run and see if she was alright, but Noe's voice stopped me.

"Chelsea, let's get out of here."

I looked back at the woman to see she had regained consciousness. I decided it would be best to make it up to her later.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as I and the three harvest sprites, who hitched a ride on my shoulders, ran out of the house. Noe began giving directions as we walked around the forest, telling me which trail I should follow.

While we were walking, I decided it would be best to get some answers.

"Noe, Ben, who was that back there? That woman?" I asked seeing that the both were sitting on my head.

Noe answered, "That was the Witch Princess. It's good that both of us came in time before she could take your powers."

Ben continued. "But rest assured, we didn't hurt her. Anyway, we don't have enough power to do that."

"Well that's good… But what power?" There's was no way I was going to be apart of some fantasy filled story. I ain't havin' powers either. Being a girl dressed up as a boy and hiding it from everybody is enough already!

The red harvest sprite answered again. "It's not like you can fly or something. It's not a very big thing at all, but even we don't know what it is. Only the Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess seem to have a good idea of it."

Ben nodded, fixing his hat. "But it's a wonder… since the former rancher also had the ability of seeing us."

Soon I found a pond sitting in this clearing. The water was as clear as glass, even to where you can see the bottom of the pond. A light mist was spread over the surface of the calm water. There wasn't even a single ripple.

Noe jumped off my head and picked at a flower that was the same height of him. Ben decided to help him out and both struggled to pull it out. Once it popped out of the soil, they took it near the water's edge and threw it into the water.

The ripples reached all ends of the pond and the mist thickened immediately. Sparkling sounds that I would normally hear from the Harvest Sprites was heard over the water.

"Ooooohhh," A melodic woman's voice was heard. "Mmm… Ooh, what a wonderful gift to receive!" Out of the mist came out another woman floating over the surface of the water. She had long green braided hair and she was… very beautiful.

Great… I would've freaked out now seeing that I was tied within this story of fantasy, but I guess it didn't really matter now.

"Would you look at that? What happened? …." She looked around and her eyes landed on me. "Ah! You must be the new rancher… Chelsea, right? Nice to meet you."

"You.. You know my name?" I twitched.

"Of course! I know everyone's names. I also know why you look like that. Anyway, I am the Harvest Goddess. Well, then work hard Chelsea and revive Sunny Island!" She looked like she was already about to leave.

"Wait, Harvest Goddess." I waited until she turned around. "What is this power that everyone is talking about?"

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it." She waved her hand. "It's a power bestowed upon ranchers and farmers. It's nothing flashy but it gives you abilities that other people cannot do. One of them is to be able to see these little guys, but it's your job to take care of them. But make sure you take care of it too. If that Witch were to get it, then it would mean trouble for me. Well then, toodle-loo!"

She disappeared in green sparkles and the mist died down over the water.

Neil jumped next to Noe, who patted his head.

"Seems like you found the youngest of our group." Noe said. "He's my little brother, but he surely can cause trouble."

"I'm sorry…"

I sat down, seeing that I might as well stick around. Looking at my watch, I found that it was already four. Wow, almost time for the shipment due. Great. "Noe, can't you tell us how to get out of here?"

I looked to where they were, but I was just staring at empty space. It took me a while to register that they left me behind. I growled in frustration, but immediately stopped when something knocked me over, face meeting the ground.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my face. "What the -" I turned to find two big round puppy eyes looking straight at me. It was a dog with darker colored splotches on it, not to forget quite cute too.

The little guy barked at me, then jumped toward me again as if something frightened it. Holding it in my arms, I patted it, trying to calm it, but some rustling and growling before me stopped me as my eyes grew in horror.

-x-

**No POV**

Vaughn and Denny heard a faint yelling and screaming ahead.

"That sounded like a girl…?" Denny paused, looking at Vaughn, who shrugged (though he knew who it was anyway).

Both continued on through the forest, but soon heard the same scream again, followed by some loud barking.

Vaughn's muscles tightened. "That's not good.. It's wild dogs.."

"We better pick up the pace." Denny urged, trampling through some tall grass as if it weren't there. As soon as he passed by a barrier of trees, he found a reservoir of water ahead of him within a clearing surrounded by trees, but his eyes filled with horror as he continued walking, his eyes filling with fear as they landed upon a body on the ground surrounded by growling and bristled beasts.

"BRADEN!"

Chelsea looked behind of the growling dogs to find the familiar purple bandana. She was about to call out toward him, but one of the dogs pounced at her. Quickly placing the tamed dog behind her, she raised her arm in protection and felt the dog's teeth sink into her skin. She winced, quietly whimpering under a breath, and she slightly pushed away her arm to be able to move the dog back, but she found that she had no strength to push it back.

Denny stood frozen at his spot, not knowing what to do. He soon saw Vaughn slip something out of his belt with incredible speed, a crackling noise quickly following. The other dogs that were just watching were startled by the crackle and retreated.

The animal dealer quickly came up to the dog that had a hold of Chelsea's arm and whipped at its feet. The dog let go of her and growled, but before it could do anything, a fist came whirling at it's face, knocking it out to the ground.

Vaughn blinked as he withdrew his whip, staring at the breathless and tattered rancher who raised her fist to the dog. He saw she had used the same arm that was deeply wounded, blood flowing out of it like a fountain.

Denny immediately ran up to Chelsea's side and fell to his knees. "Braden.. Braden, are you -?" His eyes began to fill up.

"Denny…" She looked up at him with a blunt face. "I'm not dead so don't start crying." She looked at her arm and gave out a sigh.

"It looks bad." Vaughn stated the obvious. He gathered his whip and put it back into its holder which was connected to the side of his waist line. Sitting on the ground, he found the little puppy hiding behind the girl's back, shivering.

"It may look bad, but it doesn't feel as bad as you think." She assured both of them. "But what really matters is…" She grabbed the little puppy behind her and raised it to both of the men's faces. "THIS GUY!"

Both stared at the puppy then at the girl. They both sighed thinking, 'She/He cares more for the dog than herself..'

"This guy.. He was probably running away from those mean dogs, weren't you?" She looked at the puppy apologetically. "We need to do something about him. He may be hurt!"

"And what about you?" Both of the men answered and they looked at each other before veering away.

"It doesn't matter how I am!" She stood to her feet to fall forward, being caught by Denny and the puppy flying toward Vaughn's chest.

"Ah.. Sorry.." Chelsea said, but found Denny to be sitting down on his bottom. She looked over to Vaughn and saw that he was doing the same. Both had frustrated faces to which she realized and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You." Vaughn answered annoyed. "You're troublesome." He sat the puppy on his lap and glared at Chelsea who blinked in reaction.

Denny shot a glance at Vaughn and sighed, looking at Chelsea with a somewhat frustrated face. "Yeah… you got us all worried, Bray. Now the whole town is looking for you." He helped Chelsea sit up and didn't let go of her arm.

Chelsea stiffened as Denny ripped the bottom of his shirt and began wrapping it around her wound. She finally got a good look at them and found them also in tatters, grass all over them and some cuts in their clothes; even their legs and feet were scathed. Her face began to drop as she also looked at their hands and fingers that were covered in scratches and red marks.

"I was hoping that nobody would notice I disappeared." She started. "But it seems like I was wrong."

"Of course that would be wrong." Denny sighed. "You should know by now that you are the core and connect everything together here ya know. There isn't anybody in town that hasn't noticed your disappearance."

Vaughn took off his hat and ruffled his hair in frustration. "You're quite selfish you know. Making all of us worry like this." He noticed that both were staring at him. "What?"

"You said 'us'… Does that mean your worried about me too?" Chelsea gawked in disbelief. Denny looked at him the same way.

Vaughn grunted and turned his attention back at the puppy.

Chelsea pulled in her legs and sighed. "I'm sorry… I really am. I didn't want to worry anyone and I wasn't thinking that anybody would notice anyway. Then now everyone is like this, and if they see me like this…" Her eyes widened and she sighed again.

"Yeah, you look like crap." Vaughn remarked. "We should get back though. It's getting dark and you don't want to worry anyone anymore right?"

Chelsea nodded slowly and ran a hand through her short hair. "Yeah. I'll need to figure out how to apologize to everyone…"

"And about that dog?" Denny asked, flicking his eyes to the dog that was on Vaughn's lap.

"I wanna keep it. If it stays here any longer, I'm afraid of what those big dogs may do to it.." She answered, petting the dog.

"Very well." Vaughn stood up slowly, holding on to the dog.

Denny went up to his knees and turned his back toward Chelsea who seemed confused by this action. He peered at her and jerked his head saying, "Get on. I'll carry you." Chelsea hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped on to her legs, lifting her off from the ground and onto his back.

"Hahah. Light as expected." Denny grinned.

"Shut up. It's not my fault I'm so light." She thumped him on the back of his head.

"You know, Braden… You got me scared." The fisherman said quietly. "When I got the news that you went missing, my brain messed up and I couldn't think straight anymore, other than wondering where you could have possibly disappeared off to."

Vaughn trailed right beside them silently, holding the dog that napped in his arms.

Denny continued, "Just hearing your voice again and knowing that you're on my back… I feel so much better now."

Chelsea smiled softly. "I'm glad to know you cared, but then again.."

Both quickly heard sniffling coming from the rancher and Denny began to feel his neck get wet by drops of liquid.

"GAH! Are you crying?" Denny franticly realized, not really knowing what to do. "Ahh.."

Vaughn looked at the girl and knocked her head. "You better stop crying. A guy doesn't cry."

Chelsea wiped away the next wave of tears and sniffled. "I know, but…"

"All you need to do is smile. That's all we'll ever need anyway…" Vaughn responded. "You can't be "determined" if you look like that."

Denny blinked, but agreed. "Yeah! There's no need for you to cry, bud. So cheer up and laugh!"

Chelsea looked at both of them and a smile graced her lips. "Yeah… You're right!" She laughed and moved around, making it tough of Denny to hold on to her.

"Braden, stop moving so much! We're both gonna fall!" Denny complained.

"Deal with it!" She laughed, purposely making it hard on Denny.

Vaughn looked at both of them and sighed, thoughts running in his head. He knew that Denny had a one-sided liking for that rancher, and he catches no sign of affection from her other than friendship. But either way, he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of the relationship they had. It was nice and peaceful, but whenever he looked at that girl's smile, he always thought of how unfair it was that she can muster something like that upon her face.

'What a weird girl..' He thought bitterly, gradually getting annoyed by how loud they were yelling.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV … in her own house…**

Sooo in the end, everyone was frantic and NOW I found almost everyone in my house. It was completely full that I had to stay in my bed (not to mention that they forced me in the bed anyway). There was Taro, Elliot, Natalie, Julia, Mirabelle, Felicia, Chen, Charlie, Gannon, Lanna, Denny, and Vaughn. I felt that my house could fall down since there was so many people, but they seemed to find it homey.. As if it were their own home.

That's when I realized… that I truly was wrong… and that what both Denny and Vaughn said was true. I was selfish, thinking that it didn't really matter if other people cared of what happened to me, but this proves that I was completely wrong. I mean, with all these people in my house just because of me, this is convincing enough.

They were all worried about me. Lanna cried when she found wounds and scratches all over me, then she threatened me along with Natalie about running off and disappearing and if I were to do it again, then I should expect the worst. All the adults said I should be more careful and that they were going to keep more than just an eye on me. Julia and Elliot said that they would try to help me out as much as they can.

And Taro… well, he first hit me on the head harder than usual with that stick again, asking whether or not I still had a brain and threatened me with the fiery of a thousand sons. THEN he said something I couldn't I understand since I wasn't so very good with comprehending "deep expressions" and stuff.

Charlie was too busy playing with my new dog. The only other two people who didn't say a thing were.. Denny and Vaughn, but I guess they said what they wanted to say earlier and were just content on being there...

I am selfish. I only thought about what I thought, not having the slightest care in the world to wonder if they even cared. But I guess I can't think like that anymore. Maybe this was another good thing I learned while being on Sunny Island.

I learned that I wasn't alone and I couldn't think like that anymore. I have a family here too. And I want to take care of them, but boy would this make this harder on me… How am I supposed to leave the island now when I feel obligated to thinking these people are my "second family"?

With the position I'm in… I don't know what to do now. I guess my only choice now is just to continue, going with the flow. My goal was to only raise money for my family in debts, but now, that goal seems to be not the only one anymore.

How annoying… But how blessed I am too.

-x-

Gannon looked at Vaughn as the group gathered in Chelsea's home left one by one. "Animal Dealer."

Vaughn looked at the man and nodded, acknowledging him.

"Because of this incident… I hope you wouldn't mind checking out that forest. It would be best to find trails within there so something like this wouldn't happen again."

Vaughn lowered his hat. "I was thinking the same. It would be bothersome, but since there's nothing else better to do.." He nodded, taking up the job.

-x-x-x-x-

**I'ma family person, so family themes and plots suit me best. I remember typing this in the middle of winter. So cold, my fingers were nearly frozen. Haha.**

**- Do Jo**


	8. Population Much!

**Chapter 8: Population Much!**

**-x-**

"_Braden! I have come to take your powers from you!" The Witch Princess proclaimed, slamming open the door to the farmer's house, to find herself pause at the sight. She found the red, blue, purple, and light orange harvest sprites sitting around a plate of sweets on the table. The Harvest Goddess sat across Chelsea. The witch's expression, upon seeing all of them, questioned the rancher._

_Chelsea looked up from her food on the table, startled by the sudden burst. "Oh, Witch Princess. Came to join us?" A feeble smile came across her face as she thought, 'They each came here on their own. Might as well invite everyone now.'_

_Bark Bark!_

"…_Say, Chelsea, have you named your dog yet?"_

_-x-_

**Chelsea's POV**

Today was absolutely a good day. I felt so proud of what I had accomplished. I am soooo good. I beamed as I looked at all the red ripe tomatoes that sat in boxes, all grown by me. They were in such good condition, though it wasn't the best. Next will be my corn!

Taro backed away from the boxes, nodding his head with satisfaction. "Very good, Very good, Braden. Today you have shipped 81 tomatoes today. It's quite an accomplishment."

"Yes, it surely is. I am so delighted!" Felicia smiled gleefully. "These crops look delicious too!"

"Why, thank you!" I smiled, seeing that Elliot nearby needed help with the boxes. I bent down and picked up one of the boxes. "I'll help bring this to the beach."

As I followed behind both Taro and Felicia, I walked side by side with Elliot who seemed quite silent. It was troubling walking in the sand as our feet kept sinking in. I believed the sand was purposely trying to make us trip, but it's a good thing we didn't. After traveling back and forth from my ranch to the beach, Elliot and I finally got our rest and sat in the sand.

"Thanks for helping with that… If it was all by myself, the job would have been much slower." Elliot muttered.

"No prob." I looked around and asked, "Where is your sister?"

"Natalie?" He thought for a moment and chuckled. "Was forced to a sleepover with Lanna and Julia." I laughed as well.

"But I didn't think she would go, seeing how much she acts like a boy and all. Sometimes I wish she could act like any other girl than trying to prove herself to Gramps no matter what." He sighed. "Well, I better go finish the job. Thanks again." He nodded to me and stood up, brushing away sand. He then walked off, leaving me alone.

Natalie and Elliot seem to have so many problems, or at least from Natalie's point of view. Elliot still seems to care for her though just as a brother should. I don't know what to do with their complicated relationship though…

"Braden?"

I looked up to find Denny standing behind me and his face looking down at me. "Yo."

"Whatcha doin' just sitting there?" He sat next to me, shuffling sand under his boots.

"I was helping Elliot with the shipments today." I grinned. "I shipped a lot today. Be proud of my presence."

He grinned as well. "Let's celebrate then. My treat for the hard work!" He suddenly shot to his feet and pulled at my arm, beginning to drag me away from the beach.

As we walked, my eyes fell down on Denny's back. This guy surely was something. He treated me nice, like an older brother. He was an awesome friend, along with Kuu who has been much nicer to me recently.

I quickly realized that he was heading toward the diner. He opened the doors rather quickly and proclaimed, "Luke, cook us a great meal today!" I was startled by his sudden outburst, and Denny forced me down on a seat and sat next to me.

Luke nodded and swiftly went to work. "And what would you like today?"

Denny looked at me. "What do you want? I'll pay so buy whatever you like." He placed a menu in front of me.

I placed a finger on my chin, scanning over the list. I stared at the prices in disbelief. They were all so expensive! I can't let Denny buy such expensive things no matter how tasty and delicious they may be. That would be rude…

"Braden?" He nudged his elbow at me.

"Bread." I plainly said, looking at him with the most serious face I could give.

"Yeeeaaah, right." He raised a brow and sighed, looking at the cook now. "I want to buy the super deluxe meal for Braden here. I'll have the same as well."

I looked at the list to find what he had just ordered and gaped at the price. "GAH! Denny! That cost too much!"

He gawked. "What? 900g each? That's not expensive."

I shuffled my feet, not knowing what to do, but I felt I soft hand pat my head. Looking at the guy beside me, I found him to be smiling softly.

"Goddess, you worry too much. It's not like I'm poor you know. Just be happy and eat." He assured me.

"But why buy me so much?" I complained quietly.

He quickly answered in a hushed tone. "I heard that you don't get much to eat."

I blinked at his answer, wondering how he found out.

"Ever since I found out, I've been worried if you have been eating to your fill. It's not good if you do that, Bray." He stood up and walked off to the stand where you can get your forks and spoons and eating necessities.

I blinked as Luke came up to me, setting our orders on the table. He then said, "The guy has been saving up money for this. He's really worried about you." Luke chuckled as he walked away, back to the counter to soon be mobbed by questions from Lance.

Denny sat back down next to me and handed me a fork and a spoon. He quietly thanked for the food and picked up his spoon and fork, beginning to eat.

It was quiet between us at the moment and I didn't like it…

**(Denny's POV)**

The silence between us at the moment was bothersome. He just stared at his food with disbelief. I saved up money just to buy this much, lying that it didn't cost so much when it did.

I stabbed a piece of fried fish from my dish… How am I supposed to eat like this? I was worried since I learned that he didn't eat much, an now he's just going to sit here staring at the food without even touchi-

I paused when I felt arms wrap around me and close tightly. Peering down, I found Braden… I suddenly felt my cheeks flare up and stuttered, "Br-Braden! What are y-you doing?"

He answered quickly still holding on to me, "I felt bad and in reaction glomped on to you…"

I wanted to push him away, but then again… I didn't want to either. I set down my fork and spoon and let him just sit there for a while, hugging me… I wouldn't say it felt right, but it wasn't bad either. I suddenly felt a smile tug at my lips and did my best to resist it, but when he let go, it was sorta disappointing… what am I saying? …

"Thank you for worrying about me." He said, picking up his fork and spoon, saying his thanks and beginning to actually eat the food.

I watched him with amusement. I didn't think he would actually touch the food. It suddenly made me happy inside. I quickly hugged him as well saying, "Ah, Braden I hate you so much!" While I was hugging him, I noticed that he was also really small compared to me. Weird.

He stuffed the rice in his mouth and looked at me face to face. He said something, but before we could comprehend what he said, the rice in his mouth flew all over my face. I sat there for a moment, knowing that the food on his mouth was on my face. I did find this disturbing.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Denny!" He apologized, wiping away the food.

I laughed. "Wow, Braden. It's not nice sharing like that."

"Shut up and just eat your food." Braden took another big bite of the main course. It was entertaining watching him eat, since I never knew he had such a big appetite, possibly bigger than mine.

-x-

**No POV**

Chelsea and Denny thanked Luke for the meal and exited out the diner doors.

"So, Bray, where ya off to now? Going home?" Denny asked yawning. "I think I'm gonna head home now."

Chelsea nodded, patting her belly. "I would, but there's something I wanna check out. I'll see ya tomorrow then." She waved good bye and left Denny in front of the doors, going behind the diner.

She wanted to check out the Inn that was newly remodeled, told by Gannon. She hadn't been able to check it out yet and wanted to see how well the job was done, but of course it had to look good since Gannon upgraded it after all. Passing by some decorative bushes, she found the building to have grown wider, and she felt excited to see what the inside looked like.

Entering in, her eyes fell upon the fountain that sat in the center. The counter was off to the right where it originally was and more rooms and halls were added. It looked slightly like a hotel excpet for the fact that it had no levels. The floor was all carpet, the same color as before, but it surely accented the place well.

"Oh, welcome, Braden!" Vanessa, the owner of the Inn along with her husband, greeted the rancher, walking up to the rancher. "So what do you think? The place looks nice doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Gannon did a wonderful job." She nodded.

"Well, after all, it's thanks to you that he actually did it. Thank you!" She smiled, patting Chelsea's shoulders. "I hope more customers will come now that we've upgraded. Well, thank you for coming and please make yourself feel at home while you're here."

Chelsea nodded again and looked around. Out of a nearby window, she saw fireflies flying outside. It was getting late, and thus she decided to leave.

**-x-**

**The Next Day… (Chelsea's POV)**

It's been a long time since I was filled up like that. I have to thank Denny again. But now that I ponder over the facts and details, he surely does worry over me a lot. It's not bad and I like the fact that he's worried (but then again don't since I feel like a burden), but I can't help the feeling of being at least a little bit suspicious over it. But never mind that for now. I have my crops to attend to anyway..

I suddenly heard barking ring through my ears and jumped, dropping my watering can. I saw my dog step away from my watering can as it crashed against the ground, water flowing out of it. Both of us just stared at it for a while until I snapped out of it and bent down to pick up my watering can.

The dog looked up at me, sitting down and wagging his tail, tongue sticking out. He looked so innocent just sitting there. I looked at my arm to see where I was bitten. The bites were still there, but it was fading now. It wasn't so bad, but it did look bad when it flowed with blood. I still couldn't believe that a cute little pup like this would be chased after.

I looked at the puppy again and asked it, "What should I call you?"

The little guy just titled his head and let his tongue out, panting. Flare's hoof suddenly appeared beside him and the dog stood on all fours, beginning to weave in and out of Flare's legs, probably to the horse's annoyance. But they would have to get along since they live in the same place, the stable.

"Braden!" I heard someone scream and turned to look at Denny, running toward me. His face looked frantic, as if some huge disaster happened. I didn't think I'd see him this early though.

But that's when I noticed he was running towards me, probably not caring whether or not he would trample over my beloved crops! I yelled, "DENNY! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A STEP ON MY CROPS!"

He suddenly paused, losing his balance and about to fall over them, but he was able to stop himself and quickly tip-toe gently around my plants, making sure he wasn't even close to thinking he was going to touch a single leaf. Once he stood in front of me, he sighed with deep relief.

"So, what brings you here, suddenly screaming with a frantic face on and about to carelessly hurt all my hard work on my crops?" I was hinting the sarcasm in my voice.

He bluntly said, "I have stalkers…"

I raised a brow, repeating, "Stalkers…. I'm not surprised." I chuckled.

"Braden, seriously, it's not funny. I woke up this morning just to find them standing outside my house!" He pleaded, using his hands for emphasis.

"Who's "them"?" I quickly came to regret asking that as the ground trembled under our feet. Denny's eyes grew wide and he quickly scooted behind me.

Out of the horizon of how far my eyes could see, a huge group of people, mostly men, came barging in to my property. The first thing I noticed is that all of them had some sort of fishing pole in their hands. They wore boots and fishing attire, something that I'd imagine my dad in whenever he went fishing, and most had glasses. Heh.. Nerds.

I quickly came to notice that they didn't even notice my barrier of crops and I freaked out as one of them suddenly popped out of the group with amazing speed. I screamed and quickly maneuvered, weaving throughout my rows of crops. I saw that the single one that had the incredible speed was about to step on one of my hopeless little growing corn that was desperately calling out to me yelling, "Help me!" (Notice that she has a VERY wide imagination.)

My kickboxing skills flashed on again and I quickly appeared in front of the guy. After that was a blur and the feeling of weight upon my leg disappearing after it raised something in the air. I blinked and saw that the group had their eyes to the sky. I looked up as well to find the same man who was dashing toward me flying in the sky, then falling upon some men in the back of the crowd. Looking at the group, I saw that each of them took a step away from me, which made me chuckle sheepishly.

I felt a large warm and clammy hand on my shoulder. I found that it led to Denny, who had a shocked and sweating expression on his face.

"I have awe for your amazing skills." He quietly mumbled.

"Heh.. Thanks?" I replied, then looked at the group of what I guessed were all fishermen. "Who are these guys? …Wait, are they your stalkers?"

Denny nodded to this question, then asked them, "Why are you following me?"

One of them stood up from the crowd. "I am sorry for us to intrude. Please allow us to introduce ourselves." He looked at both of us and Denny nodded slowly to show to continue on. "My name is Kaleb, the leader of this group."

"Group?" Both Denny and I repeated.

"Yes, we are the -"

"FISHERMAN CLUB!" The others behind him screeched loudly.

"Pbbfftt," Came out of my mouth, which I quickly covered to hide my stifled giggling about how horrible a name could get. And I thought I was bad at naming things.

Kaleb sighed, rubbing his temples. "We couldn't think of a better name."

"Group?" Denny cried incredulously. "You mean stalkers… All of you just gathered outside my house this morning, ready to knock down my door and take me hostage…" (Notice that he has an over-imaginative mind as well.)

"We are not stalkers, no siree we aren't. We just wanted to thank you for the fish you had caught." Kaleb nodded and the rest of them seemed to agree. "In the city, your variety of fish up in the markets were amazing. It's the main reason why we came."

"Huh?" Denny's expression was full of confusion. "Weird. I never sent fish to the city." He then flashed his brown eyes on me and swung his tan arm around my shoulders. "It was all Braden here that caught all the fish your talking about."

I blinked as he grinned. Looking toward the group in front of us, their faces thought otherwise, most of them reflecting, 'A puny guy like that? No way could he have caught all those fish." I shivered as I found their eyes all cast toward me with great disbelief.

One of them started. "But this is a rancher. And there's no way -"

"BAH! Pish-posh. It doesn't matter if he's a rancher, an astronaut, or even a runaway supermodel. Anyone could fish and not be blamed for it!" Denny boldly said to them waving a hand as if he could care less.

I smiled thinking, 'Boy, would Lanna love to hear that."

"He could even be a hobo on the street for all I care!" Denny yelled, raising his hands for emphasis.

"Oh, thanks, Denny. I feel so loved being called a hobo." I remarked. He quickly turned around making excuses.

"There's no way a kid like that could catch some good fish."

"No, we still can't believe that."

"It was all Denny who shipped those fish."

Kaleb shushed the group with their comments and turned to look at us again. "I am sorry, but it seems were mistaken."

I looked at Denny who seemed to look quite irritated. He raised his hand and veered away from them, briskly hissing. "Leave." I was surprised by this gesture. Well, I'd never expect Denny to do so anyway. He didn't look like the type to suddenly get all harsh since at first glance he looks like an easy going fellow.

The simple and cutting request came across to the group and they slowly left one by one. As they left, I heard a few of them mutter some things, shifting glances toward me. I couldn't help but think that most were also glaring at me.

Once they had left, I was alone in my field with Denny, who stood somewhere in a distance behind me. Turning around, I found him examining my plants quietly, not daring to raise a hand and touch with his finger after my several threatens to him. He looked up and locked eyes with me for a moment, until he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "I would probably feel the same way." He sighed at my comment.

He smiled. "Nah, I can't think of a time where you would suddenly lose grip of your nerves."

…Okay, I completely disagree with that statement. I flip out basically EVERY day and scream… at times. Oh, Denny, if only you knew…

"But I really hate it." He said quietly, walking over and sitting on the green grass next to the field. He suddenly frowned and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, that's so wrong…"

"What?" I asked walking over to him.

"Where's that dog?" He asked quickly, jerking his head around

"Um.. " My eyes grew wide with realization and I recoiled. "Ooh, that's gross…Want a change of pants?"

"Yeah, that would be cool." He stood up, and glowered at my dog who passed by us, happily enjoying its oblivious freedom. "Have you named the pooch yet?"

"No.. not yet." I answered, still wondering what to name the pup as Denny followed me into my home.

Now it's not everyday where I would invite a boy to my house. If I were to invite a boy to my house in the city… well, most of the people in my house would first interrogate the boy, then secretly stalk us throughout the house, and before I knew it, the dude would be gone before we had a chance to do anything that the whole family was thinking. But then again, I would never really know how that felt since I've never invited a boy to my house… that is until today. But there's nothing to worry about. After all, Denny has been coming by like every other day or so and he's not the type of guy that would suddenly jump on people and… yeah.

I opened the door to my house and the thought quickly backfired. Dude was the place a mess… and there were things… personal things laying where they shouldn't be.

"Is something wrong, Bray? You suddenly stopped…" I turned my head toward him slowly, knowing that right now there was a huge frown on my face, and it wasn't the prettiest face around either.

"Um, do you think you could wait a moment?" I asked, stealthily slipping to the inner side of my door, making sure it wasn't opened too wide for him to see.

"Uhh.. Sure?" He didn't seem too sure of his answer.

I smiled and gently closed the door. My back slammed against it as I stared at the messed up room, looking like it had been hit by three tornados with my special belongings laying where they shouldn't have been laying. Underwear, everywhere. Panties and Bras and Girl Stuff galore. It was weird… I was pretty sure this morning that I left my house this morning knowing that this place did not look like this. And to completely forget I'm on my period right now wasn't the greatest thing of all time. Of course… it just had to happen today.

"Why is all of this scattered all over my floor?" I mumbled, picking up unused sanitary napkins and placing them inside an open cabinet where they were supposed to be.

"Braden? What's taking so long?" I heard Denny holler through my door.

"Uhh… just wait one moment!" I yelled back. I had no time to organize my belongings. I shut the cabinet and began picking up some of my clothes that were totally not for a young man. It's not normal to see the "best looking guy in the neighborhood" walking around with red mini shorts and a tank-top with hearts on it, right?

I picked up all the clothes and threw them at the bottom corner of my miraculously, still untouched closet which hasn't been hit by the terrible tornado. As I made sure the clothes couldn't be seen, I heard some shuffling coming from my drawer…. That's where my underwear was…

Out of no where, one of my bras flew toward my face and some of my folded panties rolled toward me. I quickly gather them and cautiously walked toward my drawer to find that one of the drawers were open, the one filled with my bras. I extended my hand and searched until I found the little pervert and yanked him out.

"Noe?" I gawked at the little red Harvest Sprite. "What in the world are you doing in my underwear?"

"Braden! I'm coming in!" Denny called out and I stared at the door knob as it turned.

Oh my goodness gracious. It was probably one of the most dramatic moments of my life so far. Like those moments in movies… where everything is in slow motion. It is not funny at all.

I stuffed Noe along with all my underwear and quickly pushed in the drawer. I was going to get my answers from that harvest sprite later.

Denny stepped in and looked around. "Dude, the place is clean." He closed the door behind him and continued looking around.

"Looking for something?"

He paused and looked at me, as if he didn't know what to say. "…Braden, was there a girl in here screaming just now?"

I nearly fell back. "Err.. No. Why?"

He placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Phew. I thought I was hearing things."

I laughed along sheepishly, grimacing as I turned away to get his pants. I creaked open my closet and searched around for some huge pants that could possibly fit on Denny. I'm happy that I also did a little shopping while we were at the city, though I had to be very discreet.

I quickly stiffened as I heard the sound of slipping pants. Oh, how awkward this was… I dared not to even look at him and just threw the pants his way, briefly saying, "Here. Hopefully this would fit on you."

He caught the pants, and I heard the sound of slipping again and zipping. "Thanks!" He examined the big black spot on his pants and grimaced, folding it up.

Turning around, I found the pants to be slightly tight around him and apologized, "Sorry. I'm pretty small when it comes to size."

"Yeah, I noticed." He said. "But it doesn't feel as tight as it looks."

I smiled, wondering what we were to do now. Looking at him, I found his face to be quite dim, as if he were thinking very deeply than usual. Actually now that I think about it, he seemed to act quite differently with all his sudden mood changes.

I then heard him mumble something I couldn't understand.

I blinked. "Huh?"

He blinked also and shook his head. Slowly, he began walking toward me. Once he towered over me, he slammed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me in the eye. "Braden."

I looked at him still wondering what was going on.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then said, well actually more like yelled as if he was forcing it out, "Let's be brothers."

Brothers? Wow, I totally wasn't expecting that. I smiled as I realized that I did think of Denny that way and answered, "Sure! That would be great!"

He quickly retracted away from me and pulled off his purple bandana, ruffling his brown curling locks. His face seemed really frustrated still and rather.. Disappointed.

That's when I wanted to ask him. "Denny? What do you hate so much?"

This time, he stiffened and his expression seemed to be quite surprised. His eyes lifted to look at me, but then he looked away again to another place of my house.

While I was wondering, he paused for a moment, looked at me, then began walking toward my cabinets. His back was facing me so I couldn't see what he was up to, but then he turned around again to be holding something that made my heart skip a beat and almost have a heart attack.

"Braden… why do you have this?" This fisherman asked me skeptically, examining the unused, wrapped up tampon in his hands. "Don't tell me…" He raised a brow toward me.

"NO! No.. Tch. Nooo way.." I stepped toward him, snatching away the little necessity. I couldn't think of any good excuse until a certain movie popped into my head with the same situation.

"Nosebleeds." I quickly answered.

"Nosebleeds?"

"Yes, Nosebleeds. Get them all the time. These are really handy." I said, waving around the tampon in the air. Goddess, I would be the happiest person alive if he were to at least be dense at this moment and not understand that I was lying my face off now.

He took back the tampon, unwrapped it and stuck it in his nose. "Heh. Your right. Why didn't I ever think of this?" He seemed to be quite amused by this. And that was pretty awkward itself. I sighed and snatched away the feminine necessity within his nose. "Dude, don't waste them!" Really, I'm running out and it's flowing season for me. Like, Denny would need this anyway.

"Haha. Yeah." He still seemed discontented and he walked over to pick up his pants. "Well, I better skedaddle. Don't wanna bother you anymore than I already have."

Bothersome? "You're not bothering me at all."

He had a small smile come across his face and he ruffled my hair. "Yeah. See ya little bro." He then quickly left out the door, leaving me to wonder in my house.

What in the world was wrong with that guy?

-x-

The next day I found Lanna in Chen's shop, buying tons of things of course. I decided to help her out and walk her home, but it wasn't as peaceful as we expected. We were chased after tons of reporters and another large group, who forced both or us to sprint all the way to her house.

Once we were inside, Lanna complained, "Oh, those guys have been following me everywhere! How annoying." She stomped toward her room as I followed her with the groceries.

"Um, where do you want me to put this?" I asked, carrying the bags full of the things she had bought.

"Over there is fine." She answered, flailing her hand to wherever that was.

I placed the bags wherever and sat down on a nearby chair. "So you know those people?"

"NO… absolutely not. But some of them are reporters, trying to get some of their stupid questions answered which I refuse to answer. And then there's these people… group to be exact, called the Lanna's Official Fan Club."

I blinked, seeing that the Fisherman's Club wasn't the only club in town.

"There all so annoying." She pouted, laying her head down on the table.

"It's probably one of the reasons you left the city and popstar life right?" I guessed and she nodded. "I probably wouldn't have let that get to me…" I noticed she didn't seem happy with that answer.

"What? Don't you know how much pressure that it is? And them following you everywhere like obsessed maniacs is creepy!" She shivered.

"Yeah, but that also means that they like you right?" She seemed to pause at this and I continued. "If there still obsessed over you even after you decided to take a break, they surely must have been truly dedicated to you. And aren't fans the main reason why a singer continues to do what she does best?"

She sighed. "I don't like you at all Braden. You're too good at understanding the situation… like a girl would."

I chuckled. "I'm capable."

Once I left her house, I was instantly mobbed by those people who were chasing us earlier. They started accusing, threatening, questioning, and all sorts of other things… also along with the news that I was so called "Lanna's boyfriend", which I really wasn't, but they didn't allow me to plead my case.

-x-

**A Few Days Later… (No POV)**

"Lanna, Denny, you could at least do something to those two groups. They've been bothering Braden nonstop for days!" Natalie scolded.

"I refuse to meet with those hooligans." Lanna said, turning away.

"Don't feel like it." Denny curtly said.

Natalie stared at the two. "Oh, so that's you best excuse?"

"Yes." Both the fisherman and popstar answered immediately.

Natalie turned around to look at both Julia and Elliot. "Yeah, they are not comprehending my language of knocking some sense into them stupid pea brains of theirs."

Julia frowned. "But Braden is having so much trouble right now. And he barely ever comes to the shop now."

Elliot nodded. "He hasn't stopped by to ask for Grandpa Taro to predict the weather. Those groups just keep coming non-stop."

Natalie shook her head and looked at the two again. "Aren't you two going to do anything?"

Both didn't answer.

"Aren't you two going to do something for the person who brought you both here in the first place?"

That was truth. Denny came for the fishes that were shipped by Braden. Lanna came because she found this place to be relaxing, so said by her manager who came to check out the place.

Denny looked at Lanna to find that she was also looking at him as well. The other three couldn't help but feel the tension rise and electricity flow in between the two and their death glares.

-x-

**That Afternoon… (Chelsea's POV)**

It was weird. The atmosphere was still. No loud voices to where you could actually here the swaying of grass. I looked around and found nothing but the ranch as how it usually was. Nobody was around to jump on me with questions or threats.

I would say that I'm glad that it stopped, but it just made things silent now. I guess this could mean I could focus on my animals and plants more -

"BRADEN!" A high pitched and low pitched voice screamed, making me drop my watering can.

I turned and found both Denny and Lanna running down toward me. It wasn't usual to see them running together.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face.

Once they stood right in front of me, both bowed and immediately said, "I'm sorry!" Both looked at each other and sparks flew in between them… hateful sparks.

I was confused. "Why?"

Lanna started. "All those mean people were bothering you. It was totally unfair and you couldn't continue focusing on your job."

Denny nodded. "Yeah. We decided to put up with those groups and gave them a piece of our own minds. I doubt they'll be bothering you anymore. We made them cry their faces off before they could say a thing."

I chuckled. "Bothering me? … They weren't bothering me."

"What?" They both seemed dumfounded and I decided to explain what really happened.

"They weren't a bother at all. Or at least, at first they were, but towards the end, they weren't. They first accused me and whatnot, and they challenged me to tons of things. The Fisherman's club ended up starting to fish on my farm as they learned some good fish were flowing down here. Then the Lanna's Official Fan Club at first were pestering me with questions, but I had the chance some days ago to finally answer their questions."

Well, I wouldn't say that it went along peacefully like that. Turns out that Kaleb, the leader of the Fisherman's Club, and Logan, the leader of the Lanna's Fan Club, are both brothers with a brutal past. Also me blurting out that both Denny and Lanna didn't get along so well… the two groups are now in a war with each other.

"Both groups have left me alone since then. They stopped pestering me since now they are pestering each other." I looked at both of them and saw that their faces was full of embarrassment.

"Oh, dear. I feel guilty now." Lanna said. "I snapped at them so bad like my manager does when he's about to fire someone. Oh, no…"

Denny sniffled. "Wow. But I think I needed to scold them anyway. It made me feel so much better."

I looked at him again and saw that he was right. Unlike those few days ago, he had no fire like he did, but it seemed to be back again. Then again, I still didn't know what was going on with him since I haven't seen him for quite a while until now.

The two began to bicker and I felt like we were back in our good ol' days again. It brought a nice smile upon my face, but it didn't turn out so well as the sparks turned to flames between the two, almost destroying my ranch, figuratively speaking.

-x-

I sat down on the grass with my puppy on my lap and my horse beside me, ready to watch the sunset.

Light steps crunched against the grass, and I looked down beside me to find Noe, who took a seat next to me.

"Hiya, Noe." I said.

"There's more people on the island. Good job." He said with his witty small voice. "I never thought I'd see so many people come into the farm at a time."

"Haha. Yeah." I suddenly remembered and barked. "Answer me. Why were you in my underwear that day? My house ended up as a mess because of you!"

"I was looking for something." He answered, not even looking at me. "It was the former rancher's. It's yours now."

I suddenly found something shiny fly toward me and I caught it, to find that it was a ring like I've never seen before. It did look weird, but beautiful at the same time. "A ring?"

"Yeah. A goddess ring. Since you have those powers that the Harvest Goddess told you about, you should be able to activate that." The harvest sprite answered. "It should come in handy."

My puppy began barking again and scampered around in front of us, chasing after a firefly that was fluttering about and disappearing.

"So, Chelsea… What's the name of your dog?"

-x-

**Heh, I remember I had dreaded Science Fair while writing this chapter. I'm sure I earned a few little laughs in this chapter.**

**- Do Jo**


	9. The Princess Has Arrived

**Chapter 9: The Princess Has Arrived**

**-x-**

_Gannon looked up from his meal as the phone began to ring throughout his quaint and quiet home. Standing up from his seat, he casually trotted over to the counter and picked up the curled wired phone, answering, "Hello?"_

"_GANNON!" A loud woman's voice bellowed through the phone, leaving the carpenter's ears ringing as he gawked in disbelief at the familiar screeching voice._

"_Mother? How did you -?" He winced as his ears pounded. "Um… Is something wrong?"_

_His mother's voice suddenly reverted to a normal soft spoken tone. "No, my son. Nothing is of matter. I just wanted to tell you that Eliza will be coming over to the island, seeing that life there is as good as you explained."_

_-x-_

Chelsea took off her hat and ruffled her short "man hair", then adjusted her hat on. This process has been going every other 5 minutes or so. She scanned around the shop and found the place to be so empty and silent, as if a tumbleweed could just cross the horizon of the wooden floor with nothing to interrupt its… tumbling.

As she continued looking around the shop, she found the round wooden table nearby the book shelf and a dark brooding animal dealer reading an oh so interesting book… as he says.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked casually in her modified "man voice".

Vaughn looked up from his book. "What are you doing here?"

Chelsea sighed and answered, "Remember? … I'm baby sitting you."

"Excuse me?" He snorted.

Julia and her mother, Mirabelle, decided to go to the city to get some special orders come in for their shop. So they asked Braden if he could help out Vaughn at the shop, hoping that the two would become good friends while they were out of the way, but the progress of that wasn't getting very far.

Chelsea stepped out from behind the counter and walked up to the table, seating herself across from him. "Is business always this slow here?"

"Sometimes." He answered shortly.

Chelsea lowered her head to the table to get a good look at the cover of what he was reading. "…. THE DICTIONARY? You've got to be kidding me, Vaughn."

He looked up from the word idiot and replied, "It's a good book."

"No, that's not even a book." She said not even noticing that her voice began to sound like her normal non-modified voice.

He looked down at the dictionary again and read, "Other words to replace idiot are… stupid, nitwit, dumb, hard-headed, pea-brain - "

"Okay," Chelsea raised her hands to plead her innocence. "I know, I can be quite the idiot at times, but you don't have to point it out. Sheesh. Let me have my pride."

He chuckled and continued going along the list of words, that is.. Until Chelsea interrupted again.

"Read me something…" She noticed he was about to raise his dictionary and quickly added, "Not from the dictionary.. Something else."

He raised a brow and stood up, picking out a book from the shelf. "Pride and Prejudice?"

"No, already read it." She answered.

"The Ugly Duckling."

"Nah… too kiddish."

"The rest of the books would be too hard for you to understand…" He decided, sitting back down.

"Oh yeah, so I can't understand 'Alice in Wonderland'… Why do you have those books anyway?"

Vaughn shrugged, staring at a speck of dust that floated before him.

More silence fell upon those two.

"Well," Chelsea started not knowing how far this start of a conversation would go. "Let's make up a story on the spot."

"….."

"Okay then… I'll just do the story telling then." Chelsea sat back and began thinking. Vaughn just stared at her, wondering what she was thinking as the gears and her brain began cranking.

"There once was a lovely princess that came onto an island by the decision of her grandmother. The princess's father already lived upon the island to see whether or not the land was suitable and it was…" The farmer looked at the animal dealer wondering if this beginning was.. Satisfactory.

"Why a princess?" He remarked.

_Eliza stepped off the boat, finding her father already waiting for her on the sand of the beach. She smiled brightly. "Daddy!"_

"_Ahh, there's my little girl." Gannon scooped her up with one strong arm, having a big grin on his face. "How have you been at Granny's?"_

"_Good like always." Eliza peered around. "Is this the island Granny told me about?"_

"_Yeah, but this isn't all of it. Let's go into town."_

"Well, why not a princess, Vaughn?" Chelsea replied, thinking she came back with a good response.

"I just wouldn't expect a guy to make up a story on the spot with a princess in it. I would be thinking that such a manly guy as you call yourself would make a violent story with splatter and gore? Or am I just missing something?" He smirked, leaning on his elbows.

Chelsea crossed her arms and tilted her head side ways. "Talk about descriptive. Okay, you're turn…"

Vaughn shrugged continuing on with what continued in his head. "Okay, so every princess has a prince right? So there was this prince who was just waiting, helping his father, the king, with the daily and royal chores of the kingdom. The princess's father, whom was also a king… was good friends with this king. They expected their son and daughter to be… good friends.."

-x-

_Charlie dropped the stack of crates nearby the corner of the room. "Right here, Dad?"_

_Chen nodded. "Yes, that's good. Charlie, come here."_

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"_I heard that Gannon's daughter is coming around today, You'll be having a new play mate now."_

"_What? It's a girl? Ew…"_

_-x-_

Vaughn stopped… Allowing Chelsea to continue on with the pathetic fairytale they were making up.

"Somehow the princess gets into a heap of trouble by following a dark mean crow to the witch who tries to capture the princess… probably having jealousy over the princess.."

"Then of course the prince comes to save the day right?" Vaughn finished. "It's always at the crucial moment that the hero comes to save the day."

"Right."

-x-

_Eliza continued walking alongside her father until her eyes fell upon the sight of Kuu, the black bird._

"_Eliza I'm sure you'll like it around here. The weather is so nice. The people are friendly. It isn't as loud around here. And there's some other kids that you can play with around here." He chuckled , walking up to the Chen's door. _

_Knock Knock._

_Chen opened the door raising his brows with expectations. "Good day to you Gannon. What do you need today?" He moved aside to let Charlie through the door._

_Charlie looked around, expecting to see the girl that his father was talking about, but she was no where to be seen._

"_So my daughter finally came to the island today.." Gannon started._

_Chen chuckled. "You seemed to be happier than usual. It must be nice. I've never parted with Charlie before, but it's not like I would want to anyway… So where's daddy's little girl?"_

_Gannon blinked and looked around, the frantic fatherly instincts quickly clicking on. "Eliza? She was just here a minute ago…? Eliza?"_

_-x-_

"Should we add any details to that to make it less boring?" Chelsea asked, watching Vaughn continue ignoring her by continuing to read his dictionary. "… Vaughn…" She continued calling his name, but no response was coming from him which left her confused. "um… Vaughn? Yoo-hoo earth to Vaughn?"

She sat back on her chair understanding it was useless to get his attention. Fiddling with her fingers, she said out loud, "I would probably be freaking out if I were that father of the princess. Then I'd ask for the prince of the town and gather some townspeople to find my daughter until they reach the ends of the earth to find her…."

Vaughn looked up from the dictionary and stated, "What kind of daughter would she be since you love her so much?"

Chelsea's eyes shined with fanatical content. "She has to be really cute and chubby when she's a baby. Oooh, then when she grows up she'll be as beautiful as me -" A pause… "Ahem… As beautiful… as her mother, or course…" She added quickly.

"Hmm..." He chuckled silently.

-x-

_Gannon was on the brink of going haywire if it weren't for Chen's and Felicia's solace. He wasn't the type to sob and weep, but surely was one to worry and pace. _

"_Oh, what kind of father am I? To neglect my daughter and not watch over her like a father should. This is terrible!" He told himself._

_Felicia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now. Don't bring yourself down."_

_Natalie came from the kitchen with a cup of water in her hand, handing it to Gannon. "She couldn't have possibly gone far, seeing that she just came here, but man, I wish I could've been the same, having the courage to suddenly turn up gone in a seconds notice."_

"_Natalie!" Felicia darted. "You shouldn't say that."_

"_Well I would." She shrugged._

_Chen nodded in agreement. " Natalie is right though. She wouldn't have gotten far unless she had already mapped out the island which I doubt."_

_Taro came in the room with Elliot following behind. "What's going on here?"_

_Felicia stood up from Gannon's side. "Eliza, Gannon's daughter, has gone missing, father."_

"_Missing?" The old man repeated hoarsely. "What a predicament. We must search for her. Elliot!"_

"_Y-Yes, Grandpa?" He answered._

"_You are to look for this Eliza. Bring Natalie with you as well." The Senior ordered. "Now hurry up. We don't have all day."_

"_Tch." Natalie walked passed Elliot toward the door. "Of course I'd have to tag along with you." Elliot recoiled to the comment, but said nothing in response for nothing came to mind._

_Gannon sipped on the warm water, feeling his nerves and muscles loosen. Looking around, he asked Chen, "Where's Charlie?"_

"You're telling me the Prince goes missing as well?" Vaughn questioned.

"Yes, to find the Princess, of course. Isn't that what all Princes do anyway? In their silver shining armor and glory…" She stood up posing with her hands on her hips. "Standing before the sunlight radiantly dramatizing their entrance to save the damsel in distress."

*GLISTEN GLISTEN*

"Good glory it's blinding…" Vaughn responded.

"But you know it's true.. " She sat down again. "But probably we should just let the prince totally miss the Princess to let the suspense build up…."

-x-

_Charlie hopped over a large tree root thinking to himself, "Probably it wasn't a good idea to go inside the forest on instinct."_

_He recalled the time when Big Brother Braden came from the forest with the other two elder brothers. There was scratches and bruises all over them, especially the huge bite marks that Braden had received from being attacked by a wild dog._

_The boy shuddered and jumped as he heard rustling from a bush nearby. He never felt this frightened before in his life…_

"_Maybe I should turn back…." He said out loud beginning to turn around. A sudden howl came from the direction he was facing and he froze. "Or not…" He continued on the path that led deeper into the forest. _

_So yeah, it wasn't the greatest idea to go in the woods, but it was only natural that a girl at his age would somehow get caught into trouble. It was easy to remember all those girly girls back then in the city. They always like Cinderella and ponies and stuff. Girly stuff. It wasn't all to interesting to Charlie, but he guessed from what he knew, it was natural that this was to happen if this was one of those girls he observed._

_Charlie then began to wonder what the girl looked like. Was she pretty? Nice? Or rude and snobbish like those rich girls he would cross paths with on the street? Was she cute? Friendly? Or just plain mean? As those ran through his mind, he failed to notice that he just passed by Eliza herself._

_Now, Eliza was cute and pretty, but the attitude was a different story. She was stylish and had a thing for romance, advanced when it came to social and life situations. Especially when it came to… Romance. But how things were going now didn't seem as romantic as necessary._

_Her dress was covered with filth, with matching shoes and hands to go along with that. Then there was the reason for it all in her hands. A black little bird whom she guessed was named "Kuu" since that's all what it said._

_It was annoying, frustrating, and she was lost, going around in circles because of her bad sense of direction. The bird was no help either as it seems that this was also its first time in the shady woods. But as how nauseating it was to be alone with the sun still yonder in the sky, her nose fell upon a smooth scent of cookies that her nose had never smelled before._

_It was a nice smell, flavors of who knows what wafting through the air in harmony. As she continued following the smell, she found that the smell led her to … a candy house. _

_She paused with eyes as big as plates. "Wow, this is…weird."_

_Eliza was known for as being one with fanatical and dramatic fantasies of living it out like a princess should.. Or at least one with an amazing love life that leaves people in awe as they hear about it in generations to come. But she'd never expect it to actually come true. Not had she thought about it coming along this way._

_Her first thought…. Maybe this island is magical? No, she doubted it at first, but now tells a different story._

_Going back to Charlie and his whereabouts…._

_He was lost. Yeah that's basically it. Well, also to mention that he was scared, horrified, jumped at every sound, but no one is supposed to know that right? Especially since he's the hero. I mean sheesh, cut the guy some slack._

_Charlie wasn't one to go off alone and abandon his daddy like that since he wanted to become like his father. It was unusual for him since he was the … "obedient kind"… and he was sure his father would be surprised by this sort of action from him. _

_But he couldn't leave a girl to fend off for herself when alone all by herself. His father always told him to be a gentleman to the ladies. Well, wouldn't a gentlemen be like a prince and find the missing damsel in distress?_

………_.._

…_.Ugh…_

_Charlie absolutely hated this role. What prince was to be found here anyway? He didn't want to be the one who fit those shoes… (or at least not yet…)_

_-x-_

"What kind of castle does this Witch have anyway?" Vaughn asked, flipping to the next page which showed the list of letter M words and their meanings.

Chelsea thought about it, taking off her hat. She considered the Witch Princess's house with all the beady eyes of the bears just watching your every step. It gave a shiver down her spine as she even remembered stepping on the wood floor of the wayward house. "Candy Castle." She simply answered. The thought reawakened her sudden fear of being claustrophobic around teddy bears

"I thought this was a prince and princess story.. Not Hanzel and Gretel."

"I'm getting there… " She raised a finger. "So where were we?"

-x-

_Eliza slowly opened the door, feeling the good scent grow stronger. The door creaked to her dismay and she silently scolded the door as she quickly tried to close it. The door against her back, she looked around to find that it was unusually dark in the inside, a purple glowing light far off from where she was. _

_She decided to take some steps forward but found the wooden floor to be creaking as well. Trying to get through the creaking quickly, her foot stepped upon something squishy making her jump and run into something soft, out of her expectations.. _

_The lights suddenly went on and Eliza found herself to be surrounded by teddy bears… Lots of Teddy Bears.. Too many Teddy Bears of shapes, sizes and varieties._

"_What the -? Who's there?" A woman's voice bellowed throughout the house. The Witch Princess stepped out to the open, her boots echoing after her every step. _

_Eliza jumped as she felt something jolt, forgetting that Kuu was still in her arms, frozen stiff as well. "Um.. I'm here…"_

_The Witch Princess turned to Eliza, hands on her hips and her voice demanding, "What is a girl like you doing here and knocking down my bears?"_

"_Eh?" Eliza blinked. She thought that the woman before her was very pretty, seeing her wavy hair fall to her sides and her red eyes sharp upon her. Eliza concluded that she was as pretty as a princess, but the style of her clothes made her think otherwise._

"_Answer me." The Witch Princess brought out her wand from under her black cloak and zapped at Eliza, raising her off the floor. "What are you doing here? How did you find my house?" She studied the girl and found Kuu in her arms. "What's that?"_

_Kuu jumped, having the feeling that "that" referred to itself._

"_Is that… THAT'S THE LAST INGREDIENT!" The Witch Princess cried._

"_What?" Eliza blinked having no idea what the witch was talking about._

_The Witch Princess set Eliza down and grabbed for Kuu. "Give that to me!"_

_Kuu struggled as it was suddenly grasped by much larger hands._

"_Nooo! He doesn't wanna go with you!" Eliza cried, pulling Kuu away from her hands._

"_Kuuu!" Kuu screeched in between the two girls._

_BAM!_

_The three pairs of eyes turned for the door and there stood a dark figure, the light from behind shining brightly by the dawning sun._

"_Eliza? Are you here?" A small boy's voice called out. The light died down, revealing it to be Charlie. He looked around, also weirded out by the amounts of bears around and walked up to Eliza. "Are you Eliza?"_

_Eliza blinked and turned back to the Witch Princess to yank Kuu out of her hands. "Yes, that which I am."_

_Charlie looked at her and blinked, concluding that yes, this one was like one of those girls from then…_

_The Witch Princess jolted back from the sudden pause and said, "Enough with this! Big Bear, GO!" She pointed her wand at the largest bear which sat in smack-dab in the middle of her house and it was absorbed in light. The light around the bear quickly disappeared and the bears arms began to move. "Big Bear! Attack those two kids, Now!" The Witch ordered._

_Both children irst didn't know how to respond by the bear that was now standing up before them._

"_Um.. We better run…" Charlie suggested. Eliza agreed._

"_!" _

_The two ran hysterically around the house, knocking down everything in their path. The bear's speed was faster than the two had imagined which immediately led them to running for the door._

_-x-_

"So how does the Princess and the Prince reunite with the two kings?" Vaughn interrupted.

"Somehow they find their way back?" Chelsea suggested.

"Then shouldn't they have done that before?"

Chelsea sighed. "Well, if your being chased by a super huge and creepy monster being controlled by a witch, you wouldn't care where you ran… probably as long as you get away from them. Then just by doing that they end up back in town. Simple as that."

"Whatever… It's not like we're going to publish this story anyway."

Chelsea looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh, time to close up the shop. I might as well go now." She stood up and reached for her rucksack. "This was a nice time we had here. We should do this again next time."

"If there is a next time…" He added.

"Yeah. Yeah." Chelsea laughed, heading for the door.

"Hey."

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and looked Vaughn's way. "Yeah?"

She heard him draw a breath before he said, "Next time.. Think of a better story. I'm actually interested what happens next time." His voice was softer than usual to her disbelief.

She blinked. "Really now?"

"The end to this story…" He stood up and walked her way. "May not end up the way it seems though."

"Huh?" She felt stupid for a moment as he stood right in front of her.

Chelsea didn't know what's was going on, but she felt his warm hand place itself on her back and his other cover her hand on the door knob. It was an odd position… awkward since her back softly grazed along his chest.

"Um.. Vaughn?" Suddenly his hand pushed her back and she found herself standing outside the shop.

"The shop is closed, You're too slow. Leave." He shut the door at her face, leaving her gawking at the door.

She stood there for a moment, quite phased. She couldn't help but notice that probably he just smiled for a second there in that short and curt moment. … But that didn't really cross on her mind yet.

"Fine then! I'll take my imagination ELSEWHERE!" She roared back. "The nerve of that guy!" Chelsea turned her heel and paused thinking '…Girls only say that… geh..'

Taking one final look at the shop, she decided to finally head home. It was tiring being with a monotonous guy all day who does nothing but takes care of animals, reads, and makes known his existence… but then again he could have his shining moments, but that doesn't happen often… Very rare…

Looking ahead, she found a crowd in the middle of town. Curious she scooted nearby the crowd and poked in asking, "What's going on?"

In the middle of the crowd she found Chen talking with Charlie and Gannon holding a cute little blonde girl in his hands. Both children had dirt plastered all over them, looking quite wary.

Chelsea had never seen Gannon so happy in his life, but then she recalled from then that Gannon had mentioned that he had a daughter, which instantly made her wonder if his daughter had inherited the macho muscular and ripped body that Gannon had… Apparently not… As the little girl in his arms had absolutely no resemblance to the man whatsoever… The farmer wouldn't be surprised if someone accused the guy for stealing the cute little blonde.

"Hey who's that?" The light voice of the little blonde asked, pointing straight at Chelsea.

Gannon smiled calling, "Braden, come here! I want you to meet my daughter, Eliza." He waved.

Chelsea pushed herself through the crowd and walked slowly up to them. "Uhh.. Hey?" She felt like she was intruding with the father-daughter moment that the two had.

The carpenter let his daughter down saying, "This is Braden, a good friend of mine. He's the farmer around these parts." He looked up to Chelsea, with a quick wink. "I won't tell her a thing."

Chelsea nodded with a smile and bent down, leveling to Eliza's height. Extending a hand, she greeted, "So you're Eliza… Very cute indeed. Nice to meet you - I'm Braden."

Eliza, who took the hand, didn't say anything - just stared at her which somewhat intimidated poor Chelsea.

Chelsea stood up straight, chuckling. "She looks like she could be a princess or something." Gannon laughed out loud.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked quietly.

"Yes, something you need?" Gannon answered.

She pointed at Chelsea again. "I want him to be my prince."

"What?" Gannon and Chelsea blinked.

"What?" Charlie echoed, walking up to Eliza. "What do you mean you want Big Brother Braden to be your Prince?"

"Well, why not? He's cute and cool." Eliza defended, standing before Chelsea with pursed lips. "I don't see anything wrong with it…"

"But he looks like a GIRL!" The boy emphasized loudly.

- Girl.. - Girl…- irl… -irl..

…The word echoed throughout the island. Some knew the secret behind that. Some had to agree. Some didn't say a thing even though they would admit it.

"Charlie, you shouldn't say that." Chen scolded, holding down his shoulders.

"But it's true!" Charlie defended himself.

"Well, even so.. I want Braden to be my Prince!" Eliza piped in, holding Chelsea by the arm.

"B-But…" Chelsea started.

"He didn't do a thing! I'm the one that saved you!" Charlie roared.

"U-Um…" Chelsea tried again.

"Oh.. Psshaw… It's not like the prince charming always has to be the one saving the princess, Charlie."

-x-x-x-x-

**Hrrrmmm.. I've got nothing to say. Another admirer from Braden. Woop woop. **

**- Do Jo**


	10. Is This it?

**Chapter 10: Is this it?**

**-x-**

_Felicia waited silently on the dock to head back to Sunny Island. On the megaphone earlier, it reported that the ship back was delayed because of rough weather, but it should be coming around soon._

_She walked up to the side of the dock with the rest of the others who were waiting with her. Nearby she heard someone say, "Oh, look at this."_

"_A Castaway missing…" The man started._

_Felicia's eyes widened and she too also looked over the man's shoulder who held the newspaper on his hands. Her eyes scanned the front page and a large picture of Chelsea stood out at the corner of the page._

_-x-_

**Chelsea's POV**

My plants were growing wonderfully. I got more tomatoes and the corn was testing my patience. I was happy at the sight of my field, most of it cleared away from the boulders and debris. And all the branches and stumps on my field were converted to lumber. I might be able to have a chicken coop soon.

The life on Sunny Island was nice. Spring passed by like a breeze and summer settled upon us, bringing weather that was hot, sometimes as hot as I would imagine in the desert. Because of that, I had to water my crops extra. Then there were my animals. Though I only had two, Flare and Aidan, I'll have more animals soon. Or at least I hope so.

I was careful with my money, which I saved a lot and sent most of it to my family back home. I hope it did them well. I know that Auntie wouldn't do my money no good and Melanie was always cooped up at home like mother. The only person I could trust that money with was Erika and I always hoped that the money was in her hands instead of Auntie's hands.

People on the island here too are also particular about me and money, especially those who knew I was a girl. I am so grateful to them since they all treat me as if I were they're own since I was alone. Like as if I'm also included in the family. But I still feel bad knowing that I'm the only stranger here. If I weren't the farmer on this island, then my place here wouldn't be needed at all.

If I had never left home, then even with all my jobs and wages, I wouldn't be able to pay off all those debts anyway. I was always out of the house, so it seemed my home was on the road. I even felt more guilty not being able to stay with own younger sister, Melanie, and play with her. Ever since the "incident", she's been terrified. And telling her that I'm not even her real sister would make her break, making me feel so much worse.

So being here like this, away from it all, might be best. I am still able to pay off all those debts even if I were all too far away. And though its sent by a total stranger, I'm sure Erika would know who it is. After all, it was Erika that got me this far anyway.

But either way, no matter where I was, I was still a complete stranger.

Aidan, my pup, started nibbling at the bottom of my jeans, nudging from time to time. Looking down at him, I saw that his eyes asked for me to stop being so sulky… and I agreed.

"I'm supposed to happy right now, right, Aidan?" I said, smiling and picking up the cute little guy. "Thanks, bud." But it surely has been a while since I reflected upon that.

I remember first being here, the first knock on the head which opened my eyes to new opportunities. I was so uplifted and ready. But now that's been a few months, it seems that I have finally settled into life here.

It wasn't bad at all.

I set down little Aidan next to my feet and decided to finish watering all my rows of crops before I go off in another train of thoughts and let them die of dehydration.

Truthfully I don't know why I feel like this as of right now. It's messed up. Why do I feel as if all these thoughts and feelings would be useless after a while? Why do I think all this would probably go to waste? Why does it hint to as if everything I've achieved and done and all those relationships I've made with people here which I have never done before, would just suddenly slip away from my grasp, leaving me alone again?

-x-

**Natalie's POV**

"Mom, you really should tell her…" I said, scanning the paper over again. "Or else I will."

My mother looked at me distressed. I knew exactly what she was thinking, and I felt the same with this situation.

In my hands stood the proof that could let Chelsea AKA Braden leave the farm for good. It was an article about Chelsea, gone missing from the shipwreck months ago. All of the castaways were found except Chelsea. The only trace they have now is here… Sunny Island.

They, who reported this, must have known that some of us washed up ashore here in the Island. They must've suspected that she also washed up on the shore as well, but here sudden disappearance would only lead to one thing, that is if someone in our family who doesn't know her secret blurts it out, and that one thing is Braden, which is Chelsea.

I pushed away my bangs as I felt my forehead heat up from all this thinking. In front of me sat a bowl full of bread and snatched one, stuffing it down my throat out of frustration. This wasn't one of this little cases that can be solved by a kid detective here.

This was something that both my mother and I knew would affect Chelsea in every way. Especially after learning in this article that she is actually an aristocrat. Or at least, an aristocrat with tons of financial debt that brought them down to one of the lowest levels which they call "commoners."

I've always thought that an almighty rich person would be snobby and… rich.. Like all the other ones. But Chelsea surely wasn't like that. She ran away for her family which was failing in finances. And how it ended up to be like that was because of her own family.

I never felt so sorry for one person in my life. But knowing Chelsea, she wouldn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, so she acts strong.. And that's what makes her weak. In this article, they showcase her as a damsel in distress who couldn't take it anymore. That isn't true at all. She ran away to find a better way for her and her family. To improve her mother's and younger sister's health which is mentioned. To pay off all the damage that her delinquent brother caused. To bring them out of the debt. To set them free from all the ridicule. And for her to find a place in this world.

It said she was hardly at home. It mentioned that she was normally seen around her neighborhood doing some sort of job no matter how gruesome it may be.

And that's the reason why she doesn't want anyone close. Because she doesn't know how. She doesn't want anyone to know or be involved.

My face was heated and my nostrils flared. "All along, she's struggled through so much. And yet…" I looked up to my mother who was also doing her best to be strong about this.

I set the newspaper down. "The only world Chelsea has known is the world of money. She doesn't even care of how much this would affect her in the end, Mom. I hate it when someone thinks they could do it alone. She's all alone. And if she learns about this…"

What was I thinking? I can't tell her this. What kind of friend would I be?

But If I don't, she might have leave all of us behind. Who would take care of the farm? My brother couldn't do it. My grandfather was too old. My mother and I could hold off, but we know we didn't belong. Wasn't it because of Chelsea that brought this whole island together?

I rubbed my face vigorously and composed myself. "It was because of Chelsea that this island has made it this far. All of us know that, she even understands that. If she left the island, nothing would go right at all. Chelsea wouldn't be able to grow out of the world she understands…"

My mother smiled at me, a very weak smile. "You want to show her the true world don't you?"

I nodded, feeling like a helpless little crybaby again. But Chelsea and I are the same. Though it hasn't been long, it feels as if we were meant to be and understand.

"I don't want her to leave. Not until she's free." I said confidently, clenching my hands. "This island can't survive without her. In this article, she looks so out of place. I truly think that she belongs here. I may not know what's best for her but…" I couldn't exactly finish that. I wouldn't know how to finish it, but I knew my mother understood.

"Yes, I agree with you, Natalie. Chelsea has been a great influence to all of us hasn't she?"

"Yeah… that's why we have to tell her. " I added softly, "And hope that she will stay."

-x-

**No POV**

Chelsea looked over the paper again and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Then yelling particular to the paper, "WHY DO YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, **!$%^%&?" Felicia and Natalie were taken aback, hearing the farmer girl for the first time use such vulgar wording for once. Chelsea noticed this and apologized quickly.

Natalie knew that Chelsea wouldn't like the role of "damsel in distress". Both she and her mom expected this in the beginning. But Chelsea's reaction was much better than they expected.

Chelsea continued to rant on. "And they really didn't have to mention that my mother and sister are sickly and my Brother? UGH, he doesn't even deserve to be mentioned…"

Felicia added, "I heard from others that they were planning to send over some detectives and reporters here soon. It would be best if we prepared…"

There was quite a bit of silence between them due to major thinking between the three.

"That's it.." Chelsea pulled out her special tie for her hair and said, "I'm going to have to cut my hair." She had a hard face on, but she knew this was the only thing to do just to be safe. She also told herself that it would be best not to say anything about her hair before they all have second thoughts.

"WHAT?" Both Natalie and her mother yelled. "You can't cut your hair."

Natalie continued. "I thought it was specially created to make sure that your hair would stay in place no matter what?"

"Yeah but just having a little hair cut would probably help my nerves a little bit. Then if they search my hair they wouldn't find that special tie now, would they?" She lied. It would probably make things worse for her, but she could care less about what happened to herself.

Natalie frowned thinking, 'Who searches people's hair anyway? .. But some time ago she told me she didn't want to cut her hair… why now?'

Felicia drew up a breath as well. "Probably it is best for you to cut your hair though.. Just to be safe."

Chelsea was hesitant, but finally brought up the courage for the final conclusion.

That's when the hair slowly came flying down to the hard wood floor. The three of them did regret watching the brown beautiful locks of hair fall, be swept up to be dumped into the trash can. It was a horrible time as the quietly cried over each strand of hair. (Well, it wasn't that dramatic but…)

-x-

It was after Natalie and Felicia left that Chelsea took a quick dip in the river, washing away the hair that clung to her body, making her itch.

After the cold shower, Chelsea stood in front of her shard of a mirror, looking at her newly cut hair. It looked like the way she had tied it together, but this time it was permanent.

Then words from the past crossed her mind.

"_Promise me you would grow your hair out."_

Chelsea looked at her hands and covered her face with regret. "I'm sorry… Father."

-x-

**A Few Days Later….**

The Island was full of murmurs and buzzing as reporters, detectives, some police, and extra other people filled the Inn and Hotel. There were people running this way and that way, down the street, into homes, investigating wherever.

But their jackpot was Braden. His story came out of no where to him as they all asked one question that cam to be quite annoying to the farmer.

"Who are you?" They would ask.

And it would always be the same reply. "I am Braden, the farmer of Sunny Island."

They would always pass by, treating him like a nobody to the case, which would be a good thing, but every meeting was like a chance for a heart attack for poor Chelsea.

Felicia and her family were interrogated the most about this since they were the ones washed up ashore on Sunny Island and so called, "started up this little town", which was basically true. It was Natalie's job to make sure that Elliot and their grandfather wouldn't say something that would lead the reporters and detectives to go straight ahead to Chelsea since her story as Braden wasn't clear.

It went on like this for more and more days and until some satisfactory news came up, there was nothing they could do but just sit there in waiting, as if they were all in a competition to see if any of the poor villagers couldn't keep their secrets anymore and just have to blurt it out.

"Everyday is a horror to me…" Chelsea groaned, spreading her arms over her table. "I'm afraid I might not be able to do this anymore."

Chen and Gannon looked at one another. The shopkeeper replied, "Don't give up, Chelsea. You need to stay strong. They're just waiting for someone to say something to give a lead."

Gannon spoke up. "Felicia and her daughter are doing their best to make sure Taro and Elliot don't say a thing that could totally mess it all up."

Chen nodded, but sighed. "I guess it's somewhat my fault that they are all suspecting you though, Chelsea. Charlie… "

Chelsea shook her head. "Charlie doesn't know, but it's okay… It isn't you fault at all.. After all, because of my decision, we are all in this mess. I'm sorry.."

The two fathers felt bad as they watch the girl sink into more darkness, lying her butt off to everyone she meets. Their hands were tied. None of them could do a thing except wait.

-x-

Now there was this certain reporter that Chelsea especially kept her eye on and that was one from her own neighborhood, an ex to her Auntie (when she was beautiful), Reporter Devon. He was a very keen man, very sneaky and especially had an eye on Braden and his story.

"Where did you come from?" He'd ask. "What brought you here to Sunny Island allowing you to help this island populate right after the disappearance of Chelsea and the shipwreck?" He'd inquire. Of course these questions roamed in his thoughts, thinking it would be rude to just run up to the poor farmer like a stalker.

But as no evidence and interviews on the island helped, the only thing that was the big mystery was Braden and his existence.

And Chelsea knew herself that it wasn't good either. She began finding some other newspapers rant on about "Chelsea, the aristocrat castaway" who's still missing. It irked her every time she spotted one and she would secretly rip it up into pieces, ready to hunt down another one.

How they wrote about her.. Especially Devon's writing… made her sick. It sucked knowing that one of the reporters knew about your whole life and used it for his own use. And also, that wasn't the only reason… He was smart enough to figure out by such little evidence that she was a girl.. It was a sure fact.

-x-

Devon knocked on the door to Felicia's house. "Hello?"

Inside came a very annoyed voice from Natalie. "Are you another reporter? If you are, we have nothing to say. Go ask your posse, I'm sure they can answer some of your questions."

"But I would like to ask you and your family myself." He insisted.

"Natalie, just let him in. We wouldn't want anyone suspicious of us would we?" It was Felicia's soft voice and she opened the door, moving aside graciously. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Devon bowed a little bit and allowed himself in, seeing the nicely decorated home. "I'm sorry to come in unexpected…"

Felicia shook her head. "Would you like to join us for some tea?"

"That would be pleasant." He noticed by the corner of his eye that Natalie was shooting glares of death that seemed to rebound off of him.

Sitting down on an empty chair around the table, he was also seated with Taro and Elliot who were snacking upon some sandwiches. Natalie gracelessly set the cup of tea before him and sat down next to her brother. Felicia also came to the table with a new stash of sandwiches and sat across from Devon.

Taro coughed and squinted his eyes at Devon. "What would you like to ask, Reporter?"

Devon took out a small notebook and a pen. "I would like to ask about that farmer up north from here." He noticed a sudden jolt from the two ladies which made his eyes flicker with interest. "About.. What's his name?"

"Braden." Elliot answered quickly. "What about him?"

"After the shipwreck, I heard from others that he came on the island instantly after that and started up the farm."

"Yes," Felicia answered immediately, somewhat interrupting the reporter. "He volunteered to help out on the farm."

Taro nodded. "And we took him in. He was a good choice. At first I thought he looked to frail and small to be up for the job. I was wrong."

More silence as they knew that Devon was thinking.

"I heard that you as a family were washed up ashore also from that shipwreck…" He paused for a moment. " Did you see Chelsea?"

"Yes." "No."

Taro looked at Felicia with a twisted face. "What are you talking about, Felicia?"

"Father?" She began chuckling and patting her father's back. "Don't mind him. He's old and -"

"What are you saying?" Taro roared, "I clearly saw Chelsea here. She, too, was washed up ashore with the rest of us. I surely remember whacking her with my wooden rod as she was quite the dainty young one."

Felicia shot a quick glance at Natalie who had a panicked face on.

Elliot spoke up now. "Yeah, she was here with us for a while But like only a day or so. Natalie told me -"

"I didn't tell you anything, Elliot!" Natalie defended, hoping this could cover up the mistake.

Elliot continued hastily. "You did. You told me that Chelsea left the next day by a rescue ship. I was wondering for a long time why we didn't go along with her, then out of no where, Braden appears."

Devon sat up straight from his chair, staring at them with greatly fascinated eyes. "Braden?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, my sister told me that he appeared with the rescue team that appeared the next day. He was so sudden to take over the job for the farm. I remember that Chelsea was also interested to take up the farm as well, but grandfather wouldn't allow her to since she was a girl."

The young man inhaled as he spoke much in this conversation. He looked at his mother who had a growing disappointed face, then at his grandfather's to see he was nodding slowly. Then his eyes locked with his own twin pair, Natalie's face growing frustrated.

They all heard Natalie's chair screech as she abruptly stood up. "…" She then walked away swiftly from the room, her mother closely following.

Devon looked at all that was left, the two men left behind by the two ladies. Then he asked Elliot, "Does you sister like Braden, per chance?"

Elliot shrugged. "Probably. They always hang out with each other and get along great. But I didn't think she would get angry when what I said was truth…" He sank down slightly in his chair, still picturing the anger that rose in his sister's face which made him confused.

"What do you know about Braden?"

Taro answered. "He's a very kind lad. Good with kids and does his work well. And just as my grandson said, he came here with a rescue boat that picked up Chelsea the next day. I thought it was queer myself…"

Devon nodded. "I see.." He then rose to his feet, placing his notebook and pen into his bag. Extending a hand he said, "Thank you for this time. I'm sorry things ended up the way it did…"

As they both shook hands with him, Taro assured, "Don't worry about the lass, she a stronghold."

"Yeah." Elliot agreed. "It's always like that…"

Devon tipped his hat and left the house, looking toward the North where Castaway Ranch sat. "Castaway Ranch huh? What an appropriate name…"

-x-

Jack stepped off on to the wooden dock looking around at the clear beach with a house nearby its entrance from town. He sniffed the stench of animals that clung to his clothes to his distaste and continued walking on…

THUD.

Jack took a few steps back from his impact on whoever and looked on the ground before him to find a man laying there. "Oh, crap! Dude, you okay?" He walked up before him and extended a hand to the man who sat up slowly.

Vaughn glimpsed up and pushed away his hand. "I'm fine." Standing up, he dusted away some sand and looked at the culprit, but his lavender eyes studied the man before him intently.

This sort of made Jack feel awkward in a way. "Uhh.. Yeah. Sorry for bumping into you.."

Vaughn stopped and nodded. "… If your looking for someone…" He paused and turned his back on Jack. "I suggest you look up north." Vaughn walked back into the ship to help unload the animals.

Jack blinked and also turned for his direction. 'What a weird person.' He thought as he continued through the beach. His shoes began to get filled with sand as he sunk deeper into it which got him annoyed. He finally gave up and sat down on the sand, taking off his shoes and pouring out all the gathered sand.

"Braden?" A voice called out. Jack began hearing shifting footsteps quickly coming toward his way. "Braden!"

Jack looked over his shoulder to find another man, tan with a curly unruly hair under a purple bandana. The farmer chuckled to himself as he thought, 'What's this? First a cowboy… now a pirate. Awesome.'

Denny bent down to get a closer look then his eyes grew wide. "Whoa, you're not Braden… You look like him though. Sorry 'bout that." He grinned and stood up.

"Wait." Jack put on one of his shoes and said. "Who's Braden?"

Denny answered, with a smile on his face. "He's the farmer in these parts. He's awesome; you should go meet him." The fisherman did one final wave and left the farmer sitting there quietly.

'Hmm.. He looked a lot like somebody…' Jack thought to himself as he slipped on the other shoe. He then stood up, dusting his butt off and headed for town.

-x-

**Omo… Hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**- Do Jo**


	11. Jack

**Chapter 11: Jack **

**-x-**

_My father told me one day that I looked like mother. Long brown hair, except it was wavy as mine was straight like his, but even so, it made me happy. He asked me to let it grow. It was a promise. And every time I looked at my hair, it reminded me that my father expects my hair to be long. It was the only thing… I believe, that made me know he loved me. That he would always stay with me and my brother._

_But he had died. My mother fell into a coma. My brother became a delinquent. And I had also been tainted as well. I had run away._

_I'm sorry, Father, that I cut my hair. But you had left us behind in a world that knows nothing but money and sorrow... Isn't it fair then? _

_-x-_

**Chelsea's POV**

I looked down, my eyes falling at the view of the river that flowed at the east side of my farm... Was I staring at the sky the whole time? I blinked a few times, wondering how I zoned out in the first place. I ran my hand through my hair to end up in a pause.

That's right…. I had cut my hair.

I sighed as I kicked the water under my feet, seeing the dots of water cut through the air to join up with the rest of their rushing friends in the current. I leaned forward a bit to see my reflection in the water.

It was no phooey this time. I had really cut my hair. It was permanent though it looked the same as it was when it was tied. I couldn't risk any chances getting caught, but it was my only way to prove that I'm a female without going to drastic measures. And.. Other things..

Aidan had nuzzled his way under and through my arm and settled himself on my lap. The pup then turned around, staring at me with large brown eyes.

I instantly could read the message coming from the little guy. "Aidan, don't do this to me." I stroked his head softly. "It's pure evil giving me that sort of look." He titled his head slightly to the side, then turned to face the water.

I had heard from… somewhere… that animals and pets can tell and read your feelings like a book. If they are close with the owner, they now the exact dose of happiness for their owner. Seems like this has proved this theory true to me. I wonder why people can't be like that?

I took hold of Aidan in my arms and stood up, brushing off my bottom with the free hand. My occupied hand suddenly felt weak and immediately needed assistance from the other. I hadn't realized that Aidan had grown! Or at least gotten… more weight. Luckily, he's still light enough for me to at least hold him.

I turned and strolled for my house as another occurrence came to me. I had completely forgotten about all those reporters and detectives out there. Another reason that got me thinking hard. Really hard. For days, I've been mobbed, attacked, hassled, questioned, interrogated… I wondered if they'll ever give up.

Then again, Chelsea was known as the eldest daughter to be taking over the family inheritance of a wealthy well known family known throughout the country of which she came from, born and raised. Father died. Adopted into NEW family as mother remarries. Brother becomes a delinquent. Melanie. And the heiress runs away.

All horrible things crammed into one. Chelsea hated the fact her life was full of drama. It was less than what she needed now. AKA, Braden, which is I.

Soon, the news is: "Wealthy Castaway Chelsea Abandons her Family!" "Chelsea Acres Has Gone Missing?" "The Shipwreck: Disappearance of Acres' Heir!" " Where Could Chelsea be Now?"

And all that crap. I would hate to be Chelsea right now. But too bad, I am her.

I continued walking onward, wondering why it was taking longer than usual to get to my own house. Probably I'm dragging my feet? I began to pick up the pace, hoping that no more reporters would come hunt me down at the sight of me.

My hope for the freedom died down as I saw a brown head move around in the distance. I already figured that many more would be gathered around that single head which was awkwardly taller than the rest of the group. But I came to understand that… the brown head was the only head there.

Continuing along. I found it to be a somewhat tall man, about Denny's height probably, but it was no Denny nor Vaughn. He had brown ruffled hair that spiked out every which way, a red bandana tied around his neck as mine, and apparel a lot similar to mine. Like a farmer.

My pace came to a slow stop as I just stared at the man that stood in my property nearby my house. It was unbelievable. I couldn't trust my eyes but he stood there, staring at my field. A similar smile from all those years ago spread across his face and he nodded at my work.

I clearly had recognized him. Of course I'd recognize him. After all, it was - "Jack!"

He jerked his head toward my direction and I took a deep breath in. It really was him. He gave me an awkward glance, raising his brow.

I cried again running for him, "Jack!"

He blinked and took a small step back as I came running toward him. It was so unbelievable! What could he be doing here? I never told him anything. So how did he find me? "Jaa -"

THUD. Face meets ground. Ground meets face.

"Oh, crap, are you okay?" I heard him say, his feet pounding the ground under my face.

I slowly lifted my head, feeling the pain stinging at my nose. I could feel my eyes burn with tears.

He repeated again, this time, kneeling in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I shot a look at him, with my hand grazing my nose, and snapped, "Do I look like I'm okay? What kind of stupid question is that?"

He seemed to have caught something from my response, seeing that he looked at me strangely. It was after I sat upon my bottom that he began speaking again. "How do you know my name?" He asked dumbly.

I was about to rip his head off wondering why he would ask such a stupid question, but I had come to another epiphany. I was a boy named Braden who lives as the farmer of the new island called Sunny Island. Of course he would ask why I know his name. Stupid me.

"I…" My mouth voiced hesitantly. Should I say? Wouldn't he take it the wrong way? If I say something about me being Chelsea, wouldn't he question? Wouldn't that give away a chance of the sudden revelation that I am not "Braden"? Wouldn't that bring me back where I had started?

**Jack's POV**

One word: WEIRD.

I just happened to stumble upon the farm as that Cowboy earlier told me to "head north from the beach". Also, that pirate dude told me the farmer here AKA Braden was a "good guy". Let's correct that. Crazy.

He calls out my name (How does he know my name?). He runs after me. He trips. But what he said… It was all too familiar that I had to think for a second or two about it. It sounded a lot like… Chelsea?

"I…" He started, his voice quiet. What was it now? If he's to apologize, that's fine. It's just that he'll see me gone in an instant.. Like INSTANT RAMEN!

"Yeah?" I asked, ready to sprint away as my muscles tightened.

He looked at me with a straight face, tears at the corners of his eyes. "I'm Chelsea!"…. Now he must be more than crazy. He has officially won my "you have completely lost your mind" award. Congrats.

"Um, excuse me. You're a guy. Not my cousin." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not!" His voice, which I caught, suddenly to changed to be sound a lot like Chelsea, though it's been a while since I've heard of her since she called me.. Like how many so years ago exactly? "I'm telling you the truth. I am Chelsea!" He yelled.

"Riight…" I nodded, already turning for the exit.

A small grasp held my arm and he began to pull me toward his house.

**Chelsea's POV**

Crap. I didn't know what to do. Here I am, "the officially crazy farmer guy" , in Jack's book, dragging him away into my house. What am I going to do? I can't pull out those wonderful locks of brown and show that as proof that I'm a girl. Why did I have to cut my hair at such a bad time?

"Hey. Let go of me." He growled, pulling out his arm out of my grasp.

I turned around, facing him and his queer face. "Can't you just hear me out. I am Chelsea." I stated boldly.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Prove it to me."

"You sleep with a stuffed animal named Lambchops and without it, you get scared of the dark at night." It was horrible to know that he wasn't a man.. yet. Still sleeping with a teddy.. But even I don't have the right to say so…except the phobia of darkness.

His eyes grew wide and he looked elsewhere. "Ahah. Y-Yeah, right. Th-That's totally not true.." I crossed my arms this time. He then pointed his index finger at me and said, "But that still doesn't prove that you are Chelsea… even if you do know something like that."

I frowned and scrunched my brows, thinking hard. "Ermmm…." I looked up at Jack again and found myself staring at him Something was missing from him… What… -Ah! I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him through my house door. I saw him stumble a little ways to my table and look at me with a daunting face.

I was looking around furiously now, like a pirate captain desperate to find gold, rummaging through everything. I jumped to my cabinet and pulled out each drawer. Not there. Not here either. Not- Looking up, I spotted my target sitting right in front of me. I seized it in my hands and ran toward Jack. I stopped in front of him and threw his hat at his face. He seemed surprised by the sudden projectile and frantically grabbed at it, examining it in his large hands. Looking inside, he found the tag that had a poorly written "Jack" on it.

He continued staring at it, slowly mumbling, "There's only one person that could have this hat… There no way that…." He looked up at me and put his hat on my head. His face softened and he looked dismayed. " Chelsea… "

I smiled as he covered his face with his hand. "Yes! Yes, it's me, Jack." I paused as I suddenly heard quiet sniffles coming from him. "J-Jack?"

"I can't believe it…" He sat down at the edge of my table. "You.. You're still alive…"

Heh? Wait… I've been pronounced.. dead?

"The news was all over the place." He began. I handed him my hanky and watched him blow so hard in it. He was about to hand it back, but I signalled that he could keep it. After that, he continued, "I got news from Erika. She told me you had disappeared, not leaving a trace where you would be. She also told me that Auntie had slipped to her ex about your disappearance."

I turned around thinking. Crap. So Devon studied up on me huh? Why did Devon, Auntie's ex, have to be a reporter? Turning toward Jack again, I suddenly felt his hands fall to my shoulders. He looked at me with a splendid smile that I had remembered years before.

"I'm so glad your safe. I didn't want to know that my cousin was dead. I wanted to learn more about the incident and came here hearing that many people and reporters were gathering here. I wanted to see if it was official that you had disappeared." He nodded. "We should tell the press that your still alive."

I backed away from him. "Hah? No, we can't do that…"

He stared at me with disbelief. "Why? All this ruckus can stop once -"

I shook my head in defence. "No! I-I can't say that I'm Chelsea. I can't -"

"Say, why are you dressed as a boy in the first place?"

I stopped, feeling my muscles loosen. It was silence that fell upon us as we stood a meter away from each other. Though we fought time to time, it was always about something stupid. But I never wanted to have real arguments with Jack. But in this one…

I sat down at a chair near the table and sighed. I felt his eyes following me and laying such heavy weight upon my shoulders.

"Jack… You already know the problem with the family right?"

He leaned back and nodded. "Yeah, family fell into debt, mother is sickly, the mention of Melanie's incident (no details), Brother -" He cut off after that. If possible, it felt as if I could hear him grimace at the mention of my brother. No matter though. I felt the same about that idiot.

"What does having to dress up as a boy have to do with all that though?" He resumed.

I looked up at my ceiling and sighed again. "I wanted to pay off the 1 million dollar debt that father left upon us, as well as the piling bills that Brother keeps adding, Auntie's reckless spending, and Mother's and Melanie's medical treatments which seem to have no affect at all. I wasn't tired of knowing how much we were loosing. I ran away thinking it was the best thing to do, thinking that I could do something out here than stay at home, doing useless paying jobs."

I heard Jack chuckle at this and look at me. "You sure you weren't pissed of it all?"

I smiled weakly myself. "Well, I guess I was.. A lot. No matter how many jobs I did, a bumpkin rich place like that wouldn't even be handing out jobs with high wages. It was ironically useless as it kept my ambitions up high. But I guess I did get pissed of it all, seeing that I couldn't do a thing just being there. I was sick of being there. But coming out to see that large ship brought me a new feeling.. Hope. Though, stealing Auntie's money probably wasn't the smartest thing huh?"

He turned around to gawk at me with large incredulous eyes. "You stole Auntie's money?"

I laughed. "It wasn't easy, but hogging all that money still wasn't fair. I wasn't expecting so much courage coming from me…" He laughed too and signalled to continue.

"I wasn't expecting the shipwreck either. But it landed me here an uninhabited island, along with a family of four who's been like.. A second family to me, watching my back unlike my real one, while being here. I found out that this farm was no longer being taken care of, but I couldn't take care of it.. Because I was a girl."

I looked at him as I read clearly from his facial expressions that he understood why I dressed as a boy. And as expected, I heard, "Ahh… that's why you dress up as a guy." Then the unexpected, "Well, I'm not surprised since you are rather tomboyish and have freakishly strong man arms." He laughed loudly.

I whacked him behind the head, clearing out my voice before I continued. "So I've been working here as -" I made air quotes. "Braden… But there's only a few here that know I'm Chelsea." There was another moment of silence as we both began to soak this moment in. I shifted a little in the chair.

"You just don't wanna go home huh?"

I looked up at him and found his green eyes to be looking at me with a flash of sorrow. It took a while for me to respond since I didn't think he would catch on so quickly, but I nodded, seeing that that was main reason.

"But you'll have to go back someday." He continued.

I stood up from my chair and placed both hands on the table. "And I will. I will once I pay off this debt. Then I will go home." I saw his eyes search me for a while and he turned away, sighing.

" I dunno about this, Chels. This could mean a lot of trouble for you." He then looked up to my ceiling as well. "What if you get caught?"

"I'm pretty good when it comes to hiding things, Jack." I answered. "If I haven't been caught yet so I must be doing well so far."

He quickly replied with a tone of anger, "But how about when it's time for you to return home? These people here that you have considered as you "second family" will have to know the truth sometime, Chelsea. You can't be Braden forever." He paused, drawing a breath. "It's best to do it now you know. In the end, doing this… it looks as if you betrayed everybody."

I blinked at how sincere he was being… Now that I think of it… Would this be hurting anyone in the end just as he says? … Why is it that I never thought about that?

"You're rather selfish, Chelsea." He continued. " Don't you know that those who are keeping your secret is already doing so much for you? You should just put an end to this and stop." That's when his sincere speech spiralled down. "I can't trust that these people would protect you anyway! They'd probably spill the beans and make you hurt in the end."

Ding!

Ahh…That's why…

"You only want me to go home, don't you?" I said bluntly. So much for sincerity. And I took him seriously too.

He nodded defiantly. "Yes, it's a must. How could you trust these people anyway? There are some rather strange people here…" He seemed to be thinking of something as he paused but then continued rambling.

I sighed. Jack was an absolutely wonderful cousin who is more of a brother to me. I love him dearly. It's just sad that he's rather stupid.. I opened my mouth to say something, but loud knocking on my door disrupted my defence.

Knock. Knock. "Hello, anyone home?"

We both flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. …Devon…

-x-

**HALFWAY DONE WITH THE MARKERS! Oh woops, silly me. Excuse that thought. Haha.**

**- Do Jo**


	12. The Cat's Out of the Bag! or Not?

**Chapter 12: The Cat's Out of the Bag… or not?**

**-x-**

"_You only want me to go home, don't you?" I said bluntly. So much for sincerity. And I took him seriously too._

_He nodded defiantly. "Yes, it's a must. How could you trust these people anyway? There are some rather strange people here…" He seemed to be thinking of something as he paused but then continued rambling. _

_I sighed. Jack was an absolutely wonderful cousin who is more of a brother to me. I love him dearly. It's just sad that he's rather stupid.. I opened my mouth to say something, but loud knocking on my door disrupted my defence._

_Knock. Knock. "Hello, anyone home?"_

_We both flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. …Devon…_

-x-

The two stood there for a minute phased at the moment. They were quite shocked to hear Devon's voice outside the door. The revelation. The truth! It can all be revealed in a matter of seconds. It was rather a good time for either one of them to keel over and faint.

In the instant of another round of knocking, Chelsea snapped back to reality and practically threw her cousin Jack into her closet, "quietly" slamming the door at his face. Placing Jack's hat on her head, she stood hesitantly at the door, taking slow breaths. 'Just be casual' she thought as she took her final breath. 'It will be just fine…'

Taking the knob in her hand and the lock on the other, she slowly opened the door to find Reporter Devon protecting himself with his pen as Chelsea's puppy, Aidan, stood beside the man, growling and fur bristling. At the sight of his owner, Aidan immediately stopped his threat and passed through Chelsea's legs and wandered throughout her house.

"Umm…" Chelsea started, not really knowing what to do. "Sorry about that." She watched as the reporter regained his composure, fixing his black hat upon his head. "Aidan can be really pro-"

"I would like to speak with you." Devon interrupted. "May I come inside?"

Chelsea moved aside to watch the somewhat short reporter pass by through her door. She noticed by the tone of his voice that this was a serious matter. No jokes. And rude too. She never really liked the guy and thought she never would.

As Devon seated himself on the table, he looked around the house, which did not seem all that appealing to him. "Small home."

"Mmm… yeah." Chelsea couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she watched before her the man that could reveal everything simply by talking to her. "Would you like something to drink?" She began her way to the kitchen. Anything to just stay far from him as possible would do, but before she could touch the counter he responded.

"No, please sit down."

Chelsea continued to stare at her kitchen, every move that she made, she had noticed she was hesitating through it all. And for the first time, she realized as she sat down before the reporter and stared at his eyes, she was afraid.

'No..' she thought. 'This was no first time… A first time in a long time yes, but I know this feeling for sure. Just like -'

"Tell me, Braden." Devon seemed to have emphasized her fake name as his brows rose. "How do you like it here in Sunny Island?"

Chelsea answered smoothly. "It's not bad at all. I happen to like it here a lot." She nodded with a little smile, hoping that her answer already made a difference.

" I see…." He quickly shifted to his elbows on the table, a smirk spreading through his face. "Then what would you say about leaving?"

Chelsea blinked. "What?"

"You do know that what you are doing, Chelsea…. Is wrong?" Devon continued. "Why did you run away from home?"

Chelsea didn't answer.

"Was it because you were sick and tired of it?"

"…"

"Couldn't handle being the only poor family with a horrible background? What about that brother of yours? Didn't he become a delinquent leaving you behind to be the heir to the throne?"

She felt her face heat up with anger. So much she wanted to just knock the reporter out cold right now for being so rude and to bring up her family into such a conversation.

"I..I have no idea what your talking about." Suddenly she felt this harsh sting on her cheek, causing her to fall on the floor. Looking up, she saw Devon standing before her, his hand raised into the air.

"Don't talk nonsense in front of me, girl. After all, your only the daughter of a peasant. Useless like your father." He smirked. "I've watched you grow up. I know your weakness. So you better say something now. After all.." He smiled. "This will become big money for me as it hit's the front page of all newspapers. "Ms. Acres' Finally Home'. I'm sure you'd want to see your mother and sister again right?"

She cupped her cheek softly as she felt the salty sting of tears well up in her eyes. She forced it back, knowing that revealing such tears would show memories she wanted to forget. Of course he'd know her weakness. Auntie would tell the jerk anything just for them to be together. All this reporter cared about is money.. Just like all the others.

She smiled under the shadow of the hat. 'But…I'm not one to talk am I?'

-x-

Meanwhile, Jack was stuck in the closet in a rather messed up position. Some boxes were pushing his back, Chelsea's drawer inside the closet was practically trying to make him trip, and the clothes around him made it really stuffy. He was surprised to see that there was enough space for him to actually fit, but soon came to an understanding that this was a walk in closet. Though it wasn't easy being quiet in such a place when all inanimate objects were out to get you.

He leaned in close to the door of the closet and slowly opened it to see Chelsea and Devon sitting at the table. Looking at Chelsea's face, he instantly became worried. Knowing Devon, he was one of those greedy money makers, the kind that scared Chelsea since her step-father was the same. People like this make Chelsea come to her realization that she's one of them too.

'But there's no way that Chelsea could be greedy. She's far from greedy, unlike those bas-… idiots.' He frowned as he remembered that he was refraining from using "baddie" words. It was eating his system alive.

Suddenly, he heard a slap and instantly looked out the crack to see Chelsea falling off her chair to the ground, Devon towering over her.

Man don't wanna make Jack angry. Too bad that man did.

He was about to bash through the doors and punch the living lights out of that jerk. But drawing back his elbow too quickly was a bad idea as his funny bone collided with the drawer beside him, he fell backwards, causing a loud destruction to occur within the closet.

-x-

Devon and Chelsea paused as they heard the clunking and banging and cracking coming all from the closet.

"What in the world was that?"

Chelsea stood up quickly and scurried to the closet. "I'll go check it out!" She quickly said, disappearing behind the door.

Once inside, she clicked on the light and found Jack sitting inside a box, his legs and arms in the air, and his face seemed to portray the perfect mixture of confusion and pain.

"Why are you making so much noise?" Chelsea whispered.

Jack didn't answer as he just stared at her with his emerald eyes. "You… You're crying."

Chelsea paused as she looked down at her feet to find small puddles of tears on the wooden floor. More tears came from her eyes, ready to join those on the floor. It came to her as a surprise to find herself crying as she gradually slumped down to the vacant floor, doing her best to wipe them away, but they just kept coming back.

Jack slowly eased himself out the box and quickly bent over Chelsea, wiping her eyes with his sleeve. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rocking her gently as he rested his chin on her hat.

It was quite strange to Jack to see Chelsea crying. Above all, he hated seeing her crying. He never had a sister of his own, but he was related to Chelsea by blood. It was only natural that he would think of her as his sister, especially after her real brother left her behind. But this wasn't crying, Jack knew this. It was just tears that ran down. There was no feeling at all. And that's was why it was hard to see her like this. she did not grow up with feelings. She grew up by actions.

"What's taking you so long?" Jack heard Devon call out.

The voice of that man made Jack shiver with anger. Jack knew that he was not the kind to think things through and make lousy decisions, but this was a risk he was planning to take. Holding Chelsea by the arms, he stared at her flushed face long and hard. He inspected her cheek which was glowing red under the light, swelling up immensely.

"Chelsea." He whispered, taking off his hat from her head. "Stay here." He was about to get up, but was stopped as he felt her hand grasp on to his sleeve.

Her voice was soft. "You're not going out there, are you?"

He closed his eyes for the moment, placing his large hand on hers, grasping it tightly, and forcing her to let go of him. Turning off the light, he opened the door and drew up a breath to see Devon leaning against the table.

Jack chuckled, slapping on his hat. "Heh. Sorry I took so long. Had to fix up some things in there. And it was getting hot so I changed.. You know, to get out of all that sweat." He inwardly smiled to himself as he noticed that Devon had not noticed the changes of height and speech. Then again, he didn't think anyone would notice since the two of them looked like they were practically twins.

Devon crossed his arms with a raised brow. "Hmmm.. Strange. I'd be expecting you to be crying as of right now."

Jack laughed as he shut the closet door behind him. "Me? Crying? Yeah right. Stupid remarks like yours can't beat down a guy like that."

"I was specifically meant a GIRL like you." The reporter added.

"Yeah… about that." Jack started. " I dunno what your talkin' about, bud. I ain't no girl."

"…Then why were you so weak before?"

"You caught me off guard. What else was I supposed to do?"

An electrical stare off began between the two men, that is until Devon blinked and Jack made his victory gestures.

Devon narrowed his eyes. "There's something different about you…"

Jack smiled. "There's also something different about you, too. Did you gain wrinkles over the years? It really adds to your look."

That obviously pulled the last straw as Devon blasted out, "Stop with the joking already!"

Jack sighed and pulled up a chair to sit on. "Geez, old man. Take a chill pill and relax." He instantly felt one of those stinging slaps that he witnessed on Chelsea. He clenched his fists, holding back his punch. Jack was surprised that the reporter had some muscle.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that…" Devon dropped his hand to his side.

Jack smirked as he stood from his chair. "And what are you? My mother? What kind of guy slaps guys anyway?" The farmer was finally fed up by this guy. "Okay… I'll show you, Devon. I'll show you that I am clearly a guy."

Devon stood his ground, looking at him intently.

-x-awkward-x-

"Okay.. I'm convinced…" Devon stared at the wall with a deep frown on his face.

Jack zipped up his pants and began buttoning his shirt. His face was heated and his lips also made a deep frown on his face. "G-Good… You better not mention this to anyone."

"What can I do… to make it up to you, Braden?"

Jack looked up from his shirt, forgetting that his name at the moment was Braden, and smirked. A long, never ending train of requests ran through his mind, all leading up to Devon being dead…but.. He reconsidered… remembering that Chelsea was waiting in the closet.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling. I was in bed. Sitting up and looking around, I found Jack sitting next to my bed, his head bent down. I was guessing he was asleep. . Looking around more, I found my house to be rather dark. Was it already night time? …I felt something pull at my cheek and found a bandage covering up the cheek where Devon slapped me. What Happened? …

"AH!" I suddenly busted out. "Devon!" I seemed to have startled Jack as I saw him jump next to me, making me jump also in response.

Jack looked at me with wide eyes and yelled, "Goodness Gracious, Chelsea! Don't scare me like that!"

I mumbled a sorry to him, then asked, "What happened to Devon? Where'd he go? Did he figure ou-" I stopped as I noticed Jack standing up, drooping to my table. I clearly could see a cloud of despair raining all over him and depression written all over his back. Which made me cut to the chase, but before I could make a sound out of my open mouth, his hand shot up to my direction. "Don't….ask." He then cried. "I've already lost my dignity.

Let's change the question. "What. Did. You. Do?"

He turned around, looking at me with a queer face. "There are things never to be mentioned, dearest Chelsea."

I jumped out of bed and continuously began pestering him to tell me. Annoyingly, he just started up with excuses and comebacks. I chased him all around my one room house, to the kitchen, to my bedroom side. He suddenly began to speed for my front door and I tackled him over, both of us colliding to the floor.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"No!" Jack paused and dramatically added, "I'll never tell you, Chelsea."

I sat on top of him then began shaking his collar. "Tell me! Tell Me! Tell me!" I may have sounded like a little kid as of right now, but it was fun and enjoyable to be the younger out of two.

"Chelsea!"

We both stopped and looked at my front door, now open. Standing there, looking down at us was Denny and Vaughn, who was dragged along by Denny to come over. It was rather awkward, seeing the two men during our sibling moment, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"What's this?" Denny yelled, pointing at us.

"Ah.. Denny… I could explain…" I said, hands releasing Jack and pleading my innocence.

"Chelsea. Who. Are. They?" Jack stared at me, his eyes shifting between me and them.

**A few minutes later….**

"Oh…" Denny mumbled. "So you two are cousins…." He suddenly stood up and pointed at Jack. "But cousins shouldn't be doing _that_!"

I sighed, pushing the fisherman down to his seat. "We weren't doing anything, Denny."

Vaughn, who was seated next to Denny, looked at me. "So harassing your cousin by making him lose his consciousness by shaking him repeatedly is not anything? I must have seen wrong or something…" I karate chopped him on the head as I was passing his chair. It still seemed to make no affect.

"And these two…" Jack grimaced. "are your friends? I had no idea…"

"Yeah." I smiled, noticing a dark aura radiating off of him. To have more fun, I added, "Awesome friends."

"Yes sir-ree! Though, I met Jack earlier." Denny said, then pointed behind him. "We met back at the beach remember? Before I knew you two were cousins."

Jack nodded. "And I bumped into him, also." He glared at Vaughn and I could feel the intensity as Vaughn glared back.

I wasn't sure about the feeling between the three men. Two of them are continuously having stare offs (the winner unknown) and one of them is just flying in space out there. Men are weirdos, but I happen to be "one of them" too. We need a better name for ourselves.

I then remembered to ask for their late coming tonight. "Is there a reason why you two came here late tonight?"

Denny's eyes flickered and he grinned. "Yeah. I saw that all those reporters were suddenly leaving today. They said that Chelsea girl has nothing to do with Sunny Island and that there was no reason to stick around. They just left in the last cargo ship."

I noticed Vaughn's eyes take interest too. "Chelsea huh?" His eyes seemed to sweep over Jack, then to me. "I see…" He then looked away. What was that?

"Hey, it's getting late." Jack said, looking at his worn down watch. "You two should get going."

Denny frowned, getting out of his seat. "You just want to push us out of here, don't you?"

Jack nodded, bluntly saying, "Yes. I want you to leave and never come back."

Denny then came up to my back and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Man, Cousin Jack's being mean, right Bray?"

"Well -" I started, only to get interrupted by

"What are you saying, calling me "Cousin Jack"?" Jack questioned him, standing up from his seat.

I looked over to Vaughn to see he was just being a spectator now. He sure was good at blending in even though he was a cowboy with silver hair. Something like that wouldn't easily pass by me for sure since it's rather.. different.

"Yeah." Denny grinned, patting my back. "After all, Braden and I are brothers! Right?"

I started again. "Right, but -"

"Excuse me, dude, but you two look nothing a like."

"What? Do you have something against us looking nothing alike?" Denny defended. "You don't know family issues in our lives!"

I bit my tongue. I knew that Denny was joking but - "Hey, Denny, you should -"

The fisherman continued joking. "Do You want to hear our sad sad story of our family?"

Jack suddenly pushed his chair with his foot. It screeched again the hard wood floor and made a loud THUNK against the wall. He then said lowly, "I know you may be joking, but please don't make fun out of family issues."

Crap. He snapped. It's always like this whenever something like so is mentioned in front of me. I don't take it as serious as I did before anymore. "Jack, it's fine. It's no reason to get angry over."

This time, I heard Vaughn's voice behind me. "Denny, we should go."

I turned around to find Denny staring at the both of us before being turned away by Vaughn, leading toward the door. I quickly walked to the door before they could reach it and opened it for them. As they passed, I quietly said, "I'm sorry. Jack is just really pro-"

"No…I'm sorry." Denny quietly mumbled as he went away in the dark quickly.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head and looked up to find Vaughn, looking at the same direction where Denny walked off to.

"He… shouldn't have said such things jokingly huh?" Vaughn slowly came to look at me and smiled. "don't worry about him. I'll… cheer him up…somehow." He then moved away, following Denny into the night, leaving me at the door.

Closing the door, I turned to see Jack staring at the ceiling. Then he looked at me, his lips moving and inaudible words coming out of his mouth.

-x-

**Yay, I hated Devon. :D**

**Thank you for reading. **

**- Do Jo**


	13. I Know That Braden Is A Girl

**Chapter 13: I Know Braden's a Girl**

**-x-**

_I remember when I fell asleep in the closet as Jack went outside. I had a dream. It was rather simple. Me standing there in a blank background. Then Noe appeared before me._

_He said, "I wouldn't think you could cry…?"_

"_It's not crying. Or maybe it is? … I really don't know. It's tears though, running down." _

_Truthfully there was no feeling behind these tears. But the memories I did forget long ago came back in the slightest second at that time, and at that second, no matter how hazy and short it was, the lost feeling I had forgotten returned. I did not know what it was, but it made me cry._

"_You should be stronger." Noe replied. "You shouldn't cry about that… I surely won't accept such a crying weakling to work on this farm." He continued. I could not recall what he had said, but I can say that whatever he said made me think. _

_I could not run forever. One day, I'll have to face it all, face everyone, face the forgotten memories I wish to not return. And I'll do it…someday…. Without a single tear on my face. But… I'll smile. Surely, I'll smile. _

"_But even though you become strong, it doesn't mean you can't get hurt." This was the last I heard Noe say. "Those who are strong have the deepest of wounds…"_

_-x-_

**Chelsea's POV**

I stared at my cousin stupidly. What did he just say?

"As of right now, I've decided…" Jack started. "You'll be leaving in three days with me."

I walked up to his side and smacked him on the arm. "You're joking." I looked back at him with a grin but found there was no reflection of the same smile. " Seriously, you're joking…"

He raised a brow and walked over to my closet. Opening it up and looking through it, he asked, "You don't have any bags here? Luggage?"

I stated, crossing my arms, "There's no way I'm leaving, Jack. Where am I going to live? You know I don't wanna go back to that stuffy old place. "

"Exactly, so you move in with me." He replied instantly as if he didn't think about it (and I bet he knew it beforehand). "You'll move in…with me…. To Forget-me-not Valley." He stood up and turned. He was stretching my yellow-flowered underwear, looking quite fascinated about how stretchy they were.

"Don't touch that." I snatched it away from him and smacked him on his head, his hat falling off.

He sighed and shifted his weight to one leg, cocking his head to the side. "See Chels? If a guy were to come by and search through your belongings, they would surely figure out that you're a girl."

"And the ONLY guy I have seen looking through my stuff is YOU." I retorted, stretching my underwear and flinging it back in my drawers. "What kind of person looks through other people's things anyway? Especially "guy" things?"

"Apparently, I seem to be one of them." Jack answered. "Anyway, that subject aside, you are still going to leave this place."

I knew it isn't smart, but I came to a decision. Argue. "Jack, you haven't seen these people. They are a really good and honest group."

"Really?"

"Oh, c'mon. You've only seen two of the many others!"

Jack frowned. "And out of the two I already hate two of them."

I frowned also. "You know Denny didn't mean all that he said. And what did Vaughn do anyway?"

"I… just don't like that Mr. Vaughn." Jack looked at me. "He seems to be a scary man."

I smacked him again yelling, "That ain't no reason to not like him!"

The night continued the same. Quarrel, complaint, complaint, hate, hate, quarrel, fuss, fight, hate. Apparently, we acted no different that five year olds. We avoided each other in my little home once we got tired. And since Jack was being a meanie that he was (as of right now), he slept on the floor that night with Lamb chops (his stuffed animal sheep that he needs to sleep with every night).

-x-

The next day, I actually persuaded him to meet with everyone in town. None of the reporters and mobs were around, so we roamed about freely. Although, it was still a bumpy way around town.

First was Natalie's place. I had told Jack that Natalie and Felicia knew my little secret, but Elliot and Taro did not. When Jack first saw Taro, he gave the same description I thought of the old senior when I saw him.

-x-

"Oh, wow." Felicia smiled. "You two are like twins. How wonderful. It's like Natalie and Elliot, but I can't even tell you two apart!"

Natalie just stared at my cousin. Then I remembered her little comment then (Chapter one) which made me laugh.

"Hah, really? We get told that a lot." Jack said grinning. "We are actually cousins though."

"Well -" Taro started. "It's good to meet one of Braden's family members. You seem like a rather strong man. Do you happen to work in a farm?"

"Yes, sir."

Taro pointed his stick at me. "You should teach yer cousin a thing er two about gaining some bone. He's a puny lad." I chuckled at this comment. Forgive me, Taro, but I don't think I wanna be a macho man and surely not by this guy.

Elliot also seemed rather impressed with my brother. The two of them spoke friendly and Jack didn't find him as "stupid" as Denny and as "scary" as Vaughn.

-x-

Afterwards was Chen, Gannon, Eliza, and Charlie. I also told Jack about these two fathers knowing my secret of being a girl, including the reasons why. He scolded me because there was already four people who knew out of how many and he considered it a lot (but I couldn't blame him because I thought it was a lot too).

The sight of Gannon scared Jack immensely though. He also thought that he kidnapped little Eliza too. That is, until he figured out he was a teddy bear in disguise.

-x-

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Jack." Chen nodded. "I do hope you don't mind of us knowing your cousin's secret."

Jack shook his head with a smile. What a liar.

Gannon smiled. "Yes, it is. It's our first time to finally hear about a thing from Chelsea's family."

"Yeah, our family is quite…" I tried to find the right word to end it. "Complicated."

Jack nodded and bowed a little. "And thank you for taking care of Chelsea. She couldn't have gotten this far without you."

I looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"Eliza and Charlie?" Chen asked. "They should be playing outside…"

We all heard the doors open and found Eliza stomping up to her father. "Daddy! Charlie was being mean and trampled all over my beautiful -" She paused as she caught sight of both me and Jack. Gasping, she squealed, "May I be dreaming a wonderful dream or do I see in the reality before my delicate eyes two of my amazingly handsome Braden?"

Jack, I noticed, was probably blown away by the large and detailed vocabulary that Eliza had, judging from his expression.

"What do you mean two of Older Brother?" Charlie asked, turning the corner to stare at the two of us.

"Uh…Kid." Jack started, looking at Charlie. "You okay?"

"WHOA! A CLONE!" Charlie yelled, pointing at us.

-x-

Third came Julia and Mirabelle… I should've thought twice about this meeting.

-x-

Mirabelle happily beamed. "Well, nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Mirabelle." She lent out her hand.

Jack accepted and shook it nicely. "My pleasure."

"Oh, now I see that this family is full of gentlemen. Runs in the family, huh?" She chuckled.

Jack and I looked at each other and chuckled weakly ourselves.

"Mom, why did you call for me earlier?" Julia appeared from the door behind the counter.

I shifted my sight on Jack and heard him mumble, "Ooh la la, where have you been all my life?" I sighed and kicked him on his ankle, snickering to myself as he stumbled a little on the spot.

"Braden, who is this that looks exactly like you?"

"My cousin." I gritted my teeth between smiling lips. "Jack… Jack, meet Julia, Mirabelle's daughter."

He took her hand gently into his own and smiled pleasantly. "A pleasure to meet the one and only like yourself."

Julia blinked at this and I decided to take this chance to swoop in and dive, but it seems someone beat me to that. We suddenly heard Jack yell out and yank his hand away from Julia.

"Crap, what was that?" He yelled, massaging a small red mark on his hand.

Julia picked up a little yellow chick (which was freakishly adorable) from the counter. "I'm sorry. We've been having a lot of chickens lately. They've been getting cranky because of the lack of space. Vaughn had brought to many here…"

I noted that Jack's face twitches in irritation. "Vaughn?"

Julia smiled. "Yes, Vaughn, our animal dealer. He also brings animals to Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town." This comment seemed to hit a nail on his head.

"I.. I see…"' Jack trailed off.

Oh.. That's right. Jack's farm is in Forget-Me-Not Valley too… Did he not know that?

-x-

Last was Lanna. Jack knew of her over the radio, but had never seen her before. Plus, he refused to meet with Denny. It seemed that Denny thought the same, since I didn't see him anywhere that day. That fisherman looked really depressed the other day.

-x-

Lanna smiled. "Braden, I never heard of you talking about having a cousin. A good looking one too." Then she frowned. "But I can't even tell you two apart!"

Jack smiled, "Really? Well, I could pull you out easily out of a field of beautiful flowers because your radiance glows as bright as a thousand suns."

I grimaced at this pick up line. It was absolutely horrible. So horrible that I just had to stomp on his foot for it. He was a failure… I could even do better… But I was surprised at Lanna's reply.

"Oh, that was wonderful! You could do poetry." The sparkles in the popstar's eyes glowed. "It is… quite romantic…"

'Geh…I'm probably going to throw up tonight…' I thought, stuffing my bread roll down my throat.

-x-

**No POV; The Next Day**

Chelsea stepped up to the sand of the beach, looking around hesitantly. There were two objectives for her today: Find Vaughn and Denny. Avoid Jack at all cost. She hadn't seen Denny nor Vaughn all day yesterday and Jack was just being purely annoying. Plus she is under "house arrest" so says her cousin. The rebellion overtook the good in this young escapee and she was sure the her cousin was going insane.

She quickly took a look behind her. No one was there except the road heading in for town. She looked ahead over herself and crept forward. Quickly tiptoeing along the beach, there was no sign of Vaughn and Denny's beach house came into sight. His door was open, creaking in then going back out because of the hot wind. Chelsea tapped on the door lightly, opening the door slowly.

At that instant, she instantly saw a murky dark fog dubbed with the words "depression", "defeat", and "despair", all radiating off of Denny who was sitting at the corner of his house, facing the wall and making a circle on the floor using accumulated dust.

"He's been like this since that incident." Vaughn's voice suddenly spoke out of the blue, startling Chelsea.

"Ack! …Vaughn, what are you doing here?" Then she remembered his comment about cheering up the saddened fisherman. It was hard for her to imagine the animal dealer cracking some jokes. The thought even was given for a laugh. "So.. How was the cheering up? I didn't see you or Denny at all yesterday." By the look on his face, she guessed that the progress was futile and that he didn't need to answer.

Vaughn sighed and sat down on the floor. He then patted the empty space beside him, signaling for her to sit down. Once she was finally in place beside him on the hard wood floor, Vaughn began in storytelling mode.

"Ever since that night, he's been brooding…More like he's been dead." Vaughn said.

-x-

**Flashback…**

"You know you can't sulk like this forever." Vaughn said quietly, leaning against the post of Denny's door.

"Maahhh…." Denny groaned, sprawled out against his hard wood floor. The image was rather pathetic, making it an eye-sore for Vaughn.

'And I said I would cheer him up… baloney.' Vaughn thought. He quickly sighed and turned to leave. "Forget it. I'm just wasting time here." He then felt a tight pull at the end of his pants and peered back to find Denny on his knees, right behind him.

The fisherman looked up, tears glittering at the ends of his brown eyes and that puppy face of his.

"Let go…" Vaughn sighed. He saw that the fisherman refused. "Let go… Freak." He kicked him away, but to his surprise, Denny had recovered quickly.

Now, Vaughn was rather disturbed. He instantly felt the dramatic mood fall upon them. He watched Denny gasp deeply, clutch his chest and yell out, "What is this? MUTINY!"

-x-

"So since yesterday, we both seemed to be caught up in this… dramatic mood." Vaughn set a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Braden, for breaking up this chaos."

Chelsea looked over at Denny to find that he was still withering away at the corner. She looked at Vaughn to find that his expression was still nonchalant. Standing up, she walked over to Denny and squatted down, putting her own hand over his head.

He looked up at her and whimpered. "Bray…"

Instantly, she pushed his head down to the ground.

"AAAHh! It hurts!" Denny yelled.

Chelsea sat on top of his bent over position, with a frown on her face. "What's wrong with you, Denny? You can face the most fiercest of shark and yet you can't even face reality of my own cousin!" She slid down to the floor and sighed.

Denny sat up slowly, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry… You're right…" drawing in a breath, " But… I still feel bad. I… didn't know…"

"About the family issues.. Heh, forget it." She said gruffly. "That doesn't matter. I guess it all doesn't really matter now does it?"

Denny blinked. "What?"

"I have yet to tell anyone this…" Chelsea drew in a breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Vaughn's eyes sparked as he quickly jerked his head to look out the window. No one was there.

"No way…." Denny turned Chelsea around. "Why?"

"Jack wants me to go. The paparazzi earlier gave him the call to come here and take me away." She said, defeat in her tone. But immediately, the fire flamed into her eyes and she pumped her fist, not noticing that she had totally punched Denny away. "BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME! YEAH, RIGHT AM I LEAVING! HUYAAA!"

Vaughn stared at the both of them quietly. He watched as Chelsea continuously smacked Denny, yelling with inspiration to not leave.

"YOU'RE HITTING ME ON PURPOSE!" Denny yelled angrily.

Chelsea stopped and looked at him with straightforward eyes. "You deserve it for losing yourself and being Mr. I-am-so-glum."

Denny frowned. "You can't tell me how I should act like. NOR dub me as such title!"

Chelsea gasped, clutched her collar and yelled, "BLASPHEMY!"

Vaughn looked back out of the window again just to find the beach and its crashing waves. Behind him, the two were looking at his lean back.

"My, I never noticed that Vaughn has a nice back." Chelsea suddenly blurted out.

"OI! What about mine?" Denny argued. "Mine is pretty lean also."

Vaughn frowned, not giving the chance of turning around. He thought to himself, 'Why do I hang out with such people? So random… Probably it's because I love them…' He looked beside him to find both Denny and Chelsea smiling at him. "Don't go dubbing my own thoughts!" He yelled, smacking them away with his hat.

-x-

"Thanks, Bray. You know… for cheering me up.. I feel good now." Denny grinned, messing up Chelsea's hair. He then came to a pause. "Hey.."

"What?" Chelsea questioned as they both began to walk out his door.

"I remember your hair to be thicker back then. It's light now…?"

Chelsea jumped before him. "Oh really? Hahah. Seems like you noticed. I got a hair cut!"

"Why? It's still the same…" Denny asked, looking at her in different angles.

"Nah. It was getting too long, becoming quite a bother."

Denny brought up his lip to see that she didn't want to continue anymore as it was getting late. "You should get going home now huh?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, I should. But I don't want to.. Knowing that an angry grizzly bear is waiting for me." She chuckled, imagining her cousin yelling and romping the yard. "But it's okay."

"Yeah." Denny beamed. "Don't give up! Or else I won't forgive you, little bro."

"Right, big bro. Later!" Chelsea ran ahead toward the other end of the beach. She saw that the sun was setting and wondered how long was she hanging out at Denny's place. Also, during that time, she noticed that Vaughn was acting quite strange, saying that he wanted to check out something. She couldn't just leave without saying good bye to him either.

She suddenly stopped her pace. An odd feeling overwhelmed her. She was being followed. Quickly turning, she made her stance to find no one was there. Then turning the other way, no one was there either. 'What is this?' She questioned herself. Turning back to her original direction, she felt something slam into her, making her fall into the sand.

"Chelsea!" Jack's voice rang throughout the beach.

It was quite silent…. And awkward.

Chelsea knew one thing. She sure didn't trip over a mound of sand to fall behind the huge boulder at the other end of the beach. And she knew another. Somebody was on top of her back who had pushed her over to not fall into the perils of her dear cousin. She felt the shallow breathing on her chest, then heard the familiar clinging of metal.

She frowned. "Vaughn."

He rolled off of her and on to the ground, sitting up. Chelsea noticed the instant change of mood from awkward to suddenly cool and collected.

"Don't try to suddenly act cool in front of me!" She yelled, not noticing that her voice slipped. He tried not to take notice to this as she continued. "Why'd you tackle me anyway?"

He looked at her and put his hat back on. "I slipped…"

'I slipped…' She repeated in her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. That explains a lot…"

His voice interrupted her, quickly saying, "You're cousin..."

She paused, blinking a few times. Then she smirked. "Since when did you care?"

"Never." Vaughn stood up, brushing off his pants. He began walking away, knowing that Chelsea would follow after.

Chelsea poked him on his shoulder. "But you.. You pushed me over so Jack wouldn't see me."

"I told you… I slipped."

"Then why would you be directly behind me?" His sudden halt made her bump into his back like usual. He looked at her and said bluntly, "You're no different yourself."

"Well either way… You cared enough to hide me from my cousin. I must be talented or something!" Chelsea mused at herself.

Vaughn sighed, turning around. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't deny it, Vaughn. You have a soft spot."

"The only things I care about is my future and money."

Chelsea shut her mouth, staring at him. "…You're no different either."

Another silence came upon them. Neither made a sound or movement. Chelsea sighed and looked out to the sea.

"The first time I met you Vaughn, I thought we would never get along. Mirabelle and Julia asked me to become a good friend to you. I had the slightest idea about that. But even so, I still tried to befriend you." Chelsea frowned. "But the more I got to know you… the more I realized we were so much a like."

Vaughn closed his eyes and began walking away.

"So I made a bargain with myself..." This made Vaughn stop on his tracks.

Chelsea's voice continued. "We could have gotten along great since we seem to have only one interest alike. Julia told me that she wanted me to be your friend. It was no use at all since we both selfishly drive for one thing. Money. But I think it was good that we never really got along with each other. You probably never saw me as your friend."

Vaughn grinned. "Heh. That's right. You are only another person to give me the money that I need."

"And I bet that's all I ever will be to you. But, it's good. I'm leaving this place, but at least, you get to stay here and get to know these people. Being here… was probably the worst time of my life as I realized things one by one. And it was a pain… but I liked being here."

Chelsea smiled. "Probably once I'm out of your way, you wouldn't have to worry about how the finances on my farm are doing to make sure your job is going well. Then you could see other things." She sighed. "So.. I miserably failed to become a good friend to you Vaughn. So I'm sorry."

He found her to be standing right in front of him. She was smiling, her hand out. He hesitantly accepted the hand.

She gave it a good shake. "Thank you for the business we shared so far." Her grip suddenly tightened. "AND you can be sure that it will continue."

"What?" He blinked.

"There's no way I'm leaving here! That speech about you was true. I have another reason to be here. Since you and I are two peas in a pod, we have something to learn! I realized that while being on this island! It's like medicine!" She laughed, tugging him across the beach.

'This woman is insane…' Vaughn thought, being dragged along. He found that her grip around his hand softened.

"Like I said, I have failed miserably so far as to being your friend. But no matter how you see me, there is a lesson to be learned from this all." She turned around. "Money isn't everything!"

"It is."

"No it isn't! NO use to deny it!" Chelsea roared. Calming down, she quietly spoke. "I wouldn't believe it either as I stayed on this island, but I was proven wrong, especially when I learned about you. Looking at you, I found a good reflection of myself… so I just couldn't leave it alone,"

"You were never asked to do so, being so nosy. You don't know about my life." He replied lowly.

"Yeah, I don't know a thing about what kind of life you had. But the result is somehow the same as mine. And together.." She tried to pick out the right words… "Together… we could …. Uhh…"

He looked at her as she was puzzled to find the right word.

"Uhh… well, we could do something good about it…?" She knew her inspirational speech spiraled down to a bottomless pit.

Vaughn looked at her blankly. "You're an idiot." He turned, ready to leave.

Chelsea suddenly heard a "pfft" coming from him. "You're laughing…"

Vaughn threw his hat at her face. " I don't know what your talking about." He watched the woman franticly try to search her way out of his hat. 'What did she mean she made a bargain with herself?' He thought deeply.

"Mmm, Vauffhgn…ded dyo huuffen tuh usf a shfamfuu daft smwelld fwike pweaches? (Did you happen to use a shampoo that smelled like peaches?)" Her voice muffled under the hat.

-x-

**The Last Day before Departure…**

"I refuse to leave this island with a passion!" Chelsea stood tall. "I object to his judgement!"

"Overruled." Jack stood as well. "You must leave the island."

"Who's going to take care of this farm?"

"I'm sure that old man (Taro) could find someone. And plus it would mean that I wouldn't have such serious competition."

"I could never say good bye to all these people though."

"That' why I'll tell them about your departure."

"Taro would be against it for sure. As well as the others!"

"How would you know that? I'm sure that Taro person thing would be happy to know that there could be a bigger better and stronger replacement to take care of this farm."

"LIES!" Chelsea yelled.

As usual, though this was meaning to be a "serious" conversation between the two adults, they were the kind to play around with the mood. And overall… one was a negative while the other was a negative charge as well. It was sure to be some static some where.

"Chelsea." Jack pleaded. "It would be best. You've only known these people for a few months."

"And they are wonderful people that I can trust!" She defended

"And how would you know that?" Jack ended his question short.

Chelsea looked at him. No word came from her mouth as she soon realized how much that question was. If one was raised by actions in her life with no emotion at all, how did one know how to trust?

"Chelsea… I'm worried…" silence "You and I both know that the world of which you grew up in - there is no such thing as trust. And… for one like you - how would you know?"

She didn't reply.

"It's cruel for me to reveal this again before you… But I have to remind you." He was about to start again, but she had raised her hand toward him.

"Please stop. I understand." shortly she added, "Fine.. I'll go."

Jack looked at her intently, expecting her to sprint out of the door swiftly, but she did not. Instead she headed for her closet, opening it up slowly.

"Jack… it's not fun to know that where you grew up was all wrong. But being here opened my eyes little by little." Chelsea smiled. "Probably the reason why I want to stay here is because … because I know being here is good for me. That I could see and understand things I never had felt and known.. And experience more than I could have ever had back home. You wanted that right? And now… you are just taking that away from me."

She never said anything else for the rest of the day, staying in her home, saying she wouldn't go out. The house was silent. The farm was sitting patiently. Jack was rather uneasy as the minutes passed like hours. It was around two in the afternoon that Jack decided to head out.

"I'm going out now.. To tell about your leaving."

Chelsea turned to face him from her bed. Her lips didn't curl to a smile and her eyes looked fogged with distance. "Okay." she voiced lifelessly.

He quickly moved out, closing the door with his back. The feeling was just not right. Her words repeated softly in his head.

_Probably the reason why I want to stay here is because … because I know being here is good for me. That I could see and understand things I never had felt and known.. And experience more than I could have ever had back home. You wanted that right? And now… you are just taking that away from me._

He ruffled his hair annoyed. She was right. He was taking away something from her, but he was sure that she could probably still feel the same at Forget-me-Not Valley.

'And yet she's so attached to all these people… what was it again? A second family?' Another voice of his thought in his mind.

He was about to walk toward town until he heard someone say, "Wait. Don't go yet." It caught him by surprise as he heard some shuffling behind him and a brooding cowboy his height appear before him.

"Vaughn." Jack mumbled. He had an eerie feeling inside of him and glared at him. The farmer didn't know why, but this animal dealer brought bad feelings in his stomach. He felt… that this guy before him.. Could be a huge hurdle to jump over. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to drop by since a certain fisherman wanted to give some fish to his bro and cousin." Vaughn answered coolly. "Are you planning to take Braden away?"

At first, he was thrown off by the use of "Braden" as Chelsea's name, but his eyes widened when reality hit him once again. "You listened to our conversation?"

"And didn't you do the same?" Vaughn replied quickly. "Yesterday. At the beach. I guessed you secretly followed Braden and listened in to the conversation with that fisherman and the farmer, I also being there."

Jack scowled seeing that he was found out. "Hey.. Let's go somewhere NOT near the house. Perhaps… Braden… may hear us."

Vaughn nodded and asked, "Where to?"

"Over there." Jack pointed with his eyes at the river on the west end of the farm. "We could talk there."

As they walked, they decided to continue talking.

"What did you hear?"

"..That you were planning to leave with Braden.. Back to Forget-me-Not Valley right?"

"Oh yeah… You know where I live.."

"Yeah, but that Takakura guy takes care of the shipping from my place to yours." Vaughn said. "Why are you taking him away?"

Jack eyed at him. "Why are you so interested?"

They both stood right at the edge of the river that a long silence fell upon them. It was rather queer since neither of them made a sound, quietly listening to the rush of water.

"I know… that Braden… is a girl." Vaughn voiced deeply.

Jack took a while to respond. "What?" turning toward him. "And what makes you say that?"

"I'm guessing her name is Chelsea right?" Vaughn sighed. "Ever since I figured out I knew her name surely wasn't Braden, especially since she would frown at the thought of her name."

Jack found that Vaughn's voice was honest. "Are you earnestly telling the truth?"

Vaughn looked at him. " I also figured out myself who was on her side of knowing her secret. She's really something to get so many people involved."

Jack didn't say anything.

"When I first figured out…" Vaughn replayed the flashback in his mind slowly, remembering vividly. "I thought she was an idiot to act as a boy when she was a girl. I thought it would be best to tell someone. Surprisingly though… I didn't."

Jack turned toward the river again and nodded. "Please.. Continue."

"I first thought that probably it would be …fun… not to tell, for sheer and quiet entertainment. But as it kept going with me keeping this secret to myself and learning that I wasn't the only one…I found myself seeing a different reason too. For one though, it was plainly annoying since she kept bugging me."

"Ahah… that is like her." Jack chuckled.

"I learned from those whom I am living with that they wanted "Braden" to become my best friend. When I first thought of that idea, I thought it would become impossible." Vaughn stopped, seeing that now… he was the one talking too much.. But for some apparent reason, he didn't mind. "But as I spent time with her… or actually.. The more she annoyed me, the more I began to see myself." He then paused.

Both of them frowned deeply at the thought.

"Ugh.. That's horrible… You … and Chelsea…Alike?" Jack felt like he was going to gag.

"I know…" Vaughn rubbed his temples. "I thought it was disgusting myself…"

"Well.. Pushing that horrific thought aside…" Jack said, gesturing to push away those thoughts. "Continue on."

Vaughn nodded and thought to himself how to put it to words; then he had an epiphany. "Remembering yesterday, Chelsea was at the beach with us two. I saw that you were coming to get her, and apparently I decided not to let that happen."

"Oh. So you're the reason why I couldn't find her afterward." Jack accused.

Vaughn admitted. "Yeah, I shoved her behind that huge boulder at the other end of the beach… I told her I had slipped. It was a lie and she knew it. She also told me … that she knew too that we were alike. And that both she and I had the same thought about the whole… picture. But she had told me… that since we are alike, being here… is like medicine."

_You wanted that right? And now… you are just taking that away from me. _Her voice rang into Jack mind and he looked away.

" She told me that she saw herself in me.. And that she wanted to help me. Though she admitted that she knew nothing of my life, she said that I was lucky to stay here while she would have to leave with you. " Vaughn sighed though. "But her determination got the best of her and she was flaming, announcing that she wouldn't leave at all."

"She would have to. It is best. " Jack stated stoutly

"No." Vaughn countered. "Let her stay."

Jack stared at him and he stared back equally as strong.

"Why do you want her to stay?"

"It's not my choice whether or not she wants to stay…" turning toward the water he muttered, "But I believe that it's best for her to stay. She likes it here and the people like her. And seeing that we are both alike…"

The animal dealer turned to the cousin farmer. " I just can't leave her alone like that.. In that state.. She too has to change. So please…" He closed his eyes thinking for a moment and bowed down. "Please let her stay."

Jack's eyes flickered with surprise at the bent over figure. He grabbed at his collar and jerked him up. "Don't do that. It's an eye-sore."

-x-

Chelsea blinked a few times at the wall that was beside her bed. Apparently her alarm was the loud banging at her door. "Okay.. Okay.. Hold on…" She pulled herself out of bed to find herself still in yesterday's clothes. She gaped at it, then heard the banging noise again.

Dragging herself toward the door, she found no sign of Jack anywhere. 'Where in the world is he? Were leaving today.' She thought to herself. Unlocking the door, the door itself decided to push right open, ramming into her face.

"GAH! Braden!" Denny's voice rang like a room filled with thousands of angry children having temper tantrums. "Dude, I'm sooooo sorry!" He bent down over the fallen over body and wept.

Chelsea shoved his face away and sighed. "Denny.. I'm not dead yet…"

"Braden! You should take a look outside!" Denny said excitedly, already hauling her out the door.

"Denny! Put me down!" She yelled, pummeling at his back (since he picked her up.) His hands suddenly loosened and she slipped off from him to turn and find this newly built chicken coop standing before her.

She gaped at it.

"Will you look at that! A new building! No, a chicken coop!"

That's when questions ran through her mind. Who? When? How? She was pushed inside by Denny and she found herself now gaping at the inside.

It was nice and tidy, some feeding bins filled with food. A little water trough was sitting at a nearby corner and the food bin was filled with bird food. Then two little chicks appeared from the side of the coop, jumping over one another, flapping their little feathered wings.

Chelsea ran over and picked up the both of them, a huge smile coming upon her lightly blushed face. "They are so cute, Denny!"

Denny smiled. "Yeah." He then noticed an envelope sitting on top of the shipping bin. "Hey look you got a letter.

"Oh really?" Chelsea gently handed the chicks to Denny as she dove for the envelope. Opening it up she found that 50,000 G was already waiting for her in the inside. She gawked at it too.

"JANG. 50,000 G? What is this?" Denny marveled. "It's like you got a Jackpot or something…?"

"I … know…" She felt her eyes sting with the feeling of happiness. She found a letter behind the money and pulled it out, opening it up.

It said:

_Dear Braden (depending on who's listening _(she didn't read this outloud) _)_

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I had said and put you through. I'm sure me being there gave you a tough time. But I know I was wrong for saying and implying such things. I would ask for your forgiveness face to face, but I just as I had known, I had to leave today. I want you to stay there and grow, just like I wanted you too in the first place. I'll also be expecting something good there from you too. I may come and visit, but not like every month. I know you need your space. But I will be there for you anytime. _

_Also, I have enclosed here 50,000 G. I thought it might come in handy.. Along with the chicken coop. That old man (Taro) dropped by after hearing you had a chicken coop, but you were still asleep. I too also bought a chick for ya so it wouldn't be lonely (and since they had too many chicks around). You should name the one I got you … SIR CAMELOT!. Ha Ha._

_Well anyway, enough of me taking your time. I love ya and hope for the best. You better keep your head strong. And also… you might want to thank a friend of yours since it was him who convinced me. I know.. That he will surely be your side… to my dislike.._

_Love from your most awesome cousin in the whole wide world,_

_Jack_

Chelsea blinked away from tears. "That idiot. I love him so much…"

"I know right." Denny was also teary eyed.

"Oh.. Wait…" Chelsea looked at him. "Were you the one who convinced him?"

Denny shook his head. Kuu also appeared from his back and shook his feathers.

Chelsea thought very hard. "Huh… I wonder who?"

-x-

"Did you REALLY have to add that part in?" Vaughn asked irritated.

"Yes… she may be quite clueless at first BUT she'll figure out who soon." Jack grinned staring at the island. "Which is you."

Both were already on the boat, Jack returning to the farm and Vaughn going back for business.

"But at least… now I know that there could be someone I could trust to take care of my darling Chelsea."

"Uh..huh.."

Jack stood next to the animal dealer and leaned against the railing. He stared at him deeply which sort of scared Vaughn.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to know…" Jack said quite differently. "HOW did you figure out that Braden was a girl?"

The image replayed in Vaughn's mind all over again in a second and he frowned, looking away. He thought, 'Dear Goddess… I'm probably going to die if I tell..'

-x-

**Just Realized I was joking throughout most of the chapter. Har har.**

**~ DoJo**


	14. Bon A Petit

**WARNING: HUGE CHAPTER. If you don't want to go through it all, in summary, Pierre joins the island posse. (this sorta wants to make me cry since I'm repairing the story)**

**Chapter 14: Bon A petit **

**-x-**

"_My, and this young man is a descendant of the Gourmets' no?" An old man marveled at the work of edible art before his eyes. "The food looks exquisite." His wife, which sat across from him at the table nodded. "Yes, dear. Of course that is to be expected of Pierre."_

_A large purple top hat rose, revealing a satisfied smile from the cooking prodigy. "Why I am at appreciation for your sincere commentary. I hope you enjoy your food." He then turned to walk away, knowing that his pumpkin pie was going to create a wonderful awakening to their taste bu-_

"_MY GOODNESS?" A high pitched voice screeched. "IT'S SPOILED!"_

_-x-_

It was another sun shiny day for the crops of Castaway Ranch. It was a good day to tend to the animals as well. And that's why we find Chelsea within the newly built chicken coop along with her two young chicks scampering about.

Taro had come in earlier this morning to give a tutorial about how to care for chickens. Chelsea would have declined, believing it would all be common sense, but before she could say anything, Taro had already judged by her expression that she would decline and immediately began scolding her. The tutorial took much longer than expected, but it was worth it in the end (excluding all the yelling and telling off).

Chelsea smiled admiringly at her chicks. They were truly adorable, tumbling over one another. As her cousin requested, the one that he got her (she couldn't really tell which though) was given the name, Sir Camelot, Camel for short. The other took her a while to think of… but the name finally hit her once she had a good look at the face. And thus, Chichi was its name. Sir Camelot, who was given a red bow to be tied around its left leg to see the difference, thundered from one side of the coop to the other, Chichi closely following. At times, Camel suddenly stopped, making Chichi bump into her and both falling over. Chelsea would always come though and set them up right, watching them zoom around again.

She couldn't wait for them to grow. Then.. More moo-la would come in.. to her great liking.

Eggs. Yummy good ol' eggs. that meant breakfast, the smell of yummy sunny side ups. (But then it occurred to Chelsea that she was a horrible cook.) Perhaps they may lay those Golden eggs…Then she would have tons of money.

She prayed a little prayer over them before heading out. She took one look at them before she left and felt quite satisfied. And now she looked out upon her field. She wondered if it was normal for the field to be glowing. And it was REALLY glowing. She thought that it must be of the profit she could get from it…

…..

…..

"MAN."

……….

She frowned. "ALL I AM THINKING ABOUT NOW IS MONEY. WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE ANYWAY?"

"Who knows…" A small voice appeared upon her shoulder.

"Egh! Noe." She was about to flick him away, but he had evaded her action, jumping up to her hat. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You said that this Island changed you.. That it is GOOD to be here…?" Noe repeated her words. She frowned, her nose scrunching.

"And it is…" Her voice dragged. "Its… just … taking longer…"

"Right. But you seem to be doing well on your farm now." He smiled. "I heard you had shipped over 75 pumpkins."

"Yeah." She answered, walking through her field. "They were huge things. Heavy too. I wasn't sure if I could carry them all. Thank goodness that Elliot and Denny helped me out. I would've broken my back!"

"That's good." Noe then twinkled away, leaving Chelsea at the middle of her field.

"He could've at least said good-bye." Chelsea murmured, musing at her field of crops. Then she spotted something not too far off. It was purple. And it wasn't swaying the way the crops were in the wind. "What the hey is that?" She then began to creep over toward it, careful to not step on her tomatoes and corn.

Once she hovered over it, she found that it was in fact… human…. And that it was looking at one of her tomato crops intensely. "May I help you?" The purple (soon to be figured out) top hat lifted, revealing a rather cute face with large light lavender eyes that burned with intensity.

They both stared at each other, one not knowing the motif of the unknown being. She couldn't really make out whether it was a boy or a girl, but she did conclude that it was a rather cute… it. Well, until it lashed out with the fury of oblivion.

"YOU?" The boy yelled out, pointing with his almighty finger.

"Uh… yeah?" She was caught off guard by his French accent.. Or was it British?

"Your crops! The pumpkins!" He yelled, stamping on the ground. "DETESTABLE!"

Chelsea stared at the young boy (or at least that she decided to call him a boy judging by his clothes) who was just an inch or two shorter than herself . "Well, I can't blame you, little guy. I used to hate pumpkins too, but after a while my taste buds adjusted. It's really healthy for you tykes anyway." She grinned.

"I am no boy. " He replied, crossing his arms. "I am as the same age as you, perhaps even older."

"Really?" Chelsea's eyes grew with interest. Sarcastically she added, "I'm sure one day you'll grow up to be like me!" She suddenly had the instincts to quickly move away from the little guy and jumped a little backwards to find that he had lashed out a frying pan at her.

"Master Pierre." Another voice spoke out, an young man in a suit who seemed about the same age as Chelsea, appeared behind him. Chelsea had never seen such a good looking butler in her life. "You shouldn't smack people with your 100,000 G frying pan that was handmade in Germany by one of the best brands."

"Fine…" The pan dropped, clanking against the ground. " Where's my Pot of Careless-Farmer-Smashing?"

"Master Pierre. You shouldn't put that to use either." The young man said gently. "We are boiling newly fresh potatoes within that pot."

"Then give me my Perilous Knives of Death."

As the two went on with such deadly cooking utensils, Chelsea was scared as surprised. From a cowboy, to a fisherman… now a cooking prodigy. She also didn't think that such random names could be given to … all cooking utensils. But that wasn't the point.

"Hey, what does the little guy have against me?" She asked the butler.

"Excuse me…" He was handling the small prodigy as he turned to face her. "Master Pierre is no boy. He is about your age, though his stature is …" whispering, "small." She leaned a little to the side to have a good look at him again in his fury. Then she looked back at the butler and nodded. "Please don't say … small… before him. The word delivers him into a rampage." The butler whispered.

"Sure… but why is… Pierre… angry at me?" She asked.

"Your impudent pumpkins had ruined my superbly exquisite pie. It was rotten and mauve!" Pierre answered.

"My pumpkins?" Chelsea rose her brows. "I checked every one of them. None of them were rotten. I shipped them fresh and clean."

"Sure they were, dearest farmer." Pierre seemed to regain himself as he ordered his butler to let go of him. "Tell me, peasant, tis what is your name?"

"My name is Braden. Not peasant."

Pierre smirked happily, raising a paper to her face. "I hereby say that you, Braden the Farmer, art thou being sued."

Chelsea grabbed at the paper and gawked at the amount of zeros of the sue clearly bolded on the paper. Pierre was laughing maliciously before her, but the laughing died down as he found two shiny and beady eyes staring across the rim of the paper.

"YOU CAN'T SUE ME BECAUSE OF THAT?"

"Oh yes.. Yes I can." Pierre smiled. "I have much power behind me. I can do whatever I please. And no one dares to make me disgruntled."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP RIP RIP RIP -paper bits scatter-

Chelsea smiled with approval of the ripped document. "Ahahah…"

Pierre flashed another one at her face. "Don't worry. I have copies."

The butler moved forward. "Ah, Master Pierre.. Don't you think you should rethink about this decisio-"

"Dickon, please don't say such superfluous things. This farmer earned to be sued for budding such putrid crops." He said defiantly in a curt tone.

-x-

"So there's this guy…" Natalie started. "Our age. Totally doesn't look like it due to his (as you say) small stature and cutie pie face. He has a French accent, uses big words you don't understand… And… he's suing you."

Chelsea nodded. "Yup… Tons of the words he used I had no idea what it meant.. But I'm sure they weren't all very nice…He said that my pumpkins from last week were spoiled. "

"No they weren't." Elliot's voice chirped in, appearing from their room. "We checked every one of them. None had spoil marks. And plus, they weren't completely ripe yet."

Felicia agreed, turning away from the dishes. "It's best to ship things crops like those right before they are completely ripe, that way, when it hit's the shelves, they would be completely ripe and fresh. Nothing should've have been wrong with those pumpkins at all."

"Yeah… Braden." Natalie added her fake name strangely, but quickly added. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"Right. But what about this?" She flashed the documents that Pierre had flashed at her face. "These are the obligations for him to sue me." Chelsea saw that both Elliot's and Natalie's eyes grew wide, probably due to the many zeros of the sue price. Natalie scowled deeply and snatched the paper.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII IPPPP RIP RIP RIP -paper bits flying-

Natalie smirked with victory.

"He has copies, Natalie…"

She frowned again. "What? Awww that's so wrong…"

"And he says that with his power and wealth…" grimacing, "He can do A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G." The family knew of "Braden's" hatred for things as such. They all sweat dropped as they found a red flame appearing around her, blazing.

-x-

"Master Pierre, I'm sorry to intrude…"

"Dickon, it's just us out here.. You don't have to inform me as such when it's just us." Pierre was busy studying a plant that had caught his interest.

"Ah but.. I could not Master Pierre. It would be rude…"

The chef sighed and picked out the plant, chucking it into a basket his butler held on too. "What is it that you would like to inquire about?"

"The plants and grasses around here are rather perplexing ingredients." The butler answered, shifting the large basket full of grasses and other foods into a better position.

"Yes, indeed they are, but they shall make a fancy for my cuisines." Pierre bent down, marveling at a mushroom. He then tossed it into the basket and began to search for another area that may have good ingredients.

After a while, Dickon spoke again. "Master, do you believe it is of approval for us to wander in such unknown territory?" The butler looked around anxiously as the trees and undergrowth looked all the same to him.

The cook stopped abruptly. "This, Dickon, is a trial for me as an apprentice cook. I must train hard and remember my surroundings as well as being able to trace my way through -" His voice stopped as he spotted something shuffle behind some bushes. He signaled his butler to remain silent and flashed his Perilous Knives of Death. "Who's there?"

Vaughn pushed away a branch in his way and found Pierre standing there in his stance with knives poking out between his fingers. At first he didn't say anything, then he saw the butler, He wasn't one to start conversations but… "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for kids to be out here."

Pierre snapped. "I AM NO CHILD!" He began to make his way toward Vaughn, but his butler stopped him. Just as before, Dickon explained to Vaughn about Pierre. Vaughn looked at Pierre again and stared at him. Pierre made no movement, staring back with his eyes. The butler made no movement either.

"Okay… " Vaughn pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "This is how to get out of this forest. Don't get lost." He threw it toward the cook and left.

"How rude." Pierre grunted, shoving the paper in his pocket, not planning to take a glance at it.

-x-

Julia and Mirabelle heard their back door ring and found Vaughn slipping through. The animal dealer found it strange that neither of them said nothing to his arrival and that the house was rather silent. Walking over to the table they were seated at, he asked, "Is something up?"

"It's …Braden…" Julia muttered.

Vaughn instantly looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'What is it this time? That stupid girl is getting into way too much trouble lately."

"He's being sued." Julia continued. "And he doesn't look very happy about it.."

Mirabelle brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm worried. Braden had shipped many pumpkins last week that he even had given some to us. It was truly delicious. But the person who is suing him is blaming poor Braden for them pumpkins since it made his cooking bad."

Vaughn recalled the pumpkin dinner they had last week. Though it was orange, it was far from carrots so he handled them pretty well, but he even knew that they weren't spoiled. "Wait… do you happen to know who is suing him?" Both of the women looked at him with their eyes flickering with surprise, which didn't make sense to him.

"From what Felicia told me…" Mirabelle answered, "She said that it was a prodigy cook who looks somewhat younger than his own age. She even told me that he was on the island.. Along with his butler."

Vaughn grimaced in his thoughts. He had just met up with the same people not too long ago. And also not too long ago, he had convinced a certain farmer's cousin to let her stay here on this island by swallowing his pride. That took enough out of him. He surely wasn't going to butt her out of this one. After all, he thought as he walked away from the table, 'It might be interesting what she would do this time.'

"You know.. I just noticed." Julia's voice came out with a hint of delight. "It's the first time I've ever heard Vaughn ask of a situation with someone."

"You don't think…?" Her mother's voice questioned.

"I believe Vaughn has finally considered a friend!" Vaughn thought he could hear Julia smiling. "I knew Braden was the right person to ask!"

Vaughn glared at the both of them, lowly replying, "You two are dead off."

"Aww… Vaughn doesn't want to admit he's worried." Julia started.

"Just shut up…"

-x-

Chelsea wandered about, going wherever her feet led her. She definitely knew that she shouldn't go tell both Lanna and Denny about this situation, especially after the trauma last time with her cousin prepared to make her leave Sunny Island. When she thought she was finally out and free, another problem has to come running immediately.

If there was a table nearby, she would be banging her head on it.

"What should I do?" She groaned loudly.

"Is something of matter, Braden?" A gentle voice asked.

Chelsea blinked a few times, seeing that she found herself in the Café in East Town. She realized it was Madelynn who had questioned her. The farmer seated herself against the counter and ordered for a cup of water. Madelynn pulled out a paper cup from under the counter and filled it with water from the jug, also adding a lemon on the side.

"It's strange for you to stray in here groaning. Has something perturbed you?" Madelynn inquired, handing the farmer the cup. "I can't really do much for you other than provide you with food, but the least I could do is help you out. Anyway, always talking with the same subject of food with Nicole gets somewhat tiring after a while."

Chelsea tried a smile, seeing that Nicole wasn't too far off, sipping at her tea. "That's very nice of you, Madelynn… I guess I do have a problem. Care to listen to my life story?" She swirled her water, waiting for an answer.

"Why not?" She smiled, her cheeks wrinkling slightly.

"So… there's someone… who's trying to sue me."

Madelynn wasn't expecting a straight answer, but she should've expected it from a boy. "Oh dear. That's not pleasant at all. For what, my dear?"

"My pumpkins. He said they were spoiled."

"But your pumpkins were delectable. I had made a casserole with your pumpkins within it. It was rather succulent with much nutrients." She reassured, nodding.

Chelsea then came to notice something. Madelynn also had a French accent and also used such wordiness as Pierre did. Probably she could ask her a thing or two…. Hoping it won't be too intruding.

"I hope you don't me mind me asking, but did you happen to come from Europe?" She hoped.

"I did live in Europe before. In the heart of France." She answered, reading the farmer's expression and smiled. "Please go ahead and ask any questions."

"Umm…" Chelsea began to think. "In France.. Or Europe. Do you know how they would handle disagreements and that whatever the outcome of that would be the decision?"

Madelynn paused at what she was doing then nodded slowly. "Yes.. There was a way… A DUEL." She emphasized the word greatly. "But it was quite different. Fencing."

Chelsea repeated. "Fencing?" Standing up, she took a stance as if she was handling a sword and poking it through the air. "You mean the one where they where that mask thing and all these other clothes and say 'Huwaa', 'Hyaa', and 'Touché!' "

"Yes.. That." Madelynn nodded. "But from what I remember.. Duels were bloody and gore, a sport for men to get what they sought. Perhaps you could associate with that sensation, Braden, but I wouldn't want to envision you to take such curiosity in combat."

Chelsea stayed silent for quite a while. She wouldn't want to see herself getting involved either as she did before … But standing as a male, it is expected for "Braden" to stand as a man. "Is Fencing the only way to duel?"

"For most scenario cases, yes, but it could range to other things as well, most likely in the area of expertise for the one being challenged."

"The one being challenged?"

"Correct. The challenger who proclaims the duel cannot choose what kind of duel it would be. It would be up to the one being challenged."

"Well that's stupid. You'd lose."

"But that's the point right?"

"But I'm horrible at cooking!"

Madelynn raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Chelsea admitted. "Sure I could muster some scramble eggs and omelets (that would be burnt and pitch black at the edges and the bottom side), but I'm far from making a cuisine… Probably I could get him to do a challenge I want…?"

"That would be cheating."

"Begh…"

There was a silence between them for quite a while. The constant sipping of tea from Nicole was heard. Then Madelynn had another question to ask.

"Would you tell me who this person is that you want to duel with?" The old lady asked.

"His name is Pierre. I'm suspecting he's from France or whatever other European country is since he has a French accent." Or was it British?

Madelynn's eyes flickered. "You don't mean… Pierre .. Of the Gourmets?"

"Does a bit purple top hat ring any bells, Madelynn?"

"Yes, it's the sign of him being one of the descendents of the Gourmets, a sign of status." She informed.

'More like it's a huge hat that is probably as tall as his small body.' Chelsea thought grimly.

"I've known Pierre back when he was a teen. He was a sickly boy and hated to go outside. But his mother, who was like any other normal at-home mother, would always make delectable homemade snacks that were made of the simplest of ingredients. Pierre wouldn't eat any other food then; he absolutely loved them, though they were plain, and it had helped him to grow out of his sickness, though his stature is small." Madelynn smiled. I am sure he still hasn't forgotten the taste, but the Gourmet law says that using such plain ingredients is a disgrace."

Chelsea straightened herself up to face the old woman. "How exactly do you know this?"

She chuckled. "Good question. I used to live in his mansion because of how kindhearted the Misses was. Though it was a short time, I was assigned to be in the cooking area of the mansion and everything was to be made precisely."

Chelsea thought that she must be dreaming , being this lucky. It was an odd coincidence to her that Madelynn would have such a connection. "Which means.. You would know the recipes!" The farmer's eyes glowed.

Madelynn smiled. "You have a small kitchen at home right? … I could teach you some of the favorite homemade delicacies that the Misses made for Pierre. All I want you to do is do your best and help that boy."

"Help?"

"His mother died when he was teen, around the time I was getting ready to leave. He grew to become spoiled and that's what triggered his cooking." She held her small, fragile hands together. "If you could show him, or open that boy's eyes, I believe it would be enough to repay this favor I'm giving you."

Chelsea thought about it and nodded, fully understanding the situation. "Of course. I'll do my best!"

As Madelynn led the farmer to her kitchen, she couldn't help but murmur, "Braden, I can't help but think you perform much like a girl at some certain points. Perhaps your calling upon your feminine region?"

-x-

**The Next Day…**

Pierre rapped at Chelsea's door repeatedly. His patience was on the verge to break the door down and barge himself in, but being raised with much manners and respect, he was willing to wait, even if it was him standing out there for thirty minutes. The door slowly creaked open to portray a mental image of a non-morning person with panda eyes, bruises and thin cuts running through the arms and wrist area and bandages wrapped around all fingers.

Pierre looked quite astonished by this act. "Don't tell me you could not handle such actions that you decided to take on the committing of suicidal?"

"Hunh?" Answered half asleep. "Ah.. These.." She lifted her arms slightly. "Yeah.. Pierre… I'm not going to accept you trying to sue me anymore…" her voice dragged.

The Butler's eyes lightened up, looking at the dismal figure to his own master .

"I challenge you… to a… Du… Du… Du…" Chelsea's knees collapsed, making her butt meet the floor. She grinned, looking up at the cook with slit eyes. Pointing, she slowly proclaimed, "Duuuuueeeellll…."

Pierre looked down at the farmer quite shocked over the announcement of a Duel. He had never taken part in a Duel, nor has he ever touched a sword.

Chelsea's dragging voice continued. "The Defendant.. Which is you… Gets to choose what type of duel you waaaannnttt…."

Pierre stooped over the half-unconscious body and tried to yank it up by the arm. "WAKE UP!" Once he managed to pull the farmer's head over his shoulder, he found "his" two eyes looking past his rumbled bangs. "So.. What's the challenge… shorty…?" At that instant, rage got the best of Pierre and he flung Chelsea away.

"How dare ye call me a … short being! It's A CHALLENGE! This afternoon at 6! At the Diners'!" He furiously demanded, pointing at the half-awake body. "A cook off! Bring your finest cuisine to the table."

Chelsea turned her head and grinned. "It's on… buuuuuttt…"

Pierre stopped, narrowing his eyes. "But?"

Chelsea grinned, her eyes sparking under her bangs. "If I win… The document to sue me is off."

Pierre looked up at his Butler, a questioned look on his face. "Is that probable Dickon?"

He nodded. "If it is a duel, many things are promising, this being one of them."

The chef then turned to stare at the now sitting up figure, propping itself with his thin, damaged arms. "Very well… But don't push yourself okay?" His voice seemed much gentle than before. "….Seeing a mental image like this is disgusting. I wouldn't want to ever see you like this again." He then turned, cape swirling behind him as he began to leave.

Chelsea was surprised and offended at the same time. She wasn't sure whether it was a nice comment or just plain rude. She then noticed that his Butler was still waiting for her to recognize him. "Yeah?"

"Master is actually a very nice person." Chelsea stared at him thinking, 'Isn't that what the always say? … I could guess what he would say next.' The Butler continued. "Truthfully, he was adopted by the Gourmet family. He's always been treated as an outsider, but he's truly a kind person."

Chelsea didn't see that coming, Pierre being adopted and treated like an outsider, especially being told from his own personal butler, but she then decided to ask, "He picked you off the streets like a stray cat right?"

"Ah…" Dickon appeared surprised. "Yes, that's correct. How did you know?"

"Farmer's Intuition." She lied; she read a story that had the same sort of thing. She would've also added that Pierre had a sick younger twin brother whom he was acting as for know BUT let's not get into details. (Referencing to a manga called "The Gentleman's Alliance")

Dickon looked at Chelsea and sighed. "I know that it may not be right of me to share such information… and I know that this may be quite a request I shouldn't ask of you… but please win against Master Pierre."

Chelsea smirked. "That's what I was planning to do at the very beginning."

"DICKON? Are you coming? " Pierre's voice rang out from a distance. "If I don't see you hear in the next fifteen seconds, I'll abandon you to that peasant farmer!"

Chelsea frowned. "You better hurry up before your kind master abandons you to me."

"Yes, good luck, Sir Braden." Dickon sprinted away, following after Pierre.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

I was walking down the road heading into West Town, secret weapon in my hands. It was ready for its debut. I was ready to kick some butt and get myself out of this mess. This… was WAR! …. Well not really (since it excluded the bombs and machine guns) but I think we get the point.

The silver stainless steel container of the delights sparkled albeit the dawning sun. But those freakin' delights weren't the easiest to make! I mean… I could understand that seventy-five percent of the things I was doing to make such devilish tasties were the wrong things to do (which made most of the cutting and bruising), but I never thought they would have to be that perfect! And also, a note about Madelynn… The old woman isn't what she seems… She's a cruel dictator when it comes down to food. I could be expecting to see Luke at the Diners to be as graceful as a ballerina when he's chopping up his sushi.

I looked at the steel container again to find the reflection of Natalie and Elliot. I sighed at the sight.. Once again, another fight has come up between them… That is until my presence silenced the both of them from whatever they were fighting over.

"Braden!" They said on cue. Then simultaneously, "Did you really challenge that prodigy cook?" Then they glared at each other. Seeing this totally had proved that they surely were twins.

I looked at my work then at them, answering as I continued walking, "Yes… Yes I did."

"You're joking!" Natalie gawked, walking in rhythm beside me. "And that's what you made?"

"Yes.. Yes it is…"

Elliot, who was trailing on the other side of me, blinked at my container. "I'm impressed, Braden.. Being able to rise to the challenge like that. Truthfully, I think I would be scared."

"Like always?" Natalie inputted.

I looked at Natalie with a 'Don't add a comment like that.' She just shrugged and smirked at her feeble older brother.

Elliot continued. "And I'm guessing there's no way we could stop you…?"

"None… unless you WANT me to get sued?" I smiled mischievously. "I see how it is, Elliot, hating on me."

"No! No.. I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly defended, raising his hands before him.

And it was a good thing he did too. If he hadn't raised his hands, he would've been smooching with the ground as Denny and Lanna ran over him.

Both fish fanatics were desperately searching for air. Once the caught their breath as we paused for them, they clearly yelled my ears out saying, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I had just realized at that moment that everyone was yelling and screaming at me (or so it seems). It was rather queer to understand this fact as my ears rang.

"Ah, so you guys heard too…" Natalie murmured.

"Of course!" Lanna replied. "Of course I'd know! I dunno about this idiot, but…"

"Hey! Who're you to call me idiot?" Denny growled. "There's no one living upon this earth that can call me -" Vaughn suddenly appeared behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Idiot, you're being too loud." Natalie, Lanna, and Julia, who had appeared behind Vaughn, stifled a laugh as they watched Denny stagger a little before jerking himself up again to face Vaughn. A little laugh escaped from my lips too.

Julia then placed her delicate and newly nail polished red fingers upon my shoulder. "We too heard about the … duel you were having…?"

Well it seems like the world already knows, Julia. But it did mean something since it meant whether or not I would be sued (which I won't… hopefully). BUT it doesn't mean they will go all out and throw a big fiesta, making us all wear costumes and stuff right?

….When we hit the Diner though… I was proven wrong.

There was banners everywhere cheering for Pierre. The whole Diner was completely decorated in such expensive furnishing, flowers blooming everywhere. The chairs weren't the normal wooden chairs with their simple red cushions, instead they were all embroidered and had lace flowing beside them in such difficult patters. There were two tables neatly decorated in the center of it all. And on Pierre's side, I could see a group of young women, as well as some men, cheering him on as if they were his fan club (and apparently… they were).

I'm sure that all of us just stared at the whole shin dig for a complete thirty seconds before a "WOAH" escaped each of our lips. It was just too good and too expensive for our own good and mentality. And for me, I thought it was whack.

Then Pierre appeared, Dickon closely following behind him. The cook's look was defiant and overwhelmingly confident in his rather …how should I put this? … unique get-up. He wore a cape with white fluffs at the end and his suit was white, with purple perfectly complimenting it nicely. And of course, His trademark… the purple hat. He then nicely greeted all his adoring fans, completely ignoring us.

All I could say was, "What the hey is this?" Like seriously, this is something I would see in some drama that I used to waste my life on when I was a teen. This was messed up.

Madelynn appeared from the crowd on my side (I'm surprised I even have a crowd). "Braden!"

As a gentleman should always do, I extended my hand toward the old lady, her gladly accepting the help. "I would hate to say this, but am I missing something?"

"Yes, your outfit…" She then looked at all of us.. "All of you need to change."

"Why?" Denny asked, trying not to sound as if he apposed It (which I'm sure he did, obvious hints due to his expression to it all).

"It's apart of a duel for everything to be formal and official. Wearing your normal garments such as this… You will be disqualified."

Natalie turned around to look at all of us, her eyes convincingly determined. "Well, if it's for Braden here, I guess I wouldn't mind dressing up in some stupid , itchy dress."

Lanna smiled. "I've always wanted to wear one of those formal dresses I'd always see in Paris." Julia agreed along with her.

The boys were a different story though.

Elliot seemed quite dizzy. "Oh, my. Would I have to wear those tights?"

Denny was completely against it. "BUT.. For my little bro… I agree with Nat."

And Vaughn, like always, stands there, looks handsome, and says nothing.

In any case, to not get disqualified, I found myself being forced into the men's room with three other true and complete men. I, apparently, wasn't a true and complete man since … I distinctly didn't have the… elements to prove that. One can't blame me for being against this… and that it was amazingly nerve-wracking the whole way through. But I decided it was best to play casually; any hints would totally screw me.

But the guys weren't the only problem; the other was my own clothes. I had no idea how to put it on. And now, I was staring stupidly at my clothes hanging on the hook within the stall.

"Crap. What is this thing?" Denny's voice spoke from outside the stall.

"Uhh.. Frills?" Elliot answered.

Vaughn sighed. .

I began to unclip my overalls, taking off my shirt until I heard Denny's voice say, "Bray? Why aren't you changing out here? It doesn't sound like you're taking a dump in there."

"Ahhh…" It's not like I was scared of stripping in front of men (And I don't mean it THAT way). Heck, I even started taking off my shirt in the hallway when I was in middle school… you know.. Puberty time. But this was a different story.

I slipped on the fleece that went under the main attire as I answered. "I just… thought that it would… be better for me to change in here." I hoped my unconvincing tone would take the gold.

"Oh hey, the fleece has buttons on the back." Elliot informed.

I raised my hand to my back and rolled my eyes. Crap. He's right. "Man, I can't reach it…" I mumbled lowly.

"Ah, let me help you then!" Denny said cheerfully, his feet stepping up the front of the door.

I faced the door, putting my hands against it. "Ah, no. It's okay, Denny. I got it…"

"Just leave him alone." Vaughn spoke out, his feet also appearing below the door.

"Why? He'll need help. I can't even reach mine!"

"Then work on yours first, stupid."

"Are you not listening to me? I. can't. reach. it." Denny's feet suddenly turned around and he began yelling, "AH! VAUGHN! MY BACK! STOP PINCHING ME!"

"There… It's buttoned. Now do Elliot's… He's having trouble too." Vaughn ordered, his feet still standing there in front of the door as Denny's scurried away.

By this time, I had already slipped on the pants that was strangely comfortable though they were kinda big on me. The only thing which me feel the cold breeze was my unbuttoned back. I had already buttoned up until the third button , three more left. I wasn't sure whether my chest protector was visible or not, but I don't plan to risk this… Probably I could ask Chen or Gannon (who were already out there dressed to my surprise) to help me button this up, even if it is awkward.

I bent down to see if Vaughn, Denny and Elliot had already left. I couldn't see any pairs of feet. I grabbed my remaining clothes and unlocked the bolt of the stall, tugging on it.

Tug. Tug…. Tug tug tug…

What the crap… It won't open. I did a harsh pull on it again, nothing happened. I let go staring at it for quite a while. Then slamming my hands against the handle, I pulled with all my might.

"Why. Won't. You. OPEN?" I growled, finally letting go and sitting on the commode.

I then see feet stepping up on the other side of the door, which slowly began opening itself. It was Vaughn on the other side, already dressed up in his get-up. He looked like a butler in black… One of those really good looking butlers from a drama I've watched (Reference to Mei-chan no Shitsuji). But that wasn't the main point… I still have a shirt to button up here and why hadn't I seen his feet?

"You're supposed to _push _the door." He informed me, demonstrating the fact by closing and pulling open the door.

I stood up boldly. "I believe I get that, Vaughn. Thank you for telling me such important information."

"…You haven't finished dressing." He said quickly.

I nodded and decided to quickly pass him, slipping on the vest to hide the unbutton shirt, but a large hand grasped on my shoulder, pulling me back. My ves slipped down my arms and dangled at my wrists. Then a pair of warm knuckles pressed against my back, pulling on my fleece shirt.

"Vaughn?" I muttered, wondering what he was doing.

"You shouldn't go out there…" His hands moved higher. "With your shirt undone… It'll slip off at a single large movement…" Moving up again. "…And you will be moving.. A lot."

A silence fell over us as the only sound was the rustling of my shirt. Once he was done, he slipped the leather vest over my shoulders and moved to stand in front of me, buttoning the jacket's few golden buttons up. After, he tied the thin tie strap around my collar and fixed the collar itself. He then stepped back and looked at me again.

It was weird. Really weird seeing him study me as if he was inspecting for lice. "Vaughn… I didn't know you had a sense of style in you." I laughed, teasing him.

"I don't." He replied, then paused thinking about what to say next obviously. "I was just surrounded with clothing such as this… Anyway, it would just bother me to see you look foolishly dismantled out there in such expensive brand clothing. These clothes may have cost a lot so don't be disrespectful and wear it in such a way." OF course it would be about money.

I saluted. "Yes, Father!"

His gloved hand suddenly slapped down on my head. "Don't call me that. And you wear the hat. I don't want to wear something as girly as that. It suits you better." His hand lifted from my head and he pushed me in front of the mirror.

It was a cute feathered cap that was seated upon my hair. I smiled, smoothing it out, then suddenly jolting. "But hey! I'm so not girly."

"Right... You better hurry up." Vaughn opened the door. "The prince is waiting."

As he stepped through the door, I quickly followed after him to see that everyone was waiting, even the Cuisine Prince sitting upon his royal throne with a smug little smile on his lips.

"And he finally comes out…" Pierre muttered as I took my position before him, across the table. Vaughn had scooted away within the crowd as I did so.

"And now… we shall start this Duel by -"

Pierre's hand suddenly shot up. "Wait." His eyes daggered toward me. "Is there anything you want to say before we begin?"

I thought about it. I thought about it hard. No… not really. Smiling like an over confident idiot…

"Be prepared to lose." Is what I would have said since it seemed fitting. I mean, it's always like that for the main character of the story right? And apparently, this motive that we got going here completely encourages it. But instead I had said,

"I hope you gain something from this, Pierre."

He looked at me queerly. Though my stupid smile faded away, my eyes just stared at him. If what Madelynn had said was true…

"What over confident words…" He mumbled. "Let's begin!"

"Now… we shall start this duel." It was Dickon who was the MC for tonight. "Both competitors have brought their weapons correct?"

"Yes." Pierre had said boldly, his face unchanged. I looked at the butler and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Will you please bring the weapons to the table."

I then see on Pierre's side that there was many nicely dressed maids to put his ultimate cuisine among the table. I thought the trail of sparkling silver containers would never end, and before I knew it, his whole red table was filled from left to right. A hand laid upon each of the containers and at the same time, the covers lifted to show so many varieties of food I had seen before in my life, and I'm sure they tasted wonderful, especially the steak. Mmm… steak.

"I see that you have taken delight to my dishes." I looked at Pierre with his proud smile upon his face.

I nodded, staring at each dish, smiling. "They all look delicious. And considering the style… You went Italian today?"

"Indeed I had." Pierre then began naming each of them. "Gnocchi di semolina, Pandoro, Tortelloni alla zucca, Bistecca Fiorentina, Annisette, Risotto alla Milanese, Zuppa di Valpelline, Carne cruda all'albese, Stecchi alla Genovese, Pita, Maccheroni con Trippa."

I kinda felt bad. I had no idea what the words meant. All I knew was Pita… with cheese and some beef on top.. Looking behind me, everyone who also had no idea had impressed and confused looks on their faces, Madelynn and Lanna's eyes glistened with beauty, Vaughn still had the same look on his face (but I know he's impressed). Looking back, I sighed.

"Now, where's you dish?" The prodigy cook asked. "Unless… You don't have one…?"

"No… I do…" I answered, looking toward Madelynn who was holding my single weapon. She brought it to me and I set it upon the table, looking at my reflection hard. Pierre has got a lot of food on his table, mine looks so empty. Could I really win with just this?

"Is that it?" He inquired again. "Is that your only cuisine?"

I blinked a few times. Could I really win? …

**No POV…**

Denny gripped his gloved hands. "Bray… what's up?" He whispered. Vaughn who stood beside him continued looking on. Elliot hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Natalie knocked it out of him by nudging his side. Gannon looked over to Chen who shook his head. Eliza and Charlie were standing before the two men, Eliza squirming in anxiety for Braden, Charlie marveling at the delicious food. Madelynn wasn't far off, holding her aging hands against her chest. Lanna and Julia were standing nearby the table, worried for the farmer. Lanna whimpered, "What's wrong with Braden?" Julia shook her head, blue eyes firmly on Braden.

"Pierre…" Chelsea finally spoke out. "I want you to open it." Picking up the container, she looked at the chef defiantly.

Pierre raised a hand toward one of the maids, but Chelsea refused to give it to her. The farmer walked over to his side on the chair and lifted it to his face. "I said YOU."

Pierre was baffled by the seriousness from the farmer. He slowly reached for the handle and picked it up. Everyone just silently stared at the delicacy that laid within the container.

"Crème Puffs?" The Pierre questioned.

Everybody else must have been thrown off as well. Who makes crème puffs as their weapon to take down a might chef?

"Yeah… it took me forever to make them last night though…." Pushing the container toward him, she insisted, "Please.. Try one."

He frowned. "What's the point? Simple crème puffs like this wouldn't beat what I've laid before you here."

Chelsea looked down at her crème puffs again. "Well, I know that it might not be that good, but I'm sure.. It would mean some sort of significance if you at least tried it."

Pierre still grimaced. "I hate crème puffs."

Madelynn stepped up. "Lies. You wouldn't say that if it were your mother."

Pierre blanched. "Mother?" He suddenly stood, making Chelsea step back a little to make sure the puffs wouldn't fall. "Why…?" Then he turned his view to the crème puffs. "Impossible. No matter how much people tried… Even I tried… I could never make the same batches as my own mother had made. There's no way.. That even you.. Who had helped out with the recipe before with mother could have figured it out."

Chelsea's eyes turned to Madelynn, who nodded slowly. "Seriously?"

The old lady caressed her hands softly. "Yes, Braden… That much is true. I had lied. I never had found out the exact way, but apparently, last night as you continued to tamper around with the taste, you had found it."

Pierre's eyes shot toward Chelsea. "Impossible… Give me one." Once Chelsea stood next to him, he reached out and grabbed one. He studied it harshly and slowly sunk his teeth into it's shell, slowly succumbing to it's taste.

Chelsea pulled one of her crème puffs out too. "I had made these myself. I don't even know if it's good since I hadn't tried it myself. Ehehe."

Everyone tipped over.

Vaughn rubbed his temples. 'What are you - Stupid?' Denny made a weak laugh.

Elliot and Natalie sweat dropped. 'Your supposed to taste your food first!' Chen and Gannon sighed.

"No…" The chef mumbled, taking another bite. "It's.." He suddenly looked up at Chelsea, his eyes glossy with tears. "It's overwhelming."

"Geh. Why are you crying?" Chelsea freaked, placing the container on the table. "Is it that bad?"

Pierre frowned. "Are you that horrible in vocabulary?"

Julia laughed. "He must mean it's good then." Walking over, she took one herself and bit into it. "But… It taste so … normal..?"

Chelsea raised a brow. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Pierre tugged at her sleeve. "Tell me… how? How'd you make this?"

Chelsea smiled. "Madelynn is the one to thank for teaching me how to make them. And I just thought that since your mother was just like any other normal mom, she would go for the simple home ingredients, even if it isn't the best quality, as long as it wasn't spoiled. Your taste buds had been accustomed to the high quality and fancy products, but your mother.. I guess that she didn't really mind that… as long as she was able to feed her hungry son as soon as possible. After all, simplicity can be best."

"I.. I see…" Pierre took another one and bit into it. "But how did my mother make the crème taste much different?"

"She had used pumpkins…." Chelsea answered, handing out some to the younger kids and others. "I heard pumpkins was your favorite… a good reason why you hunted me down like a rabbit to sue me when you found out that my pumpkins were spoiled." She smiled.

"Ah…" Pierre flushed, now feeling guilty. "And these are the same pumpkins?"

"That is correct." Madelynn answered. "Braden had given me some pumpkins to use when he had some left over, but I hadn't used them since I didn't know what to make with them. I am assuming that you may have gotten the ones that would rot quickly…"

Dickon stepped next to Pierre. "That… is wrong. Actually… I meant to say this earlier, but…" He seemed rather nervous as his feet shuffled under him.

"Please go ahead Dickon…" Pierre insisted as he handed his butler a crème puff.

"The pumpkins that were shipped to us weren't from Sir Braden… It was a mixed up order.. We were sent the wrong ones with a much lower quality, on the verge of rotting…"

Chelsea blinked. "So - you mean…"

Denny yelled out, pieces of crème puffs flying out of his mouth. "Braden's Not To Blame -" Vaughn quickly appeared and stuffed some steak in his mouth, watching the fisherman choke it down. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Pierre smiled warmly for the first time which surprised everyone. "…That's good." Pulling out a paper, the real document to sue Braden, he ripped it straight within the middle. "The winner… is Braden. I lost fair and square. And the sue was null and void to begin with. I'm glad."

"Heh?" Chelsea choked in disbelief. "But earlier, you you you - you blamed me with a fiery passion to sue me. Why are you glad?"

Pierre took another crème puff. "When I entered your farm and had a good look at your crops, I was wondering why such horrible made pumpkins had come from a farm that had such healthy and well tended for crops… It confused me, but I believed that maybe the thought was wrong."

"And considering that pumpkins is his favorite." Dickon added.

Natalie mused. "I'm surprised. Braden… I thought you told us that Pierre here used vocabulary that was mean and hard to understand?"

"I know." Chelsea smiled. "I actually understand you!"

Pierre laughed which also threw off everyone. "Hmm, I didn't really like using all those big words.. They tell me future Gourmets should be able to have a large range of vocabulary… but even if I try, I still have a great disdain for it."

Vaughn, now patting Denny's bent over figure, mumbled, "So you were playing plastic on us?"

Pierre frowned. "Yeah… I'm sorry… you know… for the whole act.. I guess I'm not all that good with the high and royalty stuff.."

Everybody stared at him.

"Pierre…" Chelsea started bluntly. "Seriously, you don't know how many times I wanted to yell 'conceited' at you."

Out of nowhere, a large grumble roared from a hungry stomach.

"Charlie!" Eliza gasped. "Shhhh.."

Charlie scratched the back of his neck. "Eheh… I'm just hungry."

Chelsea stomach squirmed too. "We.. We should probably eat now..

Pierre looked at all the food set out. "That's is a good idea.. After all, we can't let the food go cold. Yes, let's all eat."

It was kind of fast, how everyone suddenly got along with Pierre from him first being so conceited and snobby to suddenly being an easy going fellow. Was it is his face? His actions? Or maybe that even simply made crème puffs just could instantly change a person from a lion to a lamb? We don't know, but we do know that the sudden change would not happen normally in a place we call … reality.

And now everyone was delighted about the food… that is - all except Chelsea herself.

"Braden… you should really eat." Julia urged.

"I know… I'm hungry.. I seriously am!" She rubbed her tummy. "But I can't eat…WHY? THIS IS LIKE A NIGHTMARE!"

Natalie swallowed her piece of steak. "Oh yeah. Braden would eat anything, and he's like a bottomless pit. He loves food. "

Vaughn nodded. " So of course he would consider this … as a nightmare…"

Denny, who sat across from Braden, frowned. "The victor has to eat to his fill. Come on, Bray!"

Pierre then walked over from talking with Madelynn. "Is anything of matter?"

Lanna answered him warily. "It's Braden… he won't -"

THUNK

"BRADEN!"

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

How many times have I suddenly woken up from bed with a roaring stomach? … Ever since I started farming. How many times have I woken up from this bed from either falling asleep and fainting? … Approximately… three times. So how many times have I woken up with the smell of food wafting around my house and continues clatter and chattering as my alarm clock? Once… Right now.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed, wearing boxers and a t-shirt. The smell of curry wafted in the air and lots of yelling wasn't far off. I stood out of bed and threw my blankets in a bundle on my bed. Stretching, I felt my muscles ease out nicely until my elbows popped. Then it hit me.

I had this weird dream last night… There was this kid who was suing me. We had a duel that was in a diner. Everything was way too extravagant and expensive looking for our mentality… And I had to wear these amazingly tight and itchy clothes. I don't remember how I hit the hay… Perhaps I went to sleep early…?

Walking toward my bedroom door… hunh? Stepping back a few steps, I stared at the wall and the did I have a wall and door? Also to add… I never asked Gannon to make me an extension. I clearly remember my house being a one room house. The kitchen being there. The living room and couch just sitting nearby.

I was pleasurably confused.

Suddenly, my door swung open, missing my face by centimeters, but even so, I fell back to my wooden floor, feeling as if it was a huge blow to my whole body. When was I this weak?

"Ah. Your awake." The familiar kid in my dream who was trying to sue me said, holding a bowl in his hands.

I stared at him, breathed, then continued staring at him again. "Who.. Who are you? What?"

Out through the door, Lanna flew out and screeched. "NO! BRADEN HAS AMNESIA!" She quickly fell to my side and grabbed my left arm tightly.

Denny then appeared behind… the kid… Pierre? "SERIOUSLY? NO WAY!" He then was knocked in the head by Natalie with a book in hand. "Could you be quiet?"

I then stood up, staggering a bit, but Lanna helped me with support and I thanked her with a small smile. Looking at the other's who were yelling/scolding at one another, which also included Julia and Elliot, I raised my hand, "Please.. Could you all be quiet? You're yelling is like an earthquake in my head." No one heard me. Lanna latched on to my arm and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Now everyone was quiet, my ears ringing from Lanna's high pitched voice.

"Braden … you okay?" Elliot asked gently, soon to be smacked by Natalie and her book. "Does he look okay to you? He even needs Lanna to hold him up."

Pierre, who looked as if he was not really used to being around with so many people, decided to speak up. "We should bring him the table. He needs food."

And they did so, surprisingly ever so gently. My head was done ringing by now and my senses cleared up. I realized, with proof standing before me, that that dream was no dream. It was real.

My table looked different too.. It was round like the other.. But larger than the one I had… I don't remember changing my furniture at all.

And I finally muttered out, "What happened?"

Denny placed his big hands on my shoulders and began massaging them properly. It felt really good. "You passed out, Bray… Like… a whole day ago.."

Julia nodded. "Yes, you gave us all a scare. We all didn't know what to do."

Pierre placed the bowl of soup before me and sighed. "You haven't been taking care of yourself…"

I agreed with that. I barely eat breakfast.. And I barely can cook "edible" food.

"Madelynn had told me that you don't eat much, especially that night when you were making the crème puffs. You were starving and exhausted." I took a sip out of the soup to find it very refreshing in my stomach, as it slid down easily tasting wonderful.

"The soup is good. I would stuff it down my throat but wouldn't that be rude." everyone gave a little chuckle.

Elliot then inputted. "I guess you were so focused that you forgot to take care of yourself." Natalie's face looked disappointed. "We should've noticed sooner."

"No.." I took another spoonful with some beef. "It's my fault I shouldn't have to make you guys worry like that.. I should be sorry."

Pierre, who stood across from me, pointed a finger at me. "Yes, you are to blame."

Lanna frowned. "Pierre!"

"And that why, I'll be making you lunch until you can make your own."

Lanna refused. "No no no. I am going to make his lunches." Natalie teased, "But it will all be fish." Lanna glared back at Natalie.

HEH? … He was joking right?

He continued on quickly. "From now on, I'll be living on this island because I had told the family head that there are interesting ingredients here. He wants me to study here and try out the ingredients. As well, he believes it's best that I stay here as it is quiet here. And that I'll be living near a farm, I need you to grow me good crops."

I blinked. "Wait. Your moving here?"

"I already have."

I choked on the soup. That quickly?

Pierre, looked around the house, then flipped his hair, looking back at me with a smile. "Also, since you had won duel, I decided to do more for you because of the destruction I had caused. I had refurnished your house as well as made it larger to separate your room from the rest of the house. It's better that way."

I abruptly stood up. "Pierre.. This is way too much. You didn't have to - just take it all back."

He then snickered. "I figured you'd say that. That's why I already threw out your old things and transferred everything to the new things. If I take all these things back, you'll be left with nothing but clothes."

My eyes grew wide with realization. I turned toward Natalie and grabbed her by the arm. "I'll be borrowing Natalie for the moment."

Once we were over to my new living room, I asked her in a rush, "My clothes?" Natalie smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders, "It's fine. My mother and I did it for you. We insisted on it greatly, though Lanna was being a pain saying she wanted to see your "manly under garments". We also made sure that anything that could blow your cover would be put to place with the help of Gannon and Chen. It's all under your bed in the drawers" She laughed reassuring me.

Being dragged all the way back to the table. I sat down again with my bowl of egg drop soup. "Thank you for the soup.. It's really good. And thank you Pierre for all of this.. I could never -"

He raised a hand. "No, you surely will be able to pay me back. Just make sure you eat up and get well rested. Make me good crops to work with since I'll only be using your crops from now on (thus you need to be in good shape for that). Also.. I'll need a bottomless pit to taste my dishes… I hear that you're the best for that position… hee hee." His "giggle" was queer… no… kinda creepy. But it worked…

I smiled widely. "So… All I have to do is eat food?" IT WAS A DREAM COME TRUE!

"For now, yes. Madelynn asked of me that as a favor. In exchange for the crème puffs of course. Also, she told me at how horrible you are at cooking. You could make my taste buds wilt in my mouth, crying for desperation, as she makes it sound. I guess I could add the lessons in. Also, I won't guarantee I'll give you food every day though. Especially AFTER you are able to cook."

Right after I ate to my fill, training was quickly under way, for me… including everyone else. Pierre was a much more horrible and merciless dictator than Madelynn. "Do this. Do that! You're doing it wrong!" Before I realized, my kitchen was a mess. But it looked like all of us had fun, especially Pierre.

Pierre wasn't all that bad after all. He was only a few centimeters shorter than me, but he was no different from any other guy. He was obviously a good addition to our group.. Our "family", and I'm happy with that…

But After five minutes of ACTUALLY meeting him. I realized one thing.

This guy was someone who I would be choking right now. Too sarcastic to be alive. Too mischievous at every little thing. One huge devious little mind. No wonder they call him a genius, since it's not only in cooking anymore. And apparently.. I entertain his boredom. Whatever that means.

-x-

**OMO. You, yeah you reading this right now… props to you. That's amazing. I wouldn't want to read ALL of this truthfully. What the heck was I thinking? It has a little of everything... i think. :|  
**

**- Do Jo**


	15. I Teach You to Hunt

**Chapter 15: I Teach You To Hunt**

**-x-**

"_Pierre, how's the cake going?" Chelsea called out to the prodigy cook._

"_Very well. Just give me more time and It'll be fantastic!" He beamed, proud of his work._

_It was Elliot's and Natalie's Birthday. Everyone was there and having a good time for the two._

_-x-_

"No! You are doing it wrong!" Shea growled, placing her hands in the right position. "Like this." Then he threw his spear far off into the distance. "You try."

Chelsea held the spear in her hands uncertainly and threw. It went ever so far as it could go, five meters away. She frowned. "Blame the spear. It ain't me."

Shea looked at her, his voice solid. "Again."

_Hello, it's me. Yeah, I might start interrupting by using these fancy italics. Very dandy right? And I hope not to do it often, just when needed. You see, apparently we had skipped far ahead to where we are supposed to start. And like always, I care for each character enough to make a whole chapter for introducing them. SO… let's go back a little… a week ago from this scene…_

**Chelsea's POV**

I stared at my hands full of bras and underwear. Today was chosen to be the most dreadful day of the week, "wash your bras and underwear" day. I always wished on these days that I had a washer and dryer.

It's been getting tougher and tougher for me to find a chance to escape to wash these necessities. Pierre's visits come randomly while Denny's is basically every chance he gets. Taro checks up on my work daily as well as to see if my crops are growing well (which they are… due to Pierre threatening me).

I sighed. Where would be a good place to run off too? (And that's when the light bulb shines brightly above my head.) The Jungle…

Gannon had told me that I had enough money to pay for the labor of building that new bridge to the Jungle. He should've finished by today and I have yet to check out the area… as I had always done.

But then the doubts hit me. What if something bad happens (to me) like it does all the time when I visit new unexplored areas? I recalled the Forest Incident. Then recalling all the times I somehow hurt myself when I find a Harvest Sprite. … Oh well.

I'm bound to find someplace there to wash my stuff. And I doubt anyone is up by this time. Better now then never. I quickly and neatly stuffed my needs within my rucksack and left my house, locking the door.

It occurred to me that I've been getting faster, maneuvering through the towns. I'm sure that everyone was awake, just getting prepared for the day. I continued walking through East Town, now passing Pierre's and Lanna's House. Turning north, I saw that the bridge wasn't far off. I sprinted my way towards it.

The bridge itself started creaking which scared me every time. But I had never seen so much green in my life since I crossed over. It was weird. Flowers of different colors growing in patches here and there, vines crossing over head, and Tons of thick and skinny trees with vines crawling all over the place. It was like - in a very very odd reminiscing way - the scene from Tarzan.

I continued walking slowly, trying not to make any sounds. It was too peaceful and quiet here and I surely didn't feel like ruining it.

"WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!" I screamed, jumping forward. I quickly whirled around to find a Harvest Sprite, color turquoise. I saw that he had a worried expression, glancing around nervously. Jumping to my shoulder, he raised a tiny finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but please be quiet." I nodded and he smiled. "My name is Manfred. I am the guardian of the Jungle. Pleasure to meet you."

"Another of Noe's family?" I asked.

"Indeed, Chelsea. I hear a lot about you." The little guy then tugged at my hair. "Noe asked me to show you around. Is there anything you looking for in particular?"

I blinked. "Umm.. Is there like.. A spring .. Or a pond? There's something.. I'd like to wash…" It was sorta awkward, I didn't really know how to explain, but apparently, he didn't mind.

Tugging my hair some more -which somewhat hurt, he told me to keep on walking forward. Take a right, move to the left, take another right, keep walking forward. I had to say as he was leading me that everything looked like the same place over and over again, like in the Forest…. Oh, I should probably ask now before the same thing happens again like Neil (the youngest of the Sprites who made her and himself lost in the Forest…).

"Manfred, do you know where we are going?"

"Yes I do… Please trust me." He then smiled, "Ah here we are."

II was bust looking at Manfred that I hadn't watched where I had stepped and felt my shoe and leg burn my skin, I spazzed out, jumping and falling, quick to rub my soaked warm leg. Looking up, I found hot springs. Lots of hot springs. The steam rising in the air, warmth fluttering all around.

"Will this work to your satisfaction, Chelsea?"

I stared at him stupidly. "Uhh.. Yeah…"

"Very well. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." He then walked under a bush, disappearing from sight.

This was convenient - very convenient. Like an outdoor bath! I could come here every morning or night and just soak here. No one is gonna follow me if they don't see me. And there's no one out here. I'll soak here tonight. I felt myself shiver with excitement. Like any other girl, I like being clean, it excites me.

I took of my rucksack and flashed out my bras. Sticking a single finger into the water, I instantly pulled it out. It was hot… well of course it would be. But that's good. Erika told me that running things under hot water could kill off bacteria and germs.

I had also brought some soap with me. Lavender scented soap. I dumped my bras first and began scrubbing until the bubbles washed off. Looking around, I was searching for a place to hand them up. Right beside me, there was this stick looking thing pocking out from a bush. It looked like a good spot. I pulled at the stick to feel that it was being quite stubborn. I yanked on it and it came out more. Neatly I placed my bra on there.

Turning back for my next bra, I re-did the process, ready to hang up the next soaked bra on the stick, but once I turned for it, the stick and bra was gone.

Placing the wet bra on my rucksack, I crawled to where the stick should've been with my bra. Looking through where the stick stuck out, I found the stick was standing with no bra on it. I caught my breath as I found a set of feet beside the stick and looked up to find the honor was male…

MALE?

He was a tall man, tanned, but slightly lighter than Denny. His hair spiked straight up, held by a single band and his body was obviously well built, since he was topless. What struck me most though was that his get-up… was like Tarzan… -insert Tarzan call here- His clothes were tiger patterned as well as his look alike boots.

I frowned. First a Cowboy. Second, a Pirate. Now Tarzan whom I've NEVER seen on the island before. Whoopedidoo. And to think all my horror times have them included…Why I say that is because Mr. Tarzan was examining my bra. He blinked at it. He raised it. He sniffed at it. He ran away with it.

I stood up, my eyes filled with horror. "What the crap?" I crashed through the bushes, then gasped and crashed through them again to grab my bras and stuff them into my rucksack. Crashing through the bushes the third time, I swiftly ran after Tarzan the bra thief.

"Where'd he go?" became my mantra during that time. I ran here and there but to no avail. I slowed down, coming to a stop.

"I'm not going to find him… I have no heck of an idea where I'm going in the first place." After all, Mr. Tarzan never saw me right? So if I go after it, then they would surely figure out it's mine… A "Guy's" bra- Oh, crap… My name is on there. (It clearly says on the tab "This is the Property of Chelsea Acres.")

She cursed under he breath and turned to smack her face into a wooden wall. Cursing again, she rubbed her nose angrily and stared at her suspect. A wooden wall that was a part of a wooden shack.

"Heh? Someone lives here?" She murmured. Probably this is where Mr. Tarzan lives…creeping quietly to the door, she slowly creaked it open to peek through.

Inside the home was somewhat like Denny's shack, except with animal skins on the floor and walls and tribal signs and feathers and a collection of spears and knives. I looked back for a second to rethink this over again. What exactly am I chasing after again? And is it REALLY worth it?

"Wada. Look." I turned my attention back to find Mr. Tarzan talking to a shorter, wrinkled, black spiky hair, cheetah clad man with a skull tied with bones around his forehead. He had really thick eye brows and beady eyes (like Taro's) and a black lizard was sticking out of his mouth. I guess he was Wada.

Said man now had hold of my bra. He looked at it with a look of knowledge unlike Mr. Bra Thief who had a look of confusion.

"…………………" He then raised it up to his chest and wore it like it should be worn. "…………….. Woman cloth………….. Why you have, Shea?" He handed it back to now known name Shea, who stared at it.

"I find on spear. Something was tugging on spear while hunting and found this."

Oh woops.. Seems like it's my fault ( I tugged on the spear..). But wait… Obviously, they never went into town, now judging by their looks and language (which is really choppy), but does that mean they were on the island before we got shipwrecked?

**SHUNK.**

A little "eep" escaped my lips as I fell back from the door, that swung open with a spear pierced in it. The two native men were now looking at me with intimidating looks. I was hesitant as I stood up, brushing away the dirt that caught on to me.

"Who are you?" Shea asked sternly.

Voice shaky, I answered, "My.. My name is Braden."

They both stared at me the looked at one another. As they did so, I stepped into the house, removing the spear from the door and staring at the sharpened point. If this hit me…

Wada stared at me. "…………….This………………….Girl……………."

I blinked, then blanched. Old Native Wild Man knows?

"……..That…….. Hers… Give………" He poked Shea with the wooden end of his own spear. Shea looked back at me and studied me briefly before turning back to Wada. "Wada… This is Man."

Wada smacked him on the head the same style Taro smacks me with his rod. He looked discontented and turned to look at me. "Why does man have woman thing?"

I didn't answer…. How could I answer?

Shea threw me back my now dry bra which I caught and quickly stuffed in my rucksack. "Where you come from?"

I looked at him and his glare. If glares could kill, I would already be dead. "… From.. Past the Bridge.."

Shea frowned. "Big man built bridge. He looked strong. No one come over but you."

I nodded. He must be talking about Gannon.

"You come from over the bridge?" The younger Wildman asked. He didn't seem mean and though he wasn't as civilized, it was still humane enough. IT should be no different from talking with everyone else.

I smiled. "Yeah, there's other islands than this island and much more people."

He nodded. "My name.. Shea. This is Wada." He looked over to the older man, who was eating a roasted fish.

I didn't really know what to say. They lived like this..? They must hunt their own food… haven't come into contact in such a long time. Perhaps.. They were around the time when all contact was lost to this island, during the time of the old rancher.

"Well… It's good to meet you." I bowed slightly. "But I better go." I began to turn for the door, but A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Be careful. Wild dogs." He looked serious. "Dangerous."

I nodded. "I will." Once his hand slid off, I left the house.

I didn't know why, but I was fazed. Culture shock has hit me good.

-x-

**The Next Day…**

Lanna giggled happily, holding her fishing rod close. "Hee. It's not everyday where Braden goes fishing with me…" She was looking at the said farmer happily, the her green eyes went past him, to look at the tan fisherman. "But why are you here?"

Denny looked back at the frowning popstar. "Likewise." He smirked as she fumed.

"Now. Now. Let's fish peacefully. Wouldn't want the fishi -"Chelsea suddenly cut off as she grasped on to her rod as she felt it wiggle.

"You caught a fish, Bray?" Denny peered over to his little bro who had a worried look on his face.

"Y-Yeah… But I dunno if I could -" Cutting off again, she felt it yank harder than expected and jerked backwards, now getting to her feet.

Lanna's eyes filled with excitement. "Oohh, Braden caught a big fish!" She stood up next to the farmer, observing quietly.

Chelsea yanked again, afraid as the feeling of the line snapping was revealing. The weight was massive. She then mumbled under her breath, "Denny?"

"Yeah? Need help?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"No.. Not that…." Yanking on the rod again. "If some killer shark comes out, think you can handle it?"

He snorted, adding a big mocking grin. 'That is .. If you could pull it out first."

Chelsea raised a brow, keeping a good hold on her rod as she tried to reel it in. "Oh, are you challenging me?"

"~Maybe"

Chelsea felt the rod tug and finally took her chance to haul it in. She pulled on it strongly, adding weight as she shifted to her side and made a final pull. The water splashed high as the large King Fish sparkled out. But it wasn't the only one flying through the air,

**SHUNK SHUNK SHUNK**

The fish flew back much farther than its supposed landing point and as it made impact to the ground, it didn't budge. It was dead. It had knives decorated with feathers punched into it in a row, blood slowly trickling out.

Lanna grabbed at Chelsea sleeve as they just stared at it.

"Where… Where'd the knives come from?" Denny muttered out, turning to look at Chelsea.

Chelsea shook her head, then quickly turned around toward the jungle to find the bushes and leaves rustling. She squinted her eyes, frowning… "I think I just stole someone's lunch…" After all, they were fishing beside the bridge leading to the Jungle. It was bound to be his target.

Lanna and Denny were confused. They looked at each other then at their target of affection, who began walking toward the limp fish and pulling out the knives.

The popstar blinked as Chelsea laid the knives out and gently placed the fish in the bucket. "But Braden. You caught that fish. Wasn't it supposed to be your dinner?"

"I can eat other things… " Closing up the bucket and picking it up, she blinked herself, trying to think of the right way to say it. "I better return this."

Denny raised a brow. "To the sea? Fishy dead."

"Ummm.. Not… quite… But he needs it more than me.." Chelsea quickly scurried off to the bridge of the Jungle as Denny and Lanna persisted, yelling, "WHO?"

She continued passing through some trees and found Manfred scavenging at a nearby bush. He noticed her arrival before hand though and greeted, "Why, hello, Chelsea!" He seemed really giddy as he cheered, "You're Alive!"

Chelsea, dropping the bucket, scratched the back of her neck. "Of course I'm alive. What makes you say that?" Manfred gave her a queer look and answered, "I though that Wada and Shea might've eaten you since I hadn't seen you come yesterday after our meeting."

The farmer stared at the Sprite. "So you're telling me this now? Why hadn't you said they were cannibals BEFORE I MET WITH THEM?"

The Sprite pleaded, raising his hands. "N-N-Noo! It's not like that. I was just assuming -" Before he finished, a bare foot appeared next to him, belonging to the younger Wildman, Shea.

Chelsea blinked at his figure, seeing he was wearing the same thing as yesterday and noticing that his face was discontented. He looked up surprised to find her standing there and asked, "You've returned?"

"Ah.. Yeah…" Raising the stained knives, she continued. "These belong to you?"

Shea took the knives from her hands and nodded. "I killed big fish with knives for food tonight. But it was gone."

"Not exactly…" Chelsea pulled her bucket between them and popped open the lid, gesturing for Shea to come closer. Pulling off the lid, he was able to see the mentioned big fish and stared at it with amusement. "Did you catch?"

"Yeah, but your knives killed it. I'll give this to you." _Since apparently it's your dinner… _Chelsea added in her thoughts.

"No. Your catch. Your food." Even if his face and expression said otherwise, it was hers. It's her food. He knows he should catch his own. "Men don't take other man's food."

Chelsea and Manfred sweat dropped. _He still thinks I'm a guy… I guess that's a good thing._

"Covering the bucket once again, she shoved it toward him. "It's yours. Anyway, I already have food at home." _Un-appetizing herbs, but it'll do. _"I'm giving this to you."

The Wildman seemed quite irritated by this gesture and opened his mouth to decline the offer, but his stomach growled loudly, clear to their ears. Shea's cheeks lightened pink and he turned away. "Thank… you."

This time, Chelsea smiled. "You're welcome."

Instantly, Shea grabbed the white bucket and Chelsea's wrist, dragging through bushes and trees.

"Uhh.. Shea?" Chelsea began.

"Eat with us tonight!" He said with a smile growing on his face. "Wada will be happy with big fish."

Chelsea thought the offer was nice, seeing she could share their catch together, but then again, it struck her that Taro (her own personal Wada) would be wondering where she had gone to as they picked up the produce for the shipment today. It was only a quarter 'til five. But before she could even deny, Shea's house was already in view.

"Wada!" Shea yelled happily. "Look. Big fish Braden caught." By this time, he had already let go of her wrist and headed toward Wada with the bucket. "Let's feast tonight!" Then looking over to Chelsea, "With Braden."

Wada stared at the fish. Then next thing Shea knew, a smack to his forehead.

"Agh, Wada!" Shea complained, rubbing his head.

"…………….. Her Food……………."

Chelsea watched amusingly as Shea pouted, saying things she couldn't comprehend that made Wada's frown grow, earning another smack with the wooden spear. Then the spear pointed to her.

Shea looked at her and asked, "It's your catch. What do you want to do?"

Chelsea looked at the bucket of fish, then at the two wildmen before her. It was strange. A weird nostalgia coming over her. Here was this family of two, who hadn't affected of the world of money, perhaps not knowing the power of money or its existence at all. And yet, they still lived happily, though it wasn't a complete family set as Chelsea knew of, and still were able to provide themselves with food and… clothing…But she liked it. Though, it may be considered poor, to her it seemed just as equal as rich… with so much mo-

"ACK!" Chelsea screeched as she rubbed her forehead vigorously. "That hurt!" She glared at Wada who withdrew his spear.

"Answer?" Shea questioned again.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Fish." Chelsea then smiled. "Let's fry it. Make sure there's enough for each of us, but there should.. It looks big enough."

Shea nodded and stood up. "I'll get fire ready."

The feast went really well. Wada -though not content to know that this wasn't his catch- was still happy with the fact that the meal was enough to fill the stomach. Shea was impressed by the farmer's unforeseen appetite, but began scolding once he saw something that bothered him. The scarfing down of food, the disrespect.

Once she finished her part of the fish, she replied back. "Sheesh, Shea. What's wrong with me eating?"

"You should show respect for food."

"Respect?"

"Yes." Wada nodded at this.

After a moment of silence, Chelsea looked at her worn down watch on her wrist and gasped. "Man.. It's late. I better get going." Standing up quickly and cleaning up after herself, she looked at the two wildmen. "Uhh.. I'll see you guys later (I guess)?…" Wada waved her off, going off to do his business, but she noticed that Shea was still looking at her. "…Something wrong Shea?"

He abruptly stood up and demanded. "You come back tomorrow."

She took a while to nod, quite intimidated by his serious look. "Yeah…okay, I will. Good night." As she turned to leave, she stole another glance at Shea, his face still looking quite upset.

-x-

**And … the Next day…**

"Sooo… What's up, Shea?" Chelsea inquired as she followed the jungle man through the many leaves and branches. There was no response from him.

The farmer didn't really know how long she's been wandering in the jungle with her jungle friend, nor did she know why, but his movements were rough ever since she first entered the jungle and met up him at the entrance. All he said to her since their meeting was, "Follow me." Then a gruff turn around and stomping. For her enjoyment, she would stop every so often to where he would notice this and come back, grabbing her arm and dragging her.

Thanks to not paying attention, a familiar movement of her bumping someone's back was made again, quickly followed by her grumbling. But the grumbling quickly stopped as his hand clamped over her lips.

Shea pulled her quietly forward until she stood right in front of him, her back against his chest. He raised his other hand and placed it on his lips, gesturing to be quiet, then pointed in front of them, pointing to a wild dog. She was confused but obeyed, watching the canine as it crouched lowly in the undergrowth. Wondering what the dog was doing (and looking at), she searched around until she found a rabbit nibbling on some grass. She found the thought of the animal in a wrong environment strange, but then considered that everything has become strange to her since her coming to Sunny Island.

Suddenly, loud rustling and growls were heard, startling Chelsea. The sight wasn't that delightful either as she saw some blood splattering at some nearby leaves where the rabbit was last seen, the dog from earlier now occupying that space, ravenously chowing down.

Quickly she was dragged away again until they reached an open space. Shea's hold on her let go and she stumbled a little forwards. He had a very serious face, brows slouched and lips pursed.

Chelsea scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Is … Is something wrong?"

He took in a breath. "I….." A pause, Chelsea looking bewildered. "I…."

"I? What?"

"I .. I will teach you to hunt!"

And from there, that's where it all started. Hunting lessons always came to Chelsea whenever she decided to visit (which was practically every other day since she would always come by and give them her best catch of the day for food). Spearing, dagger throwing, observing. But, it was quite obvious that it hadn't bothered Chelsea at all.

Actually, she would seem just as normal as any other day, even if it was extra to her being physical, but it didn't really seem to take affect. Then again, Shea gave no pity about farming. He didn't see the significance yet, but he did know that Chelsea was and is a hard worker and that alone impressed him enough.

"You did well." Shea smiled proudly at his pupil.

Chelsea sat down, sweat beading on her forehead. "Not as good as you."

"Of course not." His voice rigid once again. "Much more to learn."

"Haha. Right." Looking up, she saw the moon begin to rise on the pink sky. "It's late. I better scoot."

A howl rang throughout the jungle and Shea stopped her as he grabbed her shoulder. "I come with you."

"Huh?" Chelsea blinked. "Oh.. No,no. It's fine. I know my way around now. I can go myself."

Shea didn't accept the answer. "It's better if we go together. You don't know how to fight wild dogs. Once man knows, he can go alone."

Chelsea was still surprised to how Shea still didn't get that Braden was really a girl, no matter how many times Wada pointed it out. But she shrugged it off. I guess it's better that way, she thought mentally.

They both walked quietly through the gray leaves now. The swishing of grass and leaves and the trickling of water clearly heard.

-x-

**I like Shea. He's my favorite out of the bunch since he's different. But for some odd reason, I like Wada more… whack people with sticks and stuff…**

**- Do Jo**


	16. Vacationing, Vaughn?

**Chapter 16: Vacationing, Vaughn?**

-x-

"_Vaughn." The said person looked up at his boss, his face nonchalant but his eyes filled with wonder. The boss had called him up to his office, which wasn't normal. Promotion perhaps? Or -hopefully not … Demotion? The big chubby boss's back was facing him, so he wasn't sure which it was._

"_Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn….." He didn't really like the fact that the boss was repeating his name, from his normal voice, to a high voice, to a "not really sure what it was but it was weird" sort of voice. "You need a vacation."_

_Vaughn blinked. "What?"_

_-x-_

Mirabelle and Julia were busy tending to their sheep. It was crazy, they ate all the hay and here they were, still baa-ing at them with hunger.

Mirabelle sighed, slumping down on a chair, her daughter quickly joining her with a lamb in her arms. " My, these sheep surely are something."

Julia nodded, pressing the feeding bottle to the lamb's nuzzle. "They grow quite quickly too. It's rather tiring."

Both daughter and mother were silent for a while. Then, at the same time,

"Let's go vacationing…"

-x-

Vaughn stared blankly at the note in his hands.

_Dear Vaughn, _

_Julia and I decided to have a little more Mother-Daughter bonding. Please take care of the animals. Also, we asked Braden and Elliot to be helping hands. _

_See you in a week!_

_Love, Mirabelle _

He frowned. Frowned very deeply. 'Don't they have enough mother-daughter bonding here?' He thought, crumpling the note and throwing it to the nearest waste basket.

He set down his things on the counter of the shop, scanning the place. It was empty and quiet. He liked the fact that it was empty and quiet, especially … since he was on vacation… It brought a grimace to his face. He didn't like vacations. Because vacations meant no working, and no working meant no money, and no money meant a frowning Vaughn in the end.

The animal dealer couldn't really see why his boss gave him a vacation. He was sure he had been fully reliable and faithful and dedicated to his job. He made sure he was there on time, made sure that everything was in order, made sure that in the end of every two weeks, he would have money in his hands.

"Perhaps I did something wrong?" Vaughn thought, shifting weight to one of his legs, stroking his chin gently in thought. He was pretty sure that he didn't do anything wrong, the image of a friendly smile on his boss's round outlined face popping into mind. That couldn't have meant that he did wrong at all.

"But why would he ask me to take a vacation?" The thoughts continued restlessly. Why would the boss ask the best man for the job who does it quite very so well to leave and enjoy himself freely with the pleasures of summer and its transition to fall?

…

He couldn't understand it. And thus concluded, "Perhaps my boss had lost his mind?" He thought that it was an acceptable thought and nodded.

Now there was nothing to do. He stood there quietly, his surroundings quiet as well. The shop was closed today; of course it'd be quiet. But doing nothing bothered him also.

It felt like uselessness. It felt like failure. It felt like not having anything to gain from just being idle (which it is).

Most would think vacations were nice - a wonderful thing to hear the boss ASK you to enjoy yourself and vacation with loved ones. Especially near the end of summer, of course you would want to enjoy the last moments of it. With this in thought, Julia and Mirabelle saw it quite clearly, and Vaughn…

Well, it was basically the last thing he would want to occur (far far faaaaaaarr away).

-x-

Chelsea turned to her side, then the other. She looked from the side up, then the side down. Then she turned, staring at the little boy beside her. "Charlie, I doubt this would work."

"Hunh?" Charlie looked up. Then grinned. "No, it will work, Big Brother Braden!"

Both farmer and sales merchant's son stood before the large rock sitting quite peacefully at the top left of the farm. Seeing through the mass of trees, they saw that there was something behind the forest, catching both of their curiosity. Thus, they set out to find out what exactly was there. The only thing now was the huge, fat boulder that sat in the way.

But apparently, Charlie has some tricks of his own, and remembered that Braden had been rewarded a Yellow Wonderful from the contest before and asked for it, as well as a hammer. And now he was busy, busy putting the Wonderful into the socket.

"So you're telling me, Charlie," Chelsea paused for a moment to stare at the boulder once more. "That all I need to do is smash this rock with my hammer." She then looked down at her hammer being held with small hands, TINY compared to the almighty looming rock. She couldn't believe it (and yet she believes in tiny tiny sprites with happy smiles and mysterious backgrounds…hmmm…).

"Yep, that's all you have to do, once I insert this Yellow Wonderful into the socket though." He smiled. "Daddy gave this to you right?"

Chelsea grinned now. "Yup, bought it with me own money. I was so happy."

"And it's in!" Charlie happily yelped, now looking at the farmer. "Smash it!"

Chelsea took the hammer in her hands and didn't really see any difference to the hammer. It didn't look any bigger. The metal was still the same size. And it felt the same weight. Only change was the glimmering yellow Wonderful, wedged into a hole that she had never noticed before. "I don't believe it."

Charlie frowned, balling his hands to fist. "Believe it! It works!"

"How?" She asked. "Is the yellow stone supposed to give my tools awesomely flashy and handy powers?"

"Yeah!"

She stared at him.

"Really! It works. Daddy taught me. He must mean it!" He said strongly.

"Well… If Chen says so…" She raised the hammer, lifting it up. "All I need to do is hit it hard right?"

"Yeah! Do it, Big Brother!"

And the hammer came crashing down, but Chelsea never felt the impact. She and Charlie were blinded by an instant blinding light, and when it faded away, the whole massive rock had disappeared, without a trace.

"Whoa." Both boy and farmer said, looking at each other. Charlie gave that look of knowing, Chelsea shrugging it off.

They both crept in to be disappointed to see it was just rice paddies. Well, at least Charlie was disappointed, hoping to find some cool looking untouched by humanity place with some awesome backgrounds and set up that was thought to be "magical". Chelsea was ecstatic. More money!

After a time of looking and exploring the new area, she paused to glimpse at the time. "Oh, Charlie… It's getting late. We should get you home."

"Yeah! Daddy is making curry again!"

The boy jumped, dashing quickly for the curry. The farmer quickly lagged behind.

-x-

It was odd seeing Chen in an apron again (and this time, it was decorated with hearts and flowers). It had been a while since Chelsea had eaten his cooking, due to the fact that now she was cooking herself and that Pierre had normally brought cuisines to keep her full for days on end. It was nice though, eating together, Eliza adding to the group. The curry was overwhelmingly fantastic, making Chelsea's taste buds fly.

She felt quite disheartened to leave the two fathers and the kids, but knew she had to say her good byes and left. As she began walking toward her farm, she noticed that the Inn's light were still on, and decided, that it was being a distraction, to go in and take a look around.

But at the doors, she had already found herself staring at a certain animal dealer. And of course, neither of them reacted until…

'First she points,' He thought, 'Then says the following…'

She pointed, then said the following, "Vaughn! Good buddy ol' pal!"

And as if by routine, he stared at her, pushed her gently out of his way, and continued walking.

"Aw, Vaughn." She pouted. "You're a glacier!"

"A glacier." He repeated.

"Yeah." She caught up to him, now walking in his pace. "You're cold, your tall and broad, and you push things out of your way to get where you want." She chuckled. "Hee. I'm surprised I even thought of that. It's so true." He hadn't replied so she decided to continue. "Where's Julia and Mirabelle? I haven't seen them all day…?"

"Vacation." He answered curtly. Chelsea nodded thoughtfully, "Hee. I need a vacation too…"

"I'm sure you do…" He remarked dully.

There was quite a time of silence until realization hit the farmer on the top of her head.

"WHOA! TODAY IS SUNDAY!" She then pointed at Vaughn. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed here?" He asked curtly.

"No, no. Oh, no no no no." Chelsea scratched the back of her neck. "It's just… It's weird." Then her eyes narrowed, blue staring right to Vaughn suspiciously. "Sooooo… WHY are you here?"

He didn't find the need to answer it. He snorted with great disgust and sighed very deeply as he turned around.

"What?" Chelsea asked, now finding that they stood in front of the Hotel, in front of a sign that gave the prices of the rooms and what spurted out of her mouth was, "Crap, that's way too many zeros for my liking…" Then turning to Vaughn again, she pointed at the sign. He nodded.

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"…"

"I mean, I bumped into you at the Inner Inn… And now the Hotel…"

"…"

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me…"

"…"

"You're on vacation aren't you?"

And the farmer takes the gold. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"So how long are you staying?"

Vaughn sighed as he thought, 'She has already assumed that I'm taking a vacation.'

"Can't you just stay in Mirabelle's house?"

"…" He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Hmm… but the doors might be locked to their house…"

"…"

"And there's been tons of people in the Inn and that hotel cost WAY too much and I know about you and your money issues…"

'Money issues..' Vaughn repeated in his thoughts.

"How about you stay over my house?" Her voice blurted out carelessly.

Then she noticed this and he knew. She was flustered at herself. Probably thinking, "Why did I just say that? Am I that stupid?" and he answered mentally, "Way too predictable, cross dresser."

But it was too late to take back the words, or at least, that's what she thought, and decided to risk it all. "Y-Yeah. You can … stay over at my house." She then grinned sheepishly, "After all, that's what a friend can do right?"

He looked at her and thought to himself, deciding that he should give the stupidity a second chance. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

'What a stupid girl.' He mumbled in his thoughts instantly.

-x-

Denny was walking outside. He decided to take a simple stroll through the neighborhood. He liked the stillness of the night, the natural quiet tone of the world. Sure it wasn't as fun as daytime, but it surely did keep him calm.

He came out of the Forest's Bridge to find both Braden and Vaughn down the far end of the path, coming out of the Barn Shop, animal dealer locking door, and both heading up to Braden's farm, disappearing from sight.

It was in the night, the most calm and serene moments of life, left to be unseen by many. And there stood emotions, being stirred in a heavy pot. And it was set out to search for unanswered questions.

-x-

Chelsea unlocked her door and spread it open, saying, "Welcome to your temporary home, Vaughn." She stood at the door, watching her guest come in, look around, and sit down at a table chair. "You can set your stuff down here if you want…" She pointed next to the couch, where a small-medium table sat.

"Your house changed." He commented briefly, never remembering such contents of the house from the last time he was there.

"Yeah, thanks to Pierre. But in exchange, I have to make him good crops or else all this is gone." She chuckled. "Want something to eat? Drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway…"

Chelsea couldn't really think of anything else to say or do or ask. She never had a guy at her house before. Nor has she ever had a guy Sleeping over her house before (excluding her brother). She also wasn't one to entertain, and she also knew that she was guy. How do boys act when they are together in one room anyway?

"Say… Is there anywhere I could… Change?" Vaughn asked, now walking over the couch, dragging his bags along with him.

"Oh, yeah.. You could change in my room." She pointed. "There's a door and not as many windows in there as there is out here so it could give you some privacy…"

Vaughn pulled out some clothes, a white t-shirt and some black long shorts. Chelsea couldn't help but ask, "Are those your jammies?" The reply was a long stare and going back to business with the bag.

Chelsea decided to do anything possible to not look like she was just idly staring at him unpack his clothes and receive weird looks because of it. She went to do the dishes and cleaned them quietly, setting the dishes one by one on the counter covered with a towel. It was until she heard a, "I'm gonna go change now…" that she stopped and nodded to him, watching him disappear behind the door.

But then, that's when calamity hit her. Everything was behind that door. And when we say everything we mean "ev-er-ee-th-ing". Clothes, personals, and then again she really didn't have a lot of things, but things that could reveal everything about who and what she really is. And Chelsea knew that Vaughn was far from a dummy, and though those violet/lavender eyes are deceiving and quite noticeable, they are truly as keen as a hawk's.

She was done for. She started dreading. Moping. Repenting. Watching Vaughn neatly come out of her room with a new set of clothes on. More dreading… Wait. Going to now seeing Vaughn stroll over to couch, set hat on table and sit down, ruffling hair, and now staring back at her with piercing purple eyes.

"What?" He folded his other clothes on his lap.

'Nothing happened?' She thought quickly. "He didn't see anything?'

First thing that pops into her mouth. "You look good without your hat. " 'Oh yeah, nice way to go. Now he thinks you're -'

"Thanks." He replied coolly.

"Um.. You're welcome?"

Vaughn began looking around, then looked down at his folded clothes. "Do you have a plastic bag?"

Chelsea nodded, drying her wet hands. "Yeah, what kind? Big? Small? Black? Clear? White?" She realized that she didn't notice that she had so many different brands.

"Whatever. You choose."

She grabbed a large black bag and walked over to hand it to him. He nodded and began to place his clothes inside, neatly.

"Man… I never noticed you're so neat." Chelsea commented.

"Of course. I can't do much if I'm not tidy." He replied.

Chelsea didn't know why, but the mood, she came to understand, was much different now. It seemed as if… as if Vaughn was comfortable. The feeling now isn't the same as the many conversations before. Was it because he was in her home? To show respect for giving him a place to stay? … Or just some twisted wicked mind game?

She saw that he had picked up his hat, brushing away some flakes of white and animal hairs. He seemed to look at it quite deeply and oddly enough, warmly. "Is that hat special to you, Vaughn?"

"Hm?" His eyes rolled over to her, then back at the hat. "Not really… It's nothing that important." He then asked after a moment, "What about you?" He turned to her and pulled the bill of her cap down, covering her eyes.

She lifted up her hat and took it off, staring at it. "This… This belongs to my cousin, Jack. He gave it to me when he had to move away. I've kept it ever since…"

Vaughn nodded, setting down his hat on his bag. He recalled the farmer, Jack. It was rather annoying how things went. In some way he found it ironic too. But he shrugged it off, now looking over the house.

"Ah, you need pillows and a blanket…" Chelsea thought out loud. "It's a good thing Felicia gave me extras…" And as she was at the outside closet, pulling out the needed items, "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Where else can I sleep?" He answered back. "Do you prefer the floor instead?"

Frowning, she threw a pillow at him. "Sure, you can sleep on the floor tonight, Vaughn, since you happened to suggest it." He caught it and shook his head, still sitting firm on the couch. 'No, I'm fine where I am."

"Here's your blanket. And another pillow just in case you need something to hug." Chelsea muttered as she set out all the things.

Vaughn sat there quietly, watching the girl move around from each side of him, removing the extra pillow cushions in the way and arranging them in such order for him to have space to sleep on the couch. Once done, she stood back and smiled. "There. Does this work to your liking?"

"If I were to say no?" He ventured.

"I could kick you out of the house?" She suggested.

He laid down. "I'm delighted then."

Smiling. "Good."

And that's when a knock cued itself into the moment. It was slight, but clearly heard.

"It's late right now…" Chelsea trotted to her door. "Who could be here at this hour?"

Opening the door, she found a bewildered Denny, a pillow in one arm, a blanket in another, already dressed in fish patterned PJs and Kuu snuggled warmly on his arm sleeping.

"Hey, Denny?"

Denny had an even more stranger look on his face as he saw Vaughn come up right behind the farmer, his hand leaning against the door post, body looming over the small form.

She read his face easily and sighed with a smile, "Denny, wanna join our sleep over?"

-x-

**Hehe. Technically, the Vaughn and Denny Arc starts here.**

**- Do Jo**


	17. Let's Get Girlfriends!

**Chapter 17: Let's Get Girlfriends!**

**-x-**

_So the fisherman joined the sleepover with the farmer and the dealer. He was happy he was able to join such a thing, knowing he could be close with his three buddies (Three? We could never forget Kuu who is practically glued to his shoulder.)_

_Vaughn crinkled his nose as he stretched, but felt something weigh down on him. NO it wasn't fat, nor was it heavy layers of pillows and blankets (it was summer, thus it was too hot), but a Denny clinging on to him, drool slipping out of his mouth and joining the heavy dark wet circle clearly made on Vaughn's t-shirt._

_Vaughn was disgusted. Both he and the fisherman had to share the couch, connecting an extra cushioned chair to make it larger. He knew of Denny's habits in the night, as Denny explained each and every one of them habits to him some day back when. And now, it disgusted him._

_Thus, Vaughn decided to fix this problem. Push Denny off of him and unto the floor, roll over to his side as if nothing had happened. There. Problem solved._

_-x-_

It was early in the morning (this is a lie). It was tea time. Chelsea and Denny both stared at the quiet nonchalant and lethargic cowboy that brooded before them. It was early in the morning (I already stated that this is a lie), Vaughn obviously was not a morning person. His hair poked out every which way and his eyes sagged, his head being held up with one hand and his position awkward and semi-dead. He grunted and turned to his side, the side of his back facing them.

"Gosh, Vaughn really isn't an early bird huh?" Chelsea murmured to Denny.

" 'Early Bird?' It's already noon, Bray." Denny replied, pointing at the farmer's watch.

She frowned. "Probably Vaughn is working too much… I mean, he was complaining about being on vacation. I would kill for a vacation right now." Shrugging, she summed it up. "Vaughn has problems."

"He's a work-a-holic. What else can you expect from the guy other than faithful and honest and dedicated work?" Denny implied, setting down Kuu on the table.

Vaughn stared at them with the corner of his eye. He also noted that the black bird was gathering interest to his own green tea.

"What about you, Denny?"

"Me? A work-a-holic?" He laughed. "Yeah, right. I do things at my own pace, Bray. But I do what I need to do. And plus, I'm way too laid back."

Chelsea laughed this time. "True… Unlike Vaughn, who's too serious with things…"

"Whhhhhyy exactly do you talk about me like I'm not even here?" Vaughn muttered, grabbing his tea before the bird could dive. Well, in actuality though, it more came out like this, "Whhhhhhyy examumble mumble mutter mummble mmmere." He hadn't realized that his speech was messed up and continued glaring at them, intently expecting an answer as he sipped his warm tea.

Chelsea -who was trying not to laugh- leaned over to Denny, whispering, "What did he say?"

Denny blinked. "I only heard mumbles." Then telling Vaughn. "Vaughn, SAY YOUR WORDS CLE-AR-LY" He then started opening his mouth more and doing his best to make his mouth look as if it looks like the said word. "YOU NEED TO OOOOPEN YOUR MOOOOOUUUTTTHHH."

Vaughn smacked him with his hat.

….

"Gosh, I think Vaughn is such a grumpy fellow today." Chelsea noted.

Denny turned his head toward her. "You think?"

"Splash water on him. He should wake up."

"You do it. I don't wanna die."

"But he hates my guts. He'll do such vulgar things that children should never be reading on anything." There was a short censored conversation about such topic. And it had ended with a completely random topic. "You know, I really do think Vaughn would be okay with a pony tail."

"Well, pig tails do me good…" Denny added. "His hair is too short."

"Your hair is too thick and bushy. Did you do something with it?"

Denny was delighted. "Oh, you noticed?" He chuckled.

"…" Vaughn stared at them now with disgrace and disgust. What kind of conversation is this?

Then Chelsea suddenly blurted. "… Vaughn should get a girlfriend."

It was kind of unfair to poor Vaughn and Denny, but both were sipping on some tea at the time. And thus, the loudly blunt topic of "Vaughn getting a Girlfriend" being thrown out to the table so easily made both choke on their drinks, one spewing on the other. The one left out of the fiasco thought she had poisoned them. Vaughn was coughing. Denny was drenched. It was unexpected but revenge did play out its part well. And at the very least, it had awaken Vaughn from his conscious slumber. Chelsea had quickly went for a towel and an extra shirt. When she came back, she was eyes with daunting and intimidating faces. Handing the towel and extra shirt to the fisherman, she dared to ask "What?" It was then that they realized how much it had no affect on the dense farmer, at least on one side. The other was just fathomed at how stupid the farmer can get.

Denny pulled off his shirt and wiped himself down from the tea. As he was doing so, he retorted, "Thanks for the shower of tea, Vaughn."

"Obliged. It will do you some good anyway; lice hate green tea." He replied.

"Uh-huh. With your germy saliva all over it…"

Chelsea, who sat down between them, then inserted her thought at the moment into the conversation. "I still don't get you two."

Denny, slipping on the extra shirt, questioned, "How so?"

"Why is it that it looks like you two get along, but then somehow I get the feeling you don't…?"

"Beats me." "Who knows."

Chelsea leaned back on her chair. "Probably you had a rough night last night? Making both of you whack?"

Vaughn turned his attention to Denny. "Hmmm… I wonder why…?" Denny stuck out his tongue in response.

Chelsea, grinning again, then suggested, "So we should go girl hunting!"

"Why?" Both men asked instantly, turning their eyes to her.

"I thought guys like doing that… It's like a guys hobby to go out looking for cute and hot girls right?" She believed her intuition was correct.

Vaughn's thoughts? 'This girl never ceases to disappoint me."

Denny's? 'Why would Braden suggest looking for girls? Is he interested in one of 'em?'

"After all, it's not everyday where we have male bonding like this. I think it would be fun." She smiled innocently. "We should invite Pierre and Elliot too!" She would've included Shea, but the answer was too obvious.

-x-

Thus, the plan was set out, all the bachelors (-cough-) gathered at the secret base, Chelsea's farm. Of course, none of the actual boys had any idea what was going on. They were all puzzled of Braden's actions, to suddenly go "girl hunting".

Perhaps she wanted to arouse the inner man of them? Or perhaps they found out that it would just give them sheer pleasure? Perhaps the farmer really wanted to start settling down, or perhaps he wanted one of them to find a good girl for them? Did he find some interest in one of the bachelorettes? Or is it that he's curious? All the answers to these questions, they didn't know. Well, at least three of them didn't, one caring less of the actions of the farmer (due to knowing such not-should-be-known) facts. But it surely did bring curiosity to them all.

As for the main person herself -himself, depending who's looking- she was quite ecstatic. "So were finally having time to gather around. You know them girls already had their girl time."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, that's what girl's do. I'm just happy that Natalie is tagging along too."

"We should do the same. Have some male bonding…" She continued. "So, what DO guys do when they male bond?"

Vaughn sighed inwardly. 'Of course you would ask…'

"Well…." Denny emphasized, his eyes stern as ever. "You Did say something about girl hunting right?"

Chelsea chuckled, scratching her neck awkwardly. "Heh. Yeah…"

"Why?" Denny flat out said it.

"Because… Well, it's not exactly…. Hunh…" Chelsea couldn't really think of any words to explain.

"Is there someone you fancy, Braden?" Pierre asked, polishing a spoon.

"Fancy? What in the world does that mean?" Denny asked.

Pierre frowned. "Denny, you should broadened your vocabulary someday. It is also not helping sitting in the middle of the sea all day singing "However many bottles of beer on the wall" repeatedly as no fish swim by."

"Yo, don't go dissin my fishin. I happen to like that song very much. And the fish must surely appreciate my wonderful voice too. They just can't seem to get close to the greatness of my awesome voice." Denny retorted proudly. They all sweat dropped in response, had he not realized that he supported Pierre's idea of his own singing.

"Well…there's just someone I wanna go meet up with…" Chelsea decided to finally admit. "Remember that there was news of a church being built in the forest? Well, I met up with the people there yesterday, a man and young woman our age, Nathan and Alisa. I couldn't talk with them very long and told them I'd be meet up with them again."

"So what was the point of gathering us?" Vaughn asked, not really seeing the point of them being gathered like this.

"Heh heh. Well…" She trailed off and they finished off her sentence mentally. 'She/He just doesn't want to get lost again…'

-x-

Though the idea of what they were to do was still unclear, they still decided to tag along with the farmer, to see who were the ones she spoke of. Vaughn was dragged along. But it was then that as they headed out of the farm, Natalie had stopped Elliot.

"Elliot." she appeared from behind the house, her face as dull as ever. "Oh, hey Braden."

"Hey." Chelsea smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much… Just doing some stuff gramps wanna do. And, apparently…" The red head inhaled, then exhaled. "He. Doesn't. Want. Me. To. Do. Them." She then angrily slapped her hand on her brother's shoulder and began dragging him away. "Let's go dear dear brother. We have work to do…." Elliot gave his last expression of apology as he was being dragged away by his sister, disappearing behind their house.

"Ah, too bad Elliot couldn't join…" Chelsea commented.

Out of nowhere, Pierre gasped. "Oh, dear… I'm afraid I might need a rain check myself."

"Why?" Chelsea pouted now. _Please don't say you forgot to do something._

"I'm sorry. There's something I had forgotten to do. Maybe next time."

And then the gourmet left.

Leaving the three musketeers to fend for themselves…

Chelsea face-palmed herself in defeat. "And just when I worked so hard NOT to leave it down to the three of us."

"What did you say?" Vaughn asked, leaning over her shoulder. This bothered Denny to an extent, thus he joined in with the leaning.

"Geh.. Nothing. Stupid, Vaughn." Then she stuffed her hand to Denny's face. "You're too close, Denny."

"BOSS!"

Denny blinked as he turned his face to the side on Chelsea's hand, to see a man in some camo shorts and a white t-shirt run toward them. "Oh, hey. It's a guy from the fishing club." Taking Chelsea's hand into his own, he set it down to her side gently and raised a hand to the fellow. "Hey…. Err…"

The fellow frowned. "It's been over two months, Boss. You should know my name."

"Uh….huh." The fisherman still gave a blank stare.

He immediately looked frantic. "Well, anyway, that's not the point. We need you to join us at the beach. There's this killer king fish, and none of us have a good hold of her. We need your help!"

Chelsea didn't know why, but her gut feeling called out to her. "You should go, Denny. THE TEAM NEEDS YOUR HELP! GO. GO. GO! . YOU. THAT. THE. SEA. IS. CALLING!" Then she shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt that the dramaticness was appropriate, but… Start busting some moves with that patootie and move!" She kicked them both away.

There, she and Vaughn stood there quietly.

"Ticked off?" He asked.

"You know me so well…Go fall off a cliff."

-x-

"Oh, Braden! It's so nice for you to visit. I'm delighted." A soft, cheerful voice greeted as Chelsea had entered through the front.

And Vaughn was outside. Outside enjoying the quiet serenity the Goddess Pond gave. The Goddess Pond gave an odd aura though at times. At times, he wondered why the world couldn't be like this. And like this, he stood there, enjoying the moment. That is, until the moment of however many minutes rapidly emphasized as he watched the cross-dressing farmer cross his eyes with a warm smile. A warm smile that he had seen before. And that he had seen before was enough.

Following after was a much younger girl, with cherry hair and a bright smile. She looked to be in her late teens, but still young. And he guessed that this was the Alisa the farmer spoke of.

But the moment was odd for him. The feelings based of Chelsea's expressions alone made him wonder what kind of twisted gut feeling he was getting from it all. And then he blinked to suddenly regret doing so as the feeling that brought a flood of memories that was hidden far in the dark instantly went away. And somehow, it made him angry.

"And this old coot here is Vaughn. He's a grumpy old guy, and his hair turned white since he works too much, and I'm surprised he has yet to go bald." Chelsea explained under one breath, pointing and poking him to add the emphasis. Vaughn whacked her on the side of the head. And then, accusation was to be expected. "SEE! He's an old geezer that likes whacking poor and innocent people!"

Alisa giggled a bit then bowed to him. " Nice to meet you, Vaughn. I hear Braden complain about you a lot."

"Oh, do you?" Vaughn stared at the farmer who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, but it must mean that he must like you to an extent." Alisa smiled. "It seems you get along so well." Both started to feel a wad of their insides gather at their throat to this comment. "Umm.. Am I wrong?" Alisa asked uncertainly.

Chelsea smiled, slinging an arm over the girl's shoulders. "Dead wrong! We both hate each others' guts!" Vaughn agreed with the statement.

"Oh…"

Chelsea then gave the same smile as before. "But it's all right. We can get along and come visit again."

Alisa smiled now. "Will you? Oh, Nathan would be very happy."

"Yeah, and next time we come by, I'm gonna bring you some vegetables grown fresh out of my farm for sure."

"I'm looking forward to it. I hear your vegetables is getting popular now. It must be so good."

"Haha. Next time for sure." Chelsea then placed her hands on her back and gently pushed her towards the doors of the church. "You better go inside now. It's getting late."

"Oh, yes. Nathan wouldn't be very happy about that."

"Nope. See you soon, Alisa."

The girl smiled and nodded, closing the church doors and leaving the farmer alone with the animal dealer. And all he could ask was, "What was that?"

-x-

Everyone on the beach was celebrating. Denny had finally hauled in the killer fish and it was a huge landing. The fish sparkled the lights for a feast that night.

"Woo, doggy. That was a battle." Denny laughed, petting Kuu. "And I thought I was getting scared there for a moment."

"You did well, Boss."

Denny stood up in front of all the other fisherman. "All right, mates. You saw me go all out to the beast. I want you all to do the same, ya hear?"

"YEAH!" All of them echoed.

The president of the group chuckled. "You surely know how to get a group riled up huh?"

"Yeah, or else how would this be fun? There's some need for excitement somewhere." He grinned.

"Oh, by the way, we have a new person join the group."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see that girl over there?" The president pointed his pinky toward a girl with long black hair, her profile was neat and she was petite. A fishing rod was gripped in her hands and she had a darling face with a broad smile. "Her name is Marissa. She wanted to join earlier, but she couldn't until now. She said she really loves to fish and was impressed by your skills."

"Cool, I'd better go introduce myself then." He looked her way until her gray eyes found his chocolate eyes. And a simple wave from him caused her to look away. "Whoa, did I do something wrong?"

"Boss, you've still gotta long ways to go."

-x-

" I don't really understand it, Vaughn. What do you mean 'What was that?'" Chelsea asked as they lifted their legs above the tall grass.

"Your mood, expression… they all changed back there. It was…" Vaughn stopped for a moment. "Odd."

"So you were staring at me?"

"Not staring. Observing."

"And what would make you to suddenly take such interest?"

He answered truthfully. "You looked weak."

Now she paused, and turned around, to find Vaughn paces away from her. She repeated disbelievingly, "Weak?"

"Something about that girl probably brings the change out of you?" Then he dared to step over the line. "OR perhaps you really had taken a fancy to that girl?"

Chelsea frowned, instantly answering, "No, I thought you did."

Vaughn froze for a moment, feeling that if this called upon dramatic purposes… he would've tripped on nothing. He decided to take on the stupid on a new level. Totally retarded. "What?"

"Well, you were looking at her the whole time. She seems to have taken a liking to ya, too." She grinned smugly, nudging him with her elbow.

"She's a nun."

"And it's such a shame that a girl like her will be left untouched." 'Stop it.'

"You're sick minded."

"And yet you're the on who thought that thought." 'Stop it.'

"I despise girls."

She then gasped. "So you really are gay… I never knew!" He smacked her again, but his hand never left the back of her head. He leaned over her shoulder. "Could you just quit for a moment?" He asked coldly, hissing, "…You're lying."

Chelsea couldn't lift her head due to Vaughn's large hand holding her down. "I'm not lyin -"

"Stop that. You're being stupid. And you're being stupid enough to consider that I wouldn't even notice."

"And since when were you so interested?" She retorted seriously.

"Since I saw that smile." Chelsea flinched, suddenly feeling the weight lift off her head. He already was far ahead of her and she knew that he was not willing to wait for her as his strides were fast and far. She made him angry, and she knew exactly why.

-x-

OMAKE, TIME!

**-Omake **

"I despise girls" Vaughn said.

"So you really are gay! …I never knew…"

"You weren't supposed to know."

GASPETH. "That's not apart of the script." Chelsea scans through script.

"We have a script?"

**Owari**

- DoJo


	18. Getting Way Too Involved

**Chapter 18: Getting Way Too Involved**

**-x-**

Denny wasn't really sure of the odd atmosphere looming within Braden's home. It was murky. It was what we call, "not the greatest situation to be in at the moment" moment. And it was strangely enough between his two best friends (that are human; sorry, Kuu). He noted though, that it was mostly radiating off of the dealer, a thing called anger, while worry and uneasiness mostly emitted from the farmer. He really didn't know what to say in the current situation. The fisherman knew that he was poor in such positions. The man in the middle (who knew nothing of what was going on NOR what to do). He was clueless as to all that had went on in such few hours. He wondered what exactly HAD happened when he left the two alone.

Alone…

In the woods….

…..together.

It occurred to him that that wasn't a very exciting thought, also noting that the two didn't really like each other. But they were…

Alone… Together. In the woo -

Denny snorted, ruffling his hair in annoyance. _What am I thinking? They're just both in a bad mood._ Yeah, that was ALWAYS the case for the two… (no). But no matter, the fisherman didn't want to lead off to unwanted conclusions.

Thus he decided he should lighten up the mood. He was always good at that.

Starting with a bright smile, he chided, "I totally hauled in a huge king fish today. We were celebrating at the beach. Also, the fishing club got new members."

There wasn't an answer until a soft mumble from the farmer came out as, "Oh, that's great Denny. Really happy for you." The cowboy hadn't bothered.

Then, he frowned.

"What's up with you two? Why was it earlier it was all good and now it's like poop?" He huffed. "Sheesh, I dunno what to do with you two."

Then Vaughn finally spoke (since saying his last words in Chapter 17), "If she would answer my question."

"I don't have a heck of an idea what you mean by that question." Chelsea bickered back. "I don't even know how I made you mad in the first place…" So she lied (at the end of Chapter 17... Tsk tsk.)… What was so wrong with a smile? And how do you smile "differently"? Was there bad smiles? (smirks) Was there evil smiles? (sneers) Was there smiles you shouldn't do at all? (Yeah the one you did (apparently) and perverted smiles.)

And once again, leaden silenced.

It was about 9 o' clock that Chelsea decided quits on the "sitting and say nothing" challenge that she, Vaughn, and Denny played unknowingly and excused herself to her room. And once she did so, making her exit known to the world, Vaughn did the second thing from his last, sigh.

"Dude, why you sighin'?" Denny asked from his place on the coach. He was folding his clothes and stuffing them into his small duffle bag.

"That farmer is frustrating." Vaughn simply answered.

The fisherman decided to venture as now was his chance to have some understanding of the situation. "What did Bray do?"

Vaughn stared at him from the table, his arm against the table, hand propping up his lazy head. His lips were straight and thing, and he answered plainly, "Why would you need to know?"

Denny sighed himself. He observed for a long time now that Vaughn wasn't one to go to for a straight answer. Sure, he seems to be the type to bluntly throw out his answer to the table, but no. It was all lies. And appearance was just as guilty. So the fisherman groaned inwardly and considered to approach the matter in a different way, "Is Vaughn angry?" He hadn't realized that his tone was purposed for small young children who had yet to understand the ways of "badness".

A glower was returned.

"I take that as a yeeeess." Then he defended, "But Braden's not really one to make people angry, and the least I'd expect to be angry is you."

Cue raised eye brow. Denny takes the last statement back.

"Alright, so maybe I do expect you to be annoyed, but not angry."

"Who said I was angry?" Vaughn questioned, then by looking at the other's expression, quickly added, "I don't recall "I am angry" and any other form of that statement escaping my lips."

Denny blinked and remarked sarcastically, "My, what a predicament."

Both men were able to talk so naturally. It was at these times that both fisherman and dealer know that they have mutual understanding - very twisted, odd, screwed on levels, and uncommon - but yes, mutual understanding. Of course, Denny didn't really understand why it was so different when it came to Braden, and of course, the other knew why it would be different.

"It's weird for Braden to also act like this. What exactly did he do?" Then after recalling, "Didn't he want to meet with someone?"

Now it was Vaughn's turn to think. Why think, you ask? Because, for one, he wasn't sure whether he should explain, knowing that it would lead to many questions from the ever-so-curious curly brown cat in front of him, but not only that. This could lead to other unnecessary conversations as well, not needed actions, perhaps some really suggestive things. Ah, but he decided to take no heed to his well brought up intuition and decided to go ahead with the whole upcoming disaster anyway. As long as it could keep his mind a way for a little bit.

"Braden wanted to meet with a nun and a pastor. He seems to have taken a shine to the girl."

Denny coughed over nothing. "What? … She's a nun? And aren't nuns supposed to be like… not married?"

Vaughn nodded slowly, "Exactly, seems like a certain farmer wants to break the rules." He noticed he was being pointed at by the now standing fisherman with an obvious gawking face.

"Is that why you're angry?"

Vaughn frowned. "No, and keep quiet. He's probably asleep already."

Denny slumped back down to his cushion on the couch. He didn't really get it at all. "Sooo, after that?"

"I met with the girl too. She's quite some years younger than us."

"So, Braden likes a nun… That's why he wanted to go.. girl hunting…"

"…" Vaughn would've said something, but allowed the guy to fend for himself for now. He wanted his fellow to read in between the lines someday and it has yet to come.

"I met with a girl today too."

Vaughn raised his brows. "And how did that go?"

"She acts weird. She seemed so outward to the other members of the group and yet when I talked with her she was barely saying a thing, muffling her words and acting all shy. Perhaps I did something wrong." He scratched the back of his neck. "She's a pretty girl, and likes fishing too…"

Vaughn was amused to the slightest. It was Chelsea's idea for all of them to go girl hunting. Elliot was dragged away by his sister. Pierre has some matters to do with the old woman in the café. Vaughn himself was having an obscured time dealing with a cross-dresser. And now Denny was telling him about his meeting with a girl in his fan club.

That farmer never failed to scare him either.

"So are you saying that perhaps you like her?"

Denny blinked and chuckled. "No way, Braden's …" Then he stopped.

"What about that mushroom head?" Vaughn began musing.

"Ah…" The fisherman didn't really know why "Braden" had slipped through his mouth.

"Braden has nothing to do with you and your love life right?"

"Of course not."

And that's when the amateur writer of this silly little story on some random website for writing stories thought she made her most stoic character drunk.

"I'm pissed at you, Denny." Vaughn muttered. "It's ticking me off." He was in utter amusement. And he knew that his intuition knew that the upcoming disaster had just started. And nothing was going to stop it now. And it was least expected for this person to be the one to start it.

"Hunh?" He was so pitifully lost.

And it finally came out blunt. "You should really get out of that closet soon."

Now, Denny, though he fails epically at times, surely was not a dimwit to everything, and he knew exactly what that meant.

"Admit it. You like Braden." Vaughn stood from his chair.

"I do not." Denny defended. "I .. I have never said a thing."

Now a laugh came from him. "It doesn't matter if you say something or not. Oh, words mean nothing. It's the gestures. The body language. The thoughts. What's been running through your mind lately?" Vaughn now began walking toward him.

"I bet you wonder how he's doing during the day… the night." And closer.

"You probably get annoyed when those girls out there obviously has their attention on him." And closer.

"You worry about his health." And closer.

"You get fed up at the slightest things that cause him harm." And closer.

"You lose your mind when you know he's in trouble." And closer.

"You used "let's be brothers' to just compensate for not having the true forbidden love."

"I have YET to see a day pass by without you touching him."

And that's when Denny realized that both of their noses were just an inch apart.

Vaughn grinned, stretching his arms pass Denny's head to grip the back support of the sofa. "I've seen this all. I know what's running through your head. What. Are. You. Gonna. Do?"

Denny stood up. And ran. To the door… Wrong way of course.

And well, Vaughn… He frowned, shrugged, and plopped himself down on the couch. "More space for me…" He mumbled as he waited. "Ah, I knew it. It's not going to be long now…"

**Denny's POV**

"What the… what was thaat?" I breathed out. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. What the freak was he thinking? Was Vaughn drunk or something? I pounded against my chest and breathed. Well, at least I was away from him. I don't think I wanna go back in there. Standing up again and breathing more, I blinked. It was seriously dark outside. I couldn't see a thing. And the ground was flat - sounding as if I was walking on wood.

And when my foot hit something human, I realized I was NOT outside. I was supposed to be outside, but I wasn't. Instead…

It was Braden's room.

Well, I couldn't really deny the fact since there was Braden asleep on the floor. … Floor?

I walked over him and turned on the lamp next to his bed which brought a dim light to the room, enough to see at least. And turning, there was Braden again, on the floor, sleeping.

Bending down, I could hear his light snore. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was ruffled every which way. He was in a sitting position, his arms at his sides and his legs bent. And oddly enough, I noted how small Braden really was.

_I bet you wonder how he's doing during the day… the night_

I slipped my arm around his back and another under his knees.

_You probably get annoyed when those girls out there obviously has their attention on him._

He shifted a little in my arms and faced me. His snore came out lightly.

_You worry about his health._

Setting him down softly on his bed, I took a nearby blanket and covered him up.

_You get fed up at the slightest things that cause him harm. _

You lose your mind when you know he's in trouble.

I took another pillow on the far side and placed it next to him, seeing that he cuddled nicely with it.

_I have YET to see a day pass by without you touching him._

I kneeled down on the side of the bed, seeing that there was a tuff of hair out of place. I lifted my hand fixing his bangs. His slight movement made me smile.

_You used "let's be brothers' to just compensate for not having the true forbidden love. _

His cheeks were still tainted red and my finger brushed over it lightly, feeling the warmth surround my whole hand now. Was he crying? Was he that angry? What exactly happened between the two who were acting so weird?

I want to know.

I want to lift that burden of your shoulders.

I'll do anything… to keep you safe.

He didn't move. He still snored slightly, and his lips moved apart. He looked so small. He was so light.

And as if he wasn't a guy… I -

His lips right in front of my own. I backed up.

No. No no no.

We…

We weren't brothers anymore.

-x-

**No POV**

Vaughn had already pulled out a book by this time, reading in patience. Well, he tried to focus on the wonderful story before him, but there was one already played out in reality to distract him. And he smirked when he found a certain fisherman come out of the farmer's room, eyes shadowed.

"Howdy," was all that Vaughn said.

This is what he got in return: "NO, I'M NOT GAY!"

And now Denny was bawling (well, not really), completely frantic.

"I dunno what's wrong with me. What am I thinking? There was that time when Lanna tried to woo Braden. And that time when I talked to Lance. And that time when I asked Braden to my brother. And that time… when he was… bathing?" He frowned.

Vaughn raised an eye brow, still trying to get a focus on his book. "What?"

Denny shook his head and heaved. "I Can't Be Gay! No, homosexuals are prohibited in the Fisherman Code! You have no idea what trouble I could get into for that!"

'_There's such thing as a fisherman's code?' _Vaughn thought, quietly amused. His focus for the book was still denied.

Denny trudged toward the cowboy and grabbed his face. "Look at me!"

Vaughn frowned. "The view is horrible."

Denny swatted him on the back of his head, but completely missed. "This is WRONG. Wrong wrong wrong." He then glared at Vaughn. "I blame you…"

Vaughn replied smugly. "For letting you realize what you were doing and being the whole time? Which means you basically are gay, my fellow." Then he frowned. "If that's true, then get away from me. It's scary to know you're a gay."

"I'm not Gay!" Denny refused more. "I like women with large boobs. I like them who are girly and sweet. And cook my fish the way I want it to be. And bake me cookies and pack me a lunch. A woman. A WOMAN, Vaughn." Vaughn was surprised at the lie. Was he really that desperate?

Vaughn's reply? "It won't be hard making Braden a woman. Make him wear a wig and a dress and he's all yours." An image popped into Denny's mind and he was phased for a moment. Then clicking out of La-La-Land, he snatched a pillow and smacked Vaughn with it.

By this time, Denny was worn out. He hates thinking. Thinking makes his head hurt. And he hates it when his head hurts. "I dunno anymore, Vaughn." He was already slumped down to the floor, playing with his shoe strand. "I don't know what to do."

Vaughn then sighed. "How about you get a girlfriend then?"

Denny ears perked up. "What?"

"Since you want a woman so much, it beats thinking. It could also help keep your mind off of him."

Denny continued the thought. "And if I don't think of him… Then that means I won't be Gay anymore!"

"So you are admitting that you are gay." Vaughn said after analyzing the statement before.

"I never said I was gay."

Vaughn sighed, hitting himself with his book. Why can't the guy just accept the fact that he likes her already?

-x-

Chelsea woke up, finding herself at a lost. She clearly remembered last being on the floor. She was thinking to hard and completely lost all her brain power and slumped to the floor last night. She hated thinking. Thinking made her head hurt. And she hates it when her head hurts.

She turned over and looked at her clock. It was already noon.

Noon?

She jumped out of her blanket to find herself still wearing what she wore yesterday. She frowned as she sprinted out of her room. She found that no one was in her home, but clearly, Vaughn's belongings sat neatly on the couch, Denny's things no where to be seen. She went over to her tool chest to find that her tools weren't there. She sighed, believing today just wasn't her day. She had probably left her tools outside.

She then quickly went outside and turned for her field. She found the axe and hammer sitting idly on the pale grass, then heard water flowing out.

Looking up from her tools, she spotted Vaughn in a white t-shirt and jeans, no hat to be found, standing up now, back facing her. And he was watering her crops. He looked liked he was in a state of peace, minding his own business with the crops, this alone being assumed by just looking at his back. It was quiet too.

"Good morning." Broke the silence.

Chelsea blinked, wondering how he knew she was there.

"I could hear you breathing." He answered.

She frowned. _He can read minds too? _Of course, that is not true. She sputtered, "Good morning."

He turned around, now facing her. "Afternoon really." He then walked toward her, watering can in hands. "You woke up late."

"Obviously." She retorted.

Vaughn handed her the watering can. "I already took care of the animals, the crops are watered now. All there's left is to clear the field. You could do that much, squirt."

Chelsea looked to see he was right. The chickens were grazing in the fence she made on her field. Flare and Aidan were amusing themselves with a nearby rock. And the crops glistened with water droplets, brimming under the sunlight. She sputtered out again, "…Thank you…"

Vaughn closed his eyes and turned for the field once again, quickly going on to the next task. He didn't really say a word after that. And Chelsea was doing the same, tending to her field with him. She didn't say a thing either.

That is until she realized that a certain fisherman was missing.

She looked around, throwing a rock to nearby pile. Then she looked the other way. She blurted out, "Where's Denny?"

Vaughn took a while a to respond, but he did answer straightforwardly. "He left early this morning. Don't know where he went."

"Oh…"

Picking up a nearby branch, she frowned. A sting was made on her finger and she set the branch down on the pile. Her finger turned red and swelled, quickly turning out to be a red puff ball. But she ignored it this time. Then after a while, it stung again, this time twice as painful, enough to let her drop a rock she was hoisting. She tried to ignore it again. The next time, it defeated her.

"Goodness, why does this hurt so much?" She muttered to herself angrily. "It's just a stupid blister."

A shadow came over her. "That's because you've infected it, stupid."

"Really?" She stood up, still inspecting her finger.

"Yes, really." Vaughn replied. "And that's not a blister. You just managed to let wood poke into your skin, rotting wood apparently." He was surprise to see how big it was too.

She gave him an odd look.

Vaughn sighed and began to walk toward her house. "The other end of the field can wait. Come on." He gestured for her to follow.

At first, she didn't want to. She felt like a five year old again, sticking out her tongue in a prideful and defiant fashion. But after seeing the look on his face - and a mighty scary one too, she sighed in defeat and followed him like a pouting child.

Once inside, he asked her where the first aid kit was.

"First aid kit? I don't have one of those."

"Tweezers?"

"I don't need tweezers. I could bite it off."

He looked at her as if she was mental.

She shrugged, sitting down on the couch, and began picking at the wood with her other finger. Every scratch hurt, but finally she got it out, now the hole spurting out with crimson. "Ahah! I got it."

"I can't believe you." Vaughn face-palmed himself. "Do you know what you've just done?"

"If by any chance, did the best thing in the world and became a hero?"

Vaughn sighed and flashed out a wet paper towel, but once he slammed it down on her finger, she winced.

"AGH! That freakin hurts!" Chelsea screeched, backing away from the paper. "What did you put in that?"

"Alcohol. Sanitizing Alcohol." Vaughn answered, lending out his hand for her to put her own into. "You and your dirty fingers made that wound worst. Now give me your hand."

She plopped down her hand on his and she winced again as the alcohol had collided with crimson once again. He began rubbing a few times, until no red was seen, then took another dab of alcohol to wrap around her finger. He began searching for a bandage within his own things.

"Wow, Vaughn." Chelsea chuckled. "You're so prepared."

He gave her a little shrug, continuing his search.

"Um… thank you.. Again." Chelsea rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I would've been up late if it weren't for you."

He now faced her and brought out his hand again. Once her hand was there, he unwrapped the bandage and started sticking it on her finger.

"And I'm sorry…" Chelsea mumbled. She wanted to say it. And she thought this was the right time. "I'm sorry for … making you do this."

"You, farmer, need to start sorting out your prioritize. First being you." He said bluntly.

She blinked. "I'm also sorry for yesterday -"

"Why?" He finally looked up at her.

"Ah…" She withdrew her hand away, now scratching the back of her neck. "I just wanted to apologize for making you… angry."

He stared at her, then seemingly began to get it. "I wasn't angry."

"You weren't?" She asked hopeful.

"No, but you made me frustrated." Vaughn simply responded.

"But whhhhyyy?" She exasperated.

He then thought for a moment. Looking at her again, he said this,

"You never answered me. There's something wrong with you, especially with that girl." This time, there was no running away. He knew he was going to get his answer.

And it was odd to Vaughn too. Why was he so interested? He would never know. But something about the whole situation got to him, reminded him, and it was strange. It was like a mirror faced him and he needed to find his answers. He needed to find the answers behind the fogged reflection.

Chelsea brought her hands to her lap. She was silent for a moment. Her brows raised, obviously thinking, and then she gave her answer.

"My little sister. Melanie… That's who Alisa reminds me of… I … I never really got to talk to my little sister, though I would see her. I always wanted to talk to her. I always thought of ways I would treat her, and play with her along with my friend… who also lives with us."

She fumbled with her hands for a bit, but then continued. "I'm sure you know a little of my family and our untouched issues, considering that Jack was basically proclaiming it to the world… I didn't… My family… " Her eyes eventually hardened.

"My family is just not the greatest family on the whole world, Vaughn." Chelsea sheepishly made a smile. "So somehow, Alisa gave off that feeling that my little sister had. And I was able to talk to her. I guess I was sorta… at peace. It was nice. But it's kind of lonely since she really isn't my sister."

Now Vaughn stared at her, hard. And he reviewed everything, since then, until now. And oddly enough, he began seeing two.

He gave a loud sigh, dropping himself back on the couch too. It was an odd action from him since normally he was up tight and stoic, but for once, Chelsea could see was coming loose.

"Goddess, we really are alike huh?" He dryly said. "Too ironic to be a coincidence."

"Hunh?"

He rolled his lavender eyes toward her and said, "I wasn't angry. It was just frustrating and I blasted off on my own… but…" He thought over was he was about to say and decided it be best not to say the unneeded. Instead, he said, " I should be the one to apologize actually."

Chelsea felt a hand settle on her head, ruffling it a little. His hand was warm, and a small chuckle came from him.

"Heh, I'm sorry for giving you a headache too."

She frowned - deeply, took a pillow and smacked him.

Vaughn pushed away the pillow and smacked her back, lighter than he had expected.

This time the smile on her face was the one that she needs to keep. He knows this.

Never again a smile with regret.

He had finally wiped away the fog between him and his reflection.

And what he found was her, the one who was smiling that smile, the smile he could never show.

-x-

**Humma, I like the last few lines. Heh, my impeccable ability never ceases to impress me. (From afar, "WHAT ABILITY?") Yeah, way to pierce the ego. Haha!**

**- DoJo**


	19. Separate

**Separate **

**-x-**

_By this time, Mirabelle and Julia had returned from their Mother-Daughter Trip, though it was just a week. They had really enjoyed and thanked Vaughn, Chelsea, and Elliot for their job well done with the animals and decided to handle things there._

_They were also quite happy that their dear family member and farmer friend were getting along so well. But perhaps they missed all the glaring and bickering?_

-x-

Chelsea still didn't fully understand what Vaughn had meant how they were alike. Or at least, she knew that some things were alike (like the love for getting money and never spending it), but somehow the way he said it just made it sound different from how she viewed it. And oddly, though she wasn't too fond of the dealer (considered as a friend of course), she wanted to know more. But it was kind of disturbing to her also. What about the guy makes her want to know anyway?

He's an arrogant, mean, stoic, boring workaholic who only thinks and keeps to himself and barely utters a word from his barely unused mouth.

"Really?" Vaughn replied.

"Hunh?" Chelsea looked up at him across the table, completely forgetting he was there. Then she quickly slapped her hand to her mouth. "Aw, crap, did I say that out loud?"

"Loud and clear, mushroom head." Vaughn answered. "Talking as if I'm not even here."

Chelsea dropped her spoon on her now empty plate and slunk down in her seat. "Tch, I forgot to mention a sharp mouth too."

Though Mirabelle and Julia were back and the Inn was now empty, the two women insisted that Vaughn continued to stay with Chelsea. Of course, Chelsea couldn't refuse, and she was already used to him being around. Vaughn, he didn't seem to agree or oppose, as if he was neutral to it all (then again, he wasn't even included in the discussion of where he is to stay). So he still continued to stay, as now it was breakfast for the both of them. Vaughn reading his previous book, Chelsea finishing up her plate.

"Say, Vaughn."

"Hmm?"

"How long is your vacation anyway?" Chelsea meant to ask him this before, but it didn't seem like it was right since it sounded rude to her.

Vaughn shrugged, looking up from his book. "I'm not sure actually; Probably two weeks and a half?"

"Starting from the day you came here?"

He nodded, looking down at his book again.

"Hmm… that seems pretty long." She chuckled. "it must be eating you alive, mister."

"Uh-huh."

Seeing that he wasn't going to be saying anymore, Chelsea decided to start cleaning up. As she was reaching for his cup, she asked if he was done; he nodded for her to take it. She went to her kitchen and placed the dishes into the sink, turning on the water and reaching for the sponge.

Once she finished, Vaughn asked, "Are you done with all you chores?"

Chelsea paused and turned around, leaning her back against the sink. "I believe so. The animals are fed and cared for, the crops already watered, and thanks to you the field's already clear… I don't think there's anything left.."

He stood up from his seat and pushed in his chair. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I don't really have anything planned. Why do you ask?" Chelsea raised a brow.

"Just wondering."

Chelsea took the towel hanging on a hook near the sink and asked, while drying her hands. "What about you? Do you have anything planned?"

"Nothing to do except waste time." He answered.

Chelsea thought for a moment, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Denny for a few days now. How about we go fishing today and visit him?"

Vaughn said nothing, but it was obvious he didn't really care what they were going to do.

-x-

"Here." Chelsea said, stoutly putting a fishing pole in Vaughn's hands. "And take off that hat. Use this one so that one doesn't get wet." She ordered, shoving a fishing hat into his chest.

"What are you? My mother?" Vaughn retorted, taking off his hat and replacing it with the tan fishing hat. "Since when were you so bossy?"

"Tch. You're asking too many questions." Chelsea smiled, picking up her own fishing pole and the bucket to put the fish in. "Let's go, Vaughn. There's fish out there to catch." She began trudging out of her property, sure that the man behind was to follow.

"I don't think I should go, farmer." Vaughn stated.

Chelsea turned around, brows furrowing. "Seriously? At the last moment you tell me this, Vaughn. It's too late now to change your mind… That is, unless you are scared of my awesome skills of fishing and can't compete."

"You're being too defiant, mushroom top." He said, smacking her with the pole.

"Oh, haha. Denny, that's really funny."

Chelsea and Vaughn paused in the middle of the road and looked ahead to find Denny and some long black haired girl coming out of Chen's shop, laughing. The two looked at each other instantly and hid behind the wall of the shop, peeping over the corner at the two others.

"Hah. It's not that funny. I'm just fascinated at wriggling worms is all." Denny chuckled. "Thanks for buying the bait for me, Marissa. I'll have to pay you back."

"No, not at all." Marissa blushed. "It's fine."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed and she instantly looked at Vaughn. "Who's this?"

Vaughn shook his head. "I don't have any idea." He frowned though, thinking that he might have been part of the cause for this sudden event and that it would be brought up sometime soon.

Denny blinked and smiled. "Marissa, you're not busy tomorrow right? How about we meet up in the Meadow?"

The black haired girl smiled, looking surprised. "Oh, yes. Tomorrow, I'll be there. What time?"

Denny titled his head, thinking. "Would four in the afternoon do?"

"Yeah, I'm free by that time."

Denny smiled. "Then it's a date." Both Chelsea and Vaughn repeated the word 'date' and gawked.

Marissa blushed nodding furiously. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Denny." She smiled and turned around, making Vaughn and Chelsea jump for cover behind the wall to where they wouldn't be seen. The two saw that she lived in the Original Inn as she walked in and greeted Sean with a warm smile of happiness.

"Vaughn…" Chelsea muttered.

"Mmm?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

'Ah.' Vaughn frowned in his thoughts. He was right that he would be accused. But decided to frankly lie. "Noooo…"

Chelsea smacked him. "Don't white lie to me! I know you have an idea about this. After all, you were the only with Denny before he disappeared from my house. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked?"

She growled.

"Hunh? Big Brothers?" Charlie's voice was utterly confused.

Both looked up to find the little boy staring at them from the window above.

"What are you doing in the box?"

Chelsea blurted out. "We're playing hide and seek with Big brother Denny and his friend. So we decided to hide in this box." Vaughn gave her a questioning look. She replied with a shrug.

"Ah, Hide and Seek? I wanna play." Charlie smiled, but slunk his shoulders. "But daddy want's me to stay inside and help him. Can I play later?"

"Yeah! Anyway, the game is already over. I think Big Bro Denny forgot." Chelsea smiled.

The little boy nodded. "He just left a few minutes ago."

"Thanks for telling us, Charles." Vaughn finally spoke, He quickly stood up out of the box and pulled his companion to her feet. "We'll be going now."

"Alrightie! Bye!" Charlie waved, shutting the window.

Chelsea frowned. "I don't see why you don't like kids." He gave her a frown, but she ignored it. "Anyway, lets go after Denny." She began to stride her way towards the beach, but was quickly stopped at a sudden grab on her arm. "Vaughn?"

His eyes were narrowed and he hissed. "Do you really think we could just jolly on over there and say, 'Hey, Denny. Who's that girlfriend of yours?' that easily?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

He let go and face palmed himself. "Of course (_you_ would do that)."

"Well, do you have a better plan?" She asked him with no hope.

His face was blank.

"So it seems neither of us have any better ideas… Hmm…" Chelsea frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "What can we do? …UUuUuuuuUUUUuuu uuUuuuummmmmMmm mMmMMm…." She continued making more sounds completely from thoughts, ignoring the fact that Vaughn was ready to throw her back inside the box. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "You and Denny get along really great. How about you go meet up with him first?"

He frowned. "Have you been as blind as a bat?"

"What?" She questioned. "You two get along, in a very strange and oddly twisted way, but yes, you two get along well. So it should be only normal that buds visit one another."

Vaughn sighed. "Whatever."

-x-

Vaughn found himself standing right in front of Denny's shack. He glowered, shifting his eyes to the corner of the house to find Chelsea peering over to him, quickly giving him a grin and a thumbs up. He knew his involved-ness had gotten way too far.

Vaughn knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The dealer stared at the fisherman, who had a shocked and traumatized look on his face. "What?"

Denny breathed in. "Sorry,whathappenedtha tnightstillshoc ksme, BUT HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY, BUD?" His smile was blinding.

"You look way too cheery for your own good." Vaughn rolled his eyes. "I wonder why…?"

"Oh, do come in; I'll be happy to tell you…" Denny had already walked up behind Vaughn and began pushing him inside his home. Vaughn turned around after being pushed in, and found Denny still with his hands on the door, his face shadowed. And instantly, chocolate eyes glared at him.

"I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Really, he would have said that loud and clear with a defiant pointing finger, but instead he smiled grimly, murmuring, "You know I really hate you."

"I have no comment about that." Vaughn, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, knew clearly by how things were going to go by the looks of it already, would take WAY too long to get to the point. He couldn't believe he decided upon doing what he believed that blunt little farmer would do, and yes, he did it. "Who was that girl you were talking with? Your girlfriend?" As much as possible, Vaughn wanted to slap himself. He had done exactly what he expected out of that farmer. And he realized a certain unfortunate fact: she was rubbing off on him.

Denny blanched, moving off the door. " You saw us?"

"Clearly." He chose to leave the farmer out of the conversation a bit. "I was walking by and saw you and that black-haired girl talking in front of Chen's store. Is she that girl you were talking about the other day?"

"Heh, nothing seems to pass by you." Denny lifted his hands in defeat. "Yes, yes. She's the girl I met during the Fishing Club's celebration. Her name is Marissa."

"She's warmed up to you, since from what you told me."

"Yeah, she's really nice."

"So is she your girlfriend?"

There was a pause in the flow of the conversation, and it felt like a long one at that point.

"…No, but she would be a nice girlfriend."

Vaughn's expression was impassive as ever, but he didn't say anything.

Denny smiled sheepishly. "I know it may sound stupid for me to ask since that night, but… How's Braden?"

"He's doing fine since it's only been two days. Never failing to get any more stupider than he already is."

"Haha. Is that so?" Denny chuckled. "I… should probably apologize to him for… suddenly disappearing on him like that."

Vaughn raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Is that really a good idea?"

The fisherman raised his head and smirked. "You do know you are kind of mean, Vaughn."

"It's not my first time hearing that." Vaughn brushed it off, since it truly wasn't the first time.

"I also get the feeling you just wanna hog Braden all to your self." Denny added with a pout.

"And that's just you and a thing called jealousy."

-x-

By the time Vaughn finally came out of the house, Chelsea was preoccupied by a certain Wildman who decided to venture out of his normal surroundings.

"Braden, I think I'm lost." Shea panicked. "Look, that. Large sea, like the one at home. What is all this white ground? Why am I sinking?" He kicked at the sand furiously.

"Ah, Shea. This is the beach and what you're stepping on is sand. At home you have the sea as your backyard, but you don't have a beach… or at least from what I know." Chelsea explained, trying to calm the man down. "It's okay, it won't swallow you up."

"I don't like this sand." Shea tested the new word. "How do I go -" The Wildman suddenly stopped mid-sentence, finding the tall cowboy looking at him, queer face and all.

Chelsea blinked. "Oh, hey, Vaughn."

Vaughn stared at Shea, then looked at Chelsea. "I'm not even going to ask, but I'll say that you really do make the strangest of friends." He had to admit that he had never seen this Shea before in the island (and vice versa), but the apparel was so strange. "I think I'm gonna go now… take a nap."

"Braden, who is this man?" Shea asked.

"Another friend of mine, called Vaughn."

"Vaughn is strong too?"

"I don't really know." Chelsea answered. "If he could lift up a fat sheep then yeah."

Shea looked grim. "Vaughn is scary man. Same aura as Wada."

Chelsea choked and began coughing, which quickly turned into breaking chains of laughter. "W-Wada? How does Vaughn remind you of him?"

Shea shook his head and brought up his hands. "I don't know, but both are serious looking."

Vaughn sighed, removing the borrowed hat and running a hand through his hair. "Alright. Where does this guy belong? He obviously doesn't live in town, considering his speech."

Chelsea smiled. "Nothing gets past you huh?"

"Not the first time I heard it, so yeah." Vaughn turned to Shea. "… You live in the Jungle right?" He observed the guy before him. He had a great build of body, Vaughn even had to admit that it may be better than him when it came down to muscle tones, but he was short, taller than the farmer, but short.

Shea nodded simply. "Need to return to bring food to Wada."

Chelsea frowned. "Well, we better get you there then. Let's go!"

-x-

They had brought Shea to the bridge leading to the Jungle. Shea insisted that they go with him, but they declined as they had some business to discuss elsewhere. Their discussion was held in the Café.

"So," Chelsea pretended she pulled out a notepad from her pocket and a pen tucked behind her ear. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Ah -"

"Wait, what's that girl's name?"

Vaughn opened his mouth again.

Just to be interrupted by, "Is she really his girlfriend?"

"What did Denny say?"

Vaughn frowned. "If you really want to know anything, would you please stop interrupting me?" He then looked at her, placing his elbows on the table. "Why are you so enthusiastic anyway?" Perhaps she was jealous… but the likely of that happening seemed to be at odds.

Chelsea's eyes glittered. "I just wanna know! I want to cheer our Denny boy up you know." And he was right.

Vaughn stared, disbelief floating behind his eyes. If only she knew the cause was herself… And that really, it wasn't a problem. The problem started with her anyway, lying about being a guy and whatnot. But Vaughn himself accidentally signed a contract of will, lasting as long as she wanted to be a boy, and he can't say a thing.

"So tell me."

"You sound like a girl." He commented.

"Do not. I'm just happy for my buddy. Men are like that you know. Feel the spirit Vaughn." She tried acting all suave and cool, but that didn't go so very well when she accidentally knocked over the small flower décor on the middle of the table.

"Uh-huh… Anyway, the girl is not his girlfriend…" Then he added after seeing the look of disapproving on her face, "YET."

"Oh, so there's a chance eh?" She began rubbing her hands, her conniving spirit easily seen. "My what a predicament. Eheh."

He reached out his hand to her forehead, and flicked it - hard.

"Gosh, darn it, Vaughn! What is it with you and violent acts against people?"

"Don't get yourself caught up in petty things again. You're enough trouble anyway, farmer."

"Tch, whatever." She smiled. "But yay, I'm happy for Denny. -begin fake sobbing- Can you believe it, Vaughn? Our little boy… growing? Now dating?" She began to add the drama into it by flicking her bangs and making woeful cries. "Seems like we're old coots now, dearest. Let's get ready for our grandchildren and funeral homes."

Vaughn rubbed his hand on his face. "Please don't match me up with your notions and motives. I have nothing to do with you." His eyes trailed up to the window, and a sudden twinge flashed down his spine. His eyes grew wide and he abruptly stood up.

Chelsea, confused by these movements, quickly asked, "Is something wrong?"

Vaughn completely ignored her question and quickly moved away from the table, practically running out of the building. He turned around the corner outside of the Café to find two men, all tall and husky and ever so familiar. He hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey. Will you look at that?" One of the men said, smirking. "Looks like Vaughnie finally came out to play."

"Hanging out in a Café?" Vaughn recognized this person's defiant snort any day. "Seems to be out of character for you, Vaughn." Vaughn absolutely detested this guy; there was never a day at work that this guy failed to make his annoyance rise. His name was Melano, the leader of his group of three.

"Melano, answer me." Vaughn demanded. "What is your business here?" He observed them and wondered where the third of their group was.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea peered around the corner.

Vaughn scowled for a moment, growling, "Braden, leave."

"WAH!" Her voice pitched, making Vaughn turn around to finally find the other missing colleague of the threesome, who had picked up Chelsea and now hoisted her on his shoulder.

"Gah, put me down!" Chelsea commanded.

"Haha, boss. This dude's really light!"

Melano walked over to the one holding Chelsea and grabbed her himself, now holding her on his shoulder, hand on her back. "This was the one you were with, right, Vaughn?" He paused for a moment, to see Vaughn's face change to be quite irritated, and he continued. "This guy seems a lot like a girl…?"

"DO NOT! I'm the manliest Man you will EVER meet in your Lifetime!" Chelsea proclaimed loudly. "And as the manliest man, I demand you put me down!"

Melano slapped her butt. "Ah, shut up." Bad idea.

Chelsea gritted her teeth and forcefully slammed her elbow to the back of his neck. He jumped, letting go of her, allowing her to push him away. She was about to go on a rampage toward them, but Vaughn had already secured her under his tight grasp of his arm around her neck. "AGH! Vaughn, lemme go!"

Melano wiped his mouth and began laughing. "Hah, I never expect something like that from a little runt like you." The other two helped him off the ground, giving powerful glares to the defenders.

Vaughn glared at them as well, with a fuming Chelsea under him. He then pushed Chelsea behind him, instantly asking, "What do you want?"

Melano grinned. "Simple request. Pops said that you were on vacation and we just came by to visit."

"I won't believe that bull." Vaughn spat.

Melano stroked his chin, a smirk smearing his face. "I came by to tell you what my dad has in store for us." He then pointed his finger at Vaughn. "Either you or me. Job or none."

Vaughn straightened his posture, his mind alert. "What?"

"Dad says that both you and I are equally matched. And that only one of us could get the position we both dreamed of having. My pops' place as the Manager." Melano stopped grinning, his tone full of disdain. "And dad just had to choose you, too… I asked him if we could have a match. A match to see who would win the position."

Vaughn didn't say a thing in response.

"The match ends when the vacation is over. You and I have only a week and half left and it needs to be done in my Estate." Melano waved his hand, already leaving with the other two. "I don't really hope to see you there."

Chelsea yelled, her fists balled tightly. "HEY, COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

Melano turned around and pointed at her. "You know, you really are annoying like a girl… Take my advice. - Don't meddle with that guy beside you and his affairs. All he'll bring you is trouble." He waved his hand again, walking away.

Vaughn stopped Chelsea from yelling out again by covering her mouth, but she slapped his hand away. "Vaughn, that guy slapped my butt, for pete's sake! How could I just let him getaway?"

Vaughn glared at her, which silenced her. His voice was seething. "It's been almost a year now. I know you well enough to say this." He leaned in close to her face, until their eyes could see nothing else but the other's eyes. "Don't get involved."

"I won't get involved." She said instantly. "I'll just go beat that guy's butt is all." Too blunt.

He pushed his index finger to her forehead - very hard. "NO, IDIOT."

There was a moment of silence between the two, nothing being shared mentally either. Vaughn felt like eyes were watching him and he turned his eyes to the farmer. Chelsea stared at him, and he noticed that her eyes went soft and suddenly lost its light.

"But what did he mean… that you only bring trouble?"

Vaughn quickly turned away. "There's no need for you to know."

"But… I want to know!" Chelsea insisted. "You said you're like me. I know that I only bring trouble for everyone else, but as much as possible I don't want to do that. And as much as possible, I want to know why we're so alike… I want to help yo-"

"You can't help me." Vaughn interrupted. "There's nothing you can do."

-x-

**Ara… mai. Already so far. **

**- DoJo**


	20. Finding My Way

**Ch. 20 : Finding My Way**

**-x-**

_Chelsea sighed, setting herself down into a seat and dropping her small luggage to the ground. She didn't think the ships left so early. Nor did she think she would wake up early enough without no one noticing her leave. She was especially getting anxiety attacks of Vaughn figuring out her motives as he had came REALLY late to her house that night._

_She was dead beat. _

-x-

Vaughn stretched his arms and legs, feeling his tight muscles loosen nicely. He pushed away the blankets and swung his feet to the floor, staring at an empty, bright house. 'Odd…' He thought. 'Where's Crossdresser?' He leaned a bit forward to see that her bedroom door was completely shut, then he turned his attention to the clock hanging up on the wall behind him. It was almost eleven.

He stood up, deciding to believe she was already up working in her fields. Knowing how enthusiastic she is for money, she probably got up extra early as normal. He walked over to her kitchen and saw food already set out on the table. Seeing his name on a post-it, he concluded it was his breakfast. He grabbed the container of food and placed it inside the microwave, heating it up for a minute.

Past the whirring of the microwave, he heard some muffled voices coming from outside. There were two people outside. But he paid no attention to it until he heard the front door open.

"So… we have to take care of the farm for a bit?" Julia asked, her face puzzled.

Natalie followed after. "Yeah, Braden left me a note asking for us to take care of the farm. He said he had to do something, but he really didn't explain much about it. And my brother isn't here so it's just us…"

"Oh… I see.." Julia nodded. "Let's do our best."

Vaughn stared at them. And it was long enough for them to notice him standing there… in his pajamas.

Julia smiled. "Good morning, Vaughn. The cow pajamas Mom bought you really suits you."

"Pfft." Natalie covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

Vaughn frowned, ignoring them and taking out his food from the microwave. He removed the lid and found that it was leftovers from last night, curry stew and bread.

"Vaughn, do you know where Braden went to?" Natalie asked, "After all, the last person he was with was you… right?"

Vaughn paused just as he was about to put the spoonful of curry into his mouth, and he turned to look at the two women. "What? He left?"

Julia gave a questioning look at Natalie, then answered Vaughn, "Braden left Natalie a letter. He asked us to take care of the farm, along with you and Elliot." Natalie pulled out the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Vaughn.

It said:

_Hey, Natalie._

_I need to go somewhere for a while. I hate to ask, but can you and Elliot look after the farm for me? Vaughn is already at my house, so if you need any help, just ask him. I'm sorry for requesting this suddenly, but please help me out. I will try to return as soon as possible._

_From,_

_Braden_

Vaughn frowned. _She couldn't seriously be thinking… after what happened yesterday… _He returned the letter to Natalie and sighed.

"Have an idea where he may be?" Julia asked, reading his expression.

"Probably, knowing him…" Vaughn muttered, returning to his curry. "When is the next ferry coming by?"

Natalie blinked. "Ah, my mom is leaving at three sooo…"

Vaughn looked up at the clock to see it was already ten. "Seems like I still have time to waste…"

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" Julia crossed her arms. "Elliot isn't here either." Vaughn raised a brow at this, obviously wondering what happened to him.

Natalie sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "Gramps wanted him to get some shipments way early this morning…" Her eyes then lit up. "I'm guessing he was on the same ship as Braden eh?"

-x-

**Elliot's POV**

I stretched my arms, leaning forward in my chair. Man, waking up early really isn't my thing. And plus, Grandpa practically shoved me out of bed to the ferry this morning… I wonder what are the shipments he wants me to pick up anyway…

I stood up and began walking around, just to stretch my legs. Instantly, I realized that my balance was really wobbly, probably after sitting so long. And well, it was only inevitable that I'd fall over, which I did, crashing into somebody. (It's sad that I am aware of this.)

I was already sprawled out on the floor, on top of someone… smaller than me. I hurriedly crawled away from him, just to stare at the person with surprise. "Br-Braden?"

He looked up at me and blinked. "Ah, Elliot. What a surprise." He gave me a silly smile. "Good way to wake me up in the morning."

Personally, it was easy to admit that Braden was an easy going guy, also to mention he's obviously popular with the ladies. He was always in a good mood and he works hard too. But there was something about him that made him seem awkward too. And also, I wouldn't say it out loud, but his sudden appearance right after Chelsea's disappearance bothers me a lot too. It was too weird… not right… out of place. (Ah, this always happens whenever I interact with Braden.)

"Ah… Elliot? You there?" I heard his voice and looked to already find him on his feet, extending a hand my way. I accepted, to find myself being hoisted up by smooth strength.

"Ah, sorry about that…" I said, knocking my head a bit. "I think I'm still dozing off."

He laughed a little, nodding. "Same here. This ferry was way too early… How about we go over there?" He nudged his head to the side of the ship. "There's railings over there to lean on. I don't think sitting down will help us…"

"Right." I allowed him to go ahead of me, and he followed suit.

Truthfully, and perhaps instinctively, I've been observing Braden all this time. No, I completely deny the idea of stalking him (like I would follow him to his house and watch him all night; I think not), but whenever I encounter him, whether it be directly or indirectly, things about him pop up and make me think… hard… as they don't make sense.

We were already leaning against the railings, both of us looking at the sea. Suddenly, a flush of memories filled my mind; It was the memory of the sudden storm on this very sea that shipwrecked us to our beginning on Sunny Island… And quickly after that came a big question mark… Where did Chelsea go? And who exactly is Braden? Where did he come from?

I closed my eyes. Ah, great…

"Whoa, Elliot." Braden's voice seemed alarmed. "You're green…"

"I think…" Urgh.. "I think I'm getting…" Ugh… I turned around and bent forward a bit.

"Sea sick?" He finished.

I nodded.

"I don't blame you… After all, it's been a while since you've been out on the sea right?"

I glanced at him from my bent over position to see that he too was also not looking at the sea. He looked pretty pale as well.

He then looked at me and grinned sheepishly. "After experiencing a shipwreck, who wouldn't be rattled to be on top of the vast danger zone again?"

Of course he would know I was shipwrecked, a castaway of the sea before. He's been living on the same island as me once we settled in, so he would know if I had ever left on a voyage after the wreck. But I couldn't help but ask, "And you? Did you also experience a shipwreck?"

"Yeah…" He instantly answered me. He abruptly paused though, getting even more paler. "Ah…"

Again with that awkwardness. It was obvious he was hiding something. Something that I knew my mom and sister already know (and knowing Grandpa, he probably didn't notice since he only cares about quality). It was evident ever since we had first met that there was something off about Braden. How he suddenly appeared… and that Chelsea, who was supposedly taken away by a rescue team, had suddenly disappeared. I can see how that's possible, as there was that time when all those reporters came; they had said Chelsea had come from a rich estate, so that is probable.

But why is it that she was taken by a rescue team, reporters came asking about her disappearance? She was already taken by them, so why would they need to ask about where she could possibly be now? That doesn't make sense. And also, how all the reporters quickly backed off and the appearance of Braden's cousin, Jack? They totally left Braden as if he was nothing to the whole big question.

So there's a big question mark on Chelsea's disappearance and Braden.

"I was on a ship too…" I picked up Braden's voice through all my thinking. "A nice family found me, they had said they were also looking for other in the same shipwreck as well…"

Sounds exactly just like us…

"We came upon Sunny Island. I found it to be a nice place and thought it would be wonderful to stay. The family said they wanted to continue on… I had switched places with that girl." He added. "Her name isn't coming around…"

"Chelsea." I replied. "I'm pretty sure she's the one you're talking about."

He smiled. "Perhaps."

Looking through his eyes… he wasn't lying. That too does not make sense. He clearly isn't lying, but why is it still such a big blur?

I heard him take a breath and he removed his hat, ruffling his hair. Looking at him as a whole, I have to say he's the splitting image of Chelsea; same hair, same eyes, not so sure about body composition, but I think we get the point. As crazy as it sounds, I'm actually convinced that Chelsea is Braden…

"You know, Elliot…" He started softly. "I probably owe a big thanks to you too."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"I just feel like I need to thank you. You helped me a lot."

I laughed. "How exactly?"

"In a lot of things, like moving in and helping me every so often, but mainly…" He raised his head a little bit. "For not questioning me."

I slowly stood straight against the railing.

He said, "It's obvious that I'm a complete stranger. You don't know anything about me. I know a lot about you. It's clearly unfair. Out of everyone, you're perhaps the most suspicious of me."

Impressive, he nailed it right on the head. "Ah… Don't say that. You make it sound like you've done something bad."

He looked at me. "I have." He then brought up his hands to his face, blowing his breath on it. "Brr… It's getting colder."

I blinked. What a sudden change in subject. I nodded in agreement, also realizing that it was pretty cold out here. "Well, it's almost winter."

"Winter…wow… Time passed by so fast. I'm impressed…"

Impressed? Why impressed? But that's not the point. He totally changed the subject on me. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" He looked at me again, then his eyes widened slightly. "Ah. Sorry… About that…" He paused for a moment, bringing his hands down and stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket. "I realized not too long ago… that I'm actually not a very nice person. Like I said, you truly don't know much about me. And I apologize… for keeping things from you and everyone else." He slowly lifted his head. "As of right now, I can't exactly tell you much about me. I'm sure that makes you uncomfortable to hear."

I studied him, then shook my head. "No, it actually doesn't." Strangely, it's true. "Though I don't know much about you, I can tell… that you aren't a bad person. You are kind to everyone and always look happy. A bad person couldn't be able to pull that off for this long."

"Haha. Elliot, hearing that from you makes me a bit more relaxed now."

I looked down at my feet. Yes, my suspicions of Braden is still large, but he surely isn't a bad person. But was he wary of me this whole time? … "I probably should apologize myself, for making you feel that way."

"Anybody would be suspicious in your stand point. No need to apologize." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I would like to basically tell you everything; I trust you. One day for sure, I'll tell you everything."

I nodded, smiling a bit. "I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping things to yourself." I set a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you too. After all we've been through, how can I not? I can wait. Even if my sister and mother know it already."

He suddenly froze on the spot as I felt his muscles tense in his shoulders. "HEH? How did you know?"

"I didn't know." I said simply. "I just wanted to clarify if my thought was true. And apparently it was. Sorry, Braden." So they were working together. If that's the case, then I'm sure that whatever is going on isn't to grand… or anything to put them in jail. I mean, my mom is involved in this whole fiasco. It can't be that bad.

He now looked downcast. "So even you noticed that too… Yeah, your mom and sister already know the whole story. I'm sorry about that too."

"I don't mind." Really, I don't mind if they know more than me right now. After all, though my ideas aren't solid, I do know that I'm on the right track. "Like I said, I can wait." Even though it's a big mystery, Braden doesn't seem to be up to something bad. After all, it looks like all I could do now is just sit back and watch.

I patted his shoulder thoughtfully. "Don't worry. Even though I don't know much, I trust you. I know you have a fort to hold up and seeing how it looks now, you're seriously working hard. I'm actually very impressed by you too."

He smiled at this. "Thank you, Elliot."

"Also…" I decided to add, my brotherly instincts clicking on. "As much as possible, I want to support you. If you need any help," I smiled, taking back the hand on his shoulder and pointing my thumb to my chest. "I'm always here."

He nodded, his smile growing larger. Now he suddenly began crying (obviously jokingly though). "Aw, Elliot. You are exactly what I wished for in an older brother. I wish Jack and big brother could be like you." He wailed.

Big Brother? "You have a big brother?"

He wagged a finger at me. "I seriously can't say a thing until that 'one day'. Sorry!"

I sighed, leaning back and looking up into the sky. "Braden, you are a great mystery."

"And Detective Elliot won't ever find me out!"

"Oh? You sure about that?" I chuckled at this. Braden isn't a bad guy at all.

-x-

**Chelsea's POV**

Estate… It was the Estates, right?

"Hm, Braden?" Elliot asked. "Are you going to the Estates?"

"Urr… Yeah."

He nodded. "I guess you would visit here. This is the area for cattle and livestock. I hear they are abundant when it comes to supplying sheep, goats, chicken, and other animals there. Also, Mirabelle and Julia's business gets their animals from the Estates, which is why Vaughn travels here a lot. The headquarters of the animal suppliers is located there."

I blinked at Elliot's unfathomable knowledge. "Wow, Elliot. You're really knowledgeable of things. Very commendable indeed."

He grinned shaking his head. "Ah, credit goes to my Gramps. He's a Spartan when he trains his pupils." I agreed with him there.

The speakers of the ferry turned on informing us that we were soon docking at the Estates. The land was visible now across the water.

I picked up my duffle bag and smiled at Elliot. "Well, I'm stopping here. Gotta go check out some things."

He nodded. "Stay out of trouble, Braden."

I frowned. "Why say that?"

"Because you're obviously a trouble magnet." This was a very blunt (and true) statement.

"Che. We'll see." I laughed and he laughed along with me. "Well, have a safe trip, Elliot."

"Same to you." He said, waving his hand at me as I walked toward the boarding bridge. It hit the dock gently and the ship finally stilled, allowing us passengers to leave the ship.

As I continued down the bridge toward the city… Big city. … Really big city. Dang. That's a huge city that I can't even finish my sentence right now. I'm worried I'll get lost. But that's not the point. I'm here to track down that Melano dude and give him a piece of my mind. Does he really think he can get away with smacking my buns? I THINK NOT. My patootie didn't do anything. Treating me like rubbish… CHE!

And also… about Vaughn…

**Flashback…**

_I just came by for a visit, but it turned out to be more than I expected._

"_Please… help Vaughn." Mirabelle said quietly. "I believe you can be a great friend for him."_

"_Hm? Is something wrong with Vaughn?" I asked._

"…_Vaughn… truthfully he isn't related to us." Julia explained. "He's kind and quiet, but…"_

_Mirabelle rubbed her cold hands. "He still suffers from his past. He has had a hard time with his family, even up until now … well… He ran away… Ran away with his mom."_

I learned more about Vaughn that day. The same day Melano came by.

I can see why now… why Vaughn said we're alike.

At least this time… I can do something about it.

-x-

**I like Elliot. He's so overlooked in the fan fiction area and I noticed that he was starting to fade out like a ghost in this story. He's simple and not overdone, exactly why I like him. I imagine him to be a smart person, possibly cynical or critical at times (haha), but he's very kind. **

**Thanks for reading. Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted. **

**- Do Jo**


	21. Castaway: Backstage 1

**NOW … *drum roll* TIME FOR CASTAWAY: BACKSTAGE!!!!**

Chelsea: Say what? I'm starting???

Vaughn: You better hurry. They're waiting.

Chelsea: Ah, right! -faces camera- HELLO!! MY NAME IS CHELSEA! -all awkward-

Natalie: Wow… they already know your name. And you're stiff [pushes Chelsea over]

Chelsea: Of course they would know my name, I'm the main character.

Vaughn: And you fail at it… A disgrace to the title of main characters.

-Eliza and Charlie appear-

Eliza: -flips hair- No, I am the main character. I'm beautiful, smart -

Charlie: So you're going to be a boy now? Great!

Eliza: Nooo… I am the cute princess of the show [Chelsea: so now we're a show?] I even had my debut chapter, all about me! Hee.

Charlie: -pouts- I was in it too. I was the Prince.

Eliza: No, Braden was the Prince, Charlie. My lovely Prince Charming.

Pierre: I had my debut chapter too… It was the longest [Dojo: AND MOST ANNOYINGLY PAINFUL TO WRITE!] I cooked so much food that day.

Denny: Hey now. Don't forget me. My debut chapter was the funniest. Thanks to yours truly. -smirks-

-Lanna smacks Denny-

Lanna: I was in there too! -blushes- I had the cute romantic scene with Braden. We were walking together, alone, in the middle of the night.. Under the moonlight [starts rambling]

Chelsea: …

Vaughn: Wow…

Natalie: They already forgot you're a girl…

Elliot: Eh, so my suspicions was right.

Chelsea: [takes camera] Anyway… It seems Dojo allowed you to join us backstage.

Julia: That's cool. More friends. More fun right?

Vaughn: Fun? It's massacre and disaster back here. Leave now if you want to live your life SANE.

Denny: Aw, Vaughn. You're such a party pooper. Of course it's fun back here. All of us together in a random lounge. Totally not following the plot. No Author to boss us around. Party everyday. Whoo! [starts dancing around the whole lounge, jumping over everything]

Vaughn: See. This is the result. A party monkey.

Chelsea: Well, he is right. We aren't following the plot backstage. And plus, Dojo isn't here right now.

Julia: But she did leave behind something right?

Chelsea: She did?

-Gannon and Chen appear-

Gannon: Ah, so this is where you all were!

Chen: We were looking for you all.

Natalie: Well, you found us. What's up?

Charlie: THE CEILING! [such an old old classic]

Chen: [holds down Charlie] Calm down, Charlie. You could break things horse playing like that.

Denny: Wow, even backstage Chen acts like a real father to Charlie.

Lanna: Idiot, that's because Charlie really is Chen's son.

Denny: O_O Crap, I did not know that.

Lanna: [face palm]

Gannon: [holds out letter] Anyway, Dojo left this and it's addressed to you Chelsea.

Chelsea: [takes letter] -stares-

Elliot: Something wrong?

Chelsea: I'm kinda scared to open this letter…

Julia: Why?

Chelsea: Even if she is just a teenager… she's obviously a force to be reckoned with. I mean think about it… all the things she put us through…

[everyone looks back at Chapters 1-20]

Denny: -strokes chin- You're right… She's a reckless… random one. Probably even more randomer than WP…

Chelsea: WP?

WP: Yes, me. The Witch Princess. [Witch Princess is too long to type down every stinking time]

Chelsea: Ah, it's been a while (like since Chapter 9). How have you been doing?

WP: Practicing spells. Making new motives. Creating plans to steal the power that has been given to you. Stalking you The usual.

Chelsea: Ah… o_o"

WP: [flicks out wand] Continuing on and creating more disaster, LET'S OPEN THAT LETTER!

Chelsea: WAIT!!!

[Big magical sparkly splash of yellow lights]

Vaughn: Oh dear [passive voice] It's Open…

Julia: You could at least be a little caring…

Denny: Yeah, I mean, it's possible that the little conniving author of ours could lash out some big dragon on us.

Chelsea: [reading] Oh…

Chen: Nothing Violent?

Gannon: Anything destructive?

Natalie: Anything Censored? [everyone looks at her] WHAT?!

Chelsea: Alright. I'm down with this. [puts on glasses] I know this is a little late, but… WELCOME TO CASTAWAY: BACKSTAGE. I will be your reporter today, Chelsea Acres.

Vaughn: You're way late.

Chelsea: Ah Vaughn, thank you for initiating our conversation.

Vaughn: What?

Chelsea: Come sit and talk with me. I have to interview you.

Everyone: …?

Chelsea: [flashes out Letter and points] Dojo says, "Objective one: Explain 'this' Vaughn and why he's apparently OOC"

Everyone: ???

Vaughn: OOC?

Chelsea: Out of Character, Vaughn. I figured you already knew. But I guess not. So moving along, Vaughn, explain yourself.

Vaughn: Explain what?

Chelsea: -dead serious- Why you killed him.

Denny: OAO VAUGHN KILLED SOMEONE?

Julia: Oooh.. It's like those dramas you see on tv with all the murder cases.

Lanna: I love watching those; like CSI and stuff. Fringe is pretty good too.

Vaughn: I didn't kill someone.

Chelsea: You heard me wrong.

Everyone: (No we didn't)

Chelsea: Apparently, your acting skills in Castaway is portrayed much differently than your expected personality as a stoic, avoiding, quiet, anti-social animal dealer. It has been evident that you are much kinder here to the 'Chelsea' of this series, as well as neutral to everyone else. Though you do have your flaws and quirks every now and then, we're just human, you are acting much differently in your area of expertise, as if you are leaving your comfort zone. Thus, dubbing you quite OOC since basically you are too kind and giving here.

Denny: Ah, yeah… I lost you at Castaway..

Vaughn: Is there a problem for being too kind?

Chelsea: Well… no, actually, I very much enjoy it since it's easy to mooch off of you and depend on you to help me remember my lines, as well as acting off of each other. But we've been receiving few complaints about it.

Vaughn: I don't see the problem about it though. I guess I just wanted to show a completely different view of me, without losing my constant flair of being an antisocial jerk.

Julia: Ooh, Jerk is such a strong word.

Vaughn: But it's nice seeing this side of me as it is much more easier to work with, apparently.

Denny: Well it's kinda hard to work with someone who's glaring all the time.

Vaughn: Also, I would like to say that yes, it out of the norm, but I don't think it would count as OOC. Defending our author here in Castaway, I'm sure she noticed that my character is always portrayed that way and perhaps got bored of it. Here I guess I'm more portrayed as a brotherly figure.

Chen: As well as a love interest.

Gannon: Yeah, no point ignoring that fact.

Chelsea: Actually, I feel the same way. It's kinda boring dealing with the same Vaughn Snail in every plot that we do. Sure, it's a nice connection between us as characters, but it's nice to see something different. It's like a challenge.

Vaughn: To not end up using the same overused idea with such a twisted plot, it is quite a challenge. But mostly, I like it since it gives me a whole different side from the usual.

Chelsea: Agreed. Like me, Dojo makes me look like a complete reckless fighting idiot with a passion for money. Most of the time, I'm sure I'm just a farmer looking forward to life.

Denny: [randomly jumps between them] -pulls out pompoms- Le's do dis… FISHING FISHING I LOVE FISHING YEAH! YEAH! ~FI-SHI-ING YEAH~! [does cheerleading jump move thing]

Chelsea/Vaughn: O_O

Denny: Come on. The mood is kinda boring. MOVE ON TO OBJECTIVE TWO!

Chelsea: Objective 2 … She said to tell them why she isn't present right now.

Natalie: -grins- I think I know why. Whatta lazy author we have. [lightning strikes down just beside Natalie's right]

[Far off in distant Dramaland - Dojo: -sneezes- Hnnuurr.. Is someone talking about me?]

Natalie: O_O;

Chelsea: Errr… Let's not speak bad about our author… alright? Witnessing this… should be convincing enough.

Electrician: -peaks head through door- Sorry about that. I was fixing a bulb and it busted.

Gannon: Light bulbs don't usually give off lightning strikes right?

Electrician: Aw, Crap. Don't tell me Joshua is back. -walking away muttering- Stupid Jesus Beams. (1)

Chelsea: … Umm…

Julia: Apparently, Dojo is busy with her dramas.

Elliot: She must really like those dramas.

Julia: Yep, she's waiting for two to update.

Chelsea: Then why isn't she writing our script while she's waiting?

Natalie: [wearing rubber suit] Like I said, she's lazy, and what I didn't mention, she's also a major procrastinator.

Elliot: Natalie… why are you wearing a rubber suit?

Natalie: Just in case I get struck by lightning. I ain't afraid of Author and her ridiculous lightning bolts. I can say whatever I want. LIBERTY OF SPEECH, I TELL YOU!

Lanna: Well, I like dramas. And Castaway was inspired by dramas too. What's she watching?

Julia: The two are Liar Game 2 and Hi, My SweetHeart (2).

Vaughn: Liar Game?

Lanna: Hi, My Sweetheart?

Chelsea: Sounds like they are both complete opposites

Denny: And completely random.

Julia: Dojo also requests that all the boys dress up as Pink Panther and do the Pink Panther Theme Dance. (3)

Chelsea: There's such thing?

-Alisa and Nathan appear-

Alisa: Pink Panther? Oh, I loved that show.

Elliot: Why does she want us to dress up as Pink Panther?

Julia: The costumes are already provided. Check out the closet to your left.

-Chelsea and Natalie open closet-

[Closet filled with Pink Panther costumes]

Natalie: Dang, she wasn't joking.

Vaughn: No.

Elliot: I don't think I'm up for it.

Pierre: I'm against it. Its cloth has poor quality.

Denny: I'll dress up. Shea, join me!

Shea: Why big cat pink? Never seen one. The world is broad.

Chelsea: My gosh… We're going to have a big riot here soon. -sighs-

Mark: What's up with all the pink panther costumes?

Chelsea: Mark? What are you doing here?

Mark: I got bored in the Waiting room. We decided to come visit.

Chelsea: Yeah, you must be bored. If our author would start busting some moves, probably we'd be past the Denny/Vaughn Arc and hitting winter. Where's Sabrina and Regis?

Mark: Sabrina's coming around. Her pops is with the other adults.

Sabrina: Ah, sorry I took so long.

Chelsea: No prob.

Mark: So how do you know about us? We haven't been introduced yet…

Chelsea: Dojo spilled the beans and told me what was to be expected soon. It sounds like fun, especially in winter. I gets ta strip someone. -smirks-

Mark/Sabrina: O_O

Mark: Well *cough* Have fun with that..

Chelsea: Alright! Let's do that scene well, Mark!

Mark: WHAT?! IT'S ME?!

Sabrina: That's a scene I would look forward to seeing. Knowing Dojo, she makes you go through the most awkward things huh?

Chelsea: *ahem* Yeah, errr, it's not that fun though. It's kinda embarrassing.

Sabrina: [nods] Hopefully, I won't be going through scenes like that.

Mark/Chelsea: Probably not.

Mark: Considering how I look at your character.

Chelsea: Yeah. But I'm sure you'll have some cute parts. Like… I hear you're a canon love interest for Vaughn. -grins-

Sabrina: Ah! … Umm.. But I have yet to meet him…

Chelsea: -wider grin- You will. Heh, gives meh some ideas… Which reminds me, DENNY, WHERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!

Denny: I don't have a girlfriend…?

Chelsea: … that chick… with long black hair… Marissa or something?

Denny: Oh -laughs- She's in the supporting character room. Why?

Chelsea: Just though… you know.. Since you're a newly introduced couple in the game… that you two would be, well, together.

Denny: … no…? Like my tail?

Chelsea: Tail?

[everyone realizes Denny, Charlie, and Shea are wearing Pink Panther outfits]

Alisa: Oh, you two look cute!

Shea: -picking at the fur- Cloth itchy… I don't like.

Charlie: It's too big on me.

[while everyone is talking about the Pink Panther costumes]

Vaughn: We really don't have much time left.

Mark: -smiles- Well, they are enjoying it.

Vaughn: So you finally face me?

Mark: I hate you in the story, Vaughn. At least relax while we're on good terms.

Vaughn: I wonder when these people are going to figure out that Chelsea is actually Braden.

Mark: Yeah, it seems the idea is running longer than you would expect in life.

Dojo: Of course no one could get away with cross-dressing that long.

Mark/Vaughn: … o_o

Dojo: I just came by for a visit and here you stare at me like it's the end of the world.

Vaughn: It's the end of the world.

Mark: Everyone, Prepare to die…

Dojo: Anyway, I know that Chelsea's been Braden for quite a while now, but it's no fun already exposing her right? Let's take Ouran High School Host Club for example. There are still many many people who believe Haruhi is a boy after how many so chapters? Just think of it like that… Or you know in Hana-Kimi… like Mizuki???

Vaughn: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Dojo: Then you're missing out. Well, she doesn't expose herself until my say so! [jumps out into the open] EVERYONE!

Chelsea: I thought you were busy watching your dramas?

Dojo: I was also thinking of doing a Christmas Special for all my fanfics too, but that didn't happen either.

Chelsea: So what are you doing here?

Dojo: You forgot objective three…

Chelsea: [reads] You're going to be leaving for a bit?

DoJo: On New Year's Day yeah, so I'm giving this New Year's Special a tad bit early. SO LET'S DANCE THE PINK PANTHER DANCE FOR NEW YEARS!!!

[And that's when the whole backstage came crashing down]

~To Be Continued~

**----**

** After how many times I said in many A/Ns that I would write a Special, it's finally come! ****Haha. I got bored (/ I wanted to update, but not type down a chapter). But now you saw little snippets of what's to come. And I also wanted to clarify some few things here and there. Hopefully you enjoyed it!  
**

**(1) - Ever Played the DS game "The World Ends With You"? Joshua is a character from TWEWY and pwns monsters with his Jesus Beams (as fans call it.)**

**(2) - Yes, the two dramas I'm waiting to update. "Liar Game 2" is a Japanese Drama. "Hi, My Sweetheart!" is a Taiwanese drama. Go watch em!**

**(3) - From "Hi, My Sweetheart!" Pink Panther is like a mascot for the drama and they do an awesome Pink Panther Dance with the theme song (I fail at the dance…)**

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**- Do Jo**


	22. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**-x-**

_Vaughn stepped on the dock, waiting for the draw bridge to come down from the ferry, along with Felicia who was talking with other passengers. He spotted Denny walking up to the edge of the beach, ready to push out his little boat to sea._

"_Oh hey, Vaughn!" Denny greeted when he realized he was being watched. Once he was near the dock, he asked, "Aren't you still on vacation?"_

_Vaughn shook his head. "It's been interrupted a little early."_

"_Well, that sucks."_

"_For a completely different reason I'm not looking forward too…"_

"_Hmm? Why?"_

_Vaughn simply answered. "Because that stupid farmer of Sunny Island always gets to do things his own way."_

_-x-_

**After how many hours of wandering around aimlessly… **

Chelsea stood tall in front of those gates… Well, she wasn't really sure if they were the right gates though. She only recalled Melano, the mean ugly haggard, saying that he lived in "my Estate". Well, it should've been obvious in the first place that "my" would not exactly be a name of a place. So, like usual, she was lost. She wasn't even sure anymore if this was the right place. And she also really didn't like it either. All rich and sparkly. Just the type of places she hated.

She turned away from the gate. It seemed like the right place… She even asked where this big headquarters of this business Vaughn was a part of was located, which led her here, but…

"Excuse me." An electronic voice interrupted her thoughts.

Chelsea turned to the gate again, to see no one. She looked around her as well, just to see air.

"Um, I'm seeing you through a camera. Up there…" The electronic voice informed.

She looked up, and lo and behold, a camera. "Ah… I see."

"Do you have any business here?"

"Yeah…" She found it quite odd that she was speaking to a camera. "Does a guy named Melano live here?"

"Are you looking for Master Melano?"

"Err… yeah. With dark hair, tan skin…"

"Do you have a scheduled meeting with him?"

'Scheduled meeting?' She thought with disdain. 'Dang, how big is this guy anyway?'

"Well…" the electronic voice trailed. "Today really isn't a busy day. Perhaps he would be able to squeeze you in."

"As long as I could meet with him, I'm fine."

"Very well, please enter the gates."

The gates instantly unlocked, creaking open slowly. And within was like…

"Oh My Gosh, it's paradise in here…" Chelsea blurted out.

The trees were cleanly cut with blooming flowers, every blade of grass was sharp and crisp, the green bushes lined nicely beside the road edges. It was so neatly perfect within the gates. And up ahead was a large mansion with a big plaza in the front. Three limos were lines up against the mansion's front staircase, which shined like pearls.

She heard her soft footsteps against the marble floor as she walked up the aforementioned stairs, watching people dressed with such classy formal dresses and tuxes walking into the limos, being bid farewell by many servants and maids. She then was greeted by one of the servants.

"You must be the man who was standing outside the gates correct?" He asked.

She replied, modifying her voice. "Y-Yes… I am…"

"You request to meet with Master Melano, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"Please follow me."

He began walking ahead, entering the large doors that were being opened by two tall broad guards. Inside the mansion was brimming with vibrant colors, that accented with each other well. The curtains of the tall large windows flowed above the marble floors, two staircases poured down the main hall room, and between were large doors, marking the entrance deeper within the mansion. There was also large doors to their left and right that led to even larger halls.

He led her up the stairs to their right, which was followed by corridors of corridors. She had to wonder how people DON'T get lost in here as there were so many doors and windows and decorations that looked the same everywhere you looked. Soon, she passed through some glass doors to find herself on a bridge, linking to another mansion.

"You've got to be kidding me." She gawked. "Another mansion?"

"Yes. The one behind us is the main mansion. The one we are about to enter is Master Melano's own mansion which is linked to the main mansion by this bridge, which hovers above a garden to its left, full of Lady Rhodo's well-cared of flowers, and a field for grazing livestock is viewed to the right of this bridge." He informed smoothly.

Chelsea saw that he was right. Out of the windows to the left was a lusciously green garden with a large range of colors splashing throughout it. On the right, there were cows, sheep, goats, and chickens all grazing, their white contrasting greatly from the green. There were also horses of brown and gray running far off. And before she realized it, she couldn't see them anymore as they were now inside Melano's mansion, which didn't look any different from the main.

After passing a few more door (which Chelsea thought would never end) and walking down many stairs, the servant finally stopped at two large doors, turning around to face her.

"This is Master Melano's office…" He said quietly. "We must wait. Master Melano is having a meeting with a client."

Chelsea nodded. "Alright."

"If you would, please sit down on the couches here while waiting. There is also some snack on the table if you'd like." The servant entertained. "This meeting may last for a while. Please make yourself at home."

Chelsea bowed slightly. "Thank you…" She saw fit to sit in the really expensive, embroidered, high quality textile sofa, now staring at the wonderful array of delicacies waiting for her on the table. She took one bit of the cookie and fell into heaven. "Ah, these taste so good!"

"Do they?" The servant smiled. "Why thank you."

"You made them?" She asked, really impressed.

"That is correct." He answered. "Simple butter cookies."

"Haha, you gotta make me some of these." She mused. "They're really goo -"

The large doors the servant was waiting beside flung open, a man in a suit running outside.

"But … But Sir!" The man pleaded helplessly. A suitcase flew toward him, papers flying around.

"YOU'RE USELESS TO THE COMPANY!" The voice made Chelsea frown, as it obviously belonged to Melano, who appeared right at the doors. "Your proposal wouldn't do us any good. You're FIRED!" And with this, he retreated back inside his office. "Densel!" His voice rang from the room.

The servant stood up from picking up the papers. "Yes, sir?"

"I don't want to meet with anyone else today. Tell them to go away." Melano said angrily.

Densel nodded, handing the papers back to the shaking man, who quickly ran away. "Yes, sir." He looked at Chelsea now. "I'm sorry. You cannot meet with Master Mel -"

Chelsea grabbed a cookie and stood up, bag fumbling in her arms. She stuffed the cookie whole in her mouth and said, with crumbs flying out of her mouth. "Forry, Jenshel. I meed ta weet wid dhim."

"What?" Densel watched with amusement as she passed by him. "No, wait."

Once she saw Melano sitting in his seat behind his desk, back facing her, she proclaimed, "MERAWO!"

Melano fumed now. "RRRAAARRGGHHH!" He began turning his chair around. "I THOUGHT I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO MEET WITH ANYONE ELSE TODAY -" A few crumbs of butter cookie hit his face, making him stop in his rage, to be filled with disgust.

"Err… forry…" Chelsea apologized, reaching over to wipe off the crumbs on his face. "Fwis bwubber cokie bis beary fowery."

He swatted away her hand, looking at her with disgust. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. "It's you… the puny brunette that was with Vaughn in Funny Island."

Chelsea swallowed the last large piece of the cookie and nodded. "That's me. 'Cept I ain't puny. And it's Sunny Island."

"Hah," Melano chuckled with disbelief. "Of all people… What the heck are you doing here?"

"I wanted revenge." She answered simply. "For smacking my butt." Men don't allow such actions to pass, she believed. She wasn't going to let her manly demeanor slip that easily.

He stared at her now. "That's it?"

"Basically." She shrugged. "I'm not your client so I don't have any other business with you."

"All you came for, was just to get back at me…" He repeated. "Because I smacked your butt."

"Yes…" She nodded weirdly. "I just said that."

"Are you stupid?" Melano stood up, raising his hands. "What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

She raised up a finger. "That was Plan A. I was also planning to say with my entrance: " Howdy. The name is Braden. You smacked my butt. Prepare to be beat." (1) But when I realized you were filthy rich, that idea was thrown out the window. Soooo… frankly, I have no idea what I am going to do to get my revenge."

He let out a loud laugh. "Gosh, not only are you small, but your brain is too! Haha!"

"Ah, I'm more than meets the eye good sir." She grinned. "Don't forget what happened a few days ago."

"Oh yeah. You and your inhumane strength." He then placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. "Actually I would think you would be here for another reason…"

It was an instant flip of subjects.

Chelsea frowned, raising a brow. "Another reason?"

"Yeah…" Melano looked at her and stood back, crossing his arms. "I found it weird… seeing a normally antisocial Vaughn suddenly hanging out with a random farmer. He's known the workers here since he was teenager, in the business as long as I have, but he's never even looked at any of his co-workers, even me. He's always doing his own thing, thinking only for himself…"

"I don't think so…" Chelsea interrupted, to just here Melano continue.

"Oh really? The only people I've seen him actually talk to is my pops and his so-called family. Other than that, he doesn't say a word and focuses on his job. He's like a robot doing the same thing over and over again... But this year, everyone noticed the sudden change though it wasn't much. The cold air around him lifted, even though it was just a little. And it's odd, that I see him hanging out with the random little farmer of Sunny Island which he was assigned to just a few months ago…" He then smirked. "What did you do?"

"… I didn't really do anything…" She truly didn't think it was her that was the impact. She knew it wasn't only her, but it was everyone else's efforts as well that probably changed him. "I'm not really that close to him… He's just a friend.."

"A friend…:" Melano repeated. "HAH! That's funny…" He then turned grave. "You would never hear Vaughn and the word 'friend' in the same sentence."

"But he is…" Chelsea defended. "He may be a bit rude and somewhat misunderstood, but he is a friend to everyone…" She didn't really understand though… "But why… is it that different here?"

"Ah-ah." Melano wagged a finger. "Now do you understand what I meant by another reason for you being here?" He smiled. "If you were a friend, then your other reason for being here was to learn more about Vaughn right?"

She clenched her fist. "If there were things that Vaughn isn't willing to tell me, or even his family, then I will trust him with what he knows and do what I can with what he wants me to know. I don't need to know more. It would be nice, but if he doesn't want me to know, then I don't need to."

"Defiant I see…" He said cockily." Well, fine, I'll tell you anyway…"

"Didn't I just say I don't need to know?" She asked blatantly. "Weren't you even listening to a word I just said in the awesome speech above?"

He shook his head innocently. "Then I'll tell you what I know…"

"I hate it when people go around what I say…" She mumbled to herself.

"Isn't it fun?" She stared at him at this statement, and he shrugged.

From there, Melano continued before she could say anything. "Vaughn's mom brought him here. She was a lovely lady, my pops said, very kind too. And Vaughn wasn't so much of an antisocial jerk either. Truthfully, I'd think he'd actually be much different if his mom didn't leave him behind without a trace. But she's never coming back anyway. She's dead after all."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed. "His dad?"

Melano's eyes sparked as he knew the farmer had gotten interested. "No way Vaughn's going back to that filthy rich dad of his. He practically hates his old man, probably waiting for the day he'd die.. If I were him, I'd go back groveling to my pops feet, since he's so stinkin' rich."

The farmer frowned now, anger grabbing her fist. "You'd return for just money?"

"Hell, yeah." Melano answered. "Why else? It's not like you need to love. It's blood related. The money comes to you. Either way, you win." Now, he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "I guess that his parents split. Though his mom looked like she was having the time of her life being a peasant. And to believe she used to be a Mistress? She must be insane. But the day she died, it was the end of the world for that brooding cowboy. Even being adopted into Julia's family, he was still the living dead."

"I don't think so…" Chelsea reasoned. "Anybody would feel hurt and abandoned like that… Even I could understand that." She truly meant it.

"What? You lost your family too?"

"Like you'd be interested?"

"True. But whatever…" Melano turned around, heading for his chair behind the desk. "I'm just still wondering what happened to Vaughnie and crap. It kinda pisses me off, since it has caught my old man's attention. Sure, I admit, Vaughn is a hard worker, but there's no way he can take up the challenge. All that guy does is run away."

Chelsea clenched her hands.

He sat down, propping his legs up. "You know what? I think it would be better if Vaughn would explain to you. Perhaps it would be best, instead of me just spouting out stuff…"

"You say that now?" Chelsea asked irritated.

"Yeah, since he could tell a better story. Emotions and all, if he had some." Melano grinned, his eyes passing the farmer… "Anyway, he is here." Vaughn frowned when he found another pair of eyes slowly lay on him. He was leaning against the door post, having been silent for the while.

"Since when did you come by?" Melano asked Vaughn, watching him striding his way to stand beside the farmer.

"Recently…"Vaughn replied simply, surprising Chelsea with a sudden grab on her collar. "Just coming by to pick up a package."

"Don't tell me you forgot about my old man's challenge…?"

"I haven't forgotten." His grip on her collar tightened.

"So are you up for it?"

"I have yet to decide."

"Are you backing down?" Melano laughed. "Haa! I knew you would run away like usual."

Chelsea couldn't bottle it in anymore. She exploded with, "AY! HE AIN'T BACKING DOWN! YOU BETTER QUIT WITH YOUR MAN TALK CUZ -" Vaughn's hand covered her mouth, with her still continuing in rampage. "MURFF MUFFFLE MUFFRRR MUFFRRURUR!"

Melano's laugh began to echo throughout the room with her screaming. "Haha! Vaughn, you have such an interesting friend with you."

Vaughn, still covering her mouth, didn't reply as he dragged the angered farmer out of the room. Once they were actually outside the mansion, Vaughn knew that Chelsea had calmed down enough and let her go, watching her push away from his hands.

"I was on a roll there, Vaughn." She whirled around, glaring at him. "Why don't you EVER let me finish?"

Vaughn walked past her. "If I had let you continue, we'd be behind bars by now…"

Chelsea followed after him. "But still! He has no right to just blabber about anything so freely and just say things senselessly!"

Vaughn raised a brow. "And you're the one saying this?"

Chelsea paused, then raised a finger. "Ay, I'm standing up for you here. Though I do the same thing, I have a might good reason to do so." Then she was hit with an epiphany. "Vaughn… what are you doing here anyway?"

"Hmm… it was quite hard to miss the absence of a certain farmer who's supposed to be working."

"Why would you care?" She asked smugly, the sighed. "Urgh… It's not like I'm happy not doing my work. No work no pay…"

"Actually, I should be asking you… What is your business here, Braden?" Vaughn asked, continuing to walk.

"Well, I just wanted to spout my thoughts about him barging onto the island, freely slapping my butt… but…" She stopped walking.

Vaughn closed his eyes for a second, then turned to face the farmer. "If it has something to do with me, then forget it and go back home. It's none of your business."

"Oh, it's always none of my business." She countered. "But I'm able to do something, Vaughn. Can't you at least rely some of your guts on somebody else for once?"

"I don't need it. I can handle everything." Vaughn turned around. "So don't count yourself in like you usually do. Just go home."

After a moment of silence…

"Do you really think that's enough to let me leave?"

"It was a wishful thought." Vaughn answered honestly.

"Well, keep on wishing, bud." Chelsea smirked, standing by his side. "I ain't going anywhere."

-x-

**Back on Sunny Island…**

Denny sat quietly on the grass. He was in the meadow, waiting for Marissa… the girl he planned to be his would-be girlfriend…soon. It was kind of nerve-wracking… It's his first time to actually think about getting into a relationship. Also to add ever being close with a girl. He really thought that Marissa was a great ideal girlfriend. She was kind and sweet, very pretty. Anything he knew about what to find in a girl, he found in Marissa…

So why did something feel so out of place… making him feel rather discontent?

There was nothing wrong going on… And he's very happy when he's around Marissa. I mean, she loves fishing just as much as him. That's the kind of girl he'd be happy.

But even so, he still felt a bit squirmy. He cast his eyes toward the open ocean in front of the meadow. The sun was setting soon, which meant that Marissa would be coming soon.

As much as he hated to admit it, the staring at the ocean quickly reminded him of the reason why he thought of such a random subject in the first place. The news about Braden and Vaughn suddenly leaving the island instantly spread in his mind. It was Julia who had told him, as he had passed by her barn to get here. And he clearly remembered Vaughn on the dock early this morning, saying he his vacation ended early… because of Braden…

'What was Braden up to anyway?' Denny thought to himself. He knew that Braden noted his leave to Natalie, but the details why were unclear to everyone.

But probably… not to Vaughn…

Denny couldn't shake off the feeling that Vaughn was somehow closer to Braden in a way… He wondered why though. He had known Braden just as long as Vaughn, and Vaughn always kept his distance. Denny was always talking with Braden. So why is it, he questioned, that his relationship seemed inferior? He, after all, always considered that he was Braden's "older brother"…

'Maybe…' Denny thought darkly as he pulled up his knees. 'He never thought of himself as my younger brother though…'

"Denny?"

Said person looked up, to find Marissa watching him with worried eyes. "Hey. Saved a spot for you." He patted at the empty patch of grass next to him.

She obliged eagerly, a small smile on her face. But her tone was still filled with worry. "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale."

Denny gave her one of his biggest grins. "I'm better than ever, Marissa. It's all good."

"Is it because your friends aren't here?"

"Hmm?"

"The farmer and the animal dealer. You're close with them right?" Marissa pondered. "I heard they left Sunny Island."

"Haha. Yeah. They're always busy so they go around a lot. I'm used to it." He lied. He really wasn't used to people leaving suddenly at all. Also not telling why they left bothers him more. But he really couldn't let her know that.

"I see… The two of them… seem rather close, yeah?"

Denny lifted his head, then slowly nodded. "…Yeah…"

Suddenly, Marissa gasped. "Ah, did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's really true. They are rather close…" Denny smiled. "I guess… it's always been that way."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's nothing to be sorry about. They're still my best buds anyway. Along with Kuu."

"You don't feel lonely?"

"Lonely? What's lonely?" Denny laughed. "No, I'm not… After all, I got you here right?"

She blushed at this comment, then looked down at her own fiddling hands. "R-Right… I'm here… always…"

Denny took a breath. He concluded it was time. "Say, Marissa…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to be my girl?"

-x-

**(1) - Ever watched/read "****Princess Bride****" ? The real quote from PB would be: "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." **

**Omo… Wow, an hour has passed… Better hurry.**

**- DoJo**


	23. A Step Forward

**A Step Forward**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_It was their first Official date as a couple yesterday. Very nice, very peaceful. She made a great lunch for them that day. He fully enjoyed it, eating the freshly grilled fish to the bone._

_Denny surely had a fun day, admitting this to himself as he watched his girlfriend walk down the path to her home. But something still bothered him, eating him away, and he frustratingly couldn't place a finger on it. _

_-x-_

"Dude, you have a huge apartment," was the first comment from a certain farmer. Then she quickly added, "…but that's probably because the place is quite empty," after realizing that there was barely any furniture or decorations. "…You could probably spruce up the place, you know… With flowers and… less gray…"

She received a disagreeing snort in return, followed by an annoyed, "Don't like, then leave."

"It's not like I even asked to come here." She pointed out, wagging a finger for emphasis. "You, Vaughn, dragged me to your quaint home."

Really, fate hated Vaughn (he really believed it). And technically, he didn't drag her there (he just wanted to hide her away before she could catch the police's attention is all… Messing with the po-pos was something he prayed to avoid). It was more of her following him and him trying to get her to go home. But at the dock where the ships rested, it turned out that the last ferry to Sunny Island had already left. There wasn't any way the farmer could return home, and it was unlike Vaughn to just leave someone alone in the cold, outside with no home. Especially this certain person. He could've and would've. Actually, to tell you the truth, he did, but he couldn't do anything about that certain person _following_ him.

And so, here, they find themselves standing within Vaughn's quaint, rented apartment. It was a nice little apartment, very close to business (as it was next door), and was enough for one (now having to go through the pain of having two occupying the space). It was truly empty and obviously dull as it looked like everything went untouched for billions of years; it was evident that the living-in-this-place aspect that it was supposed to have was surely not there. And that, too, is true, as Vaughn was hardly ever in one place, but moving all over and around. The place surely did provide what was needed. It was pleasantly nice to know that there was a bathroom just for one's use. Especially to a certain farmer.

"Ah, lovely," the farmer chimed, " - toilet. Excuse me." And she was eagerly excused by the tired dealer, who sat down at a nearby chair at the nearby small table which was made… for one.

It was strange to Vaughn, finding someone else enjoying his pleasurable bathroom. Well, not the using the bathroom part, but just knowing that someone else was occupying the single space of his for once was… odd. Everything, he just realized, in his little home was made for one. One person, one soul, one being, alone. Which also meant a single bed…

And the toilet flushed away his thoughts, quickly being followed by a quick rushing water.

"Not a bad place, Vaughn." Chelsea commented once again as she appeared out of the bathroom. "They say that a home reflects the person living in it, and must I agree that you prove it true." She nodded with a silly grin.

He wasn't too sure if that was a good thing, considering that it was empty and dull and gray and boring, which would mean him as a being was empty and dull and gray and boring. That, as it stands, also was an odd realization… though, painfully accurate. Moreover, the unusually out-of-place farmer and her positive affect clearly contrasting everything was weird.

"So… I missed the ferry to Sunny Island…" Chelsea grumbled, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. "Am I staying here?" There was a hint of sureness in her voice. And the thought of her being smug about the rhetorical question as well bothered him.

"Would you prefer to sleep outside?" Vaughn suggested unkindly.

"No, I think it's quite comfy in here." An approving smile appeared.

"And who says your staying here?"

Chelsea raised a brow at him. "Well, don't you think you owe me for allowing you to stay at my house?"

"You invited me. I obliged." Vaughn took off his hat and looked at her again. "I never really invited you. If I remember correctly, which I usually do, you _followed_ me here."

"True…" She immediately sat down on the hard wood floor. "But I prefer to stay _here_."

And with that, the topic was over.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" Chelsea asked after a few seconds of pure silence.

"I don't know."

"Umm… do you have anything in your fridge?"

"I don't know."

"In the pantry?"

"I don't know."

"In the cabinets -" But before he could answer, she badgered on. "Oh, lemme guess. I DON'T KNOW. … sheesh, Vaughn, you must know something. I don't think you're that stupid." He answered with a glower, and she continued, standing up from her place on the floor. "Alright then. Let's go out to eat."

"What?"

"You and Me. Go to eat. Not that hard to understand." He felt the air of stupidity beginning to make him itch.

"I've no money."

"Riiiight. That's fine. I got my money." She pulled out a small, worn wallet out of her pocket. "I don't have much (really I don't), but it's enough to get some groceries for a meal for two. Unless you wanna go to some fancy restaurant." It was clearly written on her face that he would be the one to pay either way.

He visibly denied the second suggestion. "You're cooking?"

"Well, Pierre's been teaching me and his lessons are bound to pay off. If not, I fail at humanity, so says my teacher." She then walked up to the side of the table and pointed at the door. "C'mon. I don't know where the supermarket is, so you bring me there."

"Can't you just figure out yourself how to get ther-" he abruptly paused as the sudden realization of her having a horrible sense of direction hit him. And he seriously didn't want anymore trouble. "Alright." He stood up from the chair, giving in. "…Let's go."

-x-

Vaughn followed the farmer, who was busily exploring the aisles in alarming speed with great interest. He was just a few or more paces away from the farmer, enough to not lose sight of her, but enough to look like they were strangers. He stopped by the refrigerated section, eyeing the eggs. He spotted the cartons that was endowed with the Estate logo, easily attracting customers because it meant that it was from the major and successful company that produced the best of the best when it came to livestock. And the count of cartons was expectantly low.

"Oh," Vaughn looked beside him to find the short farmer next to him, who continued absently, "we need eggs." She looked up at him and smiled. "How about breakfast for dinner?" He only gave a shrug, watching her wander off to another aisle. He then opened the glass door and reached in for one of the cartons. He opened the carton too, just to make sure there weren't any ruined eggs waiting for him. There were none.

The loudspeakers clicked on with one of the workers voice resonating across the supermarket. Vaughn absentmindedly listened as he walked along, learning that there had been a spill in aisle 12 that needs clean-up pronto. As soon as the voice buzzed off, Chelsea appeared, looking quite apprehensive. And with the clear expression on her face, it made him frown instantly. He smacked her on the side of the head and quickly walked away, knowing that she was sure to follow. He passed aisle 12 and his frown deepened.

Chelsea also looked on at the sight and winced a little bit. "Oooh… woops.."

"How in the world can you make such a mess so easily?" Vaughn asked after passing a few more aisles.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. I'm very clumsy." She knew he wasn't fooled by the cliché reason and sighed in defeat. "Alright, I just took a little nip of it to see what it tasted like and man, was it horrible. It tasted like poop! And well… I accidentally threw it down in frustration…" She received another smack in the same place.

As they lined up at the counter, behind a family of three who's cart was completely filled, Vaughn took a glimpse of what the farmer had gathered in the bag. Immediately, he grabbed at something unnecessary and placed it elsewhere. Chelsea stared at him, reached for the misplaced necessity, and placed it back where it was supposed to be.

"We don't need that."

"Yes, we do."

"Put it away. It's a waste of money."

"No, it won't be a waste if we use it."

"We don't need it."

"Maybe you don't, but I do."

Before more dangerous sparks could fly, the brave cashier intervened. "Excuse me? Are you ready?" The look that this cashier gave them made them question. It was clear on Mr Cashier's face that they probably looked like a bickering gay couple. Chelsea pushed herself forward, handing everything to the cashier and making sure that nothing was missing (sending glares toward her companion as she was at it) Once the last of her wanted items were scanned, she smiled with delight.

"That would thirteen dollars and sixty-two cents." The cashier informed them, tapping away on the electronic cash register.

Vaughn was highly surprised. Like, seriously surprised. He wouldn't dare to show it though as she pulled out fifteen dollar out of her pocket. Fifteen dollars was quite a lot, helpful to keep. But looking at all the so called necessities that the farmer had bought, which he assumed most as unimportant, it was so much that he would have never thought it would just be less than fifteen dollars. He received the change and gathered the few bags left, the rest already being held by his companion.

Once they were out the doors, Chelsea began laughing silly to Vaughn's curiosity and annoyance. "Heh, I bet your wondering how I did it." A hint of arrogance was embedded into her voice.

"Did what?"

"Make things so super cheap with so much." Vaughn wished that she could be sharp upon other things too, like her sense of direction or being more observant. She nearly walked into an alley leading to the red-light districts of the city and would've ended up there too, had Vaughn not stopped her. "So you wanna know?" She urged on. "Sales, Vaughn. Smart shopping! COUPONS! And plus I know you hate wasting money, so I decided to cut down a bit. Twenty bucks is my limit. So… only got five dollars left in my poor pocket." She then wandered off to another topic. "I bought some pancake mix and bacon. You got the eggs. Do you like scrambled eggs?"

"Yes… I do."

"Great. Cause really, I fail at doing sunny-side ups. They look like a messed up sun with its yellow spilling out into the galaxy. And just by thinking about it, I can already hear Pierre scolding me.."

Vaughn had no response to this. He motioned his head to the left, signaling that they needed to change routes. They ended up in a rather empty street.

"Now that I think about it Vaughn…" Chelsea looked back at him, eyes filled with great interest. "What's your favorite food, dish?" He didn't reply, just continuing to walk on as lead. She pursed her lips, but didn't want to comment. Instead came, "I like food. Anything will do me good."

"I thought that was pretty obvious considering you eat everything edible in front of you."

"I like carrot cake." This brought a frown to his face, the fastest yet. If his resolution was to not dislike this cross-dressing girl more, it surely wasn't being accomplished as his trying-to-not-dislike-meter just lowered by one hundred points. " I like the cakes that Pierre makes. He's really great at anything with foods."

"You ought to stick near him then."

"I would, but he's awfully busy. And he's sometimes scary when I'm cooking." Chelsea then frowned. "Actually, I'm pretty scared when I'm cooking too. Afraid that something might blow up again…"

Vaughn's steps began to slow down until he stopped dead on his tracks. Chelsea, who was busy contemplating what they would eat tomorrow in the morning, bumped into his back and bounced lightly off, complaining. "Vaughn, what's up with you stopping suddenly? You always -" She peered around him and found a group off dark figures looming ahead of them, in the only path toward the apartment homes.

'I should've remembered,' thought Vaughn darkly, ' that at this time of night, many gangs and hoodlums run about.' He then turned around. "Let's go back."

"Why?" She asked stubbornly. "The apartments are right there." She jerked her head a little upwards, staring at the lights and the upper side of the apartment building ahead. "Let's just go through."

"I don't want to deal with trouble."

"You never want to deal with trouble, Vaughn. Bulk up. We'll just pass right through without bothering them." And with that, she pushed on forward. Vaughn, with that instinctive tingle at the pit of his stomach, knew, and knew definitely well, that this absolutely wasn't going to turn out well. He followed unwillingly, expecting the worst.

"Excuse me…" Chelsea stopped before the group of men who stood in their way. They all wore jackets, their hoods covering their faces. There were about six or seven of them gathered around, certainly giving off the gangster attitude. "We're just passing through -" She was suddenly grasped on the arm by one of the hooded men and turned around. "Hey! What are you -"

Vaughn was ready with his whip in hand, but stopped. It didn't look like the gangster was going to do something. And the farmer looked completely fixated to her spot.

"Ah, sorry…" The gangster pushed her out of his grasp. "Sorry, sorry. You just looked like someone I knew…" He paused a bit to realize that he was being stared at by his victim. "…But… you're a guy so…" The reason came out rather awkwardly.

Vaughn stepped up by Chelsea side, realizing she wouldn't budge from her spot. He took hold of one of her shoulders and pushed her a little forward. "… Excuse us…"

"Hey." Another of the group barked at Vaughn. "Are you two gay?" It was blunt. Very blunt.

Vaughn paused, tempted to crack out his whip as if there was no tomorrow, but decided against it. "No… we're not."

"Aight, sorry -" Before he could say anymore though, Vaughn had already pushed themselves all the way to the apartment complex entrance. He really expected for the whole event to turn into a bloody fist fight, but somehow, that certain comment was worse. He actually would have preferred the fist fight, but he put it aside as he recognized that he was even entertaining the thought.

Vaughn slid the entry card through the scanner and the doors opened. He then went ahead, just to realize his companion wasn't keeping up. He turned around to look at the farmer, to see that her cheerful mood from before just completely shut down. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Chelsea looked at him now. "…No, never mind, sorry…" She forced herself ahead of him, quickly and observably with no thought of direction. "…Wrong way." Vaughn informed when the farmer was going the opposite direction. He watched her immediately turn around and pass right by him as if there wasn't a second to spare. Her mood was all the same as they entered his residence. She had already entered the kitchen and began to set out all the things.

Vaughn slipped off his shoes and padded his way toward the kitchen. He set down his bags of grocery and quietly observed the farmer, who was busily organizing the food. He didn't do so for long as he figured he might as well hit the showers. "Hey…" No response. "Hey… farmer."

"Hmm?" Chelsea looked up from the groceries. "Oh yeah, where's your frying pan?"

Vaughn reached up to one of the upper cabinets, taking out requested pan. "Here… Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower now…"

"Go ahead…" She replied quietly.

He really didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to say. He slipped away quietly to his room to get his towel. Then as he went to the bathroom, which was across the hall from his room, he took a glimpse at the farmer.

'She's acting normal for once,' he thought. 'This is weird but I'll be okay with this.'

And with that, he got ready to shower.

-x-

Vaughn clicked open the bathroom door, ruffling his dripping wet hair with his towel. He completely forgot that there was someone else in his home and retreated to the bathroom to wrap the towel around his waist, then emerged once again. The air smelled like omelets and frying bacon. It smelt really good. He took a look at the other he had forgotten about to see that there was nothing suspicious going on with her actions. He quickly went to his room to get some clothes on, which consisted of black boxers, blue shorts, and a white t-shirt, then came out to the hall again.

Chelsea was now cutting up some celery, having been provided with a knife and a cutting board. She was doing it so silently and diligently. She pulled out another stalk of celery, made a cut, then sighed. It looked troublesome.

Vaughn, who was watching her over the counter, didn't want to admit he was curious about the change of attitude. He wasn't against it since he liked it, the serenity and silence, but he knew there definitely was something wrong. And because he's the good guy with sometimes a bad attitude, he decided to be civil and make things as they were supposed to be, even though he knew he may regret it later on.

"What's wrong with you?" The perfect way to start it all out in his very manner.

"Oh, you're done…" Chelsea muttered not looking at him. "The scrambled eggs, omelets, and bacon are done too, so you can go ahead and eat… I'll just be chopping celery -" and she kept going, which was very unusual.

Vaughn stared at her. "No, really. Ever since we met up with that gang and that guy grabbed yo-"

BAM! CRACK.

…

…they were both shocked into a pause…

"What… happened?" Vaughn dared to ask.

Chelsea's reply took longer, but her answer was simple. She held up the chopping board. It was sliced into two parts. And she couldn't really explain the knife, as its handle was shattered.

"Get out of my kitchen." He instantly ordered.

She gestured toward the knife. "But the -"

"Forget it… " He said quickly, pulling out the seat of the table. "You, sit."

She sat. He didn't say anything as he gathered the celery into a small bowl and set it down the table. He took his plate and spoon and started taking some food, then he took a seat on the counter, facing the table. Chelsea gradually followed. After a few minutes of silently eating, Vaughn decided to try at it again, this time with some sort of lead.

"You sliced my cutting board in half and shattered the handle of my knife." He wondered if that was even possible, but reminded himself that this girl in front of him just did it.

"…Sorry."

"And when I mentioned that guy -" He suddenly regretted it when a loud SCREEECH! corrupted his ears. "… the plate…?"

"It's still a moon." Chelsea did notice the scratch mark she made with the fork, but the plate was still complete.

Vaughn wondered how he was supposed to make any progress if he couldn't say anything related to that guy. Probably Homosapien would work since her vocabulary was dastardly low, but she could easily relate it to 'that guy' and something would break, which he really wanted to avoid.

"That guy…" Chelsea finally began. "…that guy…" The face ran over her mind again and she set down her spoon and fork.

"What's he to you?" Vaughn tried to recall the guy too, but he never saw his face.

"…this might take long…" Chelsea replied.

"Just answer my question. It's only nine o' clock."

She looked at him sternly, a look that was definitely a first. "That guy… was my brother."

Vaughn set down his plate. He remembered that the guy did say something about her looking familiar. He heard that traits run through the family, but for her brother to be that perceptive impressed him, as it was only mere seconds that he first saw her and already recognized her. "Your brother?"

"I should've beaten him up right then and there." She looked angry as she sputtered that out of her system.

Vaughn scowled. He knew that the situation was calling for a bloody fist fight, but he was glad that it really didn't happen… in exchange for that awkward, unwanted comment.

"I'm wondering… why he's here… It's so far away from home. And he's still running with a gang too. I should've beaten him up."

Vaughn, for once, decided to continue digging for information. Why? He didn't know, but her family just suddenly became an interesting subject. "Why do you want to beat him up so badly?"

"He was the reason for all these debts… well, not really, but the reason why it's so hellish. He suddenly left me behind, to become the head of the house, just so he can make more trouble. He ran off a disappeared, taking all our money with him. He abandoned me so he wouldn't have to deal with father…"

Vaughn realized at that very moment… he really didn't know the farmer at all… or at least her past. Sure, personality wise, she was as easy to read at the get go, but he would have never guessed that the optimistic farmer could have a rather messed up past. He didn't really know much of the story, but he encountered bits and pieces of it before, like when her cousin Jack had come to visit. But now, it was pretty detailed.

"He's so stupid. He doesn't care anymore does he? I wonder why he grabbed me. He was right to say he recognized me, but why is that? I should've beat him up right then and there…" She clasped her hands together, anger clear on her face. "… but I couldn't move. It surprised me. It's been so long. So long since I last saw him."

The other didn't say anything. He really didn't have anything to say.

"I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I really hate him… So much. Hate him. I hate him, Vaughn!" She brought her hands to her face and leaned a bit forward. "… but I missed him so much."

Vaughn wasn't sure if she was crying or venting up her anger, but he surely knew she had mixed feelings. He knew that if anyone else, who didn't know her secret of actually being a girl, were to see this, they would instantly know that she was definitely not a guy. When it comes to family, there is no way to hide who you really are, Vaughn presumed.

"If you missed him so much, why didn't you go find him?"

Chelsea looked up at him, who was seated calmly on the counter. "Find him? Yeah, right. He left without a trace and before we knew it, he was on tv causing so much trouble. He's always moving, there's no way -"

"He still should be around. It's late and he might still be there." Vaughn got off the counter easily and went to his room again. He came back wearing his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

Vaughn pulled her up out of her seat and pushed her ahead of him. "We're going to find your brother."

"What?" She suddenly turned around and grabbed his arms. "No… let's not."

"Why?" Vaughn did have a stubborn side once in a while. "Once you see him, you can beat the hell out of him."

"No… I don't want to see him…" Chelsea shook her head. "I really don't."

Vaughn shifted his weight to the other leg, raising his head a bit to stare at the ceiling, then back down again to the shorter brunette. "You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…" He ruffled his hair a bit as it was still dripping. "Go take a shower. Blow off some steam."

"Alright." She scurried past him, heading for the bathroom.

Slowly, Vaughn turned around a pulled off his jacket. With the way things were going now, this was no good.

-x-

"You're sleeping on the floor?" Chelsea asked. "You should sleep on your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, just sleep on my bed." Vaughn, who was sitting on the bed, patted the empty space beside him. He was a gentleman, so even if the girl was acting as a boy, he would still have to treat her as a gentleman…in a very indirect way.

She sat down next to him and picked at her clothes. "Thank you for the clothes… I wasn't expecting to stay. I'm sorry." She was wearing a t-shirt twice her size and really baggy shorts. With a small sniff, she could tell that the clothes were hardly worn since the smell was faint, but nevertheless, it had his scent.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly.

For once, it was strangely awkward between them. Neither didn't know what to say or what to do. It was the first time Vaughn ever had a girl in his home. It was the first time for Chelsea to be in another man's home. And they both just realized it. But Vaughn had something to ask about prior events.

"What did Melano say to you?"

"Oh… him." Chelsea had completely forgot about the events prior. "He… told me about you."

"Like?"

"Your mother… and how you act. Here." She looked at him. "He said you're very antisocial and don't really interact with others very much. Very different from how you are in Sunny Island."

He didn't care for what they said about him. "What did he say about my mom?"

"She was gorgeous. And that she brought you here, both of you enjoying your lives… But she died." Then she recalled more, "Oh, and he was talking about your father, too -" She quickly stopped when she noticed Vaughn's hands ball up into tight fists. His muscles were visibly tense as if he didn't want to hear anymore. "..ah …"

"What did he say about him?"

"That… he was filthy rich… and you," she looked down, "… you hate him."

Vaughn let go of his hands, then clenched them again. "Yeah… I do hate him."

"Seems like we both hate somebody right?"

Vaughn simply nodded. It was true. They both came from destroyed families that was certainly falling apart. They had trouble with people and were hung up on money. The both had some sibling complex. They both had someone to hate. They both couldn't move forward. They were too busy looking back.

"You said… that we're alike." Chelsea continued, as she also was thinking the same. "I sorta can see why now."

"There's still a difference between us." Vaughn said.

"But that may help." Chelsea looked at him seriously. "With this difference… We may not be able to solve our own problems. I know, you and I, we like to do things on our own. But we could probably help each other."

"You… can't help me." Vaughn knew he received a disapproving look from her, but trained on. "These situations were brought down to us by ourselves. What we reap is what we sow."

"But they never said you can't receive help." She seemed irritated now. "Vaughn, I understand what you're saying, but why won't you accept help? We want to do it. Even if it's just a little."

"Stop that." His tone became a little harsh. "Deal with your own problems. I've got mine. You always stick your nose into places it doesn't belong. You always get involved."

"Because I want to help -"

"How can you help others if you can't even help yourself?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but realized she couldn't say anything in reply. That was a true statement. Sure, helping others with their situations is good, but what good will it do when your problems weigh down on others?

"…Goddess, you're exactly like _her_." Vaughn ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Down to every detail.."

Chelsea gave him a questioning look. "Like… who?"

"My mother." Vaughn answered straightforwardly. "Everything. She always got involved with everything. Helping people. Trying to make others smile. Doing her best in all that she does. Caring for everyone but herself. She always put everyone before herself, even if they used her; she never minded it. She completely forgot about herself, and because of that, she died. Just like your brother, she left me behind, and I never got to see her again."

"Vaughn…"

"I don't know why she wanted to leave the mansion. I don't know why she wanted to move to commoner life. I don't even know why I hate my father." He admitted darkly.

"Then you should go see him…. To get answers." Chelsea suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah? After you told him you hated him for the past fifteen years? Do you really think someone would really welcome you with open arms after that? After you ran away from him?" Vaughn angrily spat back. "And you, it's the same situation. You and your brother. Yet you don't do a thing."

"Vaughn…" Chelsea intervened. "You're shaking." He looked at her, his eyes empty and lost. "Look, your hands…" His hands were trembling uncontrollably and his whole body shivered coldly.

_When it comes to family, there is no way to hide who you really are…_

Warm hands wrapped around his shoulders and he felt another body press close beside him. Chelsea held him close, patting his head gently. The gesture kept him fixated to the spot. It was oddly familiar and very nostalgic. And it sent a chill through him.

"I don't know… if your mother used to do this, but I know my mommy did. I remember when my father left, my brother and I were crying…" She rocked him gently. "And my mom held us like this and comforted us. She always did this when we were afraid… or we didn't know what to do."

Vaughn eventually drifted into a distant memory, long forgotten. He saw his mother vividly smiling at him. Right around her death, if he recalled correctly.

-x-

"_A hat, mom? What's this?"_

"_For you…" She looked a little hesitant, but decided to mention, "It's from your father."_

_It was a simple black hat with a white band around the crown. There really was nothing special to it at all. It looked suited for people much older than his age, being a boy and all._

_Vaughn frowned in disgust at the mention of 'father'. "I don't want it." He refused it adamantly, pushing it back into her hands. "Not from him."_

_His mother gave him a sad look, very distant and wonder some. "…No… you shouldn't say that. You're father is not a bad man."_

"_Yeah, right. He pushed us away from him. He forgot about us and found a new family!" Vaughn blushed when he heard his voice crack. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't do anything about his voice changing. He still continued. "I hate that man. He's not my father."_

"_He loved you, Vaughn…Oh, Vaughn…" She pulled him into a warm hug, very caring and full of love. Vaughn loved being held by his mother, for it felt safe and comforting. "I love you."_

-x-

"…Vaughn…"

"You're awake?"

"Yeah… I just realized something." Chelsea muttered quietly. "You know yesterday… a lot of people commented on us being a gay couple."

He grunted unhappily.

"You know that cash register guy thought so too." She shifted - just a smidge. "If anyone were to see this now, there would be no doubt about us being gay."

The two had actually fell asleep. Together. On a bed. Vaughn's bed, to be precise. Rest assured nothing happened as clothes were securely intact (they both sleep like rocks, hardly ever moving), but the thought was somehow very strange. The two must have been equally tired by the events that transpired the other day, but never really acknowledged it (since they are, after all, workaholics). In the end, Chelsea ended up resting atop Vaughn's chest.

Vaughn, half way possessed by sleep, muttered back. "… and what if I said I am gay? What would you do, hmm?"

Her response took very long… perhaps a full minute. "…That's kind of hard to believe, but if that's the case -"

"Get off." Vaughn groaned, purposely interrupting her. "You're heavy… I can barely breathe." He wondered why he even entertained the thought. She'll deal with a share of 'gay' another day, he was sure of it.

She rolled off of him, onto the floor. It was a very flat landing and the fall barely harmed her, but she managed an 'ouch' anyway.

He sat up on bed, feeling a headache form at the back of his head. Granted to him due to the lack of sleep, probably. He spotted his alarm clock on a nearby cabinet. Four in the morning, it said.

"Vaughn, I had a funny dream." Chelsea's face suddenly popped up beside his bed. "But it was really, really short. It took up my whole sleep and that was only four hours."

Vaughn considered her thought. He had had a massive, long dream as if he was on a thousand year journey, and yet it was only ten minutes. And he felt that it just happened to him again.

"No way, it's four in the morning." She grumbled. "Let me go back to sleep." She tried to crawl back into the bed under the covers, but Vaughn stopped her with his foot.

"No, you sleep on the ferry."

"What?" Her voice dragged out thoughtlessly.

Vaughn stood up from his bed and took his jacket which hung on a stand. "The first ferry leaves around five o' clock. Get ready." He picked up her folded clothes from yesterday and threw them at her.

-x-

_How can you help others if you can't even help yourself?_

Vaughn has dealt with a stubborn farmer, a mischievous farmer, and a reckless farmer, but today was his first time dealing with a grumpy farmer. And he concluded: he doesn't like this one either.

"Stupid, Vaughn. Making me stay awake." She griped. "I wanna go to sleep. Now."

"No. Stay awake. We're almost there." Vaughn uttered quietly.

"The sun's not up. The roosters aren't crowing." She frowned, crossing her arms. "Sleep. Forget the ferry."

"No way. You aren't missing another one."

"Stubborn Vaughn. Go fall off a cliff." She turned around, mumbling absently, "I'm going to sleep on a bench."

Vaughn grabbed at her collar and stated, "You. Ferry. At Five. Sunny Island."

She stuck her tongue out. "Stupid Vaughn. I don't like you winning an argument without using any verbs." (1)

He managed to drag the farmer to the dock and bought a ticket. She was on the brink of slipping to sleep. And they found a bench to sit on. Twenty minutes till five.

Chelsea was still overshadowed by slumber, but she ended up staying awake as they sat there. She looked down into Vaughn's hand to find one ticket. "Hey… where's my ticket?"

He didn't answer.

"So… you're the only one who's going back home?" She grimaced. "Then what was the point of dragging me all the way here?"

No response again.

"Well, since I'm here. Might as well buy a ticket for myself." She stuck out a tongue at Vaughn again. "Selfish Vaughn." She searched her pockets.

Thirteen minutes till five. The passengers were already lining up.

"Hmm…" She was busy picking through her wallet. "That's right… only five dollars left… How much is the ticket?" She wandered over to the booth to check out the pricings on the sign, then came back. "Crud, three dollars short."

The captain left the ship.

"Hey, Vaughn. Got three dollars to spare?"

The captain was coming around again.

"Vaughn?"

Said person stood from the bench and walked toward the herd of people who were planning to board. Chelsea followed, puzzled and slightly worried. Seven minutes.

"Hey, Vaughn. Seriously." She shook off slumber now and was wide awake. "You're not planning on leaving me here right?"

"No, I'm not." He finally answered her.

"Then let's go buy my ticket, Vaughn. So sour." She tugged at his sleeve toward the booth, but he didn't budge.

Five minutes.

"Hello? Vaughn…?"

He looked around, noticing that the others around were too busy with their own business. Then he looked at the frustrated farmer who was tugging away on his sleeve.

"Vaughn… They're already boarding the passengers." She pulled a little harder. "Let's hurry."

Vaughn held her hand, making her stop, both his large hands holding on gently to her own. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head as if he didn't know what to say. "…Listen," he started, "tell Mirabelle and Julia that I won't be returning for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

Four minutes.

"I'll send somebody else to take my place for the trades. I'll find someone reliable and can do the task well."

"…what the heck are you saying?"

"Braden." He paused. "Don't worry about me. There's somethings I must do on my own. And… I need to let you go."

She was his crutch. She was like him. He saw himself in her. He saw the many similarities. She was tied to his life story. She was building him up. He knew he was being supported. He understood that he was being taught. She helped him enough. She had pushed him forward.

And it was time to let her go.

It was time to step forward.

"Are you leaving?" Her expression softened, clearly showing she came to understand the situation.

"I'll be back…" He said in all earnestness. "I'll definitely come back. But until then, I need to continue alone."

"Alright." Her acknowledgment surprised him, for her to accept so easily was strange. " I understand...I guess." He expected for her to argue and say something against him like she usually did, but the look on her face took him seriously. "But you better return!" She had her angry face on again.

And he patted her head. Then he pushed her forward to the ferry.

"One more thing."

Chelsea looked back at him. She looked confused, wondering what more he has to say.

"I like porridge. That's my favorite..." Vaughn, for once, looked a little embarrassed. "Ask Pierre to teach you how to make it one day."

Chelsea blinked at him, then nodded, a silly smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" The captain tapped her shoulder. "Your ticket?"

"Oh crap! That's right! I don't have a -" She found a ticket in her hands, which the captain took and ripped the tab, returning it back. She was caught in silence, then quickly looked at the dock.

Vaughn stood there no more. He was gone.

-x-

**Oh boy. It's been how many months since I've updated. D: I'm sorry for my disappearance.  
I kinda find this chapter depressing in its own twisted way. Probably because Vaughn left huh?  
**

**(1) - The actual quote came from Star Wars. Between Luke Skywalker and his son, Ben. Of course not worded the same, but same idea.**


End file.
